Dead Ahead
by Ann Madison
Summary: Sookie attempts to cut all ties with the supernatural world and instead finds herself victim to international vampire politics. Spoilers for ALL books.
1. Chapter 1

I spent my lunch shift at Merlotte's mentally planning my next three days off. Sam could sense my distraction. I just smiled back at his quizzical glances, took orders, and refilled drinks. He had been a bit preoccupied himself lately. I wondered why. My preoccupation with how I would face my newly-found seclusion helped to block out the entire bar. That was an unexpected relief. After work I finished my grocery shopping, stopped by the library, picked up a few movies, and called Amelia. We talked daily since she returned home last weekend. It has been five nights now. It was the first time in my life that I was alone, truly alone. I hadn't heard from any weres, supes, or vamps for over four months now, including Jason. I haven't even exchanged more than pleasantries with any human, other than Amelia, in the last month. This was for the best, I reassured myself. No longer would my disability be abused by people who view my life with indifference. Tonight I would not be attacked, or shot at, or staked, and my house would not be set on fire. For the first time since before gran died, I felt safe. I was out of politics, forever. Yeah, yeah, I was a little lonely too.

It was dark by the time I arrived home. Tonight was pasta night, pasta with garlic bread. Perhaps I missed garlic, but most likely it was a spark of deviousness in me that placed garlic in nearly every dinner lately. A subconscious "Take that, Eric!" for not calling, checking up, or even sending Pam or Bill to see how I was doing. Of course, I hadn't attempted to contact him either. Not to mention that I don't need to be checked up on! A couple (ok, many, many) times I picked up the phone with intentions of calling, but I never did. It was always when I was feeling strong emotions from the bond. Or were they my emotions? I can't tell anymore. I cleaned up and put on my nightshirt and shorts. I drug an old blanket out of the hall closet and stacked an astronomy book from the library, a flashlight, and can of Diet Coke on top of it. The security lights were off tonight. They were not needed anymore because my life had returned to normality. Normality, my word of the day. Danger no longer followed Sookie Stackhouse. No, I was in full control of my life now. Thank you.

I turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room so the yard would be fully dark. Guided by the flashlight, I walked out barefoot and unfolded the blanket in the yard. I aimed the flashlight at the sky map, setting it to March and studying the constellations. Every night I am going to quiz myself to see how many stars and constellations I can identify without use of the sky map or star chart. This will be a new hobby. I turned off the flashlight, opened my can of soda, and lay on my back. The sky was mine.

I quickly found Orion, Ursa Minor, Cancer, Leo, Andromeda… It was very peaceful. I could actually see the Milky Way. Huh. I wonder if gran ever did this in this very yard, and if so, with whom? Gran wouldn't overlook the beauty of the night sky. I miss her. I miss Jason, even though he is a selfish jerk and I never want to see him again. I miss Amelia's energy and drama in my house. I miss Sam being my friend, we have been cordial, but that's it. I miss having friends at work, Arlene is too deep into the Fellowship. Even though I haven't seen, or spoken to, a vamp in months, she is still repelled by me. Quinn flashed through my mind, my tiger, my very _ex_-tiger. I even miss Pam, a little. Pam wouldn't pass on an opportunity to tear my throat out in a dark alley, but I always liked her. Yeah, yeah, I know, I miss Eric too. He remembers everything. Yes, everything. Yet we still haven't discussed anything, not that I want to. It was better when he didn't know. Now he is never around. Maybe this is for the best. I don't want drama in my life. On nights like this I even miss Bill. He is always there lingering in the back of my brain. Bill was my first love, my first lover, my first heartbreak. My first everything. He was also the only man I flat out professed my love to. But is he my only love?

Suddenly I was shocked out of my thoughts by the sound of gravel crunching as footsteps approached from behind. My guard was already down. I listened. Void. A blank mind, but the footsteps of a human, not the silence expected of vampire speed. My heart raced and I silently grabbed the flashlight as a weapon, slowly turning to my side. I tilted my head up, just as I heard a voice out of the darkness.

"Sookie?" said a calm, cool voice.

"Bill! You scared me. Why are you walking like that?"

"I didn't intend to scare you, Sookie." He said, stepping closer until I could make out his face in the moonlight. He had intentionally walked on the gravel so I would hear him approaching. At least I had finally gotten across to one vampire that I didn't like them sneaking up on me. His nose twitched slightly as he stepped closer. The garlic. Ha! Several days' worth of garlic.

"Perhaps I should buy you a cowbell for future visits?" I smiled up at him. He met my gaze and I continued hastily, "What do you want? I am not going to Shreveport. I am not participating in vamp politics. I am not traveling for the new king, or any king, or any sheriff for that matter. I am not…." I trailed off. By this time I was sitting up, I turned my gaze down. I was being rude. Gran would not be pleased. I looked back up at Bill. He was expressionless. That's Bill for you. I sternly asked, "Are you here to check up on me for Eric?"

"No." he simply replied. There was something in his eyes behind that stone exterior. I wish for one moment I could read his mind. Or do I? His eyes moved towards the book. The corners of his mouth turning up, just the slightest, "I have no motive, and I ask nothing, Sookie."

Okay.

"Well, I have a star map and constellation guide. Care to join me?" I asked politely after a minute had passed. Gran would approve of my friendly smile. It was a genuine smile. Bill would know otherwise. It was a hostess smile, not a _hey gorgeous, come hither_ smile. Naturally, I wanted my intentions to be clear. To be honest, I was a little lonely and company would be nice. Other than taking orders and exchanging pleasentries at Merlottes, this is the most human (albeit dead) contact I have had since Amelia left.

Bill hesitated, his eyed boring into my skull. He looked, what was it? Bewildered? Had he finally put me in the _crazy Sookie_ category like everyone else in Bon Temps had? Perhaps he was repulsed by the garlic, but was attempting to formulate a more polite reason to say no? Without a word he moved over the star map, took the flashlight from my grip, and lay on the blanket next to me. His hands interlaced to form a pillow under his head.

I laid back down where I was prior to the interruption. He had placed himself as far away as possible while still having part of himself on the blanket. I pointed out the few stars (ok, I could only remember four) and constellations (I was up to five) I had memorized and could relocate without the charts.

Silence followed for a minute or two. Finally Bill said hesitantly, "Sookie?"

Oh boy, here it comes. _I still love you_, or _I will prove my love to you_, or _I have a favor to ask of you_…

"Bill?"

"Actually, this one is Ursa Minor," he said gently, pointing south of my previously identified constellation, "That is Ursa Major." Oh, well, I guess I was down to four. I let out a long breath, disappointed with my progress for the night. Actually, now that I think about it, he knew more about astronomy than I did, but he let me ramble on like that. My anger started to flare. Should I be angry? Yes, this is _my_ night!

"Anything else, Carl Sagan?" I snapped.

Bill huffed out a sound. Was that a near-laugh? Really? I glared at him. He grinned back at me. Vampire smiles are a rarity. Their only regularly occurring expressions are smirks and provocative sneers. After a minute my anger had subsided, but he added, "Well, you did get Orion right" he was downright beaming now. What was next? Was he going to pat me on the head? His lips creeped up higher. Was he about to laugh, actually laugh, a real human-like laugh? He did! Bill let out an audible laugh as my eyes widened in response. It was a flashback to _my_ Bill. The Bill I knew before everything that happened to us. More correctly, everything that happened to _me_! I couldn't help but laugh in response. I was down to one for the night, only one constellation in memory. Well, three, I will never forget Ursa Minor or Major again.

"Bill, I am going inside now. I am going eat buttery popcorn, drink soda, and watch a movie, Gone With the Wind, actually." He stood at vampire speed and offered his hand to help me to my feet. He shook out the blanket, folded it, and handed it to me. As I thanked him he nodded and turned to walk away. A part of me, a soft part in me, didn't want him to leave. I wasn't sure if I wanted _him_ to stay, or if I just didn't want to be alone. He had taken a few steps before I added, "I do not have True Blood, I haven't had visitors, so haven't bought any…" I trailed off to silence. Damn Eric. Why aren't you here? "I don't have anything to offer you, my house smells like garlic from my dinner and I am going to eat popcorn without brushing my teeth and rinsing three times immediately after," Ok, that was a little uncalled for. Sorry gran. I continued, "But if you would like to join me you are welcome to do so." Did I just invite Bill in to watch Gone With the Wind? Vampire Bill? Gone With the Wind? I laughed out loud.

Bill turned around and looked at me curiously. He _did_ think I had finally lost it. Of course, I _did_ just invite him into my house to watch a classic romance movie, and now I am laughing out loud. Have I actually lost it! Or maybe he was questioning if there was more to the invitation. I did just admit that I haven't had vampire visitors, which would include Eric.

"No funny business, nothing other than a movie. I _truly_ don't have anything to offer you." I added, emphasizing the truly.

He paused, glanced in the direction of his house, and slowly turned back to me. He had a date, didn't he? Was someone waiting at his house for him? He was pale, so clearly didn't eat yet for the night. Ick. I know, I know, it's not my business. He is not my business. Why do I feel the slightest bit jealous? Is this natural?

"I will return." was all he said, as he disappeared at vampiric speed.

I stood speechless. Was he going to return in a minute? Tomorrow? Next month? I stood motionless for a minute. Was he going on a date, just to come here afterwards? Was he going to feed before returning? Ick. Again, ick! Who was he dating anyway? Whoever it is I don't like her. I shook my head at myself, disappointed at my thoughts. I headed to the door guided by the flashlight, balancing everything in my arms. I opened the door with my elbow and held it open with my back and I swung everything inside on the table. As I turned to close the door, I heard returning footsteps, again with the footsteps on gravel. Bill. He was carrying True Blood, type O negative.

"Please, come in" I invited, allowing him to cross the threshold.

He followed me in and sat at the kitchen table. While I waited for the microwave to finish my popcorn, I searched in the cabinet for a large bowl worthy of my buttery indulgence. I filled a glass with ice, and poured my remaining soda over it. As the microwave dinged, Bill handed me the bag of popcorn and put his "meal" in the microwave. Aren't we just a happy little couple I smiled to myself, glancing out the corner of my eye towards Bill. He was visibly deep in thought. Or was it discontentment? Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps we will never be able to be just friends and these old feelings will always come back. Perhaps it was because he realized I was going to eat in front of him. I know he hates it, but I _am_ human and _must_ eat. Perhaps it was simply the lingering garlic aroma. He had such a sensitive sense of smell. Okay, now I felt a little bad, just a little, about my recent garlic immoderation. It had to be the garlic.

"Should I open a few windows to let the garlic air out?" I said quickly. Bill gave me a puzzled look. His eyes focused on my face for a few moments, a few long moments. I guess garlic had not been on his mind.

"That will not be necessary" he replied, nodding his head to the gesture. He began shaking the bottle to distribute the temperature evenly. He looked nice tonight, straight out of Dillard's. Khaki pants, brown belt and shoes, blue button up shirt. Handsome, simply handsome, that is if I were interested in any way, which I am _not_!

"Shall we?" I nodded to the television. I sat at one end of the couch, Bill on the other. He was as far away as possible, while still remaining on the same piece of furniture. I guess garlic can cancel out the fairy blood. Interesting. I settled in with the popcorn on my lap. I hit the play button and set the remote between us.

"Sookie, before we enjoy the movie together," he turned towards me, "as friends," he carefully added, his eyes were poignant "I just want you to know that someday, not today, but someday, I would like to explain my side of…"

"No!" I yelled forcefully, holding my hand up to stop his words.

Bill looked shocked. What was he going to say? I definitely know. Forget it, I've heard enough. Yeah, yeah, you are sooo sorry for working too hard and ignoring me; for running away to your ho maker; for arranging a Sookie pension through Eric and Pam; for the incident in the trunk; for making me wait in the other room while you order "room service"; for taking off after a human meals-on-wheels after gunfire in Dallas – oh yeah, you forgot to make sure I was alive before you did so; for saying you loved me under false pretenses; for not telling me your true reasons for moving here until Eric forced you to; for not telling me about Hadley, I could seen her before she was murdered had I known; for flaunting your girlfriend in front of me, day after day at Merlotte's! Did I miss anything? My teeth clenched and I could feel my face turn red. This is my night and I am not going to have it ruined.

I glared at him and through my clenched jaw I began, "Bill, I rescind…."

"No! Sookie, I will leave on my own" he said in his cool voice. He looked hurt. He nodded before standing to head for the door. He walked at a human pace. Okay, as I said, I do not have a heart of stone. He _would_ die for me, I do know that much. He only wanted to tell me that someday he would like to explain himself. I just don't want to hear his story.

"Bill, stop." I said glumly. He stopped, but didn't turn to face me. I continued, "There is only one question I want answered. Just a simple _yes_ or _no_, nothing more, okay?" He turned to look at me over his shoulder, and gave a single nod. He appeared to be to mentally bracing himself. I continued again, "The first time we made love. It was my first time ever. Well, you know that." I paused, looking him in the eye. He looked overwhelmed, like I punched the air out of his lungs (had there been any). I'm not sure if I want the truth or not. But this is the beginning of the new Sookie, and she is strong! I hurried the rest before I lost my nerve, "At that point did you really love me or not?" At the time it felt so pure and idyllic. I considered it the most perfect first time a girl could ask for. If he didn't really love me, I will never trust my instincts again. I seem to have bad luck in the men department.

He walked back, leaned over me, and gently took my hand, never looking away from my eyes, and replied "Yes. I loved you before that night and I have loved you ever since." He slowly released my hand and stood up, his eyes still on mine. He finished with a gentle, "Sookie, may I stay for the movie?"

What? No pushing? No attempting to explain further? Sure, he replied beyond just a yes or no, but he did as I requested (or demanded) and answered my one question. Who was this sitting next to me? Could we get past this drama and hurt and someday be friends? Did he just say that he _still_ loves me? I guess I knew that. He did say he would stay away and never force himself on me, didn't he? He did say he would give it all up for another chance with me, didn't he?

"Yes" I finally replied.

The movie began and we sat there together in silence. Had we just crossed the ex-boyfriend to friend border? I have never been here before. I don't know. It suddenly occurred to me that perhaps a movie set during the Civil War was not the best pick for the given company. On the other hand, this was Sookie night. And I love this movie. My popcorn was delicious. Bill finished his dinner and rose to rinse out the bottle in the sink. He refilled my soda while he was in the kitchen. Now _that_ was a first! I tightly wrapped myself in a blanket and relaxed.

Bill retuned, sitting a little closer this time. He reached around me and gently pulled me towards his shoulder. I looked at him hesitantly; ready to rescind his invitation if needed. He simply grinned and said, "As friends," I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was comfortable. Here we are, Bill and I, after so long, snuggling on the couch watching a movie and eating. I thought of the nights when Eric and I watched TV together. It was also comfortable. I was his everything and I was all he ever needed, or so he thought at the time. I know it wasn't the full Eric, but I nearly loved the Eric that was here for those glorious nights. Oh yes, every detail of those nights… I could almost hear his voice, could almost feel his lips on my body, could almost sense a shiver down my spine as he called me _lover, _could almost feel his_ gracious plenty_…

"Sookie?" Bill inquired slowly, sensing the rapid shift in my mood. His head remained forward, but I could feel his eyes on me. Hopefully he wasn't sensing the direction my mood was heading, surely that would give him the wrong idea, as my impure thoughts were not of him, but of my Viking _lover, _former Viking lover. Damn Viking. Yes, the one that never calls me, or checks up on me. That's the one.

Before I could think I blurted out, "Bill, I believe you when you say that you did love me at some point when we were together," I added _did_, ignoring his _still do_, and continued, "and I believed you when you said that you would die for me." I looked away, remembering how Eric refused to match Bills words that night. "You certainly won the _who loves Sookie more_ contest," I added with a hint of sarcasm. I looked back into his eyes. He looked shocked at my outburst. To be honest, I was shocked as well. What was I doing? His shock morphed into hope before my eyes. Oh no, he thought this was headed in another direction altogether. Were we about to reconcile? I panicked, quickly adding, "Bill, I trust you with my life, I really do. I believe that you would die for me. The thing is, while I trust you with my life, I do not trust you with my heart. I gave it to you once, but you returned it shattered." Any look of hope left his entire body; he went rigid. My jaw dropped open, as if I had just slapped myself in the face. I had just lost complete control of my mouth. What was happening to me? What was I doing? Whose words were those?

"You love Eric" Bill stated, looking down towards the floor. It was not a question.

"Bill, I am alone, all alone…" I said sadly. He just tilted my head back to his shoulder and we continued the movie in silence.

As the sound of my own words registered in my ears, tears began to pool up in my eyes. I looked up to force them to stay in. My efforts were unsuccessful, and several streamed down my cheek. Would I spend the rest of my life alone? Would I ever be loved like I wanted to be? Would I ever have an uncomplicated relationship? Without verbally acknowledging my given state, Bill folded a tissue into my hand and gently patted my shoulder. It was comforting. I relaxed and let the full weight of my head rest on Bill's chest. We remained like this for the first half of the movie. I felt loved. Not the intensely romantic and lustful near-love Eric had for me at one time, which was great, and I missed those days he stayed with me. No, this was a selfless and unconditional kind of love I was feeling from Bill. I hadn't felt this loved since gran's premature departure from my life. New tears formed and followed the paths of old ones down my cheek. "I miss you gran," I whispered out to nobody. Bill's hand lifted from my shoulder, and his fingers began softly running from my temple and down through my hair, returning back to the temple. It was soothing and I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

When my eyes opened again I was laying on my back, cocooned up in my blanket. My head was resting in Bill's lap, his hand still gently stroking my hair. I looked up at him. He was thoughtfully watching the movie. I didn't need to see the TV to know the famous scene that was playing – Scarlett just realized that she truly loves Rhett. She rushed to him to finally declare her undying love, only to find that Rhett was leaving her, his love for her finally drained. I wondered if Eric's love, near love, for me had finally drained as well. I still had feelings for him, or maybe it was the emotions I was feeling through the bond. What _did_ this bond mean and would it end?

Bill looked down into my eyes. His mouth opened briefly to say something to me, but he hesitated. His lips shut and he closed his eyes for several seconds. I began to ask what was wrong, but stopped at the touch of Bill's fingers on my cheek, following the paths of my tears. He turned off the TV and scooped me up in one motion. He carried me into the bedroom and tucked me under the covers. His hand tucked my hair to the side of my head and out of my face. I felt his cool lips briefly touch my forehead. I didn't resist. It was intimate, but not _intimate_. After a moment, he left my room and walked into the hall.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. Silence followed. I couldn't see through the darkness, but I knew he was standing in my doorway, full of hesitation. My eyes drifted shut. Without a word he lay on the bed next to me, leaving space between us. He was on his back, above the covers. I rolled over to meet him, and rested my head on his chest. His closest arm wrapped around me and pulled me into him. His other hand began to stroke my hair. Bill began breathing (I always appreciated that) and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The last thing I heard that night was a cool voice whispering in my ear, "I will never leave you again."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in the morning well rested. The sun was shining brightly through the window. A warm spell like this was remarkable for this time of year. It was a welcomed reminder that summer was not too far away. I hoped today would be warm enough to work on my tan. Even if it wasn't, I would bask outside all day, listening to the radio and reading my new books. It was a plan.

I rolled over and saw a note on the vacant pillow that Bill had occupied just hours before. The beautiful penmanship read,

_My lover,_

_Don't cry anymore. Come see me tonight. Also darling, you reek of garlic!_

_-E _

Several thought bombarded me simultaneously. Eric was here in my bedroom and didn't wake me, or even attempt to slip under the covers? Not possible. Did Bill relay my entire night to Eric? Was Eric spying on me? Was Bill the spy? Did Eric come in my bedroom and find Bill here? I am sick of these vampire games. I rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I took out eggs, bread, sausage links and milk. As I sat the milk on the counter I noticed a note taped to the back of the carton. It read,

_Sookie,_

_You are not alone. I'm glad I was here for you last night, if only as a friend. I have something important I need to talk to you about before I leave. Please let me. _

_I hope this one finds you, _

_Bill_

This is _day 1_ of the three-day Sookie-independence celebration. Why did I have the feeling that my independence was about to turn on me and implode? Did Bill leave other notes? What did he think would happen to his notes that he resorted to the back of my milk carton? Certainly nobody would go rummaging around in my refrigerator looking for notes left for me. Why wouldn't this find me? Leaving? Where was he going and for how long? Forever?

How long was I asleep that my life could change so rapidly? Something told me that I had better rest up for a long night ahead. Perhaps I will leave town. This way trouble won't know where to look tonight. Of course, given my past couple years, trouble will find me, one way or another it always does.

After breakfast, I caught up on cleaning and laundry. Boy I missed Amelia right now. I attempted to call her, but went straight to voicemail. By early afternoon it had warmed up enough to enjoy the sun. It's my one indulgence, even though I know it's bad for my skin, but there is nothing like a glowing tan. I moved a chair out to the yard and read the afternoon away, the radio playing by my side. The sun was warm and relaxing. I daydreamt about my future. I imagined what it would be like to have a family, to have kids running around in the sun, splashing water at each other. We would lie on a blanket, have a picnic in this very yard, laugh and tell jokes the entire day. I imagined waking up to the smell of my husband making us all breakfast. This, however, would not be my future. My heart belongs to a vampire.

_My heart belongs to a vampire_!

I suddenly found myself short of breath. Did I just think that! Did I just declare to myself that I _love_ a vampire? Do I _love_ a vampire? Do I!!?? Wait, which one? My mind flashed back and forth between Bill and Eric. Oh, great.

Bill, my first love, my first lover. He broke my heart, but would die for me, and would give up everything for one more chance with me. He brushed my hair, carried me when I was weak, and bathed me. He had a great sense of humor, he really did. But Bill had to have human blood, and would never settle for True Blood. He turned to other willing females for blood when I couldn't give any more. He was always secretive and didn't always tell me when he would disappear for periods of time. When we fought, he would try to make me feel jealous by bringing by other _lady friends_. Sometimes he was too rough with sex and couldn't control it. His vampiric instincts often put me in harm's way. At least three times. First, when zealots open fired on us in Dallas, Bill chased and drained prey before protecting me. Secondly, he ran back to his maker ho without telling me what was happening. Thirdly, he nearly killed me in the trunk, raped and nearly drained me. Could any vampire resist their vampiric urges if they knew I was in danger? Could Bill ever put me before these preternatural urges? Could I ever trust him again?

Eric. Eric my Viking lover – and what a lover at that. When Bill left me for Lorena he told me to turn to Eric if he didn't return. I had turned to Eric, even though Bill _did_ return. Well, I turned to the _lost_ Eric, the Eric stripped of politics and power, stripped of his manipulative ways. Eric, my big bullshitter, protected me during the gunfire in Dallas, although he tricked me into sucking out the bullet. He protected me at the orgy and from the maenad's wrath, although he pushed for sex on the hood of his car. He was there when the Weres returned me to the hotel, after I escaped the Fellowship hostage situation, even let me cry on his shirt (although he wanted nothing more than for me to stop crying). He was there when I was staked at Club Dead, and cared for me afterwards. My Eric, the _lost_ Eric, offered to give up everything to live with me. I was his everything, he wanted nothing more, he trusted me with his life, he took a bullet for me. Actually, both Eric and _lost_ Eric were always taking bullets for me. Both always came to my rescue. But the real Eric would always be engulfed in vampire politics. He would never want a mere human to be a weakness of his. He would not die for me. In Rhodes he said he would _never_ recklessly risk himself for me, but he _would_ try to keep the both of us alive. Plus, I bet not even Eric himself could count how many women he had each week, and I mean _had_ in every sense of the word. Could he ever be loyal or faithful to a mere human? Could Eric ever put me before his desire for power and politics?

I went inside to call Amelia again. Voicemail. I needed somebody to talk to. I showered, dried my hair, and put on a mid-length sun dress in pale pink. I was glad to be able to wear a summer dress this early in the year. I finished the outfit with simple pearl earrings. I grabbed my keys and purse and left the house, headed to visit gran's resting site. I have been thinking about her a lot these last few months. About everything Niall shared with me. Why did I get the feeling that Niall and Eric knew more about me than they were sharing, a lot more.

I hadn't been to visit gran in a long time, too long. I took the long way to the cemetery, enjoying the feel of wind on my face, tousling hair over my shoulders.

As I approached, I noticed a large floral arrangement had been recently placed at her site. It flaunted beautiful shades of yellow, mixed with large white blooms. The white blooms looked like graceful butterflies dancing on green stems. I did not recognize the flowers, they looked very exotic, and certainly not anything one would find in Bon Temps. It was lovely. Certainly these were not from Jason, not his style, and I highly doubt he ever visited her. Who did gran know that would have access to such an unusual and exotic blends of flowers? My mind formed a list of potential donors, none. The only exotic flower I had ever seen was when I was in the hospital recovering from the serial killer's attack….

Eric!

I sat still for several minutes, one hand on the flowers, the other on gran's headstone. Would Eric have done this? Was our bond so deep that he could sense that I was missing gran? I knew Eric never met gran and had no such sentiments for _her_. But was he so in love with me that he would project my feelings onto himself and do this for _me_? Did he know I would come here today and find these or did he do it selflessly, without any desire for recognition? The sun was setting behind me. I knew what I had to do.

I ran to my car and headed to Fangtasia.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the drive wondering what I was going to say. What if Eric wasn't there? What if he had a _companion_ with him? That thought made me angry and I suppressed it with mental images of the flowers. Maybe I would not be welcomed. Or perhaps Nevada vamps were still here, spying on Eric.

I fought the urge to turn around. Full darkness had set in now. By the time I reached Shreveport I was feeling calm and content. I parked near the employee entrance, next to Eric's Corvette. For a minute I hesitated, sitting in my car with one hand on the seatbelt. A sudden rap on my window caused me to shriek.

"Dammit Pam!" I unbuckled and exited the car, slamming the door behind me.

"Sookie! For what do we owe the pleasure?" she leered at me. Pam was in her soccer mom attire, fitted khakis and a matching pastel shirt set. Had I not known her, I would expect her to hop in a minivan and head to a parent-teacher conference at any minute. At this mental image of Pam, I couldn't stop the smile that formed on face. I looked down at the ground between us.

She took a step closer, and another, now a little too close for my comfort. She grabbed my chin and lifted my smiling face it until I looked directly in her eyes. She smiled back at me and hissed, "Sookie, it's about damn time you showed up around here." And at that she dropped my chin, spun on her heels, and headed back to the door. Over her shoulder, she said "He's inside."

I followed Pam through the door. She led me directly to Eric's office. The bar was fairly empty, just the usual lot of fang bangers. Well, I don't know if this is the usual lot or not, but they all look the same on any given day. It was the first time today that I realized my shield was down. Before I could think to put it up I heard a flurry of "Who's this new bitch headed in to please my master"; "I give her two minutes"; "Who the hell is that!"…. .

Pam entered the office ahead of me announcing deviously, "You have a little visitor!"

I slid in the doorway. Eric looked up from his desk and met my eyes. He slowly scanned me up and down, his brilliant blue eyes not missing an inch along the way. He leaned back in his chair, his face expressionless. I was about to lose my nerve. Should I continue on my path, or turn and run back to my car. I imagine I wouldn't make it too far if I ran. I would give Pam three seconds, if even. I had to continue on. Eric now looked amused, perhaps sensing my indecision and urge to flee, through the bond.

"Sookie, my…" Eric began in his tone that makes me tingle all over, and I mean _all over_!

"Shhh!" I bolted out, holding out my hand to stop him from talking, my eyes clamped shut. I didn't want to lose my nerve and I never knew what emotions his presence and words would provoke in me. Well, yeah, yeah, I had an _idea_ of the feelings he induced deep within me.

I lowered my hand and looked up. Pam and Eric both looked bowled over by my unwarranted outburst. Eric's eyes glowered into me. Pam looked delightfully bemused. Without speaking a word I walked around to the front of the desk and stood right in front of Eric, never taking my eyes off his. I could feel Pam's eyes on me as approached Eric, like a falcon assessing a rabbit. Eric turned his chair towards me, my legs nearly touching his knees. He looked up at me, his blue eyes full of curiosity and uncertainty, and I felt an unrecognizable blend of emotions through the bond. Without a moment's hesitation I grabbed a stunned Eric, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and lowered my body to his level. Holding him as tightly as I could I whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Eric, thank you!"

"Pam, leave us." He said. I heard the door shut.

Eric stood to his full height. I didn't release my grip, but at my height I found my arms now locked around his chest, his arms pinned against his sides as he towered above me. I had him in my lasso.

"My lover, had I known how easy it would be to get you alone in my office, I would have left a note on your pillow months ago," he laughed, sliding his arms from my grip and wrapping them around my shoulders. Leaning into my neck he touched his lips to my skin and breathed in my scent. Warmth filled my body and my knees threatened to crumble beneath me. His hand now on my cheek, he turned my face to meet his. Eric was leaning against the desk and I was leaning against him. We stood there forehead to forehead, eye to eye. He continued seductively, "You smell of flowers and sunshine, lover." Flowers! Tears threatened to stream out of my eyes. I held in my breath to resist.

"Thank you, Eric" was all I could breathe out before the tears unleash. I smiled at him through the tears. His perplexed stare was well deserved. Here I stood, _crazy Sookie_, bawling my eyes out as I smile contently at my Eric.

"Why are you…" Eric began, before my lips interrupted his thoughts. I kissed him passionately and without reserve. I pressed my body against his as my hands traveled down his backside. He lifted me up to him and sat me on the couch as he lowered his knees to the floor in front of me. I locked my legs around him, feeling his excitement through the jeans. My dress lifted to my thighs and Eric ran his hand up my leg, he groaned in my mouth. Thank goodness I shaved today, I thought to myself. I tugged off his t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. I moved my hips against him and began kissing his neck and chest. My hands reached for his belt buckle, I wanted him, I wanted him _now_. I wanted him to take me faster than I could say "_big bullshitter_."

I felt Eric's mood shift suddenly. His hands gently eased me off of him. He held me at arm's length and gazed into my eyes, his golden hair falling to his face. His eyes were piercing into me as if he was attempting to rip me open to see what was happening inside my head and heart.

"Eric, I want you. I want _you_!" I said a little more submissive than I would have liked. My arms went limp, my posture sank, and I leaned forward to tuck my face in my hands. This hadn't gone as was expected. I was going to hug and thank him, tell him how I felt, we would profess our undying love for each other, _and then_ we would screw like rabbits! Somehow I missed a step (or two) in this sequence. No wonder he was confused. I began to cry. Yeah, yeah, crybaby Sookie. This new-and-improved Sookie wasn't working out too well for me.

"Lover, you have finally yielded to me. But you are not being yourself. First, tell me why and I will please you afterwards," he smoldered at me, the signature Eric grin on his face. He was mentally declaring victory over the body of Sookie Stackhouse. I could feel it in the bond and see it in his eyes.

"Eric, it's you. It's you! It's always been you. I didn't realize until I saw the flowers, but at that moment I realized that I truly love…"

"Flowers?" Eric inquired sharply. "Bill left you _flowers_? I thought I removed every trace of him from your house, yet he continues to disobey… " He was angry now, "Lover, why did I find _Bill_ in your bed?" He leaned his face closer to mine, his eyes tunneling deeper.

"Eric, lighten up. Bill didn't leave anything," other than the note, I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes at him. Possessive vampires. I don't see anyone for months and now suddenly they are both back in my life. I continued, my anger matching Eric's "Not that it's any of your business buddy! Where have you been? Why didn't you come to see me before last night?" I poked a finger at his chest with each word.

"Sookie," Eric said softly as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Eric, I'm talking about the flowers left for gran, did you…?" I trailed off. From the puzzled look on his face I knew my assumption was wrong. "Well, then, who.. ?"

I leaned back into the couch, my jaw open, ad my hands slack in my lap. This was not how this was supposed to happen. Eric still had his shirt off. His muscular body, intense blue eyes, and long blond hair, and _gracious plenty_ of a bulge made me wish for a moment that we could just skip to the last part of my four-step plan. He sure was something to look at.

"Is this what troubles you so that you cry yourself to sleep, my lover?" he said softly, his hand gently stroking my palm.

"How would you know if I cried myself to sleep or not?" I retorted.

"Sookie, I can feel you." He said softly before adding sharply, "Plus, _Bill_ called," emphasis on the Bill.

"Eric, where is Bill going? How long will he be gone?"

"He _told_ you he was leaving?"

"Well, not exactly,"

"He left you another note?"

"_Another_ note?" I snapped.

"Yes, he has an annoying pattern of disobedience when it comes to matters involving you, Sookie"

"Eric, what are you saying? Do you intercept notes he leaves for me?"

"Yes. It is in our best interest that he leaves you alone. All is fair in love and war, my darling"

"Funny, that's what you said after you made Bill confess his true reasons for moving to Bon Temps! And you can't just go around talking notes meant for me. It's my right to decide if they are thrown away, not yours!"

"Yes my darling, but I have always been honest about my intentions with you…" at this his eyes pillaged my body. My dress was still resting on my upper thighs, and both straps were down on top, exposing flesh. Lots of flesh. He added after a minute, "whether driven selfishly or not."

"Eric, I am so confused. I am going home now. Sorry about this," I said as I put myself back in order. "Thank you for leaving me a note, but it was not necessary."

As I stood to leave, he stepped closer and put his hands on my hips. He whispered in my ear, "I find it _arousing_ that mere flowers could make you yield to me after all these months. But, what I find _exhilarating_, lover, is that mere flowers could make you nearly profess your love to me." He kissed my forehead, and touched his hands to my cheeks. "Maybe you should go home and ask yourself why you assumed the flowers were from me. It is what you want, and _you_ don't even know it yet my lover."

"They are not _mere_ flowers, Eric," tears pooled up in my eyes. I looked to the ceiling for rescue. "You don't understand," and at that, I left.

I was certain that Bill or Eric, or both, would visit that night. But, nobody knocked on my door. Nobody left me a note. Nonetheless, I was certain that someone was watching me from afar. I was certainly not alone. After dinner, popcorn, and a movie, I fell right into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

That night my dreams were a whirl of emotions. The past few years flashed before me. The people I have met, the experiences I have had, the world opened before me. Gran and I had more in common than I ever thought – she was never happy settling for a mere human, her heart was always with a fae, a supernatural. My relationships, of varying degrees, have all been with supes as well – Sam, Bill, Eric, Alcide, Quinn. All these men appeared before me. I pictured gran running through the woods towards her fae lover. I pictured her running the path that I took every time I went to Bill. I pictured Bill, his smile, the way he would bathe me and brush my hair. I pictured Bill and gran in the living room, together. It was only Bill back then. Those simple days before my life opened to this new world. Bill never once gave me flowers. Throughout our relationship he only once bought me a gift, the topaz earrings. I pictured the earrings, remembered how he snuck them in my ears after we made up once. I pictured him kneeling at the base of gran's grave, handing her flowers and asking her for forgiveness. What was he saying? He was the last one to see gran alive. I was suddenly reliving the coppery smell of the house when I arrived home that night, the smell of blood. I could feel the stillness of the house and I knew something was wrong. I ran to her bedroom, ran to my bedroom, and ran to the kitchen. Flipping on the light I saw her body on the floor. Blood, her blood, was everywhere. I remembered the crash behind me and the panic I felt before Bill arrived, pulling me away from the kitchen, his arms around me. Bill! Bill!!

"Shhh, Sookie, I am right here," a cool whisper said in my ear.

I felt arms tighten around me. I was still half asleep, his words registering just at the edge of my consciousness. I felt as though I was standing over gran's body with Bill's arms around me.

"Gran!" I said in a panic. I started to run to her, but I couldn't move.

"Shhh, you are dreaming, Sookie. Wake up. Wake up Sookie," Bill was whispering in my ear, barely audible.

My eyes darted open to the dark room. My body was in a cold sweat and I trembled. Bill began rocking me gently. I was pressed against his chest and could feel the forced breaths he was taking to comfort me. His hand was running through my hair.

"Bill, when did you…"

"Shhh" he whispered. "No one must know I am here," he whispered into my ear. "Your house has been watched all night. I snuck in the back as soon as Pam left. Did you get my notes?"

"I don't understand, why would Pam…" I stopped. There were too many things I needed to know. My mind was still attempting to focus. I continued quietly, "There was only one note, one on the milk. Bill, tell me what is going on. What is so important and where are you going? Eric is very upset with you."

"You smell like him."

I pushed him away and glared towards him through the darkness, knowing quite well he could see me.

"Bill, that's none of your business! Now, tell me what you are doing here or get out," I was no longer attempting to keep my voice down.

"Sookie, listen, I don't have much time before sunrise. Will you please come with me? I have something very important to show you."

"Now!?" I blurted out. My hair was matted, I was in my pajamas, and I needed to brush my teeth. "Bill, you can't be serious!" I huffed, my hand gesturing to my current disarray.

He tilted my head to his. It was dark but I knew he was smiling down at me. "You will fit right in," his cool voice sent shivers down my spine. That voice. "Hold on to me. Are you ready?"

"It's late. I am half asleep. Where are you taking me at this hour?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

We were out of bed, out the back door, and across my yard before I finished the word. I held on and closed my eyes. The sound of my breath and wind past my ears were all that I heard. Bill stopped abruptly.

"Can you identify where we are?" he said, gently setting me on my feet.

My eyes opened and adjusted to the moonlight. I looked around for familiar landmarks. I could barely make out the line of oak trees past the far end of Bill's property. Off in the distance I could barely make out his house, but only because the upstairs was fully illuminated. I had never been up this far into the field, but I recognized my general location. We were on the highest elevation in the area, which isn't saying much. The ground around us was clear except for one lonely pine tree next to us. It was oddly out of place. Woods surrounded us.

"Yes," I whispered, "I see your house and the row of trees. But why…"

"Sookie, could you get here on your own if you needed to?" Bill sounded urgent.

"Yes, but…"

"Listen carefully Sookie. If you ever find your life in danger and don't know where to turn, come to this tree." He motioned to the solo pine. His hands moved to my shoulders, his face next to mine, tense. I nodded, and he continued, "Once at this tree, turn left, facing my house, and walk straight into the woods until you will reach a hunting platform. Follow me, I will show you."

He gently took my hand to guide me into the trees. My legs froze. "Bill, you are scaring me. Am I in danger?"

He paused and turned back to me.

"I will explain everything as soon as I can. But first, please let me show you. I don't have much time left Sookie." His eyes pleading with me to stop delaying him, pleading with me to follow him.

"Let's go!" I said, feeling his urgency.

He grabbed me in his arms and set me in the woods before I knew I had moved the distance. A wobbly ladder lead up to a simple platform, about 15 feet off the ground. At ground level was a little windowless shed. The door was secure with a basic push pad lock. Crushed beer cans were scattered around my bare feet. This was certainly not romantic, if that was what Bill was going for. I would never hide at such a place, out in the open in the woods. The shack was small and unkempt; certainly he wouldn't expect me to hide inside that.

"Bill, if this is some kind of ploy to get me alone in the woods,"

"If my intent was to woo you, Sookie, I would certainly not take you _here_," Bill chuckled, looking around at the refuse and dilapidating structure.

I laughed. Our eyes locked for a moment and we smiled at one other. He was glowing in the faint moonlight.

Urgency returned to his face, forcing him to break from my gaze and walk over to the shed. He pushed buttons on the pad and opened the door, holding it open for me.

"The combination for this lock is the numerical day and month of your birth, those four numbers."

"_Okay_,… but why would I ever want to go in _there_?" I asked pointing into the darkness. I had absolutely no desire to enter and I had no idea why Bill would want me to ever return here. I stood firmly in place.

"Sookie, I want to let you in on a secret. May I?"

How could I resist that! Bill was sharing a secret. Vampires were not big into sharing anything. Bill pulled a string on the ceiling. A single light bulb lit the barren room. My curiosity peeked and I pushed past the doorway. Bill closed the door behind me and a lock clicked into place. Dusty wooden shelves and rusty tools surrounded us, nothing more. I looked back at Bill. He was leaning against the door watching me fixedly in the tight space.

I glared back.

"It this a joke? What is soooo secret about this?" I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"Sookie, this is important," he said in a serious tone. He walked around me, his body brushing past mine. Reaching to the corner shelf, he moved a kettle aside. On the wall behind it was a hidden latch. He pulled the latch up and in one motion the wall panel slid to one side, exposing a dark void in the soil. The hole appeared large enough to crawl into, but nothing more. I could not see into the darkness, could not tell if it went up or down, or how long or deep it was.

He took a flashlight from another shelf, handed it to me, and nudged me towards the hollow.

"Bill, I'm _not_ going in there!" I pleaded, backing away from the hole.

But from the steely look on his face, I knew I was.


	5. Chapter 5

I was locked in a windowless shed, flashlight in hand, with my vampire ex-boyfriend requesting me to enter a dirt hole like I was some kind of mole. I was scared. I wasn't scared that Bill would drain or kidnap me or lock me inside. I knew Bill would not do these things. Didn't I? But this was a dark hole into the dirt! I had every right to be upset and to panic.

I also knew that despite his determined steely eyes, he would never force me against my will.

"No. Absolutely not. I wanna go home now," my eyes begged him.

"Sookie, I will take you home if you wish, but I request that you look inside first," his words were cool and deliberate, but his eyes softened. "Please," he continued in a voice that pleaded for me to stay. I suddenly expected him to drop to his knees and beg me to enter this little hole.

"What is in there Bill?" I inquired nervously.

He gently withdrew the flashlight from my grip, turned it on, and aimed it into the darkness.

I gasped.

The walls were not dirt at all; they were a terrazzo concrete in dark, earthy hues. It looked like a work of art, like a mosaic you would expect on the floors of the Old Louisiana State Capital or in the historic churches of Venice, or so I imagined. I inched closer to inspect the walls, lowering to my knees to peer inside. I reached one arm in to feel the mosaics and noticed two large buttons on the right just inside the opening. One was labeled _lights_, the other _door_. Bill knelt beside me and rested one hand on my back. His hand was cold, but the gesture made me feel warm and calm.

After a few seconds his free hand ran down the length of my arm and pressed the button labeled _lights_. The hole instantly illuminated from a depth below the opening. I sprung forward to peer down, nearly losing my balance. Bill's hand steadied me. This wasn't just a hole to nowhere. A series of steps winded down into a cavernous opening about fifteen feet below us. The floor was a terrazzo mosaic of angular intertwined symbols. The walls were painted taupe.

I looked at him, astonished. Did he actually build this? What is this? I realized that my mouth was hanging open and quickly recomposed myself, thankful I hadn't drooled.

"It's beautiful," I finally muttered.

He looked back at me, his eyes large and full of yearning. His lips inches from mine, he grinned, "You haven't seen it yet."

I fought the urge to reach my lips out and close those three inches that separated us, "Bill, no," I whispered as I tilted my head down.

His hand cupped my cheek, "Sookie, I will never force you," His cool lips gently touched my forehead. "Please, may I show you inside?"

"Down there?!" I huffed. I was too dazed to climb down, but _way_ too curious to resist.

In an instant he descended and called for me to follow. I hesitated, standing on the top step.

"Sookie, you are safe with me," his cool soothing voice called up. "Please trust me. I ask nothing in return."

I descended.

At the last step, Bill reached out and put his arm around my shoulder. He turned me and guided me over to a panel on my right.

"This shuts the door overhead. Do this as soon as you descend. In the event that you need to do so sooner, there is another panel on the top, to the right of the entrance, labeled _door_." He lifted my hand to the button and pushed it with his hand over mine.

"Okay," I fought the urge to simultaneous laugh and cry, mostly because I was nervous and overwhelmed, but partly because my ex-boyfriend suddenly sounded like the deep-earth equivalent of an airplane steward.

He continued, "This is the access panel to the main room. Only you and I can enter." He held my hand up to a dark screen. A blue light flashed overhead, followed by a click. After a brief delay, a shallow hiss surrounded us and a hidden door unlatched to my left, leading into further darkness. Now this was getting too bizarre. I was feeling like Alice in Wonderland, or Scully in the X-files.

The air pressure changed and every hair on my body stood up on end. I looked up to the sealed door above, back down to the confines of this space, and over to the newly exposed mysterious room. I was trapped, deep in the Earth, with Bill.

I panicked, "Bill, this is too much for me to handle. I need to sit down and catch up. What is this place?" The room spun around me, "Am I in danger?"

"Yes, Sookie. Yes," his cool voice whispered slowly in my ear.

"Are _you_ in danger, Bill?"

"Yes."

"And Eric?"

"Yes."

I fainted.

When I came to, my body was warm and I could feel the rise and fall of a chest under my head. Arms wrapped around me. I should have panicked, but instead I felt like a child in the comfort of a parent's grasp. It was oddly soothing. I rarely feel like this and I didn't want to let go of him. I was wrapped in a large, soft down comforter.

Silence followed for several minutes as he held me against his chest. I let him comfort me. I welcomed it.

I finally opened my eyes.

We were at one end of an open studio. The rectangular space was divided into three areas, all impeccably decorated. We were on a settee, near a large bed loaded with pillows and blankets. There was a dresser, chair, and mirror on the adjacent wall. This wall was covered in subtle floral wallpaper. A kitchenette was across the space, opposite the bedroom. It was the smallest section, with four cabinets, a sink, refrigerator, stove and microwave. The largest space was in the center of the room, loaded with shelves full of movies and books. There was a couch, television, computer workstation, and numerous monitors mounted in one corner. Large windows lined one long wall, all curtains were drawn shut. These walls were also taupe. The floors were natural hardwood. It was comfortable, cozy even. I felt right at home. Suddenly all I wanted was to stay here, snuggled up next to Bill.

"Bill, what is this place?" I said in amazement.

He smiled down at me. It was a smile full of warmth, love, and longing. It melted me and I smiled back.

"It's our hidey hole," he said, fill of pride.

"_Our_ hidey hole! Why do _I_ need a hidey hole?! Aren't hidey holes supposed to be _below_ ground??!"

In one movement Bill stood and carried me over to a window. While still holding me against him, he freed a hand and swung open one panel of the curtain. Behind it was a light panel mounted on the wall. We were still underground.

"Sookie, it is my hope that circumstances never _require _youto come here." His voice was heavy. "But in the event, you will find a month's supply of everything you need, including water, food and air. The bathroom is through there…" he said, pointed to a door behind me.

"When did you build this?"

"I began this project the night Eric killed Longshadow. That night I understood his intentions with you, his desire to have you, and his determination to control you. He is a rogue. Everything I have done since that night had been to protect you from my kind, from my world. However, in doing so I inadvertently drove you directly into Eric's arms and now your life is in jeopardy because of it…. I have failed you."

"Bill, Eric would _never_ harm me! He has taken three bullets intended for me, he has protected me, and he almost loved me!" I declared as tears welled up in my eyes.

"He _almost_ loved you?" he said in a cold voice, his eyes narrow.

"Yes!"

"Did you love him?"

"I could have spent the rest of my life with him. I was his world, his everything, and all he ever wanted. He said he would give it all up for me. That he would mainstream, get a regular job, and we would be together, like a real couple. I could have loved _my_ Eric, but it wouldn't have been fair to the real Eric." I babbled out too fast to stop my own words.

"_Your_ Eric? The bewitched Eric!?"

Bill's arms went rigid as he slid me to my feet. His eyes stayed fixed on me, they were wide and feral.

"He wasn't the Eric that you know! He was different. He was sweet, and caring, and romantic. We chatted like giddy teenagers in front of the fireplace…" I smiled, remembering the nights.

"You two did much more than just _chat_, Sookie!" His fists clinched and his posture straightened.

"That's none of your business! You told me to go to Eric if anything happened to you. Do I need to remind you that _you_ left _me_!" I poked him in the chest. I may as well have poked the cement walls. Tears streamed from my eyes, angry tears, furious tears. I attempted to compose myself, instead I screamed, "_You_ left _me_ because you became instantly enthralledwith Lorena all over again. _You_ stopped loving _me_ and then had the nerve to call Pam and arrange a secret meeting to pension me off to Eric like I was your damn hoar!"

He took a step back and leaned his back against the wall, his eyes wide and bewildered, and his jaw open slightly. His head shook and he looked to me remorsefully, "Sookie, no, that's not what happened." Clearly he was caught off guard. "All this time… all this time you thought that I…" he reached out for me.

I stepped back and hissed, "I _know_ what happened, Pam made Eric tell me everything!"

"Darling, this is not what happened. Why would you come rescue me if you thought this all along?" his voice had turned soft and loving.

I, on the other hand, was livid.

"Don't you dare _darling_ me! I did it to save your life, I loved you and I wanted to avenge Lorena for betraying you. I was hurt, but I would never want you to die," I paused and looked down, remembering my exact feelings, "To be honest, there was a moment where I wondered if I would save you or stake you when I found you. I loved you Bill, I loved you and you betrayed me. I gave you everything a girl could give her first love, but you betrayed me over and over again!"

"You love me," he whispered softly and took a small step forward.

I looked at Bill as if he were suddenly speaking Swahili. Was he not listening to me?

This is where I stand, stoically flip my hair in his face, and storm out on Bill. Instead, I sunk down to my knees, buried my face in my hands, and began bawling like a baby. I remembered the pain he caused me the night I found out that he lied to me about Seattle, not knowing if he was still walking the Earth, feeling like he didn't view my life worth sharing. I remembered the assault in the trunk after I rescued him. I remembered the betrayal I felt when I found out his true intentions for moving to Bon Temps. And I remembered the pain of seeing him with Selah, time and time again.

I whimpered out, "Bill, I gave you everything, and you _took_ everything!"

The air was still but I could sense his presence next to me. He had enough sense to not touch me. I regained my composure, if only slightly. Looking up through my tears I found Bill on his knees in front of me, his face inches from mine. One hand hovering uncertainly over my shoulder, the other was placed over his unbeating heart.

Tears were crawling out the corners of his eyes.

"Could you ever love me again, Sookie?" he asked slowly, pronouncing each syllable cautiously and exactly.

"Yesterday I pictured my future. I fantasized about having a family, about kids laughing and running in the sun, about all of us having a picnic in the yard," my voice was raspy.

"I can never give you that…" he whispered solemnly, "nor can Eric."

I sobbed. "I found flowers, exotic flowers. They were the most striking flowers I ever saw, like butterflies, and I thought Eric did it because once he gave me an exotic red flower. I went to Fangtasia tonight and threw myself at him… my heart _and_ my body. I wanted him, but he said I wasn't myself. Bill, it wasn't him! He thought it was you. He said I wanted it to be him and I should go home and think about how I really wanted him."

Bill paused, his body locked in place, but his face a mix of bewilderment and disgust.

"You found flowers and offered your _body_ to… _Eric_,… and then _he_ turned _you_ down and told you to go home." Bill was legitimately puzzled. Given my incredibly abridged rundown of my day, I would be surprised if anyone could follow. "This definitely does not sound like you, or like _Eric_," he added firmly.

"These flowers, these were special, they were from the heart. It was true love for someone to do that for me, and I don't know if I was even supposed to find them," I sulked.

"Why would someone send you flowers and _not_ want you to find them?"

"They were not for me! Why doesn't anyone understand me?"

Bill let out a long, distinct breath and finally planted his hovering hand on my shoulder. "Do you love me?"

"_You_ don't understand! _Eric_ doesn't understand! I love whoever left the flowers! It's quixotic, I know, but it makes sense to me and I know what I want, or at least I will when I figure out who did this," I wined like a spoiled four-year-old. I was clearly being adolescent. I took a few deep breaths to recompose myself.

I was exhausted. I had been ripped from my bed, brought deep below the earth into a secret room, and now was pouring out my heart to my first boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend, a vampire.

Bill kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Sookie, we must continue this conversation when I wake. I am sorry to leave you like this but the sun will rise soon. I must get to my resting site." He wrapped me in the down comforter and grabbed my hand in his, mindlessly rubbing my fingers. "Too many things have been kept secret from you. I will explain everything when I wake. Many changes are about to take place. You will be used as a pawn. "

"What are you telling me? I don't understand."

"Sookie, I will never force you. Will you please stay here until I return at Sundown? Please do this for me. Do not leave. I need to know you are safe. Everything here is yours," his voice had regained its urgency.

"Because I am in danger?"

"Yes."

"Bill, who is after us? Who means us harm? Felipe? Victor?"

"I promised that I would…" he stopped himself short, and concluded, "Sookie, I will not fail her again."

He kissed my hand and disappeared out the door.

"Bill!" I shouted after him into to the empty room, "Bill!"


	6. Chapter 6

A few months ago I was rid of vampire politics. A couple of weeks ago I was carefree. A couple of days ago I declared a new Sookie. A couple hours ago I was sound asleep in my warm bed. Now I am sealed away deep underground and my life is in jeopardy, yet again.

Oh great.

I sat motionless in my underground hideaway as the facts progressively seeped in. Pam, Eric, Bill and I were all in danger. Bill built me a hidey hole. Bill didn't know about the flowers. Eric didn't know about the flowers. I am about to stay underground all day like a mole. Eric had been taking notes Bill left for me. Bill was going away to some undisclosed place for some undisclosed time. Eric was upset with Bill's disobedience. Amelia hadn't called me back yet. I wondered where Bill and Eric would spend the day. I wondered if Eric was equally concerned with my safety today as Bill was.

Something didn't add up and I was certainly left in the dark, deep in the dark.

Suddenly I considered that I was in my pajamas… and barefoot… and a long walk from home.

I decided to stay put.

All I longed for was a shower, toothbrush, and warm bed. To top it all off, I _really_ had to use the ladies room. I walked into the bathroom, hoping that a vampire (who had no need for facilities) would have remembered such a thing in _our_ hidey hole. He did.

Bill loves baths so I was only mildly surprised to find this bathroom amply equipped in this department. Right in the center of the room was a jetted spa fit for two, or four even. When we were together as a couple our routine consisted of bathing together, him brushing my hair, and loads of lovemaking. He was my first lover, and set a high bar for all that followed. Well, only two followed, but it was still a high bar.

A glass shower enclosure, large enough for a family of six, stood in the corner. A tiled bench lined the back wall. Every hidey hole has one, I assured myself with a laugh. I was getting the impression that our hidey hole was perhaps originally intended as a secret love lair. Back in those days, Bill's intensions may have been just that.

Resting on the sink was a new toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. I opened the cabinet and found all my essentials and even my favorite luxuries: toiletries, lotions, makeup, salt scrub, nail polish, and even girly essentials, all in my preferred brands. This was surprising; Bill despised shopping for human needs, of any kind. I grabbed a towel, bundled the necessary supplies inside, and headed to the shower. I indulged in a long and hot shower, standing in the warm stream for an indecent amount of time. The shower enclosure filled with steam and I just sat in the warm mist. It was blissful. I almost felt bad for enjoying the moment so much, for forgetting that danger was seeking me.

In the top dresser drawers I found ample clothing, all my size and style. Each drawer was carefully organized to mirror my dresser at home. There was even underwear, some a little sexier than I would normally select for everyday lounging, hum. I selected shorts and a t-shirt.

I headed to the kitchen to inspect the inventory. Bill had all my favorite foods, even ice cream and Heath bars. Much of the refrigerator was packed with blood, O positive. I gagged and opted for cereal and a piece of toast with peanut butter and strawberry jam.

After cleaning my breakfast dishes, I scouted the main living area. Endless movies, from romance to oldies to Bill's alien favorites, filled several shelves. The room was well stocked in a wide array of music and a full book arsenal, from romance to reference to suspense. I flipped through books, selected a romance novel, and played music. This was beginning to feel a mini-vacation planned just for me, by someone who knew exactly what I wanted. I had my favorite foods, favorite books, favorite movies, a comfortable couch, popcorn, snacks, and even a spa to soak in. I was just missing sunshine and a phone, but I had all the comforts, and more, of my own home.

I had to admit that I was touched that Bill knew me so well. Yet, at the same time it was slightly unsettling. I hadn't realized that Bill was so perceptive to my preferences when we were together. Naturally, as a vampire, and scholar of human psychology, he would have mastered the behavior of his prey. I was beginning to feel quite predictable, but I felt like this was a step beyond predator-prey relationship. There was a time that I wanted Bill to ask me to marry him, had it been legal. There was a time that I wanted nothing more than to be with Bill for the rest of my life. Why had he waited so long to show me this place? My heart softened for Bill. Of course, it was here that I remembered all our troubles and the reasons we were no longer together, so it only softened slightly.

I walked to the computer and moved the mouse, intending to email Amelia and let her know that I would not have my phone for the day. I really needed to talk to her. She was my only human, alive, friend. A SafeBoot Data Security screen came up displaying _unauthorized access prohibited_. The password screen blinked in front of me, so much for that idea.

Yet another secret.

I was cut off from the world for the day.

I settled on The Sound of Music for my afternoon viewing pleasure, complete with popcorn and a sandwich. This was like having the video rental store _and_ library at my disposal. I was in heaven, or as close as possible at this depth. Having no idea what time it was, I snacked when I was hungry, which was all throughout the movie, and drank when I was thirsty. Bill was thoughtful enough to have stocked an ample supply of my favorite drinks, including soda, ginger ale and the fixings for gin and tonics. I stuck to diet soda.

After the movie I returned the book, CDs, and movie to a bookcase. Standing there I glimpsed the intricate silver foil embossing of a book that had fallen behind Bill's desk. I walked over to retrieve it. The book was bound in deep blue leather and had silver gilding on the spine and the sides. It was magnificent. The pages were thick and worn; each was covered in the graceful inscription of symbols and characters from a language I had never seen, a writing system I was completely unfamiliar with. I flipped through the pages in marvel. Tucked in the back I found an envelope. It was a letter-sized beige envelope that certainly did not match the loveliness of the book. What caught my attention was not the envelope itself, but the writing.

On the front read:

_William Thomas Compton _

Gran's handwriting!

I returned the book to its hiding spot and sat for several minutes with gran's envelope in my hand. I turned the envelope over again and again, imagining what she wrote to him. The envelope was unsealed. I peeked inside and saw the folded up letter. It took every ounce of willpower my body could muster to keep from reading it. I wanted to read it. I knew I shouldn't. This letter was not intended for me and reading it would not be moral. On the other hand, it was from my grandmother and Bill kept this from me.

Add this to Bill's list of secrets, I guess.

I decided it would be best to distract myself. I carefully tucked the envelope into my back pocket and headed to the jetted spa. The tub rapidly filled with warm water, and I added body salt and soap. The jets turned the soap into endless mounds of bubbles. I dimmed the lights, stripped off my clothes, and sunk down into the water, wondered what was inside the envelope. My head rested back on a rolled towel.

Bill could not keep this from me any longer. I would have an answer tonight. I will confront him and make him tell me everything. I had no idea what time it was, but I guessed I had several hours before his return.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into my thoughts.

Completely relaxed.

"Sookie," a smooth voice whispered in my ear.

"Bill!"

I jolted awake, nearly jumped out of the water in the process. My heart raced. Quickly I assessed myself to verify that all private areas were fully covered with the thick tier of floating bubbles. The bubbles were gone. And, much to my surprise, I was not naked. A towel was draped around me under the water.

I looked up at Bill, stunned.

He was rosy. He had eaten. Who, I wondered to myself. I grabbed my neck, feeling for fang marks. It was not me. I had not been dinner.

His eyes were wide and focused on me in amusement as I groped my neck. His mouth was closed, so I could not tell if his fangs were extended. He looked into my eyes and gave me a sly grin. Slowly he lifted a bottle into my view, a nearly empty bottle of O positive.

I exhaled deeply, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

"The water is cool. You must have fallen asleep. I was working and after you had been in here for over an hour I came in, but only to check that you were alright."

I nodded. This was completely mortifying. My ex-boyfriend found me sleeping in his bathtub, completely naked. Blood surged to my face.

He went to the closet and retrieved a plush robe and slipper set, placing both next to me. He knelt and said, "Come out when you are decent. We have a lot to discuss." At that he leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, and walked out the room.

I slipped on the robe and walked into the main room. Bill was sitting at the computer. No surprise! He had a second bottle of TrueBlood next to him. He logged off a screen before standing to greet me.

"Did you have a good day, darling?" he looked pleased. Instantly I felt like he was a complete stranger. It was as if I rediscovered this man that walked into Merlotte's, and my life, so long ago. He was beautiful and radiant, his dark hair, stylish sideburns, glowing skin, broad shoulders. Clearly I was not the only one who had a refreshing day.

Perhaps he knew I had the letter and was anticipating my interrogation. I remained calm.

"Yes, thank you," I offered sincerely, "It was nearly perfect."

He guided me over to the desk and sat me down in the chair he just vacated.

"What can I get you, Sookie?" he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Get me?"

Before the question left my mouth he was at the refrigerator, door open, with one eyebrow raised in wait of my response.

"Oh, umm, gin and tonic," I said, surprising even myself. Bill paused incredulously, but proceeded to pour my drink. I admit that it was no occasion for alcohol, being as I was in a bathrobe _and_ all but fifteen feet below the ground _and _locked in with a vampire ex-boyfriend who just saw me naked. But something told me that I was going to need a drink, or maybe two.

Bill returned with my drink and I took a sip. Woo, strong. Bill must not have been a teetotaler as a human, because he sure made a strong drink as a vampire. Perhaps he wanted me inebriated and off my feet for the night. Ha! I let out a slightly audible chuckle. Bill eyed me suspiciously.

I gave him a wayward smile and nodded to acknowledge the drink.

"Sookie, I have so much to tell you now," he ran his fingers through my wet hair.

Oh boy, here it goes. I braced myself.

He continued, "You said that you trusted me with your life. I have always trusted you with mine." His hand caressed mine, "Throughout my travels I have acquired a few very old, very powerful, and very influential colleagues. Some of these vampires wished to keep their whereabouts and existence concealed. I omitted them from the database, and in doing so have earned their fealty."

"What are you telling me? I don't understand."

Bill reached around me to type in a password on the SafeBoot data security screen. There in front of my nose appeared the database.

"I thought this database was only for vampires?" I gasped.

"The password is Mariposa," he whispered in my ear, spelling it out for me.

I snorted. He's giving _me_ the password!

"You must remember this, Sookie," he repeated it over and over again. I committed the word to memory.

I smiled, attempting to suppress the nervous giggles accumulating in my throat. His head turned, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You are the only mortal with access to the database and the only other person, beside myself, with access to _this_ database. _This_ is the full database. It includes all of my kind. It is searchable by name, relations, location, height, age, race, ethnicity, talent, associations, and facial characteristics. Using this database you can identify any vampire, whenever you need to. Those listed here," he pointed to a separate file, "have pledged fealty and can be trusted if you need someone to turn to other than myself and _Eric_." He spat out Eric's name with distaste and jealousy.

"Bill, this is too much. I need to gather my thoughts. Why are you suddenly revealing all this to me? The last time we discussed this _project_ you nearly lost everything and I was staked, attacked, raped, nearly drained, and beaten!"

He turned to me, his face heavy with emotion, "I did lose everything, Sookie. I lost everything that mattered most to me."

"You tell me _right now_ what is happening this time!"

"Many things are about to happen. Eric and I have diverging allegiances. Power is shifting in vampire politics, and the supe communities will resist this change. Eric has been targeted, as have you by proximity. I will betray my kind, if needed, to keep you safe. Only because of your feelings for Eric, I will do the same to protect him. If Eric dies, than you must know that I died fighting for him. In the event of my final death, you must come here."

"Bill!" I said sternly.

"Everything in this drawer is for you," he placed a finger on the bottom drawer of the file cabinet, "Inside you will find answers to all your questions, even those you never thought to ask."

"Don't you _dare_ go and die on me Bill!" I was irritated. I felt like something big was happening around me and I was the only one who wasn't invited. I also wondered what was in that drawer.

"I already _am_ dead, Sookie" he smiled.

"Well, don't you _dare_ run off and finally die on me!" I poked him in the chest, hard.

"You are not to open it unless I am finally dead, agreed?"

"Bill Compton!" I demanded sternly.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Bill smiled at me, in a false mocking tone. He took my hand and continued, softly "Sookie, please, do you agree?"

"Agreed," I said hesitantly, my eyes wandering to the bottom drawer. What in the world was in there?

"Now, the next issue to discuss is…"

"Bill! How many _issues_ do we need to discuss?"

Our eyes locked and all expression left Bill's face. I suddenly realized the full weight of my question. He broke from my gaze, looked down and said regretfully, "I wish we could discuss them all."

I _will_ need that second drink, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence weighted down the room as we remained motionless. I thought about all the issues we had between us, and mentally prioritized each and every one. I was only willing to discuss the letter from Gran, details of the power struggle that now placed me in danger, Bill leaving, and the notes I never received. The top on my list was actually Gran's flowers, but nobody seemed to know anything about those. I could only guess Bill's mental list, and I knew ours would not coincide.

Bill's gaze remained steady on floor and I watched his face change with his emotions. Loss, regret, sorrow, sadness, anger, rage, contempt. He swallowed and finally looked up. Curling a finger under my chin he tilted my face to meet his.

"What I did to you was unforgivable. I am ashamed and I want you to know how sorry I am. It is my wish that one day you will let me explain. It is my wish that one day you will love me again."

Oh great, one of the topic I was _not_ willing to discuss.

"Bill, who is after us?" Might as well skip to the chase.

"Indirectly, Felipe De Castro."

"And directly?"

"Armando Marquez, of Spain."

"Spain?"

"Your abilities became eminent in our community after the Rhodes bombings. Armando is very influential and very affluent. He is accustomed to getting what he wants through any means necessary. He has expressed an interest in having you under his sovereignty by placing a request to Felipe for your services in Valencia. His proposition is exceedingly generous and would profit Felipe substantially, making him one of the wealthiest and most powerful vampires in North America."

"And the supes come into this, how?"

"The weres and shifters of Nevada, Lousiana, and Arkansas will form opposition to Felipe attaining this level of power. When they find out, they will form resistance to the transaction. I fear what this resistance means for you."

"And Eric?"

"Victor is certain there is much he doesn't know about you, forces that may be set in motion should Felipe accept Armando's offer. Victor, or perhaps Felipe, will visit Eric soon under the pretext of other business. They will request that you are present. Your loyalty to Eric will be tested. Eric's loyalty to you, and to the king, will be tested."

"Can Eric stop them from pawning me off?"

"Eric has claimed you as his bonded. Victor or Felipe could maneuver you into going to Spain willingly; in which case Eric must relinquish his claim to you. They could challenge Eric's position as Sheriff of Area 5, in which case Eric must relinquish his power and position. If they suspect that Eric is strategizing against them to keep you under his control, or if they suspect he will fight for you, they could kill him."

Let's do this. "Bill, give it to me straight. What _exactly_ is on the line here? This is a lot to take in."

"Sookie, the easiest means for Felipe to guarantee a successful transaction is to kill _Eric_. The easiest way for the opposition to stop Felipe from gaining power is to kill _you_."

My stomach lurched out of my abdominal cavity. Before I could double over, Bill moved me to the bathroom. I arrived just in time. Before I knew he left, a glass of water and a hand towel were next to me. A hand rubbed my back soothingly.

I collapsed to Bill's chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as I broke down and sobbed. He held me to him and rocked gently, taking deep, purposeful breaths. One hand began to comb through my damp hair.

I am a strong, independent woman, but given that I was about to traded like an international commodity, and that Eric and Bill may die protecting me, I allowed myself the coddling.

"Does Eric know?"

"He has never trusted Felipe."

"Will you tell him what you know?"

"Yes, when I have details. I believe that Eric may already be forming alliances with other states, perhaps in anticipation of another attack, or perhaps to overthrow Felipe."

"Oh Bill,"

"Sookie, I came by your house the other night to leave you something. The lights were out, so I assumed you were away. When I saw you in the yard, I watched for several minutes, uncertain if I could bring myself to say goodbye. Eric gave me the impression that you are…," this is where Bill attempts to backpedal from saying _you are his_, an expression that I _loathe_, instead he added, "that you two are still on an intimate level. You invited me to join you and I was glad to accept. You asked me in for the movie and I was delighted to simply be near you again. You said you were all alone and my heart hurt. You asked me to not leave and I promised to never leave you again… And I won't."

"Bill, why were you going to say goodbye? Where were you going?"

"I was to leave Bon Temps, Eric's edict."

"For how long?"

"Long."

"This is why Eric is upset? You should have left, but you were with me instead? This is why you left notes for me? The only note I received was in the refrigerator. What did the other notes say? Eric took them and I am certain he read them and knows everything."

"Sookie, the notes all said that I would be in Spain by the time you read them. I said goodbye and I love you. I needed Eric to think I left. I knew he would discard them; he constantly keeps me away from you. I hoped the milk would be a safe place."

"Spain? With Armando?"

"Victor knows I would die for you and I would kill anyone who harmed you. If I die, they lose profits from the database. They removed this threat by having Armando offer a handsome sum to create a database for Europe. Eric accepted and sent me. Perhaps Filipe planned to use me as a means to draw you to Spain."

"You are hiding _here_ at night?"

"Yes."

"Armando will report that you never arrived."

"I have taken care of that."

"Bill, what were you going to leave me the other night?"

"Sookie, I know this is a lot for you, and I am sorry for that. I will leave you to get dressed and wash. Come out when you are ready." He rose and lightly grazed my cheek with his lips, lingering for a couple extra seconds. I fought the urge to reach up and pull him to me. For a split second I longed for the intimacy we once shared.

I turned my head to meet his lips, but in that instant he was gone.

I brushed my hair and teeth, dressed, and returned to the main room in record time.

Bill was back on the computer. When he sensed my return he stood and walked to the file cabinet. From the bottom drawer he retrieved a long, flat white box. And for the first time ever, he did not log off the computer, his email and database remained open.

Before I could protest he swept me up, placing a bundle in my arms. We were out the door, through the shed, and in the field in a blink. Bill unfolded a blanket and lay on his back, motioning for me to join him. I nestled into him as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tighter.

The night sky was brilliant above us. We remained silent for quite some time, simply enjoying the pleasure of companionship and the stars above. Relaxing here in the comfort of his arms made me forget the eminent dangers that lie ahead. I longed for a normal life, for this intimacy with someone in the absence of danger, for simple love, for a simple relationship. I hoped this was not the last time we stargazed together.

"Sookie,"

I turned my head to him.

"I want you to have something," he said hesitantly, holding out the white box. "You rejected gifts from me in the past, but I do hope you will consider this one."

"Bill, I can't accept this."

"Why? I ask nothing in return and I understand that you are not a kept woman."

"But, Bill,"

"I only request that you wear this anytime Victor or Felipe are near. Eric will not know it is from me, nor will Victor, but I will know you are protected. May I ask this of you?"

"Bill!"

"Darling, please wear this. If you are uncomfortable accepting it as a gift, then I request that you borrow it. When this threat has passed, you can return it to me, if you wish."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. It wasn't a gift, it was on loan I reassured myself. I made Bill shake on it, much to his chagrin.

I sat up and opened the box. It was a necklace. The chain consisted of fine interwoven wisps of brushed platinum that merged in the front to form a solid loop the size of a half dollar. Centered over the circle was an ambiguous animal with wide spread wings that extended well beyond the confines of the circle. Each wing contained a luminous pale blue gem cut in the delicate shape of a dragonfly's wing, two on each side, each recessed into the single silvery body. I held it in my hands with a faint sense of familiarity, half expecting the dragonfly to take flight before my eyes. While the stones and metal appeared flawless and shiny, I somehow recognized that they were ancient, that mine were not the first hands to touch this precious creature. It was simple and elegant and fascinating. I was absolutely enchanted.

Bill clasped the necklace on me and tucked it under my t-shirt, gently patting the stones that now rested on my breastbone.

We nestled back into each other and faced the sky. It was comfortable and routine. Oh, alright, I admit it was also a teeny bit romantic.

"In one night you have revealed to me more than you did throughout our entire relationship."

"Yes," he laughed. "I was a fool."

"Yes, yes you were," and it was true.

My eyelids drifted shut. I felt warmth as the blanket tucked around me. Bill's hand ran through my hair.

"Sookie, you must return home now."

"Why?"

"Eric will have someone watching you tonight. It is late and you must return before he or Pam enters your house and finds that you are missing."

I rolled my head from his chest and sat up next to him. To be honest, I didn't want to leave. Here with Bill I knew I was safe and nobody could find me, but I had Eric's safety to consider as well. I didn't want him or Pam to worry about my absence. Not that Pam would worry. Once Fangtasia closed for the night, they may check on me. It was best to return before they did. I would need to shower off Bill's scent.

Unexpectedly, to both of us, I bent down and kissed Bill. He responded instantly and gently put a hand on my cheek. His lips were soft and cool. His hand slid down my cheek and to the back of my head. My lips parted to kiss him deeper, but he slowly slid away, his hand still embracing the back of my neck. He sat up and gazed into my eyes, his face yielding and gentle.

"I love you Sookie," he whispered so softly I may have mistaken my ears. Even if I misheard the words, I saw the emotion in his eyes.

"I know," it was all I could say in return, but it was true.

Bill's lips caressed my forehead; he tenderly kissed every millimeter from my forehead, trailing to my temple, down my cheek, to my jaw and ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my body towards his, bending my head to meet his lips. He abruptly pulled from me and withdrew his body from mine.

"Will you stay here again tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"And I will see you at sunset?"

I nodded again.

"Promise me," he grabbed my hands and looked pleadingly in my eyes.

"I promise."

He swept me up and said, "I will take you to the row of trees. Can you walk the rest?" I nodded and welcomed the wind in my hair. It was best he stayed far from my house so his presence couldn't be traced. A moment later he slid me to my feet and kissed my cheek. With one hand on my necklace, he whispered in my ear, "Be careful darling."

And he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked warily towards Bill's house, alone with the night, still in slippers. Lights were blazing on the second floor. Questioning why Bill would leave on so many lights while he traveled through Europe, I walked up his porch and peeked inside. It was void of his belongings. The remaining furniture was covered. Several moving boxes were piled in the foyer, all sealed and labeled. When Bill said he would be gone _long_, did he mean… he was ordered to leave Bon Temps indefinitely? My heart sank. He was my first boyfriend, first lover, closest neighbor, and a friend. The reality of the entire situation sank in. Even if Bill survived, he would be ordered from Bon Temps forever. I could lose Bill _and_ Eric. What did Armando want with _me, _Sookie Stackhouse? Why not Barry the Bellboy? I began to cry hopelessly.

I located the spare key and let myself inside. The house was an eerie skeleton of Bill's life in Bon Temps. He was our only vampire and the locals had warmed up to him, most of them anyway. Certainly some residents, such as Arlene, would be happy at his departure. The phone was still connected, so I dialed Amelia. Voice mail again. I left a long-winded message for her to call me at home tonight about something important, certainly she would sense the turmoil in my voice.

It had been a long time since I walked home from Bill's. I wept with every step. The realization that this could be the last time I made this journey between our houses surged through my body. My slippers were filthy, my skin chilled. Leaving the pathway I scrambled through brush to find Bill's grave in the faint moonlight. I knelt down and cried into the soil. I cried for Bill. I cried for Eric. I cried for myself. And I cried for all that I had lost, witnessed, and endured the past years. The tears and soil mixed into mud on my face and hair. I was soiled and cold and I didn't care.

An abrupt overwhelming feeling of despair and rage surged through me. I yelled, "No!" not really knowing what I was feeling, or protesting.

Suddenly I was up off the ground and flung against something hard, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Disoriented, I began gasping for air to refill my lungs. I tried to scream, but air was not accessible. I flailed my arms and legs to break free. Arms clamped tight around me. I struggled harder.

"Sookie, Sookie, calm down," a familiar voice demanded.

My heart was racing. I felt a surge of emotions, from fury to relief. I grabbed my chest in hope of air, but it still wasn't there. I pushed back and looked up to find… Eric.

"Sookie, did they hurt you?!" Eric voice was full of rage. But what terrified me were his eyes, he would kill Bill if he knew where I had been. His eyes were wide and turbid. I struggled to regain my breath. He flipped out his phone and said into it, "I found her… She is frightened but not damaged…. Yes."

I was not prepared for an explanation of my whereabouts. Had Fangtasia closed already? He will smell Bill on me. Then suddenly, his words registered.

"They?" I mouthed.

"Yes, did they hurt you? Where did they take you? How did you escape?"

"Escape?" I rasped.

"Sookie! Listen to me. How many were there and where did they take you?" Eric was losing patience. His arms were firm on mine, holding me up and shaking me slightly.

The loss of oxygen, the need for air, I collapsed onto him.

"Don't do it!" Eric lifted me and moved me through the air. The wind on my face sent a queue to my lungs and I forced several long, deep breaths. He sat me down on the floor of an abandoned building and knelt in front of me.

I looked around to the broken glass, spray-painted walls, tattered fabric, books and furniture strewn about, and smoldering remains of a burn pile. The smell was putrid. I heaved.

"Sookie, you always manage to keep things interesting." Pam proclaimed as she approached. "Dear God, she's a mess!"

Thanks Pam.

"Where are we?" I asked despairingly to no one in particular, my breaths still deep.

They looked at each other in a motion so fast I could barely perceive, and then simultaneously turned to eye me up curiously. Had I just turned into a lemur? Was I sprouting antennae? Did I suddenly have three heads? Why were they looking at me like I was _Crazy Sookie_? I returned their gazes, equally perplexed.

After a second, I reassessed my surroundings. It was _my_ chair hanging vicariously out the window. These were _my_ walls spray painted in profanities, of which included "she will die"_. _That was _my_ charred photo of Gran on top the burn pile. These were _my_ broken dishes. This is my house? This is my house!!

"No!" I shook my head in disbelief, "No, no, no!"

"Did they attack in the morning? It looks as though you were ripped from your bed." Pam asserted, impatiently. She was prepared for battle, body on high alert, fangs fully extended.

"I was." Pam and Eric exchanged another glance. Realizing my blunder I quickly recovered by adding, "I woke from a bad dream and went to Bill's. I read, watched a movie, took a bath, and fell asleep. This is the first time I have been home since early this morning." I reassured myself that I was not _actually_ lying to them. These _were_ all technical truths, right?

"You spent the day at _Bill's_ house?" Eric demanded. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed on mine.

I nodded.

Pam snarled and walked from the room.

Eric snapped back to pragmatic mode, "Then they did not track you. You are lucky you were not here when they attacked. This was a ruthless crime."

His face softened for a moment as he looked at me with compassion in his eyes. He glanced from my dirty slippers to my soiled tear-streaked face, and at the goose bumps on my exposed trembling skin. He pulled me to him and softly whispered, "I'm sorry about your house," and kissed my cheek, adding "Don't cry for the loss of Bill from your life, he was never truly there to begin with."

"Eric, why is Bill's stuff all boxed up? Is he leaving Bon Temps?" I whimpered, "Why didn't anybody tell me he was moving?" One lonely tear managed to escape down my cheek.

Pam returned with a suitcase, diverting our conversation, "I salvaged what I could. You will need new clothes, as well as a dress for tomorrow." She dropped the suitcase next to me apathetically. Turning to Eric she added, "I can't pick up a scent due to that," pointing to the smoldering pile of debris where my coffee table should be.

"I can't either," his voice returned to the fiery.

"So, we don't know who did this?" I asked, attempting to catch up.

"No." they responded in unison.

"I must notify Felipe," Eric muttered as he flipped his phone open and walked onto the porch.

"Pam, why do I need a dress?"

"For the party tomorrow!" she beamed, which was not a charming sight with her fangs fully extended.

"Party?"

"I'll leave that to Eric to explain. Sookie, you _will_ need a new dress," she winked and walked to the porch.

Okay. Looking around at what were once my belongings, a new dress seemed the least of my worries. I needed new _everything_. I could care less about a party and it angered me that Pam could beam in light of my loss. That's Pam. I would have to call my insurance. I would need to arrange a place to stay.

Eric returned in haste, grabbed my arm and the suitcase, and in a flash stuffed me in the passenger seat of his corvette and the suitcase in the trunk. In the yard he exchanged words with Pam for several minutes. Perhaps they were deciding what to do with their newly acquired destitute _Crazy Sookie, the mere_ _mortal_.

In an instant Pam vanished and Eric climbed in and sped down my driveway, kicking up gravel the whole way. Eric was focused and determined. This intense concentration was not, however, focused on the road and we sped down the interstate to Shreveport as if our lives depended on getting there in record time.

Perhaps they did.

My eyes closed tightly and my hands gripped around one another. I hoped we would survive the car ride. Even more, I prayed we survived what lied ahead. I prayed we _all_ survived. Eric reached out and put his hand over my clinched bundle of intertwined fingers. I could feel his eyes on me, which was unnerving given our current velocity. We remained silent the entire drive.

Eventually we turned into an upper-middle-class suburb that I immediately recognized. I pictured the ranch style home with a manicured lawn as it was the night of the face off against Hallow. The night I turned down an offer to keep _my_ Eric all to myself for the rest of my life. He said he could stay with me always, that he could work and support me, and that we would not be poor. We would live like a married couple (or as married as a dead man and partial fairy can get). He pulled into the three-car garage in the back of 714 Parchman Avenue, Pam's house.

Eric gathered my suitcase and opened my door. I couldn't move. My legs wouldn't swing out of the car, my arm wouldn't unbuckle the seatbelt. I stared blankly at the garage wall. Eric reached down, unbuckled my seatbelt, and tapped my shoulder in an effort to snap me out of my stupor.

"You could have loved me, that's what you said…." Tears pooled in my eyes, "Was I a total idiot?"

"Sookie,"

"Eric, I don't want to lose you again!" I divulged much to my dismay, the tears flooded down my face. I thought of the pain I would feel if Victor or Filipe killed Eric. The void I would feel if Eric _or_ Bill were out of my life. I couldn't lose them. I would rather die than endure that pain. I would rather die than become exported goods. I needed to tell him everything Bill knew.

"Loose _me_? Sookie, _you_ were the target of this attack." He reached one arm around me, lifting me into his embrace. His lips met my cheek and he whispered in my ear, "You are so much trouble, my lover."

He grabbed my hand and led me through the laundry room, kitchen, and family room and into a guest bedroom. After placing my suitcase on the bed, he left the room, returning a moment later with a glass of water and towel. He leaned into my ear as his sultry voice hissed, "Would you like me to shower you, lover?" His tongue flickered along my earlobe, sending chills straight to my core. His hand slid down my back, encircled my hips, and pulled me to him.

"Eric!" I pushed away from him slightly. My mouth said no, but my body screamed _yes, yes, yes_! "I can bathe myself, thank you." And I stormed off to shower, half expecting Eric to follow, half hoping he would. But he didn't. I threw my clothes on the floor and carefully took off the necklace. I hid it inconspicuously in the back of the second drawer of the vanity. I showered, dried off, and brushed my hair, returning to the bedroom wrapped in the towel.

Eric was propped up on the bed, leering at me questioningly. A clean nightshirt and undergarments were set on the bed next to him. "I put your clothes in the washer," his eyes narrowed on me, focused and intent on reading my reaction. One eyebrow rose in anticipation of my response. I was feeling a little uncomfortable. He was clearly waiting for some response. To what, I wondered. Why was he looking at me so attentively? Big deal, the Viking can use a washing machine. Did he think I would drop the towel and pounce on him for doing laundry? Not that _I_ would ever consider such a thing as pouncing on a tall, handsome, Viking worrier who was fabulous under the sheets, and above.

"Okay, thanks." I murmured. Clearly this wasn't the reaction he intended to receive, a splash of disappointment crossed his face. Agitated, I added, "Eric, I need to get dressed."

"Lover, who is Fintan?"

My mouth dropped open. This was a shock from left field. My knees weakened and I leaned against the wall for support. "He was…."

Eric shot to his feet and approached me with wrath in his eyes, "What did Bill give you with the letter?" His face was inches from mine, his voice demanding.

The letter! It was still in my pocket, or was it now in the washer. I yelled, "Eric, where is the letter?"

He smiled.

"Eric! Give it to me. What did it say?"

His smile grew, "You didn't read it, lover?"

"Eric, no!" I shook my head violently, and stormed out to the laundry room. I ripped open the washer and grabbed my shorts, empty. I sifted my arms through the suds, nothing. I screamed and threw my sopping shorts at him, "What did you do with it?"

Now he was simply beaming.


	9. Chapter 9

The thought of Eric destroying a letter from gran brought fury to the pit of my stomach. My house was just vandalized and nearly everything I own damaged. I had one suitcase worth of possessions remaining and he seized the most personal item possible. Well, okay, _technically_ it wasn't mine to begin with. But still.

"Eric Northman, if you destroyed the letter from my grandmother I will never forgive you as long as I live!" The words came out with an authority and decisiveness I didn't know I possessed. I meant every word. My hands clinched in fists so tight my neck strained. I shook with pure ferocity not certain if I would lash out and attack Eric or not. Attacking a seasoned Viking warrior wouldn't be a wise choice for anyone, let alone a mere mortal half his size and one teaspoon his strength. It would certainly make '_for as long as I live'_ an idle threat.

His beaming smile gradually faded to a stoic, emotionless face as he absorbed my words. Certainly he was feeling my anger through our bond.

"Lover, I…"

"Eric, you have no sentiment!" I retorted. "How could I ever think you were capable of love. _You_ are all about _you. _I could never be first in your world." My outburst took the last energy I was capable of for one day. The rage was turning to misery and I did not want him to see me cry, not tears for him.

He stepped closer, blue eyes purposefully on mine. Through clenched teeth he declared, "What I was going to say, Sookie, is that…"

Just this moment is when Pam chose to waltz through the door. "Eric, I have everything from your list. Sookie, we must get you back in your own house as soon as possible. I cannot stand to have human food in my kitchen." She walked to the kitchen, placed one bag on the counter, then turned to us and added with a grin, "Oh dear, I do believe I intruded on a lover's quarrel. Is that what they call this nowadays? Please continue. I would love to stay and watch the show. Sookie dear, why are you the only member of this party who is wet and naked?"

"Pam!" Eric demanded, his eyes still set on mine.

She turned to leave but I held out my arm to stop her. Certainly I could never actually _stop_ Pam, but she halted and grimaced to Eric for further instruction.

"Pam, please stay, this is your house and you do as you wish. Eric, Pam, I am going to bed and I don't want to be disturbed. Tomorrow I will stay at Bill's house. Sorry to have inconvenienced you both." I turned and walked down the hall, feeling two sets of eyes bore a hole in my back. I didn't slam the door, although I did consider it briefly.

I coiled up in the unfamiliar blankets on an unfamiliar bed and eventually cried myself to sleep. This was a day for tears.

At some point in the night I heard whispering in my ear. I was not coherent enough to make out the individual words. But I did register the familiar arm that wrapped around me and the lips on the back of my neck. I was too exhausted to kick Eric out of my bed.

When I woke the room was flooded with sunlight. It was warm and welcoming. It was noon already and I had to get back to Bon Temps and figure out who ransacked my house. Since I was targeted someone must know of Filipe's negotiations with Armando. More significantly, they know that I am the trump card. I need to find out who is behind the attack and offer to join forces with them, working from inside the vampire community for information, in exchange for my life.

If I can find who is after me, can I convince them to join forces rather than killing me?

On the inside I have two options. I could make myself so indispensable to Filipe that he would reconsider trading me. That ratbastard! I _already_ saved his life and earned his protection, yet he has the audacity to trade me like a barrel of oil to the highest bidder. The drawback to this option is that if he finds me too indispensable, he may want me for himself, and I have another Andre situation to deal with. Alternatively, I could make myself appear inadequate for Armando's needs so he will not want me under his sovereignty and reconsider the negotiations. I wondered what Armando needed me for in the first place. This option risky because if Filipe sensed that I willfully sabotaged his deal he would kill me, potentially taking Eric and Bill in the process.

My life depends on being valuable to the Filipe (but not too valuable), yet useless to Armando (but not too useless). Whatever I do it must appear that Pam, Eric, Bill and I are not conspiring.

If I can accomplish this without Eric's involvement, then Eric and Pam will be safe. If I can accomplish this without Bill's whereabouts being discovered, then Bill will be safe. If I can do this at all, then I will be safe.

Can I do any of this without Bill, Eric and Pam? Maybe. Probably. Yes.

I prepared for the day. My suitcase was full of random articles of clothing, but I pieced together jeans and a short-sleeve blouse in pale blue with white pinstripes. I was still missing shoes. I carefully tucked the necklace into my front pocket and tidied up the bathroom and bedroom.

Making the bed I found a note,

_Lover,_

_I never want to bring you tears. We will discuss your house at a later time. For today, buy a dress and shoes. Tonight we entertain guests from overseas. Victor's people will be here to investigate your attack. Tell no one of what has happened. Drew will escort you. _

_I will see you at nightfall, my lover. _

_E _

Tonight! Certainly our guests from overseas were Armando's people here to _scope out the goods_. Perhaps the attack on my house was not from a group attempting to stop Filipe's negotiations, but rather planned by Filipe himself as an excuse to get Victor and Armando's people in Shreveport at the same time. This was more than coincidence, and it was too soon. I hadn't yet had time to mentally prepare for upcoming events, but tonight Eric and I would be thrust into a snake pit. I had to get to my hideaway and notify Bill that this was all happening tonight. I had to somehow tell Eric what I knew without exposing Bill.

And who the heck is Drew?

Hoping Pam left me a form of transportation (and some shoes) I rushed out to the living area, plowing directly into the back of an unsuspecting man. We ricocheted off one another and my suitcase flew. Swiftly he spun around and grabbed my arm to stop my fall.

"You must be Sookie," he laughed, adding in his velvety voice "from Pam's description I should have expected a dramatic entrance."

Thanks Pam.

He was thin and fit, with the broad shoulders and the muscle tone of a hardened athlete. Smooth, brown skin, like Swiss mocha, set off his blazing hazel eyes. While he was in his mid-thirties, his eyes had the liveliness of a child's. His hair was dark and purposefully disheveled. He wore fashionable jeans, a tight navy t-shirt, and thick studded belt. His persona was a bizarre medley of guitar rocker meets pop art, not a look most men could pull off, but he looked fine enough to eat. Not literally. I wasn't sure if I should lick him, ask for an autograph, or run like hell.

"Drew?"

"Yes, Drew Lewis. I'm Eric's daytime eyes and ears, so to speak. But mostly I'm Pam's boy toy," he winked, "So hand off little darling. I have been warned that you are quite a temptress."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you, Drew. Tell Pam thank you. I am off to Bon Temps."

"Yes, I have been given explicit instructions. In Bon Temps we are to stop at Tara's shop for a dress and shoes. Pam said to get any other incidentals you may need for the night. I believe her exact words were, '_tell her to pick out incidentals for her after-party reunion with Eric' _"

I was beginning to dislike this guy.

"We? Drew, I appreciate the gesture but I will go alone. If you just tell me where I can find a car…"

"I don't think I've been clear. You wandering off alone is not an option. You can drive yourself, but I will follow you the entire day. Quite frankly, why waste the gas on driving around two cars when we can carpool?" No wonder Eric hired this guy; I have never met such a pragmatic human in all my life.

In that instant, I realized that I could not hear him. My shields were down. His mental signature was not human, it wasn't emotions like other supes, nor was it blank like a vampire.

"What are you?!" I asked incredulously.

He laughed vibrantly and put one hand on my shoulder, "Boy does Pam have you begged, she said you would say those very words, her impersonation is impeccable."

I really dislike this guy. I glared at him.

He turned and walked over to two thick books on the kitchen counter, "Eric wanted me to give you this." From between the books he pulled out my envelope and handed it to me, "He said it was important to you and to give it to you first thing when you awoke. It was crumpled up so I took the liberty of putting it here to flatten."

Gran's letter.

"Thank you." My words were heard only by Drew, but they were intended for Eric. I held the envelope tightly to my chest and closed my eyes. I thought he disposed of it, as he had all the notes from Bill. He hadn't.

"Would you two like a few moments alone, or should we get started on the day?" Drew was grinning at the envelope. Jerk. "Also, these are from Pam," he held out a pair of sandals.

"Let's go," I huffed, throwing on the oversized sandals.

We hopped in a dark blue Saab and headed to Tara's. I hadn't seen Tara since the holidays. She looked magnificent, JB was treating her well and I was happy for the couple. I picked out a blue silk dress, fitted around the bust, ruched at the ribs, and flared at the hips. It fell just above my knees. The straps and wide-cut collar were accented in a textured silk, which matched the shawl. Tara picked out silver shoes and purse. While admiring the ensemble in the fitting room I slipped on the necklace. The dress was classy, elegant, and refined, very Holly Golightly, but the focal point was my dragonfly. It was perfect.

I changed back into my clothes, slipped out of the dressing area, and slid into the back of the store. Drew was busily ordering some Rock and Republic jeans from Tara, so both were adequately distracted. I picked up the phone and dialed Bill's cell phone, expecting voicemail at this hour. Instead I received a message that the number was disconnected. I dialed Amelia, voicemail.

I slid back to the dressing area and carried my selection to the counter. Tara skillfully packed up my dress and shawl so they would remain wrinkle-free for tonight and put them in the bag on top my shoes and purse. After handing me the bag, she winked at Drew and handed him a second bag. He nodded knowingly and accepted it. Before leaving I hugged Tara and wished JB my best.

Walking out to the car I inquired, "Were you instructed to be my bodyguard the entire day?"

"Yes, little darling. Aren't you lucky?"

Ick.

"Not really. I need to stop at my house."

"I am specifically instructed to avoid your house and Bill's house."

Okay then, on to option two.

"What's the next item on our agenda? I'm hungry."

He looked at me considering, and nodded, "Well, we should eat. Where would you like to go?"

This was the last of my three day off stretch, but I needed to strategize. I considered my options and suggested Merlotte's.

Our entrance was greeted with a mixture of admiration of this exceptional man by my side, nosey stares, and scorn of me waltzing in with _yet another_ man. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Drew. They exchanged an unnervingly drawn out gaze. Sam met my eyes, shook his head, and came over to greet us.

He guided us to a table, leaning in to whisper, "I heard about your house. Glad you are okay. Any idea who did it?"

I shook my head

"Sam, this is Pam's friend Drew. Drew, this is my boss Sam." They nodded towards one another. Unfortunately we were in Arlene's section. She was bitter cold. We ordered and before our food arrived I excused myself. On the way to the ladies room I stared intently at Sam. When he finally looked up I motioned with my head towards his office. He responded with a small nod.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say to Sam. He was awfully tired of getting involved in my drama, and rightfully so. He had been shot, brought to a were war, and tied to a car bumper, to name a few. I could hardly blame him. A minute later he slipped through the doorway. "What's up?"

"Sam, I have a favor to ask," he looked down. I knew how much I demanded of him already. "I'm sorry to burden you, I really am. I just need you to put this note in my refrigerator, on the back of the milk carton." He looked up at me like I just requested that he turn into a tortilla.

I handed him a note that read, "I'm ok. It's tonight." I hoped that Bill would check this spot. It had been the only place his note made it to me.

"Cher, _are_ you okay? _What's_ tonight?"

"Sam, I'm scared and I'm in trouble, a lot of trouble. Please do this for me," I fought back tears. Sam walked over and hugged me. "I also need to contact Alcide and Calvin and tell them that Filipe is about to gain great power by bartering me. Tell them that I have details and I will help them anyway I can to stop him. I can't get Eric involved."

"Okay, tell me what you know. By the way Sookie, what are you thinking hanging around with a…"

"Everything okay in here?" Drew questioned authoritatively from the doorway, his hazel eyes were swarming with distaste as they pierced into Sam. "Sookie, our food arrived."

Sam and I disengaged. "Sookie is quite upset about her house. Perhaps I will go check it out for her to see if I can track something that the vampires overlooked."

"Thanks Sam," I beamed up at him.

"Anything for you and you know it."

I returned with Drew to the table. I didn't see Sam again that day. Perhaps he headed right to my house. Perhaps my plan _would_ work? Perhaps.


	10. Chapter 10

Drew and I pulled in Pam's garage shortly after five, allowing plenty of time to prepare for tonight's party for our overseas guests. Almost certainly these were Armando's spies from Spain, here to '_check out the goods'_. I cringed, grabbed my dress, and turned to head inside.

"Sookie, you forgot this one," Drew winked, holding up his bag. I paused and looked down to make sure I was holding the right bag. Dress. Shoes. Shawl.

"This one's mine," I held my bag open to reassure him.

"They're both yours. Pam called ahead and told Tara to have this one ready." I didn't want to know what was in _that_ bag. I'm sure I could guess. Thanks yet again, Pam. Sensing the loathing I was feeling for Pam, he added, "Pam's not _all_ heartless Sookie, there is a _little_ piece of other in her. Don't be so quick to judge," and again with a wink. "Also, she picked that up for you," pointing to a box on the dryer. "You better begin your transformation, my little butterfly." Wink.

I really despised this guy. And his winking.

Several potential responses went through my mind, but I settled on the most cordial of the bunch, "Thank you for driving me around today. I'll be in the guestroom." I gathered the bags and box and headed to my room. In the second bag I found flats, shorts, two shirts, and a pair of jeans. _Not_ what I expected. However, not to disappoint, there were also panties, bras, stockings, and a silk negligee. Pam! The box contained makeup, toiletries, and a lotion that smelt of ginger and brown sugar.

I unpacked my dress, wrap, purse, shoes, and coordinating undergarments and spread them on the bed. The dress was beautiful. I have an unfortunate habit of ruining dresses and I hoped this one survived the night (with me still in it).

In the shower the weight of my situation came crashing down on me. I stood in the hot stream for several minutes working out what I would reveal to Eric. I had to guarantee that we all walked away from the situation unharmed. I promised Bill I would be there tonight, but I won't be. He would wake soon, find me gone, find my house, and hopefully find the note. I hoped Bill would know I was not harmed in the attack. I wondered how much Eric knew about the situation. He had often been one step ahead of Bill, so perhaps he knew more. On the other hand, he was one step behind Filipe. This worried me most – _Filipe_ had outwitted _Eric_, Eric the almighty and powerfully cunning Viking Warrior Deity himself. Eric!

I didn't stand a chance.

I toweled off, moisturized, dried my hair into voluminous spirals, and applied makeup. I fastened the necklace and sat looking at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was irrelevant because this necklace would carry any outfit, even wearing this towel I would win the _best dressed_ award. I was mesmerized by it. I touched my hand to the stones and hoped for an uneventful evening. My mind wandered to Bill, to the promise I would be breaking tonight, to the kisses he withdrew from, to the book and letter I found.

I grabbed the envelope and stared down at it. I wanted to read it. I knew I couldn't. Despite my inner turmoil of the upcoming events, I began to feel overwhelmed with a calming sensation. Was it the letter?

"Read it," my soaring Viking demanded from the doorway.

Startled by his sudden presence, and audacity to just waltz into the bathroom, I sneered, "Eric, get out! I'm not dressed," and made a shooing gesture with my hand. He was beautiful in his tailored charcoal suit, golden hair framing his face, radiant blue eyes. He didn't leave.

Eric shook his head and revisited, "Read it."

"I can't."

"Why?" one eyebrow twitched at me, the blazing blue eyes fixed on me.

"I inadvertently snooped at Bill's house and found it tucked behind his desk. Bill doesn't know I have it.…. "

"He failed you and in doing so he failed your grandmother. Yet after all he has done, you trouble yourself with the morality of opening a letter he concealed from you, a letter written by your deceased kin. My lover, _that_ is madness." He grabbed the envelope, removed the letter and proceeded to read it out loud, despite my pleading objections.

_William,_

_When the night comes, pass this on to her and reveal everything I have told you. Keep her shielded from your world, as Fintan did for my family. Protect her, love her, and cherish her._

_Don't fail her._

_Sincerely,_

_Adele Hale_

These words weighed heavy on my heart. Keep her shielded from your world? Bill came into my life initially intending to catapult me at Sophie-Anne. He left me for Lorena. He told me to go to Eric. I am Viking-deep in _his_ world _because_ of him. Keep her shielded from your world! Don't fail her! You failed Bill, you failed. And when, exactly, was he to give me the accompanying book? What is he to reveal to me that gran couldn't tell me herself? What was gran thinking comparing Fintan and Bill?

Were Bill's recent actions an effort to redeem himself in gran's eyes?

In a faint whisper Eric said, "I'm sorry Bill failed her." He carefully tucked the letter back in the envelope and leaned down to kiss my cheek, adding, "Nevertheless, the necklace is in your possession as she intended."

It struck me that Eric had assumed the necklace was what gran intended to pass on to me with the letter. He assumed wrong.

Leaning down for closer inspection of the necklace he flinched ever so slightly, his eyes turned wide and riveted. He slid his hand down my shoulder, traced my collarbone, and landed on the dragonfly, "It is curious that a mortal could have acquired these gems, or even a fae…." A perplexed look flashed across his face. His cool hand pressed firmly against the stones.

"Ouch Eric," he quickly withdrew his hand.

My astute former lover questioned, "What I don't understand is how you were compelled to wear the necklace, but hesitant to open the letter. Were they not found together?"

I wondered how I could explain that I found the letter in an ornate book filled with ancient symbols and text. He may want me to retrieve the book. How would I explain that Bill gave me the necklace, not gran? I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell him about Bill not being in Europe, about the hidey hole, about my access to the database, about my knowledge of Armando, about Bill loaning me the necklace for protection, about sitting under the stars and kissing Bill (or trying to).

I opted for ambiguity, "Well, as you said, all that matters is that the necklace is in my possession."

His eyes narrowed on me, "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie….," he said shaking his head. His internal deception meter was ringing off the charts. Rightfully so.

"Eric, I need to get dressed," I said, flipping my wrist in another shooing motion.

He loomed over me, his eyes roamed my legs, torso, neck, shoulders. I could feel his desire to rip off the towel and throw me on the bed. Or, maybe, that was all _my_ impulse.

"You've seen it all before Eric, no need to gawk."

"Oh yes, I remember quite well," he purred in _that_ voice. I rolled my shoulders back and straightened my posture. This aided in making me look assertive, but was mainly to keep from melting to the floor like a pool of hot butter. I fought the overwhelming urge to drop my towel to the floor. His body closed the inches between us. Cool lips touched my shoulder and trailed up my neck, ending on my ear. My breathing deepened as he rhythmically flicked his tongue on the edge of my earlobe. Heat spread from my core. Pure lust pulsed through my body, suppressing all other emotions I had been experiencing. The anxiety, stress, and strain drained away. I tilted my head back into him and offered my neck to my ex-lover. He returned to my neck and nibbled and kissed my flesh, never puncturing the skin. I swung my legs around and turned my head toward him, pressing my lips to his in a passionate embrace. His hands wrapped around my hips and he lifted me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Our kiss deepened. His hands and lips were everywhere, rediscovering every curve and crevice, reclaiming every inch of my flesh. He sat me on the edge of the bed and leaned back to look in my eyes. I dropped the towel to the floor.

He grinned down at me then lowered to his knees to begin caressing me with his tongue. I leaned back on the bed, my calves over his broad, hard shoulders. His finger entered me in a rhythmic dance. His pace began slow and gentle, but soon had sped and deepened. I wanted him inside me, every ounce of his gracious plenty. I moved my hips to match his pace, my eyes never leaving his face. His lips and tongue withdrew from my nub, but his fingers intensified inside me. The pleasure was overwhelming. I was ready to scream. His eyes blazed into mine as he positioned his mouth to bite.

"Now!" I cried out and arched my back.

Suddenly he was on his feet towering above me. I was teetering on the edge and needed him to thrust into me. I spread my legs in anticipation of his entrance, of the first push to throw me off the edge. But he didn't.

It took me a moment to register that he had not jumped up to enter me, but rather he was focused intently on listening. Every hair stood on my body. I lowered my legs and sat up to wrap the towel back around myself. His body went rigid, pupils dilated. He was prepared for battle. He leered down at me with fiery eyes that demanded for me to remain motionless. His face was downright terrifying and I froze. He flew out the bedroom faster than I could see.

I listened closely but couldn't hear anything, not a sound. I scanned. There were four vampires approaching and two nearby, Pam and Eric. I wondered if Drew were here. I couldn't sense anything from him, he was somehow immune to my radar.

My dress and one shoe had been thrown to the floor. I dressed and sat on the bed with my head in my palms. Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. All six bodies were in the house now, but my ears couldn't make out their words.

There was one point in my life, back when I was risking my life to save my unfaithful ex-boyfriend, that Eric (the real Eric) and I were almost intimate. At that time I was thankful to have been interrupted by Bubba. Tonight, however, I was not glad or thankful to be interrupted. I wasn't sure if it was me, or the bond, but there was no regret in wanting physical pleasure without a committed relationship. I should be disappointed in myself, but I wasn't.

Despite the fact that I almost just reunited my flesh with my beautiful Viking ex-lover, and was about to enjoy every inch of his pleasure, my mind drifted to Bill and I felt a ping of regret. It was not regret for letting Eric almost pleasure me, but regret for how my actions would hurt Bill. Right now Bill would be discovering that I was missing, my house a wreck. And I wanted physical pleasure - I wanted Eric. Even now I wanted Eric to reenter the room and take me like only a thousand-year-old warrior could. Why was my body screaming for Eric, who just gets me and has been there for me (although manipulative and egocentric the whole way), but my brain screaming for Bill, who lied and betrayed and couldn't always control his vampiric impulses (although also tender and sweet when not being such a jerk). Bill was my first love. Eric was my first lust (and a contender for my second love).

I heard my body. I heard my mind. But I couldn't hear my heart.

I was feeling very anxious. At least twenty minutes had passed. I contemplated my next move. The urge to get up and pace was overwhelming, but I wanted to remain silent as best I could. I was hungry and stressed. I shut my eyes.

Three successive raps on the door brought me from my concentration. The door slowly opened, revealing Pam and Drew. I sat up and scanned the house, only picking up Pam's presence.

Pam was wearing fitted light grey slacks with a pale blue sleeveless sweater. Her hair was meticulously pulled back into a tight ponytail. To top off her look was a pearl earring and necklace set.

"Sookie," she said. Her face was impassive, but she had a pit of regret behind her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I eyed them both. Pam looked at Drew. He withdrew from my sight as Pam entered, shutting the door behind her.

She walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I wasn't too concerned until she put one hand on my shoulder. "Apparently Victor's group discovered…. evidence, shall we say, at your house. Eric's presence at the site was ordered by the king. The party for our guests has been postponed until tomorrow evening. On Eric's behalf _we_ are to entertain a few members of our guest's entourage for the night."

"Pam, I work tomorrow night. I've had three days off in a row and I'm not about to ask Sam for another."

She chose her next words carefully, "I do not foresee this to be a problem, Sookie," and tapped my shoulder as if I were a stray puppy about to be euthanized. "Eric must regain control of his emotions. I will not stand back and watch his position be jeopardized. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"You want to kill me?" I attempted to lighten the mood, but was half afraid of the answer.

She laughed and withdrew her hand, "If _I_ kill you_ I_ would be the target of Eric's wrath. I would only kill you if absolutely necessary. I like you enough, but vampires first." Her smile faded to ice, "There is a reason Filipe is separating Eric from you tonight. It is not a coincidence that he has ordered you to join me in entertaining our overseas guests. I hope Filipe could not sense Eric's reluctance to leaving you, if so…." She stood and headed through the door, adding, "Change into something more casual. Come out when you are ready."

I changed and headed to Fangtasia with Pam.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to Fangtasia was short. I strained to remember a time I drove anywhere with Pam. She was the closest thing I had to a vampire friend, but she was certainly not a friendly vampire. I knew to use caution. Per Pam's orders I had changed from my dress into an outfit Tara set aside for me, jeans and a red silk kimono-style top and matching flats. My (Bill's) necklace was tucked in the inner pocket of my purse for safekeeping.

I hesitantly broke the silence, "Who are we entertaining tonight?"

"The entourage of Eric's European associate. Their sire has a vested interest in Bill's little project."

"If they are interested in the database, why is _my_ presence requested?"

"Exactly!" her eyes flashed to me and back to the road.

We entered the employee entrance and headed to a booth adjacent Eric's usual chair in the center of the floor. We ordered a bottle of A+ and a gin and tonic and sat in awkward silence as she examined her patrons and staff.

"Pam, have you heard from Bill?"

"He is in Europe," she answered brusquely, evading the question.

"Has he checked in? Does he know about my attack?" I inquired. Pam's mouth tightened in irritation. I had received all the information I would for the night. I was hoping for some sign that Bill knew I was unharmed.

Shortly after our second drinks arrived, so did our guests. Pam had a clear view of the door and while I couldn't see their entrance, I observed the tension in her posture and flare of her nostrils the second she detected the unfamiliar vampires. Seconds later we were greeted with three newcomers who nodded and introduced themselves to Pam.

The two women were tall and beautiful with shiny, dark hair. Clara had long wavy hair that fell to her hips, she was a classic beauty with a full hourglass shape and delicate nose. Amanda had straight shoulder-length hair and radiantly green eyes. She was slim and tone and had a wide jovial smile. If she were human she would appear social or outgoing, these traits are uncharacteristic of vampires on the whole. She could easily pass for a cheerful kindergarten teacher on her first day of class. The third guest, Mark, was superbly striking. He was a couple inches past six feet tall, refined posture, strong jaw line, warm smile, thick dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. His attire appeared to be deliberately selected to mask his loveliness. He was wore wire-rimmed glasses, a white button up shirt, and pleated khakis, appearing much like a county auditor from rural Ohio. He most likely carried a graphing calculator and periodic table in his back pocket.

Pam introduced me to the guests as if I were irrelevant. Amanda and Clara nodded in my general direction. Mark slid in the booth next to me and took my hand, gently kissing my knuckles. His lips were smooth as silk. Clara sat next to Pam, and Amanda slid in next to Mark.

The four of them immediately launched into conversation in a language I didn't understand. While I am only fluent in English, the obvious guess was that they were speaking Spanish. I took the opportunity to scan the bar. As expected, all I picked up was sex, sex, and more sex. I shook my head and took a sip of my drink, slapping the shields back up.

"Miss Stackhouse, I apologize if you feel excluded from our conversation." I jumped slightly and saw Mark staring at me with interest. I smiled my game face. Pam, Amanda, and Clara were engrossed in conversation, mainly carried on by Amanda. She was expressive and lively with her hand gestures and voice, making me wish for a moment that I could understand them. Pam was enthralled and actually laughed! "Would you like me to translate?" he continued in his mildly accented voice.

"No, no, not a problem."

He laughed, "A wise choice Miss Stackhouse. You think 'girl talk' is bad in your world, welcome to mine!" and nodded his head in the direction of Amanda.

I laughed. The thought of Pam partaking in 'girl talk' of any kind was quite amusing. I wondered what vampire 'girl talk' consisted of, and just as quickly abandoned the idea. "Please call me Sookie," I responded.

He smiled and said, "Tell me about yourself, Sookie. What do you do?"

"I am a barmaid at a restaurant an hour from here." I carefully attempted to appear amiable, without revealing anything to Armando's spies that they wouldn't already know.

"Does this make you happy?" he smiled caringly.

I couldn't say it pays the bills, this would imply that it is only a matter of money. While I lack formal academic training, I am quite happy to have a steady job with a boss that I respected. However, sometimes it was difficult to deal with unruly, disrespectful clientele and coworkers, all the while keeping out their thoughts. I went for this angle. "Sam, my boss, is great. I would never want to work for anyone else. I was born in Bon Temps, lived there all my life, and can't imagine doing anything else." I returned his smile.

"I understand," he nodded and leaned back, "I cannot imagine doing anything else either."

"Vampires never can," I smirked under my breath.

"Well, yes, I am a vampire. I cannot imagine _being_ anything else. But what I mean is that I cannot imagine _doing_ anything else but run my bakery."

"A bakery!" I squelched, nearly choking on my drink. This was shocking not only because vampires do not eat, and generally don't enjoy mortals taking pleasure in food, but also because it was a business that would cater exclusively to humans, _live_ humans.

"It is one of many business adventures. Oddly, baking is my favorite pastime," he laughed. "Yes, I guess this would seem odd to you, but I make the most famous ensaimadas and almendrades in the greater Valencia area."

"What are those?" I was enthralled with this bizarre group of vampires. It was the complete opposite of the hierarchal intensity of the American vampires I have experienced. Perhaps this is what the vampire commoners were like when the bosses weren't around, when politics weren't involved. _While the cat's away_ type of thing. It struck me that he was much like Bill. Sometimes with Bill I forgot that he was dead, that he was a vampire, and I just saw Bill, the human Bill. Other times, unfortunately, I experienced the vampire Bill. I once experienced the human side of Eric, but the real Eric was very much the vampire Eric. As young vampires, Mark, Amanda, and Clara may still grasp their last ounce of humanity. Old vampires were engulfed in power and politics, their human qualities largely discarded centuries ago as a liability.

I refocused on the ongoing conversation "…flaky coiled pastry while almendrades are meringue-almond cookies. They smell amazing while baking. Unfortunately I cannot personally appreciate the taste but I take get great pleasure in watching my creations being savored…"

"You watch people eat!" I blurted out, sounding less and less intelligent with each turn of speech, but I have been blown out of the water here. Thrown off guard. These were either the worst spies ever, or very young vampires who took this assignment only for the excitement of travel. I had the distinct feeling they were not here for me, and if they were they were not taking their job seriously. In fact, Amanda and Clara hadn't said a word to me since they sat down. Had Bill been wrong? Were they here for Pam?

"Yes, yes I do. If you said I did not behave as a vampire ought to, you would not be the first, or last, to say such. I am very untraditional," he laughed. "Sookie, we are here for a few days. I will bake for you!"

"Oh no, that's not…"

"Then it's settled!"

He ordered a round of TrueBlood for the table, and a third drink for me. I settled for ginger ale. It was kind of him to talk to me instead of engrossing himself in the conversation with the rest of the table. I was certainly the odd duck of this vampire flock, but Mark made me feel at ease. Every human eye was on our table. Several fangbangers had attempted to approach, but were batted away like flies by Clara. They seemed to have no interest in all the fresh blood available on tap surrounding them.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you a young vampire? Is this why you still bake and are so… well, nice? I don't mean to be disrespectful,"

"No, no, ask away Sookie. I am not young. Amanda, Clara and I have been… associates… for a few hundred years. We have all the wealth and power we desire. Now we simply sit back and enjoy life, or death as it happens."

"You are quite different from any vampire I have ever met."

"Sookie, you are different from any human I have met. What is it about you that is so unique?"

"I'm simply a barmaid from northern Louisiana," and if I had a dime for every time a supe wondered why I was unique….

"In that case, to northern Louisiana!" and he raised his bottle in a toast. He took a drink and questioned, "So, what does a northern Louisiana barmaid do when she is not tending tables or accompanying Pam on business matters?"

"I read, watch movies, listen to music, suntan, eat, sleep… You know, all the basics. I am quite simple really"

"You smell like candied ginger," he leaned in slightly and pulled back.

"Yes, Pam gave me a new lotion. This is the first time I have used it," I smelt my arm. It did smell quite wonderful.

"It's lovely. Are you and Pam close?"

I wasn't exactly certain where this question was aiming. Was he assessing my availability? "No… well maybe, I guess" I answered cautiously. It was best to stick with _less is more_ in this case, instead I rambled like a fool. Heat rose to my face.

Sensing my unease, he instantly diverted the conversation, "What music do you like?"

"Anything really, country, rock, oldies, some classical,"

"Ah, I am quite fond of rock and roll myself. Between the Bob Dylan and Rolling Stones anthologies, I am set for the next decade. You know…"

"Oh no Sookie, don't you dare get him started on Dylan!" Amanda warned me in her thick Spanish accent. She shook her head at him and laughed.

Clara laughed and rolled her eyes, "Really Mark, leave the poor thing alone, she's Pam's!"

I flinched at the assertion and looked to Pam. She actually looked shaken for a nanosecond, then a smile crawled across her face and she leaned into me, inching closer and closer to my lips. What was she thinking! Surely she would pull away.

"Pam!" I yelped when I realized that in less than an inch her lips would lock on mine. They laughed and commented in Spanish. Damn Pam. Let's all get a good laugh at Sookie. I couldn't wait to tell Eric! On second thought, would he reprimand her or would he think it was amusing? It was not funny. I am not the piñata of this vampire party. I could feel my face flush again.

Their conversation continued, as if uninterrupted. Mark slid his arm around me and gave me a quick and friendly sideways hug, saying, "I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable. I believe Clara was assessing Pam's availability for the night and I assure you that she did not mean to cause you discomfort."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, still embarrassed.

"I will punish her for you. How about her left index finger for your trouble?"

"Ah!" I gasped and jumped away. He laughed so loud Pam, Clara, and Amanda broke conversation midstream to look at the two of us. Pam eyed me inquisitively. Clara and Amanda told me to ignore everything he said. Their conversation continued.

"Tell me something funny, Sookie," this caught me off guard again. This guy was so… normal, bizarre, but normal. He was not like a _real_ vampire.

"A joke?" I shook my head in disbelief. He nodded and suddenly I couldn't think of a single funny joke… "I don't know…"

"Well, tell me a funny story about yourself." I thought of several stories, but none I could share with him. The return from Mississippi after rescuing my cheating ex-boyfriend from sure death. After rescinding his (and Eric) invitation to my house, in that moment I realized that the precious database was in my hidey hole. We all risked our lives for the darn thing, and there is was in _my_ hands, and not Bill, or Eric, or the queen could retrieve it. That was funny! Can't share that one.

How about Eric's outfit at the orgy! Nope, can't share that either.

I suddenly found myself wanting to tell him everything, each and every story I had. Under different circumstances, perhaps I would have indulged. What was this guy doing working for a rat bastard like Armando?

I shrugged my shoulders to indicate that I had nothing. He proceeded to tell me story after story. I laughed and laughed until my side ached. We discussed music and movies. I revealed my favorite romance novels, movies that made me cry, memories with Gran. He asked about siblings, but I skirted around this by saying that Jason lived nearby and we were close growing up. He never asked about parents, romances, boyfriends, local vampires, Rhodes, or my ability. He never asked all the questions I was expecting from Armando's spies. Perhaps on first sight I was out of the running and they decided to just enjoy the night. In which case, I was successful. Could it be that easy? Did they immediately write me off? Or, did they want Pam and I was the diversion?

By the time the evening ended, Pam and Clara were getting uncomfortably friendly. I was not one for excessive public displays of affection. Pam excused herself and went to check on the employees and the closing of Fangtasia. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Oh, Sookie I apologize if we made you uncomfortable in any way this evening," Amanda said, "I forget that you are not accustomed to our obnoxious behavior. We are in vacation mode!"

"No problem," I replied with a smile. She appeared sincere. I could actually like her under different circumstances. I excused myself to the ladies room. When I returned everyone was standing and ready to depart. Pam had her arm around Clara and I fought a sudden panic. What if Pam was bringing the enemy into her home? Worse, what if Pam left with Clara and I had to go with Mark and Amanda. They would have me separated from Eric _and_ Pam!

My stress must have broken through my years of expert facial control because Mark was instantly in front of me. "You look like you saw a ghost. Are you unwell Sookie?" He looked genuinely concerned and put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing gently. I glanced to Pam, she was distracted with Clara. I wanted to scream for her to not leave me.

"I'm just tired, it's been a hard day," I sighed. I had to act fast.

"Do tell,"

"My house was nearly destroyed yesterday, and someone is trying to kill me" I said sadly. He would already know this, as it was the reason their party was postponed. This gave me an opportunity to assess his reaction.

He looked shocked. Literally shocked! I had not expected this, of all the responses. "What happened? Were you injured?" He moved closer, but not intimate close, still in the radii of a concerned friend.

"No, I wasn't home. I don't know what happened or who did it."

"This is why our revelry was postponed." It was not a question. Clearly Filipe had not revealed this to Armando's entourage. Although, I wondered if Mark was the leader of this pack, or if these three were just hitting the town while the bosses were negotiating back at the hotel. This information may not have trickled down from his superior. "Perhaps our efforts here would best be spent in assisting with the investigation. Who is your regional Area Investigator? I will contact them directly."

"Well, it's Bill Compton, but…"

"Ah yes, I'm afraid he is in Prague. Who is regional Sherriff?"

"Eric Northman,"

"Of course," he smiled down at me, "I will offer our services to Mr. Northman."

"Oh, that's not necessary. Filipe, Victor, and Eric are investigating the scene. I have sworn protection from several supe packs in the area, they will be investigating as well. Some odd theories have been circling…" He looked down at me attentively. I rolled my shoulders and added casually, "Plus, if anyone ever hurt me forces beyond my control would come into play. I would hate for it to come to that."

My underlying message was clear and I hoped it would be relayed straight up the chain of command to Armando's ears.

Mark quickly glanced to Pam, who was still distracted, and leaned to my ear, "Your threat has been noted, Sookie. However, sometimes it's difficult to see exactly who's on your side and, more pertinently, who's not. The true enemy is often closer than you think." His lips lingered for a second after the last words left his mouth. He pulled back to look into my eyes and gave me a heartfelt smile, it was uncanny. I felt like I could trust him, like I could tell him everything I know. Thankfully I was armed with Bill's information and I knew of Armando's agenda, otherwise I may have cracked.

Perhaps Armando sent the best suited spy after all.


	12. Chapter 12

After closing Fangtasia we parted from Armando's secret agents. Pam made arrangements to meet them, Clara in particular, at their Inn after dropping me off. I was glad Pam offered to do so as I was extremely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The drive was pleasantly silent and I rested my head back in the seat. Pam hesitated momentarily in the garage before entering the house, her nostrils flared. She turned and I mindlessly followed her in my sleepy stupor intending on heading straight to bed.

"Change of plans," she informed me casually. I turned. Pam's outstretched arm held out a note from Eric.

_Pam, Leave Sookie here. Join us at the Hilton, room 1304. Eric _

She had planned on entertaining Clara for the night, so I assumed the change of plans was because Pam would be joining Eric instead. I shrugged my shoulders and headed down the hall. My plan remained unchanged – sleep.

Suddenly Pam was blocking the hallway. I took a deep breath and exhaled exasperatedly. She grabbed my arm and walked me into the bedroom where she turned to me and put one finger over her lips in a shushing motion. She silently packed some of my clothes and toiletries, shuffled the bed to make it appear freshly occupied, and propped up a cell phone on the nightstand. Pam looked at me as if anticipating an answer. I had no idea what was going on, let alone what question she could expect me to answer. She shook her head in frustration and stepped closer, touching one finger to my forehead, followed by a wide sweeping motion around the room with the same finger. It took me a minute to realize what she was asking me. My guard was down so I swept the area. Surprisingly, I picked up three blank signals some distance from the house. I held up three fingers and pointed to her to signal that they were vampires.

She nodded in understanding and said, "Goodnight Sookie. I will be in room 1304 at the Hilton if you need to reach me. Call if you have any problems."

My mouth dropped open and I scowled at her, shaking my head in disapproval. She was not going to leave me here with three stalking vampires! She signaled for me to play along. I wasn't exactly sure what game we were attempting to play, so I tried my best. "Ok Pam, goodnight," I rolled my eyes.

She grabbed me and fled to the garage where she motioned for me to hide in the back seat. I obediently got in and curled up on the floor. We drove for less than five minutes and parked in front of the Shreveport Hilton. Pam opened the back door and I crawled out hesitantly, following her to a dark blueSaabidling nearby. It was Drew.

Once in the car I let loose, "Pam, explain!"

Drew laughed, "Hi Sookie, nice to see you too."

After a pause Pam finally said, "Eric was warning me to make it appear that you were alone in the house. He was also informing us that a car would be waiting at the Hilton for an exchange. He booked a room here as a cover, but we will stay up the street." I was exhausted and just wanted a bed. Frankly I didn't care where, as long as I was the only one in it.

Eric's note was obscure, to say the least, and I didn't gather any of this from my initial reading. Speaking of Eric, where was he?

"Will Eric be there?"

My question fell to deaf ears. A few minutes later we pulled up to a stately southern-style mansion with lights blazing in the first floor parlor. Several people were gathered in this regal room, a dozen or so vampires surrounded by countless undiscerning, sparsely-clad fangbangers. If I had a list of events I would _least_ like to participate in, a vamp party complete with human buffet would be near the top. As we parked in the back I wondered briefly if Eric was inside. I let my mind slip to the idea of him partaking in these indulgences. Even at one a month, he had been with over ten thousands women in his years on Earth. Knowing this insatiable Viking, this was an extraordinarily conservative estimate. A hundred thousand sexual partners? I shook the thought and tried to sooth the deep ache building in the pit of my stomach.

Drew pulled up to the back entrance. Pam proceeded to get out and walk up the steps.

"I'm not going in there!" I sat with determination, bag clinched in hand, "Take me somewhere else."

"The back bedroom of the Inn is separated from the guests by the kitchen and dining room. The vamps have no reason to enter and the humans know better. You will go unnoticed." Drew reassured me as he turned to face me, "You will be safe."

I followed Pam in the back door and through a hallway into a large gourmet kitchen with endless granite, white cabinets, and professional appliances. I half expected Rachael Ray to waltz in and greet us. Pam handed me a key and pointed to a door at the back of the kitchen.

"Goodnight," I murmured and headed to my room.

"Goodnight," Pam said softly to my back, "Eric will be in soon to tuck you in." I didn't turn to see her expression.

The room had an ornate canopy bed, several chairs, and vanity with mirror. Every fabric and wall in the room was floral. The furniture and decor were excessive given the size of the room, but all I cared about was the bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, combed my hair into a ponytail, and changed. The bed and pillows were soft and I fell into them.

Just as I began to drift off I heard voices near my door. I put the pillow over my head in frustration. The voices intensified as more bodies joined in the kitchen, eventually pulling me out of my slumber. I let down my guard. There were three humans and one vampire. One girl was thinking about how she could get rid of the other two so she could have the vamp to herself. The jumbled images of sexual acts she intended to perform with him were too deviant for my taste. The second girl was wondering why the vamp wasn't responding to her advances. Her cleavage went unnoticed as she unbuttoned her shirt and when she reached down to stimulate him he turned away. She began strategizing alternative methods to arouse him. The third female, however, was thinking about Victor! I honed in on her, '_I need to get information, someday I will queen by Victor's side, his woman, his love, he loves me, he says I am the best he's ever had, why isn't this guy fucking me yet, it's never been this difficult for me, look at me, Victor will be rich, rich, rich and buy me everything I want, he'll marry me, need to spy….' _

The girls were nauseating, but my focus turned to the vampire. Who was he? If it was Eric could I refrain from ripping open the door and slapping these tramps silly? Probably not. Why did Victor send a spy to this gathering?

In an attempt to identify the fourth member of the jamboree, I tip toed to the door and pressed my ear against it. The fangbangers were practically begging to be taken, in every sense of the word. One was pleading for him to draw from her instead of drinking from his bottle. They were detailing how exactly they wanted to pleasure him all night. Unfortunately for my ears, they were describing in excruciating detail, each girl fighting to be heard over the other two.

I sincerely hoped they would not fulfill these fantasies right there in the kitchen, thirty feet from my bed.

Finally the vampire spoke, "Silence!" demanded an authoritative voice. Had I not been still already, I would have frozen in place. His voice was vaguely familiar, but not Eric. The girls instantly stilled and he continued, "Ladies, focus, scissors and tape."

The girls scrambled and upon his command went on a scavenger hunt. They were all thinking they would be the favored flavor of the night if they found his requested items first. Were they not curious about why he needed scissors and tape? I could hear them scurrying around like mice in a barn.

Eventually, "Here, here, I found them!" a voice shrilled with excitement near my door.

"Thank you Kim," he said flatly.

"What are you going to do for me in return," she moaned. She probably intended for her words to purr off her tongue, but she sounded more like a desperate cat in heat.

"I am _not_ interested. You can all depart now. Wait, I believe I smell…." He trailed off. When he resumed the voice was closer, only inches from the door, "Ah, yes… candied ginger."

I froze. It was Mark. We were in the Inn with Armando's posse. I was about to sleep under the same roof as the enemy. I was terrified to move. I quickly wondered if it was worse to move or to stay. If I moved his vampiric hearing would sense my movement. If I stayed my smell would be stronger. I closed my eyes hoping to somehow magically disappear. I could feel him right up against the other side of the door. He knew I was here, inches away, separated only by a wooden door.

"We meet again so soon. What a pleasant surprise," he said to the door in his soft subtly accented voice. I began to sweat and my hands were trembling. I fought the urge to swallow, fought the urge to move. He knew I was listening. "Please come out and protect me from these galling vermin," he laughed softly.

The girls tartly rebuffed his comment. His statement did not require a response so I remained motionless. I wanted to scream for Pam. I wanted Eric to intervene. My mouth opened, but the air was blank. I tried to say I was too tired. I tried to say please don't kidnap me and take me away to Armando. I tried to fight the urge to laugh nervously. He was the most dangerous form an enemy could take. Instead of being a big frightful vampire monster with beaming red eyes and three heads, he was an adorably funny, if somewhat nerdy, teddy bear with friendly eyes. I could squash an evil three-headed monster, but I couldn't even jab a friendly teddy bear.

"I won't bite," he laughed, "Come out and keep me company. These girls are mind-numbing." The girls huffed at his accusation.

"I'm in my pajamas," I whispered.

"Then let me in," he whispered back.

"I'm tired," I sighed, "and just want to go to bed."

"I can help you with that."

"I would never let you in my bed!"

"That's not what I had in mind you little pervert. How presumptuous of you!" he laughed. "Give me a minute to rid of these vermin so you come out, pajamas and all. I'll make you a bedtime treat." As he moved from the door he yelled sternly, "Leave!" The girls scattered, not pleased at his dismissal or rejection. Over the next few minutes I heard rustling and banging, but no voices.

I jumped at a sudden tap on the door. Against all better judgment I opened it. Mark was standing at the island counter, smiling widely with a steaming mug in his hand. The sweet smell of chocolate filled the air and my mouth watered in anticipation.

"Sookie, you are even more exquisite sans makeup… " My face flushed and I looked down to hide from his gaze. He walked over and gently touched my elbow to guide me to a stool at the granite island. I sat awkwardly in my stool staring at the floor. Mark sat across from me and slid the hot cocoa under my nose.

"I overheard your umm… _friends_," I admitted.

"_Friends_? It seems everywhere I go I have a gaggle of _friends_ trailing me mindlessly. They are ubiquitous and undesirable." I looked from the floor into his eyes, he smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, adding, "You, on the other hand, are unique."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, so I took a long sip of the warm cocoa. It was rich and heavy and absolutely delightful. I smiled and closed my eyes in my own chocolate bliss.

Mark let out a laugh and said, "It pleasures me greatly to see you smile Sookie."

Not quite certain of the intention behind these words I opened my eyes to gauge his expression. He was simply smiling contently. His fingers caressed my hand and I was suddenly acutely aware that not only was he holding my hand, but our fingers were interlaced. I felt as though time had fast forwarded ten seconds without my consent. I instantly withdrew my hand and added, "I hope I haven't given you the wrong impression here, I'm with…" I trailed off. I wasn't technically with anyone. Bill was out of the country, or so everyone thought. We hadn't been a couple for quite some time. Eric and I were buddies, and sometimes more, but not in a relationship. Would Eric want this group to know we were bonded? Was it an asset or weakness for him if Armando's group knew? I figured they most likely knew already. I finished my thought, "Eric Northman and I are bonded."

Mark nodded and seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally he asked, "Do you have photos of the ceremony? I would love to see."

Vampire-human weddings were now legal in Louisiana, so I figured this is what Mark was referring to. In truth, I would never care to ever see photos of our actual bonding – Andre overseeing the deed was done in the back hallway, certainly a far cry from a joyous event. I took a long sip of my chocolate to delay answering and give myself a moment to think of the best, or most indirect, answer. I wanted to blurt out, "It wasn't a ceremonious event I'm afraid. We were forced into it by a jerk of a vampire, who I let die by a tiger's hand." I refrained. In a different world, in a different time, I could have told Mark everything. But not here, not now. All I could think to say was, "Nope." It wasn't eloquent, but it was the best I could muster.

"I'm afraid I have upset you, my apologies."

"I'm not upset with you. It's just that I have met many bad vampires who have tried to hurt me and make me do their bidding. Eric didn't want to bond with me, but he did it to save me. I was forced to choose between bonding with Eric or a horrible vampire who would have done evil things. I get upset when I think about the situation I was forced into, we were forced into. Vampires can be manipulative, selfish, violent jerks. I used to be a naive girl with a simple life, but now I have been manipulated, lied to, beaten, dumped, heartbroken, staked, raped, nearly drained, shot at, and kidnapped. I have seen many die, and I have been forced to kill. Sometimes I just want to go back to my naivety and forget all I have done and seen." The words came pouring out faster than I could stuff them back in. It must have been the exhaustion. It was like my consciousness was moving in slow motion while my mouth was in real time. I couldn't catch up to myself, "Can it Sookie!" I threw my hand over my mouth to keep from continuing.

Mark was staring at me with wide eyes blazing. I suspect he thought I was a bit of a lunatic. I knew the look well. After a second he began laughing. He shook his head and said between chuckles, "So, your grand plan to get back to your simple life was to earn protection from not only the local vampires, but the _king_ of your state, _and_ all the local Were packs?" He picked up my hand and whispered in a sober tone, "Sookie, this was an awful means to attain your goal. You have cast a large web, one that will be nearly impossible to escape."

I laughed. He was right. There was no turning back for me, caught in my own supernatural web. Our eyes met and I felt safe for a moment. He looked genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. I fought the urge to reach out to hug him. Not a sensual hug, but just the comfort of knowing someone cared. This was the type of hug Gran or Bill could provide and I was momentarily disappointed in myself for thinking of Mark in this capacity. As if reading my mind, Mark was at my side and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. His hug was gentle and cordial, nothing more, nothing romantic. Surprising even myself, I leaned into him and let him hug me. I let myself be comforted for one minute of this relentless day.

"Miss Sookie!" We both turned to identify the intruder.

"Bubba!" I wailed and ran to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "What are you doing here? It's been a long time, how are you?"

"Good Miss Sookie, real good."

"Bubba, this is Mark. He's from Spain." Mark nodded, looking at Bubba with determined recognition, I quickly added, "Mark, this is _Bubba_." I looked at Mark and gave him a quick head shake to deter any undesirable comments. Mark looked disappointed, but nodded in acknowledgement.

Bubba didn't return Mark's nod, instead he turned to me and said, "I can only talk to _you_, Miss Sookie. I cannot talk to nobody else…. You shouldn't be alone with a vampire other than Bill or Mr. Eric."

"You're right Bubba, will you please join me? That way I won't be alone with him." He smiled proudly and sat in the stool next to mine. Without a word, Mark heated up a bottle of TrueBlood for Bubba.

I sat again, taking a drink of my cocoa. I smiled, not just for joy of warm molten chocolate, but because of the safe comfort I felt knowing Bubba was watching over me. Now it was time for me to put on the spy cap.

"This is delicious," I said taking another drink. "How long are you in town? You should open shop here in Shreveport."

"We are only here a few days." Mark smiled at me.

"Why, of all places, Shreveport?"

"We have a business matter with Filipe that pertains to your local Sherriff, so we decided to appeal directly to Mr. Northman for his consent."

"Consent for what?" I asked innocently.

"You are asking a lot of questions for a tired, simple, pajama-wearing northern Louisianan barmaid," he looked at me and gave a sly grin. Bubba shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Come on, you've seen me _sans_ makeup, my hair in a knotted ponytail, and wearing pajamas! The least you can do is telling me what you're _really_ doing here." I sipped the cocoa. "This is the best cocoa I have ever tasted!"

"Miss Sookie," Bubba sounded strained, "you shouldn't…"

Mark abruptly interrupted Bubba by whispering, "My secret is the chocolate. You are drinking a custom dark from Knipschildt Chocolatier."

"Any other secrets I should know?" I whispered back and looked in his eyes. I thought he might attempt to glamour me, but I didn't feel a spark. I knew I was toeing a dangerous line, but if I could get under Mark's skin, he may give me information. Bubba knew to seek help if I needed it and both Drew and Pam were nearby.

A curious look crossed Mark's face as he sat in contemplation. He leaned even closer and said, "Sookie, I have _many_ secrets you should know. I will tell you everything if you so desire."

"I so desire," I smiled.

"Secret number one, I have a gift for you," he said as he pushed a flat package across the granite. "I intended on giving it to you tomorrow, but since you are here now..."

"Oh, I can't accept…."

"It's nothing, just a 'thank you' for entertaining me tonight at Fangtasia. To be honest, it is selfish. I am simply spreading _his_ word."

"You bought me a bible?" I gaped. He laughed and shook his head. I opened the package and found The Essential Bob Dylan CD. "Thank you," I added. It was certainly not a gift I would have expected from a dead man. I blurted out, "Are you sure you're a vampire?"

Mark laughed and pointed to his bottle of TrueBlood, "If not, I had better see someone about this addiction I've had for a…."

Suddenly Mark was on his feet. With urgency he said, "Sookie, my associates have become concerned by my absence. Unless you would like to meet the entire entourage, I must beg your forgiveness for my abrupt departure." Turning to Bubba he added with a nod, "I trust you will see her safely to her room." Mark leaned down and gently kissed me on the cheek. The action was so fast that I didn't react until after his lips had departed. He whispered in my ear, "Until we meet again," and exited at human speed.

Bubba shifted uncomfortably. "Miss Sookie!"

"It's okay Bubba. It's okay. Who sent you?"

"The man at Bill's house. He's mean Miss Sookie."

"Who's mean?"

"Mr. Sergey, he is a bad man."

"Was Bill with him?"

"No,"

"Was Eric with him?"

"No,"

"Okay Bubba, you be careful. You did well." He stood with pride and I patted him on the shoulder before he returned to the side doorway.

I returned to my room and repacked my bag. I had to make sure Eric, Bill, and Amelia were safe. I couldn't sit here and wait to be discovered by Mark's superiors. Mark could be telling them right now that I was under their noses. I couldn't run through the house looking for Pam. How did Bubba know where to find me? Who was this Sergey and how did he know I would be here? I was a sitting duck, a lamb in the wolf den. I scanned my immediate surroundings. It was clear. I didn't have a phone, nor did I have a direct number for Eric or Pam or Bill. I didn't have a car, nor did I know where to go if I had. However, I _did_ know that I had to leave the house, and fast. I crept out the back door, closing it slowly behind me.

As I turned around I slammed into Drew's chest, "Where do you think you're going, you little seductress?"

"Drew!" I jumped. "Get me outta of here. Now!"

Drew didn't seem the slightest bit concerned. He just looked down at me like I was a teenager caught sneaking out of the house. I turned to walk away, but Drew caught my arm and held it firmly. I attempted to pull away, but his grip was unyielding. We just stood there for several minutes, me pulling and him gripping. Then we just stood motionless.

"Enjoy your cocoa?" he winked.

I glared at him, "Now you're spying on me?"

"Not spying, just overseeing."

A Cayenne pulled into the darkness at the back of the parking lot. Drew began pulling me towards it by my upper arm. I fought against him and just as I broke his grasp another set of hands grabbed my shoulders, I spun on my heels and plunged my suitcase at the second assailant. It was Pam. She grabbed the suitcase and leered at me, "Sookie, why are you so tense tonight? Get in the car."

Pam, Drew, and I all got in the back. I was demoted to the middle seat. Clancy was the front passenger and I let out a long sigh of relief to discover Eric was the driver. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch Eric. I wanted to tell him how happy I was to see him. Our eyes met in the rearview mirror and I smiled. I took notice that Eric did not return my smile. I tucked that away for further consideration after I got some sleep. We turned from the parking lot into a residential neighborhood.

"Sookie, tell me about the man you were engaged with all night at the bar." Pam inquired, earning her a sideward glance from Eric, and a full-on glare from me.

"He's a baker," I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled widely and looked at Eric. I could feel Eric's eyes on me in the rearview mirror.

"He's handsome. I like that type. Delicious." Pam continued, licking her lips.

"You missed the best part. They were just snuggled up together drinking cocoa by the fire," Drew winked at Pam, Clancy glanced back at us, and Pam turned in her seat to face me.

"Sookie! Just now? In there?" Pam gasped with a sly grin.

"Pam, we were not snuggling, and there was no fire," I snapped.

"First he had his arms around her, then he gave her a gift, and then he kissed her. Is this not true Sookie?" Drew mocked. Pam's jaw dropped and the car jolted forward on the road. Eric was dead silent as he stared ahead.

"Sookie the Seductress!" Pam laughed.

I turned to Drew and said flatly, "I despise you."

"What did he give you Sookie, other than kisses?" Pam snickered.

I remained silent, ignoring their continued jabbing. Now they had Eric thinking I was kissing some Spanish baker immediately after our near-encounter earlier in the evening. Eric didn't meet my eyes in the mirror. This made me feel queasy. I never intended to cause Eric additional stress. He already had to deal with Armando's crew, the king, Victor, and the attack on my house. I only wanted information from Mark, that's all, right? We were driving excessively fast, even for Eric. The night was exhausting and all I wanted was sleep.

I could feel tears pool up in my eyes but I refused to let them out. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. Pam and Drew continued to reenact, poorly if I might add, my night. Out of pure exhaustion I snapped, "I think Eric is concerned with more pressing matters and could care less about your shenanigans!"

"Oh please enlighten us mortal one," Drew droned sarcastically under his breath. Pam and Clancy laughed. Vampires rarely suspected a mortal like me could even begin to comprehend the complex politics of their world. This angered me and I instantly found myself enraged at their relentless ridicule and belittling. Eric must have sensed the sudden change in my mood because he attempted to catch my eyes in the rearview mirror. I turned away.

"Stop!" he demanded of them, but it was too late.

I felt exhaustion, terror, and nausea all bundle together inside me. A nervous laughter poured out of my lungs. "Oh I will _Drew_," I sneered. My temper flared uncontrollably and before I could control my thoughts the words flew out my mouth, "One, Victor plans to overthrow Filipe. Two, some mean vampire named Sergey is living in Bill's house and knew to find me here tonight. Third, I think Victor planned the attack on my house so he had an excuse to be here at the same time as the Europeans. Maybe he plans on taking out Filipe soon, or maybe he didn't think Filipe would come and he hoped to take out Eric before his negotiations with the Europeans. Isn't it a little convenient that the only person in the world who has publically declared he would die for me was sent to Prague? Also, Filipe knows Eric and I are bonded, so how convenient that we were separated by an hour drive tonight while I entertained the European associate's entourage. Lastly, I think the Europeans are here because they want me under their leader's reign and are either going to buy me or just take me. Is this enough for you or do you want more!?"

I hadn't realized several things until I stopped my tirade. First, I had increased my tone to a scream and now in my silence my ears shot with pain. Secondly, at some point the car had come to a screeching halt on the side of the road and my chest hurt from the seatbelt recoil. Thirdly, I just revealed way too much information for my own good and would need to climb out of this hole I dug. And lastly, my overnight bag had somehow shredded into pieces on my lap.

I was stuck in the middle seat between four pale, unblinking faces staring at me in utter astonishment. Their faces faded as I felt myself slip away to unconsciousness. Several hands touched me, a breeze brushed my face, and I heard the sounds of trees dancing in the wind. The last words I heard were between Pam and Eric.

"He is here?"

"Yes."

"She must have…"

"Yes."

"But that means…"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

I was on my back in an unfamiliar bed. Warm hands were gently massaging my temples. The smell of mint, clean cotton, shampoo, and body soap mixed in the air. The hands slid to the back of my head and caressed away the stress from the last few days. The fingers moved down my neck and massaged my shoulders, kneading out the tension. A trail of mint oil from my temples down my neck and shoulders made my skin tingle happily. Flashes of carefree memories formed like a kaleidoscope in my mind. I felt surged with simple tranquility and relaxed fully into the arms of my masseur, who was now tracing the curves of my face, down my nose, around my lips, up my cheek. The smell of mint intensified.

"Wake..." a voice whispered. The word originated near my ear, but sounded distant. Against my will I began to drift out of my blissful state. My fingers and toes roused first and I became aware of the touch of soft sheets against my nearly naked skin. I felt the warmth of several layers of blankets piled on me. My eyes opened and I blinked several times to focus on my surroundings in the dim lighting. I made out the outline of my masseur hovering above me, glowing skin and shoulder-length hair. Eric? He was whispering to me so quietly I couldn't distinguish the individual words, just the faded humming emanating from his lips. The stress had been lifted from my shoulders and I wanted to return the favor. I grabbed Eric with force, pressing my face up to his and finding his lips in the dark. He resisted so I pulled him to me, my hand on the back of his head. After a moment his resistance transformed to passion as he kissed me more tenderly than I have ever been kissed, instantly setting my body into a frenzy of desire and longing.

"Eric," I moaned.

Suddenly he recoiled and gently pushed me back. He let out a long, intentional exhale and said solemnly, "No." It wasn't Eric. It wasn't Bill. It took me a moment to realize that I had absolutely no idea what I was doing nearly naked in a bed with an unknown warm-handed vampire. Worse, nearly naked and _kissing_ an unknown warm-handed vampire. I opened my mouth to scream but he placed a hand tightly over my mouth to mute the sound. "Sookie, it's me. Did you not hear me?" I was now fully alert and identified Mark's voice. With one arm he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over my exposed back and shoulders, then pulled me to him. I was nestled in his chest, uncertain of how I got here, uncertain why I was undressed in his bed. I began trembling. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Don't worry, you are safe with me."

"What did you do to me?" I cried out and began to struggle to free myself.

With his free hand he flipped on the bedside lamp. "Sookie, look at me," he whispered in my ear. I pulled back to look at him. As my eyes adjusted to the light I found myself blinking several times to take him in. His hair was down and his glasses were removed, accentuating his strong jaw line and revealing his sensual eyes. He looked absolutely radiant, like a poster boy for Spanish allure. "After your collapse last night Filipe demanded that you relaxed here under the supervision of our crew. Your sheriff was not pleased with this arrangement so he and Pam stayed here by your side. You have slept for nearly sixteen hours."

"Where are my clothes?" I asked tartly.

"Amanda bathed you. In fact, I believe the girls gave you a full pampering." He grabbed my hand and showed me my French manicure, adding "You should see yourself, you look radiant." He smiled down at me, "Pam never left your side. You have nothing to fret about. Some of the girls ran out to get clothes for you."

"I'm embarrassed that I kissed you like that."

"I should be the one to apologize. You simply mistook me for your sheriff." After a moment in thought he laughed and added, "But Sookie, if you ever kissed _me_ with such passion, I would be on my knees begging for your hand in marriage." He picked up my hand and looked at my ring finger, shaking his head in mock disappointment, making a sound like "tshk."

I laughed. It was the only thing I could do. Sadly, this was the closest thing to a proposal I may ever receive. After a moment of silence I asked, "How are your hands warm?"

"Cold hands ruin a massage," he remarked as he reached in his pocket and withdrew two flat, smooth stones the size of his palms. They were warm to the touch. "Sookie, I woke you because I need to tell you something important before Eric returns." His voice was still soft, but there was a hint of urgency. I sat upright and gave him my undivided attention. "I want you to know that we initially came here to…"

"Perhaps our terms were not clear?" Eric growled from the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes fixed on Mark.

"She should know." Mark replied, his eyes still on me.

"Our terms are not pertinent to her."

"We will see."

"I have never failed her."

"Perhaps not yet," Mark responded flatly, his eyes never parting from mine.

"Sookie," Eric said, his eyes still on Mark, "We have negotiated, you will be protected."

"Does anyone plan on telling _me_ what's going on?"

Eric eventually looked over to meet my eyes. The expression on his face sent chills down my spine. I knew this look too well. Something bad was happening and he did not want to be the one to tell me. My eyes pooled up against my will. Fighting the urge, I turned my head away from him, but a tear still rolled down my face. Eric moved to the side of the bed opposite Mark, wrapped me in his arms, and tucked his head down into my hair. His cool hands were directly against the warm skin on my back. I could sense his discontent at finding me nearly naked with only Mark in the room. I gripped him like there was no tomorrow, because perhaps there wouldn't be. He whispered into my ear, "He hasn't touched you, has he?"

I shook my head and nuzzled into his chest. Tears pooled down my face. I sobbed, "Eric, don't let them…" I was going to add '_trade me to Spain'_ but a rapid tightening of Eric's arms halted my lips. I pulled back to look at him.

He gave me a cautious nod and said, "Sookie, tell him what you told me last night." His voice was soft yet underlined with fire as he cleverly chose his next words to guide me to what he wanted to reveal, "He knows about your talent." The only thing I said that involved my so-called talent was what I read from the fangbangers. I hoped this was what Eric was aiming for, and no more.

I turned to Mark, "I listened to the group of vermin that you were with last night in the kitchen. One of them was there to get information about your group. She thinks that Victor will marry her once he is king." Eric and Mark shared an unspoken conversation above my head.

Marked said, "Eric tells me that Victor has threatened your safety in the past. Please explain. I want to hear it from you." I looked to Eric. I felt a calm encouragement as he touched my face and nodded for me to proceed.

"Victor had my house surrounded. I was inside with Bill, Eric, Amelia, my ex-roommate, and Frannie, the sister of my ex-boyfriend. Victor said we could all either die or join Filipe. Bill said he would kill Victor if Victor harmed me. Eric warned Victor that if I was harmed forced beyond his control would be set into motion. Eric and Bill joined Filipe and we all lived."

"She dated the _tiger_?" Marked asked Eric incredulously. Eric nodded in confirmation and they seemed to come to a silent agreement above my head. I was getting quite tired of being excluded from the most relevant parts of this discussion.

Eric continued to guide me through the conversation, "Tell us how you know about Sergey?" his jaws clinched, but his voice was still smooth.

"Bubba told me that a mean vampire by the name Sergey was in Bill's house. He said Sergey sent him to me."

I pulled away to look at both of them in their silent exchange. The weight of a thousand years was resting on Eric's shoulders. The spark was missing from his vacant eyes. For a moment I thought I felt his turmoil, or perhaps I did through the bond. This man standing before me was not the man I knew, not the man I shared intimate moments with. This was a man motivated by the sheer survival instincts required to stay 'alive' in his world for a thousand years. This was a man who did not need the emotions of a mortal bogging him down. I was suddenly terrified. Terrified for myself, and terrified for Eric.

"What?" I demanded of them.

Very gently Eric said, "Sookie, Sergey is very old and very dangerous. He is of traditional ways and does not value the worth of mortal lives. His whereabouts has remained unknown for centuries and suddenly he appears in Bon Temps looking for you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"This is what we need to find out before he finds you." Mark added.

"This is worrisome."

"_Worrisome_! Sookie, you should be _terrified_." Pam said earnestly, suddenly standing at the foot of the bed. She turned to Eric and said, "Do you think he intends to avenge…"

"Pam!" Eric thundered.

"What?" I demanded, nearing the end of my patience for being the only one without a clue as to what was happening in the world around me.

"She should know," Mark confirmed assertively. Eric gave him a look that made my skin crawl. A deep growl emanated from his chest. Pam stiffened and took a step towards Mark. Amanda and Clara appeared and stepped in front of her. Apparently I was witnessing a battle for supremacy, previously only seen on the Discovery Channel between feral animals. Mark dismissed Eric's threat by turning his gaze to me, "Did Compton ever tell you about his maker?"

My jaw dropped open and I looked up at Eric. Reluctantly Eric added, "Sergey was Lorena's maker." The only witness to the crime, the only person who could verify that I killed Lorena out of self defense, was nowhere to be found. I felt a wave of nausea. Mark reached down to touch me and was blocked by Eric. Eric's fangs extended and his eyes dilated fully. Pam took a similar stance. Mark, Amanda, and Clara appeared indifferent to the change in Eric's mood.

"Eric, look at me," I pleaded. He looked down at me as if I were alien. I reached out and ran my finger across his lips. Recognition crossed his face and he softened. I conceded, "Eric, I trust you. Please just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Mark looked back and forth between the two of us.

"There's more. Tell her," Pam overstepped her boundary. Eric eyed her unpleasantly.

Staring straight ahead, not looking to me or Pam, he said flatly, "Bill and the shifter are unaccounted for. Bill has not checked in at his destination. The shifter has not been seen since departing from you yesterday."

I took a moment to digest. Tears streamed down my face. Sam was missing and it was my fault. I asked him to take the note to my house. I was scheduled to work today and I slept right through my shift. Bill was missing because he never went to Europe. I wondered if Bill was also missing from Bon Temps. Did Sergey have him? Did Sergey have Sam?

"Sookie, we will find him," was all Eric said about it. I noted that Eric said we would find _him_, rather than _them_. I wondered which one he thought the tears were for.

Eric pulled me to him again, his hand on my bare back. "Get her clothes!" his voice bolted like thunder. Pam's head whipped towards him. Amanda was out the door faster than I could see. The blanket had slipped from my shoulders. Clara wrapped it back around me.

Eric said to Mark, "I have matters to tend to with Filipe. Meet us at Fangtasia at eleven. Filipe has requested that your party escort Sookie on my behalf. Pam will join if you don't mind." It wasn't a question.

"It would be our pleasure." Mark responded and turned to me with a concerned look on his face, adding, "You must be famished. Please join me for dinner before we depart to Fangtasia."

Under normal circumstances the meaning of this question was straightforward, '_please join me for dinner_,' meant just that – my stomach is empty and I need food in my digestive tract, care to eat with me? However, when a vampire asks you to join them for dinner, one had best take caution and define the terms of 'dinner'. "So, are you asking me to _be_ dinner, or are you asking me to _join you_ for dinner? And if I'm joining you, will your dinner be synthetic or alive?"

He laughed and turned to Eric, "Is she always this feisty?"

"Absolutely," he replied and smiled proudly down at me. I was beginning to get the feeling that Eric was pawning me off, but as if on cue he added, "Pam will not leave your side." I smiled up at him.

Amanda barged through the door carrying an armful of clothes, and began chattering away to me. I had absolutely no idea what she was saying, so at each pause I followed her lead. I nodded when she did and smiled when she did. Eventually she stopped talking and I realized she was waiting for my response. I looked at Eric for assistance. He was attempting to hide a smirk.

"English, Amanda!" Mark reprimanded. Amanda smiled apologetically.

Pam leaned over and translated for me, "Essentially you remind her of the little sister she once had. She wants to dress you up and do your hair and makeup every day. She said she was going to stuff you in her suitcase and take you home with her. To which, Sookie darling, you nodded."

Amanda continued in English, "I picked several outfits. Do you want to keep your hair down? I think we should pin it up with cascading curls framing your face? What color do you want to wear? I think pink."

Suddenly I had a new best friend. I wasn't sure how I felt about this one-sided relationship, and I certainly didn't want to be her life-size Barbie Doll. "I have a dress for the party already, thank you."

Amanda looked deflated. Pam put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Sookie, the party has been postponed, yet again. Perhaps you could let Amanda assist you for tonight." She turned to Amanda and added, "Sookie has an absolutely lovely dress for the party. I believe she is excited for Eric to see her dressed up. It pleases him greatly." Mark's eyes flashed with displeasure. Clever, that Pam. Eric squeezed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. This was obviously a setup of Pam's to declare "she's Eric's" without these words ever being spoken.

"We will step out to give you privacy," Eric said, nodding to Mark. They headed out the door, shutting it behind them. Pam helped Amanda with the clothing selection for the night. I pulled off the top blanket, wrapped it around me and headed to the rest room to wash up. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked to find my hair brushed smooth and as shiny as glass. My skin was freshly exfoliated and nearly glowing. My makeup was impeccable, other than tear trails on my cheeks. Even my toe nails had been trimmed, filed, and painted. My hands and feet were smooth as silk. I looked back into the mirror to make sure I was seeing my own reflection. In one respect I felt violated for the abrupt transformation in my unconsciousness, but on the other hand I looked radiant. It is not too often that you wake up fully transformed for the day.

Amanda tapped on the door and handed me the outfit they selected. It was a classy fitted dress in a muted shade of light pink. I freshened up and slipped into the dress. I returned to the room to find that only Pam remained.

She turned to me and whispered, "Last night you said Bill was in Prague?"

"That's what Mark told me." I knew Bill was not in Europe at all.

"But Eric sent him to Valencia, not Prague," Pam stated. I nodded in response. This was certainly a discrepancy between Bill and Mark. Bill said Eric sent him to Spain. Mark said Bill was in the Czech Republic. "Sookie, many of those present here are not in the database, Mark and Clara for example. Perhaps this is why they sought Bill's expertise – to complete their regional database. Or, as you suggested last night, perhaps not. Bill is the biggest asset in Eric's region, and the biggest money maker in Louisiana. If Victor or Filipe planned to wipe out those of us remaining from the previous reign, Bill would be spared. Bill would die for you and they would not be willing to take that risk."

"You think they are going to kill us?"

She zipped up my dress and put her hand on my shoulder, "Not _us_, you can be bartered. I am concerned that Eric's emotions for you will cause his defeat. If he is defeated, we all are."

"Pam, what should I do? Tell me."

"Divert Victor tonight. Keep him near Mark and keep both of them away from Eric and Filipe long enough for Eric to complete his mission. I will gather more information from the rest of the Europeans."

I nodded, not exactly certain what I just got myself into.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting on the bed I mulled over my mission for the night. At eleven I would arrive at Fangtasia with Mark, Amanda, and Clara and attempt to divert Victor from Filipe and Eric. Pam knows I would not participate in unseemly physical activities with Victor, so it went without saying that this was not her intent. At least, I hoped not. Following her instructions, I would keep Victor within eyesight of Mark. Inexplicitly this made me feel more comfortable with my mission. Not only did I feel oddly content around Mark, but I knew his presence would keep Victor in line, should Eric and Pam be preoccupied. Mark was the most humanlike vampire I had ever met. This didn't seem possible and I wished I wasn't so quick to trust him. He was, after all, the enemy's spy. And he was, after all, a vampire, an old vampire with plenty of years to master manipulation tactics on his prey. Nonetheless, I hoped Mark's presence would deter any inappropriate advances from Victor.

My only encounter with Victor in the past had been an unpleasant one, to say the least. He threatened my life, as well as the lives of Amelia, Bill, and Eric. I may be a semi-forgiving person, but this action set him permanently on my '_do not forgive'_ list. I was not as pragmatic as Eric, who found himself able to instantly accept this new reign.

I also considered how Mark asked me to dinner in front of Eric. I had not accepted, nor denied, his offer. To be honest with myself, under different circumstances I would accept a date with Mark. Under different circumstances I would enjoy getting to know him. This was not the current situation, and I knew it. Lives were on the line here, people were missing, and I wasn't about to move to Spain. What struck me as odd was that Eric seemed to anticipate Mark's invitation. Perhaps this was another part of Eric's clever plan. I knew Eric had a plan, at least one. Eric _always_ had a plan. I would accept Mark's offer and get at much information as possible from him.

A knock on my door brought me back to the present. The door slid open enough to reveal Mark. He was wearing grey dress pants, undoubtedly custom tailored to his frame, and a black fitted t-shirt, exposing his well-toned arms. His hair was still down and fell just shy of his shoulders. With his glasses off his eyes were the highlight of his face, radiant and gleaming, one could get lost in those eyes. And this was exactly what I was afraid of doing. No doubt he was a lovely and superbly striking man, if one were interested, which I am not. He walked over to the end of the bed and offered his hand to me. I took his hand and he gently guided me up, standing by his side.

He turned my hand palm-up, placed a box in it, and said "Amanda tells me that this is the custom in Northern Louisiana."

I recalled the CD he gave me the night before. At the same time I also recalled the joke he made at the bar after Clara teased me about being Pam's human. I joked, "This isn't Clara's left index finger, is it?" I truly hoped not. The fact that it even crossed my mind was probably a sign that I had spent too much time around unsavory vampires.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, but if you prefer…" he teased.

"No, no," I responded and opened the box. It was a corsage, a bona fide 1950's style wrist corsage with three pink carnations and a sprig of green. Simple, yet elegant. I suddenly fought the overwhelming urge to laugh at the scene. Amanda, Amanda, Amanda. She clearly watched too much American television. This was my senior prom revisited, only this time I would not be going with JB, but a man even more handsome (albeit dead) who renders the most tender kisses. A dead man, possibly older than Eric, had just given me the keepsake of a high school prom. If Gran could see me now! I giggled under my breath. I bit my lower lip in a failed attempted to refrain from laughing. This only served to make my laugh escalate out of control. I sat on the edge of the bed to attempt to damper my amusement. How rude this must appear to Mark. He was only being considerate of American traditions and here I was laughing at him. I pulled it together and looked up at Mark.

He was watching my outburst with a hint of amusement. He rubbed his head thoughtfully and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "Have I committed a social faux pas?"

"I'm sorry. It's just this tradition is reserved for prom. You know… high school… teenagers. You are what, seven hundred years old?"

"Twelve hundred, actually. But I don't look a day over seven hundred due to all the Botox." He patted his cheek and let out a longwinded laugh. He grabbed the box and lined up his arm to aim for the trashcan across the room.

"No, don't throw it away!" I yelped and grabbed the box from him; more accurately, he let me grab the box from him. I walked over to transfer contents of my purse to the new one Amanda gave me. It was black, matching my shoes and the thin black belt of my dress. I carefully tied the corsage to the handle of the purse and smiled back at Mark as if to say, ta-da!

He was now on his feet and smiled down at me, "Our entourage is looking forward to meeting you. May I have the pleasure of introducing you?"

I was hesitant about this. I wondered how many people were in Armando's entourage. It would be an opportunity to assess the group hierarchy. If I could simply repel the leader, then maybe this whole aspect of my problems would end. Eventually I would be meeting these vampires, but I would prefer to do so in the presence of Eric. At least I would have Pam nearby for safety. "Sure," was all I said.

"I sense that you are apprehensive."

"Yes."

"I will not leave your side. If you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, squeeze my arm and we will depart. As I told your sheriff, I will not put you in danger."

I nodded to signal that I was ready to get this over with. He held out his arm. I took it and he guided me through a hallway, down a grand staircase, and to the front foyer. As we approached the front parlor voices grew louder. I could feel my face stretch as a nervous smile overtook my face. I remembered the glimpse of the parlor from the night before – endless scantily clad fangbangers hanging from a dozen or so vampires. I hoped that I would be walking into a different scenario.

Suddenly we took an unexpected detour from the foyer. Instead of turning left into the parlor, we turned right into a library. The room contained three walls of books from floor to the eighteen-foot ceiling. The wood was a dark cherry, matching the frames of several reading tables and chairs in the center of the room. The carpet was a deep blue, walls burgundy, and the furniture dark patterned leather. The room was masculine, dapper, and sophisticated. He guided me to the far end of the library to sit in a chair. He sat opposite me and just watched me for a minute without a word. I enjoyed the silence, but would have preferred to get these formal introductions over with.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, whispering "Sookie, you are appallingly nervous. I would like to help you relax before our introductions. May I?"

I wasn't exactly sure what he was requesting. I looked around the room to assess my escape options, not that I could outrun or outsmart a twelve hundred year old vampire, but I still needed to know my options. Other than the main entrance, there was a door in the back of the room, over my shoulder. Presumably it led out to the main hallway. He was still watching me, studying me. I could feel my smile falter under his gaze.

He laughed and said, "At least I succeeded in stripping you of your broken smile. Your _real_ smile is beautiful, I would like to that one, please."

I just stared at him. It is quite infrequent that someone knows me well enough to differentiate my smiles. This was often reserved for intimate friends and lovers, Mark was neither. I smiled, it was not my nervously tight smile, but it was a well-rehearsed neutral smile that never failed me.

"Nope, not the one," he laughed.

I could feel my mouth drop open. I quickly recomposed myself and let go of his hand to reach over and squeeze his arm. It was the signal we discussed upstairs. It was all I could think to do and I was at a loss for words.

"Point taken," he whispered quite seriously. "Would you like a moment to relax, or would you prefer we get this over with?"

"Is there a third option?"

"Always."

"Door three, please," I requested, feeling a smile escape from my tightened lips.

"There it is," he beamed proudly, signaling with his hand to my smile. This made me smile wider, although I tried to hold back. He added, "Mission accomplished." I mockingly shook my head in defeat. He grabbed my hand again and smiled contently at me. "Sookie, I could take you out of here now for option three, but it would only delay the inevitable. Unless…." he thought for a minute before adding, "Unless you want to run away with me." He wiggled his eyebrows, making it impossible to tell if he was serious or teasing. I wish this was an option the real Eric would have offered. I wish that Bill would have offered this option before running off with Lorena and after coming clean about his original mission from Sophie-Anne. There was no point dwelling on the impossible. Even if Bill wanted to, he could never turn back the clock and do it right. Even if _my_ Eric once offered this option, the _real_ Eric was self-admittedly first and foremost about Eric.

"Okay," was all I said, intentionally ambiguous.

"Excellent selection," he laughed and leaned back in his chair. We were still holding hands, fingers interlaced. It felt so natural. I wondered if it was a cultural thing in Spain, like the French greeting and departing with kisses to the cheek. Do Spanish men simply hold ladies hands all day, a touchy-feely cultural thing? We simply sat for a couple minutes listening to stages of conversation in the nearby parlor: laughing, talking, and then a sudden silence.

Abruptly Mark dropped my hand and stood to guided me to my feet. His hands properly folded in front of his body, and suddenly I was in awe of his class and mannerism. I am certainly not gauche, but this man by my side was refined, sophisticated, and cultured. He oozed charm, as only a distinguished man could (if a distinguished man oozed anything at all, that is). In haste he added, "I apologize in advance. I had hoped to prepare you better for this moment, if only we had more time…" he abruptly clinched his jaw and looked at me apologetically. I eyed him curiously, having no idea why he suddenly altered his behavior. I hadn't realized the bustle swirling the house until now that it was gone. The house was silent. Dead silent.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" a faintly accented voice inquired from the library doorway. I jumped and turned to see a spitting image of Mark, but this clone had shorter hair and was perhaps an inch taller, but he was just as lovely as Mark, with dark shiny hair and a beaming smile. He rapidly crossed the room to approach Mark and said, "This house is infested. Whose doing is this? I want these vermin out. Don't tell me _you_ are partaking in such indulgences? I thought you were the one with morals and character." At the words _such indulgences_, he nodded in my direction but his eyes never once focused on me.

Mark said with a smile, "Have you seen _this_ indulgence?"

The clone turned to me and focused intently as he squinted. His lips pursed and he nodded, "I beg your pardon miss." He leaned in and kissed each of my cheeks in turn. They were more of air kisses as our cheeks touched, not lip-to-cheek contact. He took my hand and continued his rant, "Hours of flight only to be welcomed by a room full of vermin," he nodded his head in the direction of the parlor, "a lady such as yourself has no place under a roof with such ghastly creatures." He waved his hand as if this would somehow expunge the house of all fangbangers. Given the current silence, perhaps he had already expunged them all. I attempted to hide my smile. Finally I meet vampires who are repelled by fangbangers, only to have them be the spies of Armando, the vampire who wants to kidnap me.

My hand was still in the clones, as Mark said, "I would like to introduce you to Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

"Ah yes," the clone said slowly, sounding more like _Ahhhhhh yeeessssss_, his eyes bore deeply into mine. Mark shifted his weight uncomfortably. I looked back and forth between the two. The clone continued, "It is my pleasure Miss Stackhouse, I take it you have met all three Musketeers?" he turned to Mark to added, "And where _are_ Porthos and Aramis?"

"I resent the implication that _I _am Athos! And yes, they have met. Clara and Amanda will be accompanying Miss Stackhouse and me to Fangtasia this evening."

"We will join you. Have our negations come to term? I anxiously await my return to civilization and culture."

I jumped in, "You anxiously await your return? You just walked through the door!" While Shreveport was not my hometown, I felt a ping of resentment for anyone making fun of the lack of refinement in small-town-USA. Bon Temps was significantly smaller than Shreveport, but it was _my_ town. It may not be everyone's cup of tea, it may not be Madrid or Velencia, but there was no need to be disrespectful. Plus, this was Eric's city. Be respectful of my Viking's city!

The clone grinned down at me and then turned to Mark with a smirk on his face.

Mark appeared to be carefully thinking through several potential scenarios as to how this conversation could proceed. After a moment he looked down at me and said unequivocally, "I rather like what this _uncivilized_ and _uncultured_ town has to offer." He said uncivilized and uncultured with an undertone of disdain for the clone's uncouthness. I fought the urge to smile up at him, it would not have been wise. They shared a conversation in the silence above my head. I watched Mark's emotionless face the entire time. I took a moment to scan the area. Six vampires were approaching. Rapidly. I wondered how I could squeeze Mark's arm from this distance without my signal appearing ridiculously obvious to the clone.

Suddenly the six vampires were in the room, flanking the clone. My pulse quickened. I wish I could have controlled it, because I'm certain they could all sense my primitive fear. They each followed Mark's gaze to me. Now all eight of Armando's entourage were eyeing me like snakes as if I were a mouse being lowered into their cage. I assessed from the positioning of the six recent additions, that the clone was the highest ranking man in the room. The men flanking him were each standing by his side, but slightly behind. All men were dark haired, but differed in height, weight, and build. They were all alluring, but not as stunning as Mark (or Eric, or Bill).

The men began conferring in Spanish. I was certain I was the foci. What I would give at this moment to read a vampire's mind, or comprehend Spanish. Finally Mark broke through in English to say, "Friends, this is Miss Stackhouse. We will have the pleasure of her company this evening. She is to be regarded as one of our own." All six men nodded in unison.

The clone added, "Miss Stackhouse, this is Hugh, Juan, Elias, Manual, Paco, and Javier." Each man stepped forward in turn as their name was called and nodded to me. I nodded back to each and offered a cordial smile.

Mark stepped closer, a smile bolted across his face and he exclaimed, "And the man accompanying Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Sleepy is my brother… Doc!" I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile. Mark took another step and held out his arm to me, I quickly accepted and squeezed, hard. He nodded to me in acknowledgment of my request to depart.

"How brave of you to jest only after you position yourself next to the lady. Coward!" Doc leered at Mark. I was still stuck back at the brother part to fully appreciate the sibling rivalry taking place under my nose. These two were brothers? Vampire brothers? They were certainly acting like typical human brothers from anywhere-USA. I could only imagine the damage fighting vampire brothers could cause. Perhaps I could crawl under a chair and out the library door without anyone noticing me. They were tossing jibes back and forth.

I slowly let go of Mark's arm and took a couple discreet steps towards the side wall. Dopey (or was he Grumpy? Hugh? Juan?) eyed me with a grin, probably anticipating that I was slowly aiming for the door. He was middle aged when he turned, tall and stout, with silver streaks through his dark brown hair. His age and the grey served to make him appear authoritative. I slid two steps down the wall and had one hand on the doorknob of the side entrance. Dopey cleared his throat and the room went still. I was plastered against the wall and for a brief moment wished my pink dress would blend into the wallpaper. The men, all eight of them, turned to me. Dopey was grinning, Mark and Doc chuckled, and the other men just ogled me in bewilderment. Ahh, I knew it well, the _crazy Sookie_ look.

Mark concluded, "Gentlemen, if you will please excuse us, I will introduce Miss Stackhouse to the remaining members of our group." Doc nodded and the group parted to allow room for our departure through the front entrance. Mark stepped over and once again offered his arm, this time with an apologetic grin. As we took our first step towards the group I could feel Dopey attempt to influence me. As we passed I looked directly into his eyes and smiled, raising one eyebrow in contempt to make it clear that he would not be playing that game with me. His attempts to influence me intensify, so I paused in step and gazed back at him. It was a stare down, and while I would be the first to blink, I would certainly not be the one to fall under his spell. Turning to see the source of my abrupt halt, Mark yelled something in Spanish and covered my eyes, quite unnecessarily I might add. Doc and Happy moved towards Dopey in a flash. Before I could see what happened next, Mark moved me to the foyer. He turned me towards him and with a finger lifted my chin to face him, "Sookie, do you know what just happened?"

"Of course I do! Dopey just attempted to use his Jedi mind tricks on me." I snapped at him.

He looked relieved. Apparently he thought I stopped because I was entranced. After a moment he laughed and said, "Perhaps I should offer you _Dopey's_ index finger next?"

"No, Ick." I wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but I figured this was general knowledge so I said, "I cannot be glamoured, it just doesn't work on me."

"You are strong willed." He confirmed. Although I was certain he had never attempted to influence me, he seemed to know something I didn't about my inability to be glamoured. I tucked this away for future consideration.

A group of fangbangers trailed out to the foyer, towing a tall, slender vampire behind them. I turned to peek into the parlor only to find it infested with additional fangbangers. For the three remaining vampires, there were ten humans, eight females and two males. The vampires appeared to be exceptionally preoccupied with their human guests. I was revolted by such public display of bawdiness. Mark cleared his throat. Obediently the vampire in the foyer recomposed himself and apologized, pushing the girls back into the parlor. Mark bent down and whispered in my ear, "Let's skip these introductions."

I nodded frantically.

Suddenly Doc appeared in the foyer. They nodded at one another and Doc flew up the stairs. Mark grabbed me and we flew out the back door. I found myself standing in the open door of a white BMW. I sat and buckled up. He shut my door and instantly appeared in the driver's seat. A moment later Doc and a human male, about thirty years of age, sandy blond hair, tanned skin, cute, jumped in the adjacent car. Mark and the blond rolled down their windows. Mark asked, "What is your favorite restaurant in Shreveport?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Only been to one." I attempted to recollect the location of the Supe restaurant where Eric took me to meet Niall. I'm not certain if I would even choose to go there, the last time was quite intense. I could go for a burger and fries, greasy fried food. My stomach growled.

"There was a burger joint back on the main street. They had a TrueBlood sign in the window. Let's check it out." The blond suggested. Mark looked at me for approval and I nodded. He rolled up his window, and we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main strip behind Doc.

"Have you only been to one restaurant because of Eric's dietary needs or do you have a peculiar dietary requirement of your own?"

I laughed, "Actually, we've never been on a date." It was true, unfortunately. We had been intimate, we had shared blood, and we had saved each other's lives, but we had never been on a real date.

Mark slowly turned his head to gauge the seriousness of my statement. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. He shook his head in mock disapproval. Or, perhaps, his disapproval was genuine. "You two have a bizarre relationship. You share a blood bond but are not intimate, he does not feed from you, and you do not appear to heel to his every desire. Would you consider yourself spoken for?"

This was a dangerous statement and deserved a carefully planned answer. I selected to deflect the question with ambiguity, "Even if Eric and I were _married_, I would consider myself my own woman."

"Certainly, you will always be your own. But, do you consider yourself to be dating Eric, or are you open to considering dating opportunities with other people?"

"Are you asking me out?" If so, this may be the most indirect route possible. Even Bill could do better than this. Well, come to think of it, Bill was awful at asking me out! _I_ had to continually ask _him_. At least Mark was asking me. Eric had never asked me out. He asked me plenty of times for other activities, but never a date. At least Mark wasn't requesting sex. Vampires!

He laughed and said, "Yes. Yes, I am. I do not date very frequently, is this as bad as the corsage?"

I laughed, keeping my head forward, and said, "Dating would not be a good idea, for either of us."

"May I ask why?"

This was the million dollar question. I wanted to respond with '_because you work for the man who wants to buy me like I'm a purebred Yorkshire Terrier, because you are too nice and too human-like to be real, because I trust you even though I shouldn't, because I could actually like you, because even though you work for the enemy I got in the car with you and didn't even think to get Pam, because you kiss so tenderly'_ I began to feel panic build in my abdomen. Suddenly I realized that I forgot to bring Pam. In my rush to depart the parlor I forgot about the danger I faced with Mark alone and Eric's promise to have Pam beside me through the entire meal. This was reckless of me. Mark now had me alone. He had the upper hand and I wondered if he would lay his cards down. Had I walked into a trap? The most disconcerting aspect was that I felt completely safe. Had I not been privy to the deceptive nature of vampires, I would not even be thinking that Mark could ever manipulate and betray me. I felt like Mark would not harm me or send me to Spain against my will. This all flew through my mind simultaneously. I settled on something I didn't know I would say until the words spilt out, "My first boyfriend was Bill Compton. I fell in love with him hard and I was ready to spend my life with him until he left me for Lorena. What was worse is that I later found out that he initially came to Bon Temps intent on seducing me to get me under Sophie-Anne's control. The worst part is that Eric had to force him to tell me the truth. He didn't even come clean on his own. I still feel pain to think about it."

"You would never date _me_ because of _Compton_'s indiscretions?"

"No. It's because you remind me of him. I feel too at ease around you and it makes me uncomfortable because I feel like you have a hidden agenda in getting to know me, just like Bill. I won't be the fool again."

"I noticed that your longwinded rejection didn't include Mr. Northman."

"Eric is a given. We are bonded and that's that. He means a lot to me and we have unresolved issues between us."

"You love him?"

"None of your business."

"Does he love you?"

"Again, not your business." I sounded as agitated as I was. This was the end of the discussion. We would not date, not in this lifetime. I had too many unresolved feelings remaining from Bill, Eric and Quinn.

We followed Doc into the parking lot of a local burger joint. Doc and the blond climbed out of their vehicle and waited for us. Two cars pulled in behind us and parked in an adjacent row. Mark continued to stare ahead and finally broke the silence, "I would never leave you for my maker. My superior did not send me here to seduce you. I chose to come along. It just so happened that I ended up liking you and I want to get to know you better. Sookie, you are correct, however, in thinking that my group has a hidden agenda." He was smart to pull into a public parking lot for this little discussion. Had we been isolated I would be nervous, or more nervous than I was already. Even here I could feel panic welling up from deep within. He took my hand and gently rubbed my fingers with his, "I will explain everything as soon as we can get alone. All is not as you think and I genuinely care about your wellbeing." I looked up into his eyes, which was a mistake on my part. He looked genuinely concerned, my panic melted away.

I nodded, but added, "This is not a date, right?"

He laughed and said, "Correct, this is business." He flipped open his phone and said, "I will text Clara so she and Pam know where to find us if they so desire." In an instant he was at my door, once again offering his arm. I accepted and we began walking toward the entrance. Doc and the blond followed.

As we walked to a booth in the back, all eyes were on us. Actually, all eyes were on the three men. The only eyes on me were those of jealousy at me being lucky enough to be escorted by not one, or two, but three gloriously beautiful men. I put up my shields to block further insight to the minds of fellow patrons, I had already picked up everything from envy, to gangbang, to lust, to disgust.

The blond appeared to be quite close to Doc, in an intimate sort of way. In fact, they appeared to be romantically involved, sharing glances, just happening to brush against one another. I guessed that they were holding hands under the table. Their exchanges were subtle, but once I began to notice it was apparent these two were in love, or lust, or whatever vampires experience.

They were smitten.

"Miss Stackhouse, this is Hal." Hal reached across the table to shake my hand. Hal was human, simply human. Doc continued, "Hal is my husband, lover, and bonded."

I gaped. My attempts to recompose myself were thrown off track as I jumbled for the right words to say in response. I was certainly not a homophobe, and they were not behaving lewd or inappropriately. I wondered if I even knew a married gay couple or even a monogamous gay couple. Although, being bonded did not imply monogamy, look at Eric and me. But, the married part definitely implied such. Embarrassingly, my mouth was still open waiting for the words to form. I took his hand, shook, and said simply, "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

Mark added, "Sookie is Eric Northman's bonded."

Now it was Doc and Hal's turn to gape. They turned to each other and smirked. In unison they said, "Mr. January?!"

Oh my goodness. Where was Pam? I felt the sudden urge to crawl under the table and curl up in a ball. Perhaps they were simply here for Eric, and not me. Maybe this Armando fellow just wanted to distract me and Pam long enough to kidnap Mr. January and sweep him off to Spain. Had I ever turned my Vampire Hunk calendar from January to view the other months? Certainly Bill must have been in there too. I had the advantage over most calendar viewers (or so I hoped) of knowing, quite intimately, Mr. January and his _gracious plenty_, every inch of it. He was an amazing lover and I could never forget our nights together, even though it has been a long, long time since we've been fully intimate. It's been a long time since I have been fully intimate with anyone, who knows about Mr. January's current status. Given his sex drive (sex overdrive) I doubt he has ever gone without pleasures of the flesh. How long had it been for me? Just the one time with Quinn since Eric was living with me, my Eric, the Eric without memory of who he was. The Eric who could have loved me, and I him. My Eric, not Mr. January. We were not even in a relationship so I hardly had the right to wonder about his current sex life. I hadn't even heard from him until these last few days. First I try to kiss Bill, and get rejected. Then I throw myself on Eric's desk, again rejected. Now here I am, staying in some Inn with the enemy, kissing strangers. Although, Mark _was_ one hell of a kisser, I must admit, so tender, but no Viking…

"You kissed her!" Hal bolted out, turning his head to Mark.

I looked up. Mark's jaw was open. Doc's eyes were wide and shifting between Mark and Hal.

"Hal!" Doc demanded sternly.

Without turning to look at me Mark asked, "Sookie, were you thinking about our… accidental tryst?"

I was frozen, my gaze fixed on Hal. Shit. Tell me this was not happening. I let down my guard. "_You're a telepath!_" I shouted in my head.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was ordered to stay out, but you are so interesting. I just slipped in and found your jumbled mess of thoughts. I was shocked because he hasn't kissed anyone since Sabine died…since before the 1940's! Sorry, Sookie, I'm Sorry. The rest will stay secret in here, I promise."_ Hal pointed to his head, but blurted out loud for the world to hear, "Wait, wait, wait a minute…. gracious plenty? Mr. January has a GRACIOUS PLENTY? That's too…" Doc slapped a hand across Hal's mouth. Hal slumped back in defeat, raising his hands.

Could the Earth please swallow me up whole right now?

Mark was looking down at the table. Doc appeared to be astonished and he eyed Mark, apparently waited for affirmation of Hal's claims. Hal closed himself off to me, which was for the best given the choice words for him swirling through my brain.

And wouldn't you know it, this was the exact moment the waitress selected to swing over and take our orders. I ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and Diet Coke before excusing myself to the ladies room. As I retreated I heard Doc demanded under his breath to Mark, "I did not fly five thousand miles just to have you sabotage our negotiations. Explain your terms with Northman."

For a moment I wished I could call for Eric through our bond, to have him sweep me away from all this. I dared not even reach out, he was with Filipe and Victor. I wished I had Pam's number to call her, although she would only be amused at this situation. Amelia? Unreachable. Bill? Unreachable or missing. Sam? Missing. I was going to handle this with calm and cool that only the new Sookie possessed. I would hold my head high and get through this. Splashing cool water on my face may have ruined Amanda's superb makeup job, but I felt refreshed. It would be a fib to say that the new Sookie didn't contemplated crawling out the window of the ladies room and running to Bon Temps. I could feel my face tighten as tears began to pool up in my eyes. Had I said anything that would cause Eric even further troubles? Did I reveal anything about Bill? No on both accounts, I believed. Although…. Now they know that I know about Armando!

I crept out of the ladies room and through a back hallway, clenching my purse. I exited the back entrance and leaned against the building, blotting my face and breathing in the fresh night air. It was cooler tonight and I wished for a shawl, of all things. I would recompose myself and face this trio headstrong. Tonight I would successfully distract Victor, keep Mark in sight, and allow Eric space and time to do business. I would keep my distance and make sure that I would not distract Eric from his vampire politics. Every thought would be planned in case Hal slipped into my mind again. When my mind wandered I would think only about Reese's Peanut Butter Cups to keep from revealing information.

I looked up at the sky and found Orion, Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor. This brought a smile to my face and I relaxed.

Unfortunately my relaxation was abruptly terminated as a woman's voice nearby yelled, "It's her!" I looked up just in time to avoid the fist aimed at my nose.


	15. Chapter 15

Orion, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and now… a fist.

What a night this was proving to be.

The words "It's her!" had barely left the nearby woman's lips when I turned to see who she was proclaiming to identify. Before I could focus on her face her fist was between us, aiming for the bridge of my nose. I had just enough time to tuck my face to the side. The blow landed on the back of my head and I went down like a lead brick, landing face-down in the gravel. Hands were all over me, one set tying my wrists, another binding my ankles, and another attempting to immobilize me. I struggled, but I was pressed down into the gravel under the mass of a stout man sitting on my back. He had the weight of a Giant Sequoia and I strained to breathe through my compressed lungs. A cry barely passed my lips, but without oxygen the sound was not even audible to my own ears.

The swirls of tangled emotions in their minds were those of Weres. Angry Weres. Weres ready for a battle. Six in number, all in human form.

The woman tying my hands was a short, thin brunette. She looked frail, but had the strength of an elephant. From the position of my head, which was pinned down to one side by the Sequoia on my back, I could only see one other assailant. He was tall and tan with thick wavy chestnut hair, his muscles rippled under his white shirt. He just loomed over me with a haughty smirk on his face.

Two cars approached on the loose gravel. I was hauled to my feet and pulled by my hair to the front car, a dark Ford with Arkansas plates. My ankles were bound together so I frantically hopped to catch up to my hair, falling on my shins in the process. A small bundle of hair ripped from my skull as I fell to my knees. I cried out at the unexpected pain. Hands gripped me under the arms and hurled me into the back seat. I was yanked further into the car, now on my back. When the short brunette began to crawl in after me I aligned my legs and kicked with all my might, sending her out the door and landing on her backside. Another Were grabbed my arms to pin me down against the seat. I swung around to align for another kick but was shoved backwards and slammed against the door. The window shattered, showering my head with cubes of glass. Warm blood trickled down my temple.

I mentally cried out, "_Um, Hal, please help me outside the back exit. Eight Weres are trying to kill me! I will personally introduce you to Mr. January in return. Thanks_!" I thought to tug at the bond for Eric, but I reckoned he would already sense that something was amiss. He would track me.

Please don't let this episode hamper Eric's progress with Felipe!

I swung my legs out the open door and aggressively hopped towards the restaurant exit. Only a few feet were gained before I was off the ground. The muscular Were in a white shirt threw me over his shoulder and stalked back to the second car, a full-sized SUV. The driver slid in and was ready for departure, engine running, the car inched forward to meet us. I kicked my bound legs and bit him on the back. He bit my calf in response and I screamed out in pain. My head jerked up by the hair. A blond woman slapped a piece of Duct tape across my mouth and climbed in the front seat. Mister Muscles lowered down and began to shove me into the back. I stiffened my body to make this as difficult as possible for him, but he folded me like a waffle iron and gave a shove. A second man was already in the back and pulled the rope binding my wrists. He slid me across the seat until my back was pressed against him. Mister Muscles climbed in and I took the opportunity to plant a kick on him. He anticipated my assault and simply grabbed hold of my legs with ease. He looked down at me with his eternal haughty smirk, and then he turned his gaze to my thighs. During the struggle my dress rode up and I was now revealing more of myself than I would have preferred to my present company. He groaned with pleasure and began readjusting his pelvis under my legs. I kicked and kicked but he simply gripped me tighter. The man holding my arms let out a low, deep groan and slid his hand around my waist.

Suddenly a yelp of pain cried out into the cool night air. I looked up. The Weres looked around in confusion.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Mister Muscles demanded to the other passengers.

I looked out to realize that the remaining four Weres had vanished. The driver's door of the first car was open, engine still idling, headlights on. But not a sound.

"Should we leave them?" The driver's husky voice asked briskly.

"Dammit, go find Tony and tell him to stop fucking around." Mister Muscles ordered to the man behind me. The man at my back promptly released my waist and exited the car.

Mister Muscles took this opportunity to push me onto my back, utilizing the now vacated space behind me. He pushed down with one hand on my stomach to pin me in place, while his other hand stroked my thigh. He groaned again and gyrated his pelvis under me. I began kicking for all I was worth. He simply gripped me tighter and slid his hand up my inner thigh. Another yelp filled the air outside the car. The driver and passenger doors ripped from their hinges and a hand grabbed Mister Muscle's neck and snapped it like he were merely a toothpick. His limp body began to fall forward onto me, but was swiftly yanked from the car like a rag doll.

Suddenly Mark appeared in the open door. He looked down at me amorously and reached out to touch my face. While keeping his eyes on mine, his second hand pulled my dress down to put me back to rights. He gently removed the tape from my mouth, which somehow his touch managed to make painless, and slid me from the car to move me away from the wake of terror. He sat us under a tree, several hundred yards from the sight. I was across his lap.

A yelp came from the last remaining Were. I looked back to see Doc and Hal loading the Weres into the cars. Surprisingly, they were all still alive, with the exception of Mister Muscles. Hal was binding them in silver as Doc did the manual labor. All evidence of our struggle was already gone. Doc flipped open his phone as Hal tended to the gash on his upper arm.

Mark turned my head away from the scene and towards him. He was smiling down at me, which was disconcerting given the knife in his hand. With one rapid stroke he cut through the rope on my hands, and moved down to my feet. He cautiously looked me over to assess the damage. My knees were bloody, arm scraped up, rope burns circled my wrists and ankles, a cut on my temple, teeth marks on my calf, and my dress was soiled and ripped in several locations.

Before I had a chance to further evaluate my condition he wrapped me tightly in his arms. He squeezed me like I was a priceless ruby that was almost stolen from him. He whispered, "You should never endure pain like this or witness such violence. You deserve better." Fortunately for me we were sitting, as my legs would have given out otherwise. I wondered what _exactly_ he meant by saying that I deserved better. Was this statement all-inclusive, or specific to Eric? He continued, "When I saw his hand on you I lost control. I should have killed him out of your sight and I apologize for doing it in front of you."

I noted that he did not apologize for killing Mister Muscles, only for doing it in front of me. Regardless, this was the most bizarre turn of events. A vampire caught in blood lust just apologized. The Were was attempting to put his hand where it didn't belong without my consent. Bill or Eric would have done the same. In fact, Bill or Eric would have killed all the other Weres as well. Mark just saved me from a kidnapping and potential rape and he wanted my forgiveness?

Ironic. The disciple of my potential Spanish kidnapper just rescued me from a _kidnapping_.

I pulled back to look at him. His face and arms had a couple surficial scratched that were healing before my eyes. If I watched long enough he would look as good as new. He beamed down into my eyes and touched his fingers to my cheek. I readjusted and held up my arm, offering him the warm blood running down from my shoulder.

It was, after all, proper vampire etiquette.

"No, I can't" he whispered hoarsely. His lips said no, but I could see the desire in his eyes. I wondered how long it had been since he drank from a human if he hadn't kissed for the last fifty years. I wouldn't push the subject too far, but he did just rescue me.

I made a last offering, "I insist. Or should I offer it to your brother?"

He moved his face down to mine until we were cheek to cheek. I felt him take a long, deep inhale. He whispered, "You don't smell of candied ginger tonight, just your pure essence." Keeping one hand on my cheek and his eyes on mine he bent down and slowly trailed his tongue up my arm and to my shoulder, healing my wounds. He did so slowly and deliberately, and being a woman of flesh and blood, my body responded. I would dare any warm-blooded woman of heterosexual orientation to not be aroused by him in this moment. His tongue and gaze were intensely erotic. My body filled with warmth but I sat perfectly still and pretended to be impartial to his actions.

With his eyes still on mine he tilted my head up to meet his and leaned in. I exhaled in anticipation of his tender lips, but rather than kissing me he slid his cheek past mine and softly nuzzled against my face. He moved away ever so slightly and trailed his tongue from my temple up to my hairline. I knew he was simply cleaning the wound on my forehead, but it felt far more intimate. His tongue was soft and gentle as it caressed my skin. My breathing deepened and I found my arms tightening around him.

When he finished he leaned into my ear and whispered, "It would be so easy to love you."

The breath of these words sent a tingle emanating from my core, down and out my limbs. I melted for a moment, frozen in his arms, and nuzzled against him.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, I felt a bolt of anger and betrayal.

Although I couldn't place the origins of these emotions, several potential sources simultaneously flashed in my mind: Armando, Eric, Bill, Victor, Filipe, Amelia not responding, Sam missing, Were attack, legs hurt, Pam not being here, still hungry, another ruined dress, the necklace in my purse. But none of these thoughts explained my sudden overwhelming feelings. Mark had just saved me from a kidnapping and potential rape. I was not _angry_, I was _relieved_. I was not _betrayed_, I was _protected_ and _defended_.

An immediate urge to distance myself from Mark was overwhelming, yet I didn't want to. I stood and took a large step back. And then another. It was as if someone had taken control of my legs. I reached out for Mark, but only my arms responded, my legs continued to carry me backwards. Still facing Mark, I continued to walk backwards, my arms were still reaching out to him as they had been when my arms were around him. I looked from my arms to Mark in absolute bewilderment. The look on his face spoke volumes. He knew. He understood why my body was betraying me. His eyes were full of agony as he watched me recede. It was as if he wanted to brake me free of a spell but couldn't.

Mark's eyes turned black and icy with discontent as he glared over my shoulder. Before I could turn to see the target of his abhorrence, a hand grabbed my shoulders to hold me in place. In my next step backwards I collided with a solid object. I couldn't turn. I couldn't move. Not that I _couldn't_, but my body simply _wouldn't_. I involuntarily raised the arm that Mark had just cleaned. A cold hand trailed the former path of Mark's tongue on my arm, and then moved to my forehead. A growl emanated from deep behind me. I couldn't see the source of the growl, but Mark appeared livid and just as fast flashed to stone.

"You have overstepped your boundary Spaniard." Eric growled from behind me.

"As have you," Mark retorted, turning his gaze from Eric to me, "and soon she will realize to what extent."

The only thing I realized at this moment was that my arms were oddly lifted in the air. I released them down by my side and wondered what had just happened. Why had I walked backwards into Eric? Was I feeling Eric's anger and betrayal? Did Eric just _make_ me walk to him?….

"You will not have her." Eric growled.

"That is not _your_ decision to make." Mark stated and stood to his full height. He took a step towards us.

Several whirls occurred around us. Pam was suddenly by Eric's side. Amanda and Clara joined Mark's side. I hoped that battle lines were not being drawn. While I was certain that Pam could take on Clara and Amanda, I wasn't sure about my Viking verses a twelve-hundred year old. It would be a fair match, but that only gave him 50-50 odds. Where did Doc and Hal scoot to?

Pam spun me around to take in my disarray, and exclaimed "Sookie, Sookie, this dress didn't even last an hour!" then bowed to Eric and said, "Master."

"How kind of you to join us." Eric said through gritted teeth, his eyes boring into Pam.

He was upset with Pam for not accompanying me, for not being here to protect me, and for permitting Mark to be my savior. He may have been projecting his own anger onto Pam, his anger for not being the one to come to my aid, for not being my hero of the day. Either way, this was my wrongdoing, not Pam's. Pam should not suffer his wrath, I should. That is, if he had any right to bare wrath at all. It takes two to form a relationship and he has hardly expressed an interest in anything of the sort. It has been months since I spoke to him and then suddenly when someone else is interested he comes running. Suddenly my life is in danger and he is there.

I just want someone to be there. Not for protection, not out of obligation, not just when danger abounds, not when my talent is required, and not solely for sex. Just to be with me always. To be my everything, and I his.

I confessed, "Eric, it's my fault. I left the Inn without telling Pam." He would obviously decipher that_ I_ meant _we_, Mark and me. I needed to tell him that it wasn't just the two of us trying to be alone.

He didn't turn to me, his eyes didn't even flash in my direction.

The pain from his reaction, or lack thereof, hurt deeper than the scrapes, bruises, and burn marks I endured. My eyes started to tear up, but I fought them with all my remaining strength. I, the new Sookie Stackhouse, would not let these people see me cry. I was strong.

Eric must have felt this through the bond because he rested a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. Or, perhaps, he did it to show Mark that I was still his. Regardless, I was relieved. He held up my hand and flipped it over, running his fingers around the rope burns. His fingers trailed my arm, shoulder, and temple wounds. He moved me back to look down at my legs and ankles and inspected the bite on my calf.

He stood to his full height and growled slowly, "Weres."

Mark responded, "Eight total, they await interrogation and reprimand." The look on his face implied '_your territory, your punishment_'. I wondered how much harder it was for a blood-lusting vampire to simply restrain his victims, rather than killing them. Certainly it took more restraint and control.

Pam and Eric looked to one another incredulously. Eric eyed Mark suspiciously and said, "They're _alive_?"

"All but the one who fondled Sookie."

At that Eric's face went fiery. He looked me up and down again, searching for evidence of the Were's indiscretions. I was certain he wondered exactly how I had been touched, and where.

"And what do we have here?" A thickly accented voice inquired from some distance.

We all turned to see Felipe de Castro watching the exchange curiously, his minion Sandy at his side. He stood off to the edge of our assembly, as if he were the ring leader in a boxing match. His hands were folded across his chest, shoulders back and down, and posture straight. The stance of an affluent king. Pam and Eric bowed deeply. I followed a moment later, as did Amanda. I noted that Mark and Clara only gave small nods. Felipe seemed to release the group and everyone rose. He watched Eric intently, apparently waiting for an explanation or update on the current events.

Eric stated factually, "Your Majesty, Sookie was attacked and injured while under their protection. It is evident that she needs to remain with me for proper safeguarding."

Mark eyed Eric with discontent yet he bypassed responding directly to Eric, and instead turned to Felipe and said, "Certainly your subordinate is not questioning my competence? The High King of Spain would demand recompense for insult to his personal entourage."

The air was still as Felipe and Mark appeared to be locked in a stare-down. Felipe nodded slowly in silent understanding of the weight of Mark's words.

Game. Set. Match.

Certainly Eric wasn't going to let Mark get the last word, was he?

Just then Victor Madden slithered onto the scene, grinning with the full arrogance of a Cheshire cat, "Your Majesty, perhaps it would be best to have her under the safeguard of a neutral party. May I offer my services?"

Oh great, let's all fight to protect the pathetically feeble mortal blond! Poor little Sookie.

Vampires!

Unfortunately, the arrogance behind Victor's grin may be warranted. He made the best case for Felipe. If Felipe sided with Mark, local vampires may begin to question his intentions. If Felipe sided with Eric, he would be insulting the supposed High King of Spain.

I felt panic and fear well up inside me. I wished my purse was not on the ground by the exit door. My necklace was stowed in the inner pocket. I gulped down the lump in my throat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pam give me a '_way to go Sookie_' glare, well deserved I might add. I could somehow feel Mark eye me and I looked up to him. He looked half tempted to grab me and run off into the sunset, figuratively speaking of course. He mouthed, "option three?" and raised an eyebrow. I responded with a minute nod. I knew that this was not a reference to the current exchange, but rather to my third option back at the Inn – the '_take me out of here now_' option. What was he trying to tell me?

Mark and Eric may currently be in a mental Sookie-tug-o-war, but I caught a brief reconciliation on their faces as they both realized that Victor may win their battle. I certainly was not up for being their wishbone. They shared a momentary exchange and appeared to have come to an agreement.

Their exchange was significant, but I didn't know how or why. I only knew that I would be affected by its outcome.

Eric responded first, "I am amenable to this arrangement provided that Victor takes full accountability for Sookie's safety."

Seriously Eric? I looked back at him in disbelief. He would actually let Victor take me? I bit my lip to keep from ripping him a new one.

Mark added, speaking to Felipe, but his eyes on me, "I too agree, trusting that you will put Miss Stackhouse in the custody of someone who has her best interest in mind. If anything should happen to her my King will demand retribution of her protector."

Felipe turned to Victor, as if contemplating the weight of Eric and Mark's words. I felt that their words had meaning far more significant to Felipe than they did to my ears.

Victor noticeably shifted. I was glad to see the smug grim disappear as if he had been slapped.

"Perhaps…" Filipe pondered after a moment and then turned to me. "Miss Stackhouse," his thick accent purred my name charmingly, "would you care to express your thoughts on the matter?"

While I appreciated _finally_ being included in the conversation (a conversation about _me_, after all), I couldn't help feeling like he was directing me into a trap. All eyes turned to me. I felt Eric push courage at me through the bond. I wasn't sure exactly what the best thing to say would be. I wanted to run away, alone, to my hidey hole. If I said flatly that I choose Eric, would this put Felipe in an awkward situation? Not that I particularly cared, but I needed Eric to remain of Feilpe's good side (assuming he had one). Also, I was certain Eric had a plan and I didn't want to foil whatever he had up his sleeve. Mark winked at me. I wasn't sure how to take that, and I wondered if anyone else saw him do it.

My response was humbling, terribly so, but the only neutral one I could muster. "I will do whatever Eric wants of me," I said with much more misery and less confidence than I intended.

Pam made a gasping sound next to me. I took it as a sound of surprise but didn't turn to see her face. Mark looked deep into my eyes and seemed to somehow admire my cleverness. I felt something resembling pride through the bond.

I didn't feel clever or proud at the moment.

Victor said with the sly grin returning to his face, "Your Majesty, if you permit, I will return Miss Stackhouse to the Inn while you confer."

Amanda looked from Mark to me and blurted out, "I will assist her. She will need help bathing and dressing"

"And I will tend to the wounds, if your Majesty permits," Pam added.

And this is how I wound up alone in a car with Victor Madden. Pam and Amanda chose to follow on foot.

This was destined to be another long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Victor pulled out of the parking lot with a jubilant grin on his face. The last time I saw Victor this satisfied was after he forced Bill and Eric to pledge their loyalty to Felipe. I was afraid to even ponder his current state of glee.

I watched the dark Ford sedan and silver SUV pull out in the opposite direction. I was certain that vampires were driving and that the seven remaining Weres within would not last through the night. There wasn't a thing I could do about it, even if I wanted to. I turned around to glance through the back window. Eric, Mark, and Clara were in a vamp huddle. Eric's eyes flashed up and I fought the urge to call out his name. Mark was watching the car recede over Clara's shoulder. Their faces were expressionless.

I hoped Eric knew what he was doing sending me off with Victor Madden. Victor has proven himself to be crafty and deceitful. Yet here we are… alone! Perhaps Eric suspected that Victor was behind the attack. Perhaps he wanted to remove Victor from the scene because he knew Victor would kill the witnesses before they could speak. Surely Eric wouldn't send me off with the man who planned my capture. Would he?

No. Not without some safeguard….

Not without Pam and Amanda.

Although, if Victor intended on overthrowing Felipe, why would he want to cause _me_ physical harm? Victor was clever. He would want to keep me safe so _he_ could barter with Armando, propelling himself into position to be the wealthiest and most powerful vampire in the country. Plus, any vampire would know that Eric would find me. I have a built-in honing system for one strong and powerful Viking. What good would kidnapping me do? Unless….. Unless Eric was dead….

If Eric was definitely dead and Victor overthrew Felipe, I would be a goner, and Victor would be victorious.

Thankfully it was a short drive back to the Inn. I wanted to get out of his car and away from him. I decided to take the opportunity to probe for information.

"So, what will happen of them?" I asked with an air of naïveté. I knew damn well what would happen to each and every Were. Death. Certain death. They would endure immense pain. Eric would not be quick or merciful. He would probably wait for Pam so they could party it up vamp-style.

"Eric will clean up his mess," he said smoothly, as if buying my act of innocence about their world.

"Yeah… but… will he _kill_ them?" I asked innocently enough, as if I couldn't picture my sweet little Viking harming a ladybug. Obviously Eric would kill anything from a ladybug up to a tiger (yes, _the_ tiger), if given enough motive and clear opportunity.

Victor's grin was unwavering. Only after a moment did he ask, "There were survivors?" His words were impassive. I couldn't get a read.

"Seven."

Nothing. Just his relentless grin. I wouldn't be gaining any information from this source.

We pulled in front of the Inn. I didn't want to spend another moment alone with Victor. As we approached the front door I was relieved to see that the parlor was, for the first time, fangbanger-free. Mark and Doc must have finally rid of their vermin infestation. A few fangbangers called out from a bench in the dark corner of the yard. Apparently the doors had been locked to keep them out. I could just picture Doc and Mark in my mind, saying '_Vermin! Call an exterminator! Out with you_!' In my mental scenario the brothers swept them away with brooms, brushing each and every one out the front door. I laughed, earning me a sideways glance from Victor. It was a _crazy Sookie_ look.

He eyed me and stated benevolently, "It must be difficult for you around other humans," as if he had an ounce of sympathy within him.

It took me a moment to realize that he was referring to my ability. I thought back to the night I heard his vermin-mistress attempting to seduce Mark. Now that he knew I was within proximity of his spy he was assessing my full range. I fibbed, "I only get strong signals when I touch someone. I would never touch one of _them_," I motioned to the vermin in the yard.

His Cheshire cat grin was the only response.

The front door opened. "Sookie, how kind of you to stop by for a visit," Pam gleamed.

Amanda grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. She turned on the water in the tub and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I was hardly about to bathe in front of her. Not gonna happen. I shook my head in objection. Obviously she had already seen me naked, but now I was conscious and could bathe alone. "Silly, we have to clean your wounds." Amanda sang cheerfully as she whipped off my dress and wrapped me in a towel. I sat on the edge of the tub Pam and Amanda cleansed and bandaged me up. Embarrassing.

After an hour I was good as new. Well, not quite _new_, more like _gently worn_. And, I should mention, it was a very rigorous hour.

Amanda insisted on doing my hair and makeup. Not just styling my hair, but blow drying, brushing, curling, and settling on an updo. In the end I had a huge mass of curls on top my head. She checked my nails, filling in any chips, and attempted to cover up the burns on my wrists and ankles. She moisturized my skin, made me drink water for rehydration, and had Hal pick up my dinner. Admittedly, I felt like a movie star. As I sat there eating my cheeseburger I was transformed from a battered barmaid to a glamorous woman. Perhaps this little sister thing isn't _that_ bad.

"Sookie, you're such an American right now!" Amanda declared proudly.

How do you respond to a statement like this? I wasn't quite sure, so I figured I would do what Gran would recommend, stay neutral and keep everyone happy… "Thanks."

"You just need a milkshake with your burger and fries and you could be on the set of _Grease_. I love that movie!" In the mirror I caught Pam roll her eyes in disgust. Apparently Pam didn't appreciate my big sister's chattiness. She _was_ pretty loquacious, for a vampire that is.

This did explain the corsage. Obviously Amanda thought Mark to be my very own Danny Zuko. I wondered if I would ever walk off with a man singing _You're the One That I Want_. If so, I hoped to not be wearing skin tight black leather pants.

Simultaneously their cell phones rang.

Pam's conversation was expectantly short and concise. She turned to me and said, "_Everyone_ is at Fangtasia," her eyes seemed to be telling me more than her words, she added, "a car will be sent for you and Victor." Her eyes flashed to Amanda, who was being gabby-miss-butterpants on her phone, and back to me. She added quietly with a wink, "You are clever. Think on your feet." Her voice was stealth. What I would give to understand her. Pam wasn't much of a winker. I suspected she spent too much time with Drew.

Eric, could you just once tell me what you're up to?!

I'll tell you what he's up to… a 6'4" tower of unadulterated mischief.

We walked down to the Parlor. Victor was finishing his dinner, two bleach blond vermin from the yard. Where was that broom?

Pam and Amanda left, so I waited in the library. I looked myself over in the mirror. Pam's choice in my clothing seemed slightly off par with her character. My jeans and comfortably modest knit shirt seemed in stark contrast to my glamorous updo and impeccable, yet minimal, makeup. Amanda had pushed for a dressier and sexier number, one that Eric would have indeed found more appealing, but Pam was persistent.

I slipped on my necklace, thankful to Hal for retrieving my purse when he brought my food. To add a piece of flair to my humdrum outfit, I untangled the corsage from my purse strap and pinned it to my shirt, just over my heart.

Several minutes later Victor waltzed in, his grin now accessorized with bright, rosy cheeks. "Madam, the car awaits," he leered. I followed him to the front door and out to a limousine. I thought it odd that Eric would send a limo for an informal gathering at Fangtasia, and especially for _Victor_. Something big was going on here. Victor did not appear surprised to find a limo and I wondered if this was the car Eric sent, or if this was Victor's doing.

Victor opened the door and I slid to the far bench. Victor sat facing me and after the car merged onto the road he said with a grin, "Ahh, alone alas with the unprecedentedly beautiful Sookie Stackhouse."

My skin crawled. I wished that Amanda hadn't done just an impeccable job on me. I was suddenly pleased that he managed to sneak in a quick bite back at the Inn. Hopefully he didn't save room for dessert.

He continued, "I'm afraid our first encounter was not under idyllic circumstances. I do believe I can make it up to you, yes?"

"You came to my house intent on _killing_ me and my friends. No, you can't make it up to me," I snapped back. As the words left my mouth I wished I had thought through my response more carefully. I surely didn't want to anger Victor while confined in a tight space with him, alone, and without a stake.

I sulked and stared out the window.

Generally I only visited Shreveport for business with Eric, but I was familiar enough with the city to know that we were headed out of town. I thought this odd because Pam clearly said Fangtasia. She even emphasized that _everyone_ was there. Was she warning me about this diversion, or informing me. Should I resist or play along?

I felt panic well up inside me.

In a sudden moment of terror I had the overwhelming impulse to escape. Fight or flight. Against Victor, I chose flight. Victor's was not intending on taking me to Fangtasia at all. He set us up. I braced myself to grab the door handle, jump out of the moving vehicle, and run with all my might. This may not be thinking on my feet, but my instincts told me that I was in danger. I was a caged animal. A fox with its leg in a fur trap. I suddenly realized the impulse that the fox would feel under these circumstances, often chewing off their own leg just to escape imminent death. Chewing off my leg would not have done a damn bit of good, but I would sure as hell run my legs off.

Victor's eyes locked onto mine. He was undoubtedly sensing my fear.

I acted quick as a whip and tugged the door handle, positioning my body to jump out the moving vehicle.

It was locked.

I screamed.

Victor jolted into attack mode, feeding from my fear and sudden movements. I saw the flash of suspicion in his eyes. He was looking at _me_ with eyes full of mistrust, as if I was pulling one over on him. His eyes narrowed on me and then flashed open, as if he suddenly realized that I was in full panic mode because we were heading in the wrong direction. In one movement he yanked me to the seat next to him and then flew forward, slamming open the window to the driver, and demanding to know our destination.

I couldn't hear the driver with my ears, so I opened to hear him with my mind. It was empty. The driver's seat was empty.

Suddenly I had an ah-ha moment! Pam told me, '_Think on your feet_' and winked. It was Drew, Drew was our driver. She knew about this detour and intended for me to play along. Was Victor being setup by Eric? Eric wouldn't let me venture off into danger like this without a plan or backup, there must be some safeguard on me, some reassurance that I would be okay.

My arm was suddenly jolted forward as Victor pulled me to the window.

"Read him," he demanded.

I reached through the window and put my hand on Drew's warm shoulder. I had never been happy to see this man until this very moment. He was as irritating as an older brother, and I know all about that. But at this moment, I welcomed his endless winking and relentless tormenting.

Had Victor had breath within him, he would have been breathing down my neck. A long blade was at his side and I knew he would use it in a heartbeat, a human heartbeat, if he suspected anything amiss.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked flatly.

"To Mr. Northman's house in The Grove," his voice mumbled shakily.

"Under whose orders?" Victor demanded firmly, his eyes silver with rage.

"Mr. De Castro," Drew muttered. He was visibly trembling. Either he was the greatest actor in the world, or truly fearful of his life. I just hoped he was on Eric's side.

I sat back and sighed, "He's telling the truth." Although, this was a lie. I had no idea what the truth was.

Victor relaxed and sat next to me, sliding his knife back into his jacket. He put one hand on my shoulder and gave me two taps, as if I was a dog and he was giving me a 'good boy' scratch on my belly. I wondered where we were really going. Maybe we _were_ driving to Eric's house. I wondered what type of house he would have. Masculine loft, secluded bungalow, opulent mansion, minimalistic ranch, flamboyant chalet, cabin on acreage?

"Your talent could be of great use to me," Victor broke through the silence, as if contemplating my worth. His grin was a full sneer. I knew with every bone in my body that this man did not have an ounce of good intention in his soul.

I felt utter disgust.

He inched his torso forward and whispered, "When I am king, you will be mine. I will have you in every sense of the word."

I gagged at the thought of him touching me.

Suddenly the limo jerked off the road, tires screeching to a halt on the gravel. Drew yelled out a few choice curse words. My body was momentarily airborne, heading to the wall separating us from Drew. As if in slow motion, Victor pulled me to him before I sailed through the glass. While I was thankful, I was also certain that this was not a selfless act. He was merely protecting his future asset.

A second set of tires screeched nearby, closing in on us rapidly. Victor dropped me and growled. It was low and deep and scary as hell. His fangs were extended and he focused on something outside. Suddenly he crashed through the door and I heard the sounds of battle. I crawled to the sliding window to check on Drew. His hand was suddenly on me and he said calmly, "You'll be fine. Don't do anything stupid. Don't attempt to injure them." And he jumped out of the limo, hands up in surrender.

I looked out into the night. There were two dead Weres on the ground. Victor was bound at the ankles and sitting motionless under a silver mesh netting as three Weres kicked, punched, and stabbed him. Drew was being bound with duct tape, but was not being beat or abused. This was probably why he surrendered, a smart move that perhaps I should have followed. As the driver, the Weres would not take Drew as a threat. Although, Sam's hair had certainly stood on end at the first glance at Drew. Perhaps this Were was being gentle for another reason altogether. Respect? Fear?

I wondered why Eric would put me in this situation. Why not just attack Victor while traveling alone? Why did I get the feeling that this wasn't over just yet? I planned my exit strategy. One escape was through the door Victor broke through, but then I would be spotted. The door on the other side was locked and if I kicked through I would be heard. My only exit was through the front passenger door. I shimmied into the sliding window, thankful that tonight Pam selected jeans and not a dress, and slid quietly onto the front seat. Just as I reached for the door handle, it clicked open. My heart sank. The door opened slowly, as if tormenting me with the anxiety of what lies ahead. A large hand reached in for me and I saw the roll of Duct tape. I was hardly about to be bound for the second time today. This was definitely not part of Eric's plan.

I braced myself to fight for my life.

I struggled, but my energy drained rapidly and it was certainly not a fair match. I found myself, once again, bound at the wrists and ankles. My arms were bound in front, which seemed oddly more convenient for both sitting and fighting. I was carried to an extended cab full-sized pickup truck and dumped into the bed. I briefly saw that Victor was still alive. He looked livid, his silver eyes watching them take me. Drew was bound to the front bumper and appeared cool as a cucumber. He winked, or did I imagine that?

The pickup spun its tires and the diesel engine roared us up the road.

Perhaps Eric was attempting to get me in the Guinness Book of World Records for number of Were attacks survived in one day. Two kidnappings, two times bound, and fourteen Weres, oh my!

I searched the bed of the truck for a weapon. I was surrounded with all the anti-vampire paraphernalia available on the market, or so I imagined. These Weres were not just prepared for Victor, they were set to attack an entire vampire contingent… flamethrower, stakes, silver, guns…

Fangtasia!

While I had no idea how our bond magically worked, I attempted to throw all I had out there for Eric. My mind and soul were screaming to survive. I was fueled not only by the will to survive, but by the thought of Eric being double crossed. How did these Weres know where to find us? Why did they keep coming after me in droves? Was Drew with them, or with Eric?

I called out to Hal. This had worked once in Dallas when Barry the Bellboy helped me. Unfortunately, Hal had been ordered to shut me out, so who knew if he could receive my plea. I sent to him, "_It's Sookie, I've been kidnapped again, please send Eric if he isn't already gone, tell him they are armed for war_."

While I waited for his response I took a stake and began poking through the Duct tape binding my ankles.

Suddenly we came spinning to a halt behind an abandoned gas station. The stake cut into my foot and I cried out in pain.

A dark BMW was idling nearby, waiting for us.

Suddenly a clear thought came through my mind. I focused harder expecting Hal to come through. Instead I heard, "_Cher, give me a sign. Can you hear me_?"

Sam!

I nodded subtly and began searching for him with my eyes. I needed to see him, needed the visual verification that Sam Merlotte was alive.

"_I see you Cher. It's alright. We will get you out of this mess and then I'll take you out for a proper night on the town. Screw these damn vampires!"_ I bopped my head once and tears pooled in my eyes. Tears of joy. I began to cry hysterically. I was so relieved to hear Sam. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to hug him, to have him take me away from this mess.

Sam slid out of the BMW and pulled two large envelopes from his jacket. The Weres unloaded and walked halfway to meet him. One Were opened the first envelope and thumbed through handfuls of cash, nodding in satisfaction. I imagined the second envelope was equally rimmed full of cash. I was being bartered. I wondered how much a telepath went for these days. Maybe they would sell me on eBay next… up to the highest bidder, a northern Louisiana barmaid who can also read minds! I was glad to see him thumbing through hundreds, and not a pile of singles.

They were close enough that I decipher their conversation. Sam was saying "Your friends are alive. Here is the address and photos of the two remaining vamps. If you do the same to them that you did to the one back there, I will quadruple the money. I only want the girl in return."

"How do we know they are still alive?" A were grumbled.

"Ask the girl. She probably saw them." Sam replied.

'Why do you want _her_ so bad?" Another one asked.

"She was mine until the damn vamps took her from me. I want them dead, but I want to kill them myself. Understand?"

There seemed to be an anti-vamp rally building in their minds. Sam would never really wish Bill or Eric to die, right? I mean, he may wish it, but he would never want me to suffer the pain of losing one of them. What was he doing getting them all riled up like this?

I decided to fuel the fire. "I saw your friends!" I screamed. They looked at me skeptically so I continued, "One was tall and muscular, he had on a tight white shirt and he grinned a lot. And there was a thin, frail looking brunette. The third was a guy, I think his name was Tony? And then a blond with…"

"It's them!" one man declared, which was fortunate because I was running out of descriptions. The anger was building around me. These men wanted vengeance.

"How do we know you're not settin us up?" The largest of them muttered.

Sam walked back to the car and pulled out a bottle of tequila. As he walked back he said, "Here's how certain I am of this mission… You take the girl for collateral. Bring her back with the vampires."

A consensus occurred between the Weres, and they all nodded.

A consensus was _not_ occurring in my head!

Sam held up the bottle and yelled, "To victory!" and took a drink. Everyone cheered and yelped and drank. I wondered if perhaps I was sleeping. Maybe I fell down Bill's hallow and I was dreaming all of this.

Sam opened himself to me and said, '_It will be alright Cher. Don't panic. I knew they wouldn't drink unless I did._' His eyes momentarily met mine and he smiled. Sam's smile made me warm and comfortable. He was important to me and I felt a weight lift from my heart at finding him alive and well.

Oh how I wished Sam was a telepath.

One of the Weres slurred "What's the deal man!" It hardly seemed like enough time had passed for these men to be sloshing around already. Lightweights. Huge, burly, lightweights.

As if in slow motion, one by one the men dropped like flies. They simply plunked to the Earth as if hit by a giant bug zapper. I yelled for Sam. Nothing

What a night indeed.

Perhaps I should buy a lottery ticket if I make it out of this one alive.

Now was my chance to escape. I would throw Sam into the BMW and take off. I struggled to stand and yelped out at the pain in my foot. I swung my wounded foot over the tailgate and jumped down.

I didn't fall as expected. Instead, cool arms wrapped around my hips and slowly lowered me to the ground. I spun around as his arms gripped me tightly and pressed me to his chest. I half expected it to be Eric, the other half expected it to me Mark.

Then he spoke in his cool, sweet voice that I once knew so well, "Darling, you have been injured."


	17. Chapter 17

"Darling, you have been injured."

These words swirled through the few inches of air separating us before finally falling into place. This wasn't Eric or Mark.

"Bill!" I gasped and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. His being here with Sam was no coincidence. He was clearly anticipating my arrival. While I was genuinely glad to see that he was unharmed, glad that he had Sam, and glad that he knew I was alright, this wasn't the time or place to ponder these feelings. I had to warn Eric before these Weres woke from their stupor. My mind flew into action, and I ordered, "Put Sam in the car and I'll drive him back to town and find Eric. Keep these guys sedated." My voice came out far more authoritative than I had intended. And suddenly I felt much too calm for the situation at hand.

Bill's smile faded. "Eric didn't tell you?" he whispered, but it wasn't really a question, and it was more for his ears than mine.

His nose continued to flare at the smell of my blood.

"Tell me what Bill? These guys are about to attack Fangtasia!"

"Yes, that's how it will appear to Felipe," he grinned off to the distance, fangs extending slightly in anticipation.

"Does Eric know you're here? Does he know about this? Does he know about Victor up the road?"

His lips upturned into a devious grin, affirming all three questions at once. This was all my Viking's calculated scheme.

I suddenly felt a surge of calm, almost sedative in its potency.

Eric.

Eric was calming me through the bond. Eric knew that Bill, Sam, and Drew would watch over me. Eric must have gauged exactly what stage of his plot I was enduring with each successive pulse of panic I felt. Now that I knew Sam and Bill were alive, my relief would queue him in that it was over. At least, I hoped this was all over. I was definitely displeased at being blindly thrown into this situation, as bait nonetheless. And what good did all this serve if in the end Victor was still alive?

Bill's eyes swept over me, taking in the wounds from my first attack, taking in my recent injury. Without a word he knelt down and lifted my foot. The stake had impacted the grove between the bones leading to my big and second toes. Blood was dripping off my foot and onto his hand. I could see the lust, the bloodlust, in his eyes. I saw him tremble, torn between wanting to comfort me and wanting to lick my foot.

"Which one did this to you?" his voice was frigid, his eyes wide and dilated. Fangs fully extended.

"I was trying to cut the tape with a stake, but when the truck came to a halt I punctured my foot."

"And the other wounds?"

"I was attacked by eight Weres earlier tonight, a couple hours ago."

"Yet you agreed to this?"

"Agreed? I _still_ have no idea what's going on!" I yelled

Bill's face was ice. He was suddenly very distant.

He released my foot and took three quick, hesitant steps back. I knew that the few drops of blood on his hand were setting him into an internal flurry of emotions, and not the emotions of a human, those only a vampire could unleash. His fangs were extended and he was looking off into the distance. "I must finish this. I will be back," he whispered in a cool, impassive voice.

"Don't leave me tied up!" I insisted, looking around to the Weres in their stupor. I certainly didn't want to be around when they woke. "Give me the keys and I'll drive Sam back to Bon Temps," I demanded sternly.

Eric, Drew, and Bill could clean up this little mess alone.

In one swift motion he scooped up Sam and me, carefully loading Sam into the backseat of the BMW, and sat me by Sam's side. Sam's head was in my lap, he was warm and smelt of tequila. Bill reached one hand down to check that I was not bound too tightly, but he didn't cut me free. His cool lips brushed my forehead and he said, "Sweetheart, don't watch. Just keep your eyes on Sam."

I nodded. I didn't think I wanted to see the next series of events anyway.

But, curiosity killed the cat.

I watched Bill move quickly and without restraint. I struggled to keep up with his actions. He loaded the Weres back into the truck, making no attempt at being gentle. Something told me that Bill's mishandling would be the least of their worries tonight. He pushed the truck back onto the road. Seconds later I heard a thunderous bang, the sound of metal on metal, the crack of a tree snapping.

I hopped around the abandoned building, peering down the faintly moonlit road. Bill had lobed the truck against a tree as effortlessly as a child would toss a Matchbox car. I understood that Bill was setting the scene to appear that our Were friends had been driving under the influence of a wee bit too much tequila when they inadvertently collided into a tree. It was dark and Bill was fast, but I knew he was making certain that there were no survivors. Smoke bellowed into the night sky. Even from my distance I could tell it was a gruesome site. Bill reappeared along the road holding a container. It's hard to say, but it looked like it was full something dark. Blood? I momentarily wished I had listened to Bill's request to not watch. The odd thing was that he wasn't drinking it. If it was blood, it clearly had some other purpose.

I felt the swirl of Bill returning. He looked at me hesitantly as he realized that I had been watching him. His lips parted several times, but no words formed.

Finally he whispered, "It will appear that you were thrown from the truck during the collision."

I didn't like the sound of that one bit.

I glared at him. "Bill, untie me!"

Bill looked down at me, his face was uncharacteristically expressive. Sad. He closed the space between us and reluctantly picked me up, tucked his head between my bound wrists, and slid my arms around his neck. He turned and began walking down the middle of the road at human speed, as if he wanted to absorb each every step and not rush these last moments together. He looked distant and thoughtful.

"Bill?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

There were four hundred things I wanted to say, all fought to be the first off my tongue. I blurted out, "Why isn't Mark in your database? Is he on your special list? Who can I trust from Armando's group?"

"You must trust none of them. And I know of no Mark in Armando's highest echelon." He looked down at me, his eyes intent, "Sookie, we haven't much time and I want you to know…"

The other three hundred and ninety-seven things fought for a turn and I abruptly cut Bill off, "Why is Sergey after me? Does he plan to avenge for Lorena? Why didn't you tell me about the book and letter Gran gave you? I read the letter. What does it feel like to be heeled? I think Eric might have…"

With each word his eyes grew wider and wider. It is a rarity to get a significant reaction out of this man walking me down the road, about as rare as spotting a snow leopard in northern Louisiana. But his current face made up for all those times I sought emotion and received steel. His jaw would have dropped to the pavement, had it been able to reach that far.

We stopped abruptly in the center of the road.

"What did he make you do, Sookie?" Bill's voice was so frigid I expected icicles to form on nearby trees.

I found it odd that of the three issues at hand, this was his main concern. I replied, "I think he made me walk backwards."

Bill looked at me as if I told him that Eric finally used his superhero powers only to make me eat a stalk of celery. Bill would guess that this wasn't the full story, but I wasn't sure how much I could reveal. This was new territory for us and I was hardly about to tell him that Mark was licking me, telling me I would be easy to love, and all the while my body was lusting for him.

No, our friendship had not yet advanced to this level.

"Sookie?" Bill said very slowly, making it clear that if I wanted to know if Eric made me heel he would need more information.

I settled for abridged honestly, the truth with hurtful details omitted. "During the earlier attack I was rescued by two vampires. They both suffered injuries so I offered the blood from my wounds. But, suddenly I got up and walked to Eric without even knowing he was there. I tried to stop walking, but my legs wouldn't stop."

From Bill's expression I knew I had been heeled. What was equally worrysome was the way Bill tilted his head, as if contemplating if this was a semi-reasonable reason for Eric to control me. "Who?" he asked at last.

Bill was a man of few words and I knew he was asking who rescued me. I had hoped to avoid this question altogether.

"Two of Armando's people."

"Who?"

"Mark and Doc." I confessed. There was no point hiding it.

But Bill just looked at me blankly. His eyebrow twitched and his eyes flashed several emotions at once. "How many are here?" he said at last.

"Fourteen. At first I only met three, but tonight seven more arrived. I didn't meet the other four."

"Are the twins with them?"

"Mark and Doc are _twins_?" I laughed out. I figured there couldn't be too many vampire brother sets in Spain, let alone twins. Twins must have been quite rare back in those days with such primitive medicine. They were certainly a unique pair.

Bill tightened his grip, "_They_ rescued you?" His eyes turned feral, "Did Eric get you away in time, or did one have your blood? Did they touch you Sookie?" He was practically shaking me, but a very subtle and gentle shake. I could see the confused mix of fury and restraint in his eyes. I could also sense that he thought Eric did the right thing. He seemed to suddenly be over his disapproval of Eric's heeling me. If I could read his mind, I wouldn't be surprised to find him mentally patting Eric on the back. This upset me. Eric had best never make me heel, ever, under any circumstance. I glared up at him.

I suddenly recalled the moment Eric walked in on Mark and me after I woke from my fainting spell. The first thing Eric did was asked if Mark had touched me. I had assumed he meant _touched_, in the intimate or lustful sense of the word. I was getting the impression that Eric's question had a different meaning altogether.

"Bill, Mark didn't touch me like _that_. He just cleaned my wound. He was gentle and he wouldn't have touched me like _that_ without my consent."

Bill shook his head, and said, "Sookie, sometimes I forget how naïve you are."

He was smiling down at me lovingly, but his words stung. "Bill, _did_ Eric make me heel?"

"Sookie, if either of the twins were in physical contact with you at the time, Eric was justified in doing so… It was not time for you to read the letter."

The abrupt change in topic threw me off guard. "So you chose to keep _another_ secret from me?"

"No. I would rather break my word to Adele than have you mistrust me further."

"So, what great event are you waiting for? When _what_ night comes and _what_ are you suppose to reveal to me?"

"The night you realize your fae abilities."

"Bill, you know I'm already fully aware of my abilities. Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Your telepathy is from Adele's bloodline, not Fintan's. This is what initially drew Fintan to Adele, and me to you…. "

"You weren't _drawn_ to me, you were _ordered_ to me!"

"Yes, initially. But my feelings for you became a reality and every time I told you I love you, I meant it."

"You left me for Lorena! Even if that wasn't enough, you never came clean about your initial orders to seduce me. Even if _that_ wasn't enough, you trotted Selah around to publically declare that you were done with Sookie Stackhouse. _And_ you did it in front of _all _Bon Temps! You brought her to _Merlotte's_ night after night after night! You were my first boyfriend, _I_ had an excuse for my naivety! You have had nearly two hundred years and countless relationships and _still_ you screwed it all up! So who's the naive one now Bill Compton!?"

"Yes, I was naïve Sookie, but I love you more than you will ever know. I would give up everything to make things right between us."

We approached the site of the accident. Bill turned his body to block my view of the truck. Over my shoulder he gave the scene a quick survey and then looked down at me. His eyes were once again sad.

"I love you Sookie and I will do anything for your forgiveness, but we must continue this conversation at a later time… I am very sorry to have to do this …"

"Do what Bill?" my voice was a little shaky.

His hand pressed against my mouth. It was wet and smelt of tequila. I gasped in surprise.

I went lip in his arms.

Darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness weighed down on me.

My body slowly released to the ground as Bill slid me from his arms and arranged me into a contorted position on a bed of soil. I tried to reach out, tried to speak, but couldn't. A warm liquid poured down my neck, abdomen, and foot. His lips pressed to my cheek and he whispered, "Sweetheart, you have been sedated. The affects will last less than an hour. Do not panic. There is a lot of blood but only your foot is wounded. Eric will be here soon with Felipe's faction. I must leave… I do love you… There is nothing I can say that will make what I did all right. While I couldn't control the situation with Lorena or Sophie-Anne, I should have handled both differently. I should have told you everything. For parading Selah around Bon Temps, there is no excuse. I can only say that I cared for her very little. I never loved her as I love you.... I will spend the rest of my days seeking your forgiveness."

And he was gone.

I was aware of the soft Earth below, rustling leaves above, and cool air engulfing me. Coppery blood intermixed with diesel fumes overwhelmed my olfaction. The soil was a cool, wet putty below my cheek. While my mind was fully conscious of my surroundings, my body remained completely anesthetized. My fingers refused to lift, my eyes declined to open, and my voice was lost. My body was an unresponsive shell. I remained motionless for several minutes listening to crickets whistle out into the still night.

Eric was honing in on me. I could feel him. He was calming me, willing me to stay in my sedative state. I released into it. His presence became so overwhelming it felt momentarily as though he was physically touching my mind.

Cars converged around me. Distant voices blended into a low hum. Seven vampires approached.

Eric.

His cool hand reached through the darkness and touched my cheek.

"Is she alive?" Felipe's thick accent posed the question tentatively. He was hovering above me.

"Yes," Eric replied simply.

"She has lost a lot of blood." Felipe stated emphatically. There was stillness in the air as Eric gently rolled my motionless body on my back and peeled the tape from my wrists and ankles. His hands trailed my head, torso, arms, and legs, pausing at the recent wound on my foot.

"Master, has she lost too much?" Pam asked restlessly.

"No." Eric said as he held my hand and casually stroke my palm with his fingers.

Felipe moved towards the truck. "Explicate!" his voice resonated into the night. The four vampires that had been shuffling around the scene of the accident gathered near him. Several unfamiliar voices responded in turn.

"Four Weres, all dead on impact. They smell intoxicated."

"Majesty, they have enough arsenal in the truck to fight the entire state."

"Your Majesty, I found two envelopes. One full of cash and the other….The other…"

"What is in the second?" Felipe demanded impatiently.

"Majesty, you may want to see this yourself."

I heard the rustling of paper and felt the immediate shift in emotions. I remembered Sam handing the envelopes to the Weres. One was packed with hundred dollar bills. Sam said the other contained information on the vampires he wanted the Weres to target. I deduced from Felipe's rage that he had been targeted. After a few moments, a deep and ominous growl belted through the silence. Felipe's voice thundered, "Find Victor! Bring him to me. Question any survivors or witnesses." A scurry of activity flooded the scene.

Felipe added, "Leave us! Now!"

They departed, leaving only my Viking and his King.

Felipe paused significantly before saying, "Sherriff Northman, it appears that we indeed have a breach in the rankings. There is a price on our heads. These Weres were given weapons, cash, and both our profiles from the database."

"Only vampires have access to such data." Eric declared.

"Precisely."

"And you suspect Victor?" Eric guided Felipe.

"Victor knew you would track the girl and I would follow."

"And you suspect he paid the Weres to take her and kill us when we approached?"

"Indeed."

"I will take great pleasure in killing him." Eric's growl was slow and fiery.

"Indeed." Felipe concurred with a glint of anticipation.

Felipe's phone rang. There was a long silence. I suspected that everything was going precisely as Eric planned because he continued to calm me and stroke my hand softly. I wondered if he knew I was fully conscious in this immovable shell.

Felipe said, "Yes, keep me updated," and closed his phone. He reported to Eric, "There is a second telepath at the Inn. He located the mortal that Sookie informed you about. This Kim girl began to sing only seconds into interrogation. She claims Victor sent her in to gather information about the Europeans and that when Victor is _king_ he will be rich and chose _her_ for his mate." The words rolled off his tongue dripping with revulsion to the absurdity of her delusion.

Eric made a nasally snorting sound and Felipe let out a deep chuckle.

Two vampires approached rapidly from the road. "What has happened?" Felipe demanded of them.

"Your Majesty, Victor is up ahead. He reports that the truck ran them off the road and eight Weres attacked him and took the girl. He killed two and has been wounded." Sandy reported.

"I sense there is more?... Yes?...."

After a moment she added, "However, the driver claims Victor gave the Weres two envelopes, sedated and bound the girl, and then directed the scene to make it appear that he struggled. He further claims that Victor promised the Weres additional funds if they completed the task."

"Why would Victor spare the driver?"

"Victor bought his cooperation. The envelope of cash on him matches those found here. The bills are sequential."

"Ahhh." Felipe growled.

"Sherriff Northman, I trust you have the provisions and resources to prosecute Victor on short notice?"

"Certainly Majesty."

"And I trust that you will notify your regional underlings to the charge. I want them as witnesses. We will make an example out of Victor. Let the state of Louisiana know that I will not tolerate disloyalty."

"I will post a notice immediately. What charge shall I put on the announcement?"

"Treason. Punishable by death. I will let you have the honour as this is your region."

"With pleasure," Eric growled.

The joy and thrill of my Viking's sweet revenge was felt through the bond. He gave my hand three discrete squeezes. He knew I was consciously listening and that I just put the pieces together. Victor would die by Eric's hands and there would be no penalty. Victor threatened our lives, and now he will pay with his own. And Eric will simply appear to be following the orders of his King. Yes, I saw exactly where my cunning Viking was going with this. It appeared that Victor staged the entire incident in an attempt to kill Felipe. Eric would sense that I was threatened and he would track me. Felipe would follow Eric and the Weres would kill all vampires that came with them. After killing Eric and Felipe, the Weres would obtain additional funds and Victor would be king. Victor 'staged' the scene because he would be suspected of treason if he didn't fight to protect me.

Nobody would suspect a thing. Bill was in Europe. Sam was elsewhere. All Eric's minions were in Fangtasia. Eric's bonded appeared to be severely wounded, so clearly he had nothing to do with it. In addition, he was also targeted.

Eric, Eric, Eric, you deviously deceitful genius.

After a moment of silence, Felipe added, "I will need you to wake the girl for questioning," Felipe demanded. "We will need her testimony."

"Your Majesty, she is unconscious and badly wounded. She will be of no use tonight. I need to heal her."

"She is one lucky girl to survive this." Felipe stated obscurely.

"Victor will not be so lucky. She was in _his_ charge when this happened. He took full accountability for her safety." Eric stated crossly.

"She is important to you?" Felipe asked wily.

"She is important to all of us. Her intellect and telepathy have saved countless of our kind. Such loyalty is invaluable to any sovereign. She saved our former queen three times, and you once already. Certainly you understand my desire to keep her content. She will be of no use to you otherwise."

"Understood. Return the girl to the Inn then immediately meet us at Fangtasia so we can finish this."

"Armando will demand retribution."

"Very well, bring someone from his entourage."

"Yes, Majesty. I will take the girl back to the Inn and heal her."

Eric lifted me effortlessly into his arms and we sailed through the cool night air. My body was beginning to gain responsiveness. My fingers twitched and my toes wiggled. I weakly reached up to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I opened my eyes to find him peering down at me with his bright blue eyes and radiantly glowing skin. We were magically soaring above the tree line. Instinctively, I gripped Eric tightly. I felt a laugh reverberate through his chest. We slowed and gradually descended to the back entrance of the Inn. Eric flew through the door and carried me directly to the bed, laying me on my back.

His lips met mine and he kissed me deeply. My lips parted and our tongues found a rhythm. He lifted my wounded left foot, bent the leg around his hip, and pressed his hardness against me. His hand slipped under my shirt and cupped my breast, caressed my nipple. I moaned, and it was not a sound of discouragement. He pulled back to look in my eyes. His were full of lust, but also something deeper, something more primitive and torrid. For the first time I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood. My shirt was saturated, my jean leg torn and soiled. "Eric!" my voice trembled as I took in my appearance. "Is this about us, or are you on a high from your victory and bloodlust?"

"You, the thrill of a victory, the blood… I just want to fuck you and taste you and bite you all over." And his lips found mine again with greater urgency. I wanted him too, but not like this. Not accelerated by the thrill of victory, not covered in someone else's blood, not as he is about to leave to kill Victor, and certainly not under the same roof as the Europeans.

I broke the kiss and whimpered, "Eric, no! Not like this. It will be our first time since…. Well, our first time while you are really yourself… I want it to be special."

"You want me too. I can feel it," his eyes and voice were pure carnal lust.

"Yes, I want you. But not like this."

"Don't you miss my lips on your body?" his voice said innocently as he kissed my earlobe.

"Eric, who wouldn't?"

He laugh."Let me convince you…." he whispered into my ear and his hand trailed down my stomach and unzipped my jeans. His hand began to slide under my panties, but I grabbed his arm. He let me push him away.

"Eric, this isn't exactly how I imagined things would be after these long months apart."

He let out a long purposeful breath and admitted, "Nor I." He put a hand on my cheek and nodded in agreement. He pulled me to a seated position by his side and swung my foot on his lap. He left for a moment and returned with a first aid kit to cleanse the wound and bandage my foot.

When he finished he stated with pure desire in his blue eyes, "I _will_ have you again, Lover."

"Eric, I don't want to stay here. Can't you take me somewhere else?"

"Lover, you will be safest here."

I found it hard to believe that I would be safest surrounded with Armando's entourage. I got a sneaky suspicion that I had not seen the last of my Viking's cunningness for one night. I asked hesitantly, "Eric?"

"I have a task for you. During daytime go retrieve the laptop from the back of the Cayenne." He handed me the keys from his pocket and added, "You are the only one who has seen all fourteen visitors. We need you to identify them in the database."

"_The_ database?"

"Yes."

"Bill left this computer?"

"Yes."

"Is he in trouble for disobeying you?"

"Yes."

"Eric, please don't punish him. Please don't make him move from Bon Temps. He is my only neighbor and I like the comfort of knowing that he is close in case I need help. Please do it for me, not for him." I pause for a moment and added more forcefully, "You threw me into this situation tonight without any warning. I was terrified, Eric! I thought the Weres were going to go after you and then I saw Sam and Bill and it was so confusing. This is the least you can do in return."

"For you Lover, but not for him."

"Eric, did you make me heel to you?"

The bedroom door burst open and Amanda was instantly on me. Her cool hands embraced my face and began frantically rubbing my head. "She's alive!" her joyful voice shrieked out to no one in particular.

"She is not badly wounded, but she will need rest and space." Eric declared with a smirk. He put a hand out and cautiously pushed Amanda from me. I saw the relief in his eyes for the interruption. I would definitely revisit this question in the future.

"There's so much blood…" Amanda whispered.

"It's not all hers..." Mark declared from the doorway, his nose flaring in verification. Indeed, little of the blood was mine.

"No," Eric replied simply.

"Sookie, we heard what happened." Amanda said solemnly.

"We have Victor if you would like to claim your retribution," Eric notified Mark.

Mark replied, "Indeed."

"I'll go," Clara requested from the behind Mark, a glint of excitement in her eye. Mark nodded.

Eric looked down at me, his sultry blue eyes piercing to my core. His lips closed on mine and he kissed me so lustfully my knees went numb, thankfully I was sitting. I gripped his shoulders to keep from throwing myself down on the bed. His arms tightened around me. I wasn't sure if this was for his benefit, or Marks, but at that moment I didn't care. The potency of my Vikings kiss was unequivocal. My breath deepened and I felt warmth spread through my core.

Clara said something in Spanish and I was nearly certain it was to the effect of "get a room!"

Eric pulled back and leered over me. He whispered, "Lover, we will continue when I return."

Amanda guided me into the bathroom and drew a bath. She turned while I undressed and sunk into the warm pile of bubbles, releasing all tension I had been carrying. Clara stepped in and handed a pile of clothes to Amanda. She left the door open, and from the tub I could clearly see and hear Eric and Mark. While the ladies carried on I focused intently on the men behind them.

"_This_ was the plan?" Mark's stern voice demanded.

"It was successful." Eric replied flatly.

"Gentlemen…" Amanda cautioned, attempting to gesture to them that I was listening to their every word. Neither one turned in her direction. She looked back to Clara and rolled her eyes, as if to say, "Men!" Mark and Eric continued unhindered.

"She was _thrown_ from a truck!" Mark yelled.

"She is uninjured." Eric retorted.

"Your _damn_ lucky about that Northman." Mark said in a deep growl.

"Gentlemen!" Amanda warned again. Neither man even registered her presence. Her lips curled under into a frustrated scowl. This docile swan of a vampire was about to blow. Clara took a prudent step back.

"Are you threatening me Spaniard?" Eric growled.

After a long exasperated exhale Amanda screamed, "You love-stricken idiots take your drama elsewhere! Let Sookie be!"

They instantly silenced and turned to her.

And at that Amanda slammed the bathroom door on one stunned Viking and one severely displeased Spaniard.


	19. Chapter 19

Amanda slammed the door with considerable vigor. This tall, slender, unassuming vampire had clearly bowled over Mark and Eric, if their expressions were any indication. In that last moment their eyes flashed between Amanda and me, and I wondered if their shock and anger were due to their realization that I was eavesdropping, or due to Amanda's momentary disregard for their authority. Perhaps both.

"Amanda," Clara scolded, shaking her head in disbelief as she gazed at the door. Her eyes were a mix of dread and amusement.

Amanda stood still for a long minute and watched the door as if waiting for it to burst off its hinges at any second. Eventually she turned to face us. Her wide green eyes and faltering grin suggested that she had even startled herself, or that she knew she would regret her recent outburst. She muttered, "Fool."

I wasn't certain if she was addressing Eric, Mark, or herself.

Clara leaned against the vanity and eyed Amanda with reverence.

Amanda and Clara were unmistakably anxious about Mark's retaliation. I wondered if they shared the same relationship with Mark that Pam did with Eric. The first night I met Mark he said that they had been _associates_ for a few hundred years. I took that literally. But, Mark did hesitate during his explanation, so perhaps he was their sire in addition to being their associate.

Clara and Amanda shared a glance. Suddenly they both stood attentively and left the room. On her way out Amanda held up her finger to indicate that she would be back in a minute.

I sank down in the water, my bandaged foot resting awkwardly on the tub ledge. My mind began to filter through events of the last couple days.

From the three separate exchanges I witnessed between Mark and Eric, the only definitive information I had was that they negotiated and came to some terms that pertained to me, Eric didn't want me to know these terms but Mark did, Eric said Mark overstepped some boundary of these terms when he found us together after the first attack, Mark said the same about Eric after I forcibly walked away from him, and Mark didn't know that I wasn't really thrown from a truck.

It also appeared that Eric and Mark knew each other previously. Why would Eric trust Mark, Clara, and Amanda enough to leave me here alone, while Bill said to trust none of them?

After the Were attack Eric said "you will not have her," I wondered if he meant _Mark_ would not have me, or if he meant _Spain_ would not have me. Eric would not let me be bartered, but he certainly couldn't stand up directly to Felipe either. He couldn't even stand up to Andre in Rhodes, the best he could do in that situation was negotiate a better offer (for me). Perhaps this is what he was doing with Felipe. Eric knew that Victor would sell me in an instant if he were king. This would no longer be a concern. Now my main concern was making Felipe see the merits of keeping me, and Eric had already planted this seed.

But why wouldn't Eric have warned me about his setup? Certainly Pam could have relayed information beyond a wink. Maybe Eric knew there was another telepath. Was he keeping me in the dark so that Hal couldn't gain information from me? Eric would never knowingly put me in jeopardy. He knew Drew, Sam, and Bill would be there every step of the way tonight and, other than my foot, I didn't have a scratch on me. All injuries were preexisting from the first attack.

Eric was up to something big and sneaky. If he needed me to identify these fourteen vampires in the database, I would do it for him. Pam and Eric knew Mark, Clara, and Amanda, but I had no reason to believe that either of them had met Hal, the seven dwarfs, or the remaining four vampires from the parlor. I was the obvious choice for this task as I could already identify ten of the visitors. I wondered if Eric knew about the additional guests from my conversation with Bill, or from another source….

"Sookie, are you okay?" Amanda cooed over me like a mother hen.

"un-huh," I blurted out, turning my attention back to the present. Amanda had slipped back into the bathroom and was now sitting on the edge of the tub, adding warm water, and checking my bandages. Clara had presumably gone to the "_2009 Fangtasia Funhouse_". Clara and Pam would be as giddy as schoolgirls at the county fair. The night wouldn't be so pleasant for Victor or the Weres.

"Your poor corsage was ruined." She held it up and took a deep inhale. Her jovial smile was worrisome given that the corsage had been given a douse of blood. She looked at me and put one hand on my forehead, "All this blood but no new wounds other than your foot. Curious." She gave me a knowing grin.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you tired?"

"No," and surprisingly I wasn't. Nothing like a beating, two kidnappings, and a run-in with your ex-boyfriend to keep a girl on high alert.

"Hungry?"

"Yes," I was famished.

"You just relax for a spell and come out when you're ready. Dinner is on the oven…. or something like that. Okay?" She smiled as she put towels and pajamas on the edge of the tub and slipped out the door. Thankful for the moment of solitude I closed my eyes and sank down into the bubbles.

--

The strange tickling sensation of mind-to-mind communication broke through my peaceful trance. _"Sookie, Hal here. Everything okay in there?"_

"_Yes,"_ I thought back and attempted to steady my thoughts to only neutral events and images. The water had gone tepid and my fingers were prunes. My leg was cramped, bent at the knee to keep my bandaged foot out of the water. It was time to get out. I wondered who was here. I wondered if Mark stayed behind with Amanda and Hal. As soon as Mark slipped in my mind I realized my blunder and turned my focus to…. to…. Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups…

"_Quit! You're making me crave chocolate. And yes, he's here. You two are clearly smitten."_

"_Get out of my head!"_

"_But I'm starving and Amanda won't let me eat until you're ready. I'm forbidden from communicating with you telepathically, but I'm about to wither away! Please join us in the kitchen. Over and out."_

"_I'll be right out," _I sent back, but he was already gone.

I dried off and put on my pajamas. Amanda selected pastel pink cotton pajamas pants patterned with tiny fuchsia hearts. The matching tank was solid pink with one large fuchsia heart on the center front. To top it off were fluffy slippers, pink of course. I was a walking pink Crayola.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail and put on a dab of lip gloss. I would only be deceiving myself if I said I didn't want to look nice for Mark. I just put on _lip gloss_ for crying out loud. For a moment I wondered if it would be appropriate to wander out in pajamas, but this was all Amanda gave me. After one final glance in the mirror, I limped through the bedroom and opened the door to the kitchen.

Amanda, Mark, Doc, and Hal were sitting around the kitchen island chatting in Spanish. Their conversation ended abruptly as I opened the door. Amanda smiled widely in approval as she took in my pajamas. All four of them were wearing everyday clothing, _not_ pajamas. And the men were staring at me like I was a walking turnip.

"Oh my God!" Hal busted out laughing, "Amanda, what did you do?"

I instantly put my hand up to the bandage on my forehead thinking that he was fussing over my wounds. So I'm a little dinged up from my two kidnappings – what do you expect?!

"She's not your personal Barbie Doll," Doc added, joining Hal's laughter.

Mark was clearly attempting to hide a grin. He looked down to the floor, but I saw his lips curling up.

I was half tempted to jump back into the bedroom, but the kitchen smelt of an intoxicating blend of rosemary, thyme, oregano, and saffron. There was a beautiful rice dish, yellow in color from the saffron, in a shallow round pan in the center of the bar. My stomach growled.

"Shut up! She looks adorable you pipsqueaks!" Amanda declared with a scowl.

Doc snorted, "She's adorably…. pink!"

"Fuchsia hearts everywhere…. I'm blinded!" Hal teased as he sang the last part, hand over his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you're no longer the cutest mortal prancing around!" Amanda laughed and threw a roll at Hal. It bounced off his forehead and landed in the center of the beautiful rice dish. Everyone laughed.

"Besides," she added with a smirk, "it's _his_ favorite color."

All eyes, including mine, turned to Mark.

Mark put up a hand, declaring a truce.

Doc leaned over to Mark and said, "I think Amanda needs a pet."

"Amanda," Mark chuckled, "You have never nurtured anyone like this before. We didn't know you were so… well… so _maternal_!"

Amanda smiled down at the floor.

"And _you_!" Mark pointed to me and smiled, "You _do_ look utterly adorable. Please join us," he motioned to an empty seat at the bar between himself and Doc. He offered his arm and helped me hobble over to the barstool. I sat and eyed the food ravenously.

"Paella valenciana," Doc informed me as I sat beside him, "a traditional Spanish dish."

Mark, Amanda, and Doc had wine glasses of blood. Mark had me select between sangria and several wines I had never heard of. I told him to surprise me, and he did. While I am no wine connoisseur, it was the most delicious wine I had ever tasted. When I smiled in approval, he smiled back as if I had acclaimed his very own creation. Perhaps I had.

"Let us drink together!" Mark declared as he lifted his glass.

"Salud!" they cheered and I couldn't help but laugh. I had no idea what I was walking into and it had been one long and bizarre day. I held up my glass and cheered along. I was certainly not one for segregation, and I believe fully in vampire rights, but I found it a little odd to be toasting a meal with vampire-mortal mixed company. I hoped that we wouldn't be truly '_drinking together._' Conversation burst out around me.

"To your health," Mark said as he clanked my wine glass. I smiled in response. Our eyes met and he whispered, "Beautiful." I wasn't sure if he whispered the word or only mouthed it, but it came across loud and clear. His eyes were full of something akin to longing. I felt my face flush.

Mark turned his gaze away and scooped up my plate to fill it with food. The paella was a stunning rice-saffron blend with plentiful vegetables and meats. He grabbed a lemon wedge and sprinkled fresh lemon juice over the steaming paella. I devoured the first couple bites. It was absolutely delicious. I hummed, "ummm" with each taste.

Mark watched me with a smile on his face, clearly pleased at my reaction.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes roaming the bandages on my forehead and shoulder, scratches on my elbow, and back to my eyes. His hand rested lightly on my knee. I remembered Bill's comment about being in physical contact with the twins. I certainly didn't feel that he was attempting to control or glamorize me through his touch. In fact, the only thing I felt was a warmth.

"You look great considering everything you've been through tonight," Doc whispered to me, touching one hand to my shoulder, "You're one tough lady."

"I've been better," I said truthfully, "and I'm not feeling so tough. I don't appreciate being kept in the dark." I wondered if I should subtly brush their hands away.

They shared a significant glance and Mark leaned in to whisper, "Finish your meal, and then we can go out for a stroll and have a chat." He rubbed his fingers across my kneecap and, embarrassingly, I felt a tiny ping of excitement in his words. To be truthful, it was a bit more than a ping. And it wasn't so tiny. I found it upsetting that my body responded this way to him. Bill said I couldn't trust anyone here. Of course, maybe Bill was just being jealous and selfish in his reasoning.

It suddenly occurred to me that Bill knew the twins. However, he didn't recognize the names Mark and Doc when I told him who rescued me from the Were attack….

Mark and Doc were clearly not _Mark_ and _Doc_!

I dropped my fork and froze.

I heard a choking sound from Hal. His eyes were wide and focused on me. He leaned over and whispered in Doc's ear. I wondered if he had just read my mind and was telling Doc my hypothesis. Admittedly, I tried to eavesdrop and when that was unsuccessful, I tried to read Hal. He simply turned his head to me and said, "Nice try," with a smirk on his face. He was a brick wall. Whatever Hal said to Doc seemed to permeate straight to Mark because he nodded to Hal. This was definitely getting frustrating. I wished I could read all of them.

Suddenly Mark and Doc sat upright.

Mark jumped to his feet and said with urgency, "Sookie, let's go to your room."

"Get her out!" Doc urged.

Amanda said something in Spanish and rolled her eyes. If I had an English-Spanish dictionary I'm certain I could find her quote under "Shit!", or worse.

I began to say "What?!" but before the word could form I understood the sudden commotion.

"Fabulous darlings, dinner smells wonderful!" A striking woman with thick chestnut hair said as she entered the kitchen. She was trailed by an exotic Japanese woman and two vampires, both male. The brunette sighted me and paused, adding with a smile, "Darling, those pajamas are charming, _love_ them!" She gave me a warm smile. The second girl nodded along in agreement.

"They're from me," Amanda said proudly, giving the woman a look that would make most mortals pee their chinos.

"Darling, you have never given _me_ a gift!" the brunette said with a hint of friendly jealousy. She gave me a wink and gave Amanda a mammoth smile. I got the impression that these two enjoyed tormenting one another.

"She's different." Amanda declared with a hint of disrespect for the brunette.

"Yes." Mark verified, "Indeed she is."

Amanda beamed up at him in surprise. I caught the brunette and Japanese women exchange a significant glance.

"Who's the new girl?" the brunette inquired with a sense of entitlement.

Before I could respond, Mark proceeded with introductions, "Friends, this is Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid of northern Louisiana. Sookie, this is Michelle, Mazeika, Mohan, and Brian." I recognized Brian as the vampire in the foyer with the vermin earlier in the night. Mohan was a beautiful Indian man with rich eyes. The brunette was Michelle, and the Japanese girl was Mazeika.

The four approached the bar and joined in the meal, although the women were clearly not welcomed. Mark and Doc made gallant efforts to encourage Michelle and Mazeika to take their meal elsewhere. Michelle stubbornly sat next to Amanda and appeared to be smiling at me with approval. In fact, she seemed rather obsessive with her continued ogling.

"Sookie, we have been looking forward to meeting you." Michelle said from across the bar.

Mark visibly shifted on his barstool.

Now that I had a chance to look closer she was even more beautiful than I first thought. Her skin was tanned and flawless, highlighted chestnut hair fell just below her shoulders, emerald green eyes. I wondered if she was with Mohan or Brian. Her smile was radiant, teeth perfect, and I was certain her outfit cost more than I made in two months. She had an enormous ruby ring with matching earrings. This woman was certainly not a vermin, and certainly too sophisticated for Mohan or Brian.

I replied with a smile, "Nice to meet you too."

I dipped into her mind to find her preoccupied with me. She was imagining how tough I must be under this innocent demeanor to have saved so many in Rhodes. She was imagining what she would have done and if she would have courage in such a situation to save her beloved vampire. She was picturing his coffin. She was thinking that I would fit right in with them in Spain. I immediately felt the urge to have her dislike me. I contemplated burping, or picking my nose, or shouting profanities, or throwing food at her. I felt my face flush and I turned my focus back to my meal, taking a few more bites and more wine. My leg began to bounce nervously under Mark's hand.

Mark gave my knee a couple reassuring squeezes, but it didn't help. He glanced at Hal.

"It's so nice out. You should go take that walk now that you're done eating." Hal asserted through gritted teeth and opened his eyes wide for my benefit. My mouth full of food clearly indicated that I was not done eating. Hal tilted his head to the other end of the bar, perhaps signaling to Mark that I read Michelle's thoughts.

Michelle was having none of it. "Darling, tell me about your adventures in Rhodes. I want to hear the stories from the source herself," she said with fascinated eyes. I could tell she was genuinely interested, but the last thing I wanted to talk about was Rhodes… the arrow Quinn took for me, the arrow even Eric hadn't seen coming, Eric saying he wouldn't have taken the arrow for me but he would have gotten me out of the way had there been time, Andre telling me life as I knew it was over, Andre forcing his blood, Eric negotiating for my freedom and in doing so forcing me to bond with him, the soda can bomb in my hands, the first explosion, the trembles felt through the building, trying to wake Pam and Eric, Bill's face burnt ragged from exposure to the sun, Andre's limp body in front of me and the momentary desire to kill him, the smell of death, the smell of vampires burning….

"Sookie!" Hal yelled across the table, jolting me from my thoughts. I looked up from my plate to find Hal's eyes as wide as saucers. He had clearly been in my mind. He said, "What the hell was all that?!"

Mark and Doc shared a glance. "Hal…" Doc started, but seemed to be at a momentarily loss as to what he should say.

Mark leaned over and wrapped his arms around me like a protective shield. He appeared to be a contrast of emotions, wanting to comfort me and, on the other side, unleash fury on Michelle for upsetting me. It was as if he wanted to shield me from his world and punish all who interfered.

"What upset you?" Mark whispered softly against my ear. His breath sent a chill from my earlobe down to my toes. I leaned into him.

"You would not believe the things she saw in Rhodes." Hal muttered, confirming that he had been reading my mind.

"I told you not to read her!" Mark rumbled to Hal.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I looked around to find that this assertive voice had come from the mouth of Mazeika. And she was staring directly at Mark. She was clearly not thrilled to see me in his embrace. Were they lovers? Ex-lovers? I pushed back from Mark with a determined effort. He let me slip from his grasp, but kept his eyes on me intently.

"This is delicious," I said, scooping a forkful of paella in a failed attempt to change the topic.

The table remained silent.

I sat there chewing and wondering if I could crawl back to the bedroom before anyone would notice.

"You will leave her alone." Doc said slowly with a raised eyebrow, clearly signaling to Mazeika to drop the subject. Mazeika and Michelle were eying Mark with something close to betrayal. Mark's eyes were still on me.

I turned to Mark and said, "Is she your girlfriend?"

He fidgeted and replied, "Sookie, they are two of the High King of Spain's lovers."

"_Two_ of them! How many does he have?" I blurted out with disgust.

I heard the following simultaneously. Mazeika and Michelle said, "Four," while Doc and Mark said, "Three."

Certainly I picked up on the discrepancy.

These were Armando's concubines. You can dress vermin in rubies and couture, but they're still vermin underneath. I eyed Michelle and Mazeika with contempt for what they were, high-class fang-bangers. This was all because Armando wanted a fourth for his harem. I wasn't wanted for my telepathy at all, I was wanted for…. for….sex. Why me? For sex _and_ telepathy? Felipe was considering selling me off as a sex slave to the High King of Spain!

Was I was the missing digit?

"She just did the math," Hal clarified for everyone's benefit, his arms in the air admitting defeat.

Amanda turned to Mazeika and Michelle and said in her most pleasant voice, "Know your place in this hierarchy. _You_ are both expendable."

Mark reached out to put his hand on my cheek. "Sookie, I am…"

I recoiled and jumped to my feet.

"I have Sookie. You three take care of this mess before the whole house finds out," Hal said from behind me.

Mark, Amanda, and Doc stood and faced the four guests.


	20. Chapter 20

As Mark, Amanda, and Doc stood and turned towards the four guests, Hal put his arm around me to usher me to the bedroom. I stubbornly refused to budge. Amanda escorted Mohan and Brian out the side hallway. Mazeika and Michelle had their backs to me and were peering up at Mark. He was leaning over them and whispering in Spanish. Doc was at his side. Neither one looked pleased.

"Sookie, let's go for a walk," Hal suggested, once again attempted to nudge me out of the kitchen.

I pushed him away and kept my eyes on Mark. I felt like I was about to observe something significant. Mark was now _touching_ both women. It was just a touch, just a hand resting lightly on their shoulders, but I wondered if it was more. What did Bill and Eric know about his touch? I watched attentively, unblinking for several moments, afraid I would miss something magical.

Out of sheer determination, I remained glued to the floor, despite Hal's persuasive efforts. I obstinately blocked him out and focused all my energy on Mark, his body language, his lips forming each successive word, his focused eyes, and his hands on their shoulders. I was steadfast, determined to witness _The Touch._

Unexpectedly, Mark looked up and met my gaze, and in that instant, my mind derailed.

Mark was absolutely, breathtakingly radiant. Instead of studying his body language, I sidetracked to his broad shoulders and defined biceps. Rather than hear words, I only saw his soft and smooth lips. His eyes were no longer focused; they were sensual and radiant. His large and skilled hands were resting on Mazeika and Michelle when they should have been on me.

Doc followed Mark's eyes to locate the sudden distraction. He was visibly displeased at finding me still in the room. He frowned at Hal.

Hal threw up his arms and said, "She's stubborn!"

Doc and Hal were background noise. I was transfixed and immobilized by Mark's gaze. He approached me and cupped my cheek in his hand. I didn't lean in. Not that I didn't want to, I simply couldn't move. He tilted my chin up and said, "Sookie, do you trust me?" His eyes were begging for confirmation. The scary truth was that I felt I could trust him. I felt I could just release myself when he was near. I wanted to curl up in his arms and feel him against me. I wanted him to scoop me up and press his sensual lips to mine. I needed him to….

There was a thought tugging at the edge of my awareness, pulling me away from my fantasy, yet still out of grasp. What was it?

"Some Bill guy told her she couldn't trust anyone here," Hal revealed to Mark over my shoulder.

Yes, that was it. That was the thought tugging at my mind. Bill's words echoed in my conscious. I shook myself and took a step back. Mark released my face, but did not take his eyes off me. Clearly, Hal stowed away my every thought. Did I think about Bill's words during dinner? When did Hal pick this from my mind?

"_Bill_?" Mark questioned slowly, his eyes weighing my reaction, "Bill _Compton_?" I attempted to clear my thoughts and went back to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, over and over in my mind.

"Oh, not this again!" Hal muttered.

Mark's eyes flashed to Hal, and back to me. He inched closer and ran his fingers from my shoulder down to my palm, then interlaced our fingers and smoothly drew me closer to him. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Compton told you not to trust me?" Running a finger from my ear down along my jaw line, he added, "Sookie, do you still hold his opinion in such high regard? You said Compton seduced you to get you under Sophie-Anne's control, left you for Lorena, didn't even come clean on his own, and still pains your heart."

He eased back and kissed my forehead. After tucking a stray hair behind my ear he added, "I only ask for a chance to heal your heart. You can trust me."

I didn't respond. I only looked up at him. This was a mistake. His eyes were full of longing and his face was alluring. I wanted to release into him.

"Do you trust Northman?"

I nodded.

"Unequivocally?"

"Yup," I managed to rasp.

"Northman entrusted us with your safety. If you trust him, then you must know that we, too, mean you no harm."

I'm not sure if it was his eyes or his logic, but I nodded in agreement.

He leaned in and kissed the flesh at the top of my neck, behind my ear. Fire pulsed through my veins. His silky lips lingered for a moment and then whispered, "I pledge on my life that you will not go to Spain unless you do so willingly and in my arms." My legs began to quiver and I felt a tingle down my spine. He grabbed my elbow to steady my balance.

Pulling away he added, "It is imperative that these ladies forget they met you. No harm will come to them. Will you please let Hal escort you into the bedroom?"

I nodded and attempted to gulp. My throat was dry and my body was nearly trembling.

Mark pulled me to him in an embrace, his arms sheathing me. He nuzzled his cheek to mine and said, "I understand that this must be confusing for you. When I return we can be alone and I will explain everything." He gradually released me.

I turned and accepted Hal's extended arm.

After a couple painful steps, I looked back to Mazeika and Michelle. Doc stood over the women and put his hands on their shoulders. He gave me a reassuring smile and said, "It is alright, Sookie. We are just going to have a chat with the ladies, and we will be right back."

Mazeika and Michelle stood to follow Doc and Mark out of the room. I knew the vamp 'erase the memory' routine well enough. I thought this was mighty dangerous to do to the High King's lovers. Michelle was the last to exit. She turned and grinned as she waved bye.

I suddenly snapped to reality.

The king wanted a telepath in his harem!

Doc isn't _Doc_!

Mark isn't _Mark_!

How could I let my legs quiver in reaction to a complete stranger? I was momentarily ashamed. I looked up just as Michelle slipped out the kitchen door. Mark, Doc and Mazeika were out of sight. I acted.

"Michelle?" I asked with the softest voice I could muster.

She stepped back into view and eyed me inquiringly. With a smile plastered on my face, I beckoned her toward me. She hurried back into the kitchen with a beaming smile and eyed me with interest. I wasn't certain how much time I had before Mark or Doc returned for her. I wasn't even certain what I was doing.

Hal reached out and put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him off. I could feel the tingling as he tried to read what I was up to. I knew he would damper anything I was planning, so I didn't plan anything. I didn't take the time to think, and just acted impulsively.

I reached out and touched her arm. "What is it Sookie?" she asked. Her mind was a confused mess of excitement and anger. These emotions dominated the thoughts. I dug deeper to find that she was provided for, taken care of, nurtured, and content with life. She went from humble beginnings to having everything she ever desired. She wanted nothing more than to please her king in return. I was getting nothing useful from her mind.

I blurted out, "What are the twin's names?"

She looked surprised, but quickly recomposed herself and said, "Dom…"

Suddenly Michelle went blank. She was in a daze, her eyes focused behind me.

"Oh great," Hal muttered.

Doc and Mark reappeared, their eyes dancing over the scene questioningly. Mark took a step closer and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not look pleased to find Michelle in a trance.

Before I could turn around, Amanda's jovial voice said, "What? She was bothering Sookie again."

I wanted to lash out at all of them. Finally, my question would be answered, but now Michelle was frozen.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out in frustration.

Everyone turned. I didn't bother to look up and see if I was the recipient of _crazy Sookie_ glances.

Amanda reached out to me but I pushed her arms away (well, she let me push her arms away). I hobbled backwards towards my bedroom door and said, "I just want to be alone. I will not be the fool in this game of yours." I knew I was minutes from tears and wanted to get back into the bedroom before they saw. Amanda and Hal attempted to help, but I refused their aid.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Amanda strained through her concern.

"You!" I added, pointing at Mark, "How dare you stand there, twice now, and act superior to Bill. _You_ are keeping things from me and _you_ lied to me."

Mark flinched as if I had slapped him with my words.

"What did you do?!" Amanda squealed at him.

The look on Mark's face revealed that he had no idea what I was asserting.

Hal, once again, declared my internal monologue from dinner. "She told Bill that _Mark_ and _Doc_ rescued her from the Were attack. Bill didn't recognize these aliases, but he knew you two. She thinks you both lied."

"Hal, _this_ is the type of information you share with us!" Doc declared, raising his arms in aggravation.

"Well, I can't keep it straight anymore. You've both lectured me for blabbing on her and now I'm in trouble for not blabbing! What's a telepath to do?"

Doc put up a hand to stop Hal's spiel. He stepped closer to me and said, "Sookie, please tell me you did not actually believe that I was named after the tubby dwarf with glasses."

"If she thought you were a dwarf she would have called you _Dopey,_" Amanda retorted.

Hal and Mark laughed. Despite my anger and confusion, I felt my lips curl up at the edges.

"Didn't you hear anyone say my name or reference me otherwise?"

I shook my head. I guess it hadn't even occurred to me that his name never came up in conversation. Come to think of it, no one had addressed him _or_ Mark in my presence. However, when I thought of Mark, Hal knew who I was referring to.

He closed the gap between us and stuck out his hand. "Sookie, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dominic, but you can call me Doc for short, if you wish."

I felt my face flush. After shaking his hand, I turned without another word and entered my room. I didn't look back.

I sat on the bed and looked up to find that Hal had followed me.

"Get out!" I ordered, pointing to the door. I knew tears were about to stream down my face, and I wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing me cry.

He walked to the bathroom and returned with Kleenex and a glass of water. "Even if I walk out, I can still hear your every thought. Why not let me be a shoulder to cry on? I will take no pleasure in your tears."

I repeated, "Out!" My finger still aimed at the door.

He shrugged his shoulders, sat the water and Kleenex on the nightstand, and slipped out the door.

Tears flooded down my face and I sat alone in the quiet room for several minutes.

I thought about dinner. Why would the High King send two of his concubines? Did he keep the third back home to tend to her 'duties'? Sometimes it's hard to fathom the ways of the old world, to grasp the concept that vampires have lived long enough to experience times when having a harem or concubines was socially acceptable. I know I am from small-town Louisiana, but even I acknowledge that some men of the world today keep mistresses. To me, the most perplexing part was that Michelle appeared content and happy with her lifestyle. The confusing part was that Mazeika would be upset about finding me in Mark's embrace.

Why was it that every time I was in Mark's arms someone was upset? First Eric. Now Mazeika.

Why did they need to erase the memories of meeting me? Who were they protecting by doing this? It was getting awfully difficult to assess friend from foe. I was once told that vampires were by definition twisty and deceptive, without exception. I was beginning to believe it.

So, if Doc was Dominic, who was Mark? Marminik?

I lay back and stared at the ceiling until my eyes drifted closed.

Some while later I opened my eyes to hear a rustling sound at the door. The door cracked open a few inches, and a tanned arm slid into view. Hal. He was clasping something in his hand. His fingers released one at a time, unveiling the object slowly, eventually revealing a familiar orange package. It took me a minute to recognize the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

Despite the events and stress of the last few days, I felt my lips curl up into a smile. He wiggled the package and eventually stuck his head in to gauge my reaction.

"Ha! I knew it would work," he laughed as he jumped in and shut the door behind him. As he walked over, he opened the package and handed me one peanut butter cup. He sat next to me and ate the other. He gave me a friendly jab in the side and said, "I like you Sookie."

I attempted to hide my smile while I jabbed him back.

He chuckled, "And it's because I like you that I'm here offering a bit of free advice."

"Uh huh," I eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you realize that I have known you for less than one full day?"

I had to pause and think about that. Yes, indeed, it had only been this short time. "Yeah."

"Don't you think you've been through a lot in that short amount of time?"

"This hasn't been an average day." Thankfully, I added to myself.

"Well, don't you think you've been put through more than your fair share of vampire drama?" He reached over and put my hand between both of his.

This seemed like an odd comment from a man married and bonded to a vampire. A bond by _choice_. I commented, "You know what it's like in their world."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. _I don't._ With this family, it's not like that. While they treat vermin as vermin, they treat mortal companions with respect. They would never put me in the danger that their world brings. I have been with them for eight years and never have I been manipulated, lied to, beaten, dumped, heartbroken, staked, raped, nearly drained, shot at, or kidnapped. And I have not been forced to kill."

I wished I could rescind invitations for telepaths.

I snapped my hand from his. "Certainly you are not suggesting that I join _'the family'_ and become a concubine for your King? I am _not_ that kind of girl."

"No, you are not. I am not suggesting that you become a concubine."

What the hell was he trying to tell me? Couldn't someone, just once, tell me what they meant to tell me! "What _are_ you suggesting? Cut to it."

"Well, since you clearly need to get laid, how about you and…"

"Excuse me, buddy! You will _not_ talk to me like that." Get laid? Sex life? Ha. Lack thereof!

"I heard you at the restaurant. You thought it had been a long, long time since Quinn. I checked into him. Clearly, you haven't had any since before De Castro's take over. Girl, that's a long time. You reflected on how Bill rejected your kisses and Eric rejected you when you threw yourself on his desk."

"This conversation is over!" I pointed to the door.

"Sookie, all vampires are twisty and deceptive by nature. The older they get the more self-centered and narcissistic they become. In their world, the altruistic and selfless ones don't last a decade. But, while very rare, there are a few out there that are genuine. Mark is a good one."

My mouth dropped open. I was at a momentary loss for words. Not because the words weren't there, but because I wanted to say too much all at once. Who is Mark? What is it about their touch? "Who…. What….."

"Have you known many other telepaths?"

"One, Barry the Bellboy of Texas."

"Did he turn?"

"Turn?"

"Is he still mortal?"

"I think so, why?"

"I just wonder if I will have my talent when I turn."

"Turn!?"

"Yes, I don't want to grow old and have Dominic go on without me. He's my partner in life and will be my partner in death."

"But vampire relationships rarely work."

He laughed, "They do in this family. Plus, Dominic will not be my maker. This will eliminate the sire-child complications. We asked Mark to turn me."

"But then he can make you do things! I've seen it done before. Sophie-Anne and Lorena both made their underlings do things…"

"You don't know him as we do. He is not one to abuse his power. This is why he is respected and has such a loyal following."

I shrugged, "I will never be a vampire."

"Sookie, I came in here for two reasons. First, before I turn I want to teach you to better utilize your talent. I am a very skilled telepath, and I will teach you all I know. I will travel here monthly for lessons."

"Can you ever read vampire minds?"

"Sookie, be very careful here. If I could, I would _never_ admit it! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"In a hypothetical world perhaps telepaths can experience such a skill after blood exchanges."

"Perhaps."

We shared a knowing smile.

"Look, we just ran out of time. The second reason I came in was to forewarn you about what Amanda and Dominic are about to do to you."


	21. Chapter 21

My heart sank at Hal's words. What were Amanda and Dominic, a.k.a. Doc, about to do to me?

I sighed, "Now what?"

Hal laughed, "For once, I won't have to suffer through this alone." He pulled me back against him until we were sitting hip to hip on the bed. Folding an arm around my shoulder, he tucked my head against his chest. His body was warm, and I could hear his heartbeat.

"Suffer through what, exactly?" I asked curiously.

The door swung open, and Amanda and Doc were suddenly standing directly in front of us. They were both wearing pajamas. Dominic sported silky pajama pants and a very fitted shirt, accentuating his lean, muscular build. Amanda wore plaid pajamas in hues of blue and grey.

Amanda gave Hal a suspicious glance and then spotted the candy bar wrapper. She belted, "Cheater!"

"I didn't buy her vote," he declared, raising his free hand.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"We came to cheer you up, Sookie!" Amanda beamed. "Pick a number between one and ten."

I looked around at Amanda, Doc, and Hal for any indication of what the repercussions for each number might be. I wasn't sure I wanted to play along with any vampire games. I looked back at Amanda. Her arms were folded in front, and her right hand tapped three fingers on her left elbow. She winked when I noticed.

I glanced around the room, shrugged my shoulders, and said, "Three."

"Who's the cheater now, Amanda?" Hal accused with a smile.

A look of pure innocence flashed across her face. She smiled. Doc took a step to the side, allowing Amanda center stage in front of us.

Hal handed me the tissue box and said with a smile, "You may need these."

Amanda cleared her throat for effect and began. "A string walks into the pub and orders a scotch. The bartender says, _Hey buddy, we don't serve strings here. Get out_! The string sulks and leaves the bar. A minute later, he gets a great idea. He twists and contorts his body into a loop and then messes up his end. He walks back into the bar and orders a scotch. The bartender says, _Hey buddy, aren't you the string I just kicked out_? The string says, _I'm a frayed knot_!"

My mouth had dropped open at some stage during her skit. She was ready to burst at the seams for my reaction. I snorted out a laugh. I wasn't sure what was funnier, the joke, or the fact that my jovial pajama-wearing vampire-big-sister told it. I looked up at Hal. He started laughing, most likely at my expression and not the joke. He squeezed me against him, and I joined in his laughter.

Doc stepped forward into the comedy spotlight.

He started, "Two penguins are standing on an ice floe. The first penguin says, _You look like you're wearing a tuxedo_. The second penguin says, _What makes you think I'm not_?"

I laughed. Hal shook his head and moaned, "After a millennium, that was the best you could come up with?!" He turned to me and chuckled, "I vote for the string, how about you?"

I looked at the three of them. Amanda and Doc were both pleading with their eyes. Dare I take sides? Clearly one joke was funnier than the other was.

"Vote!" Hal demanded with a squeeze. He leaned in and threatened, "Or else I will tell Amanda juicy gossip about you…"

"What?!" Amanda yelled and jumped on the bed, her hands in a light hold around his neck. "Tell me everything, you little penis breath. What have you been withholding from me?"

Hal turned to me and leered, "You have five seconds, or I will…" He turned back to Amanda and asked, "Did you just call me a…."

"I picked it up from E.T.! Isn't it funny? You two are like E.T. and Eliot." She released his neck and pointed from Hal to Doc.

"Well, at least I am Eliot," Doc snorted.

"Yeah, Hal does look like E.T." she laughed.

"I would rather be E.T. than a pudgy old dwarf," Hal laughed. He turned from Dominic to Amanda and said, "Just for that, I won't tell you who Sookie kissed earlier."

"Nice try, idiot. I was there."

"You saw her kiss Mark and didn't tell me!"

"No, I saw her kiss your precious Mr. January."

Boy, this was indeed a long day, one full of kisses, apparently. In unison, they realized that they were both right.

"He kissed her!" Amanda squealed.

"January was here! Why didn't you come get me?" Hal whined.

Perhaps I could slip back into the kitchen while these two worked out their issues. I looked up at Dominic. He watched Hal's every movement with adoration in his eyes. It was heartwarming. Doc caught my gaze and looked at me questioningly. I was smiling like a lunatic. He gave me an award-winning seductive grin and said, "Sookie, you know you want to vote for me." He was every bit as charming and lovely as his twin. Tall and muscular build, strong jaw line, sensual eyes, radiant persona. No wonder Hal jumped this man…

"Uh hum," Hal cleared his throat and elbowed me. Under his breath he added, "Not available! But, rumor has it he has a twin."

"I was not…" I stopped myself short. What good was it to deny anything around a seasoned telepath?

"Sookie, did you mentally violate me?" Doc asked, jokingly covering his private region. My face flushed. Feeding off my evident embarrassment he added, "For that alone you should forfeit your vote to me."

"Who's it going to be?" Hal nudged me. "In the lead is option one, the string. Or will it be option two, the penguin?"

I looked back and forth between Amanda and Doc. My mind was set.

Before I could vote, a voice beckoned from the kitchen, "There is always option three."

Without looking up I voted, "Option three."

I turned to find Mark standing in the doorway, grinning. He was still wearing grey dress pants and a black fitted t-shirt, exposing his well-toned arms. His dark, shiny hair fell just shy of his shoulders. One could easily get lost in those radiant gleaming eyes.

He glided over to the bed and offered his arm. I stood on my own by his side. I could feel Hal, Amanda, and Dominic interpreting our every movement.

"Do you trust me enough to be alone with me for an hour, or would you prefer that they stay?"

The truth was that I didn't know if I could trust myself alone with him for an hour. My body was begging for a solo hour with this sexy Spaniard. My mind was reciting Bill's words on autopilot, "You must trust none of them. And I know of no Mark in Armando's highest echelon… Did Eric get you away in time, or did one have your blood? Did they touch you Sookie?... If either of the twins were in physical contact with you at the time…" I wanted to be alone with him and have my questions answered, but what if he touched me? Of course, they were all one jolly family. If Mark intended to harm me, Dominic, Amanda, and Hal were certainly not going to stop him. The advantage of having the group was that I was less likely to let lust take over my brain.

"May I?" Hal said hesitantly, raising his hand in the air.

I rolled my eyes. _Why do I bother to think through anything if he is just going to pick my brain like a ravenous condor?_

"Hal!" Mark scolded. "Sookie, tomorrow Hal will teach you how to block him out."

"Can you teach me too?" Amanda laughed.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. She has been warned to avoid your touch. You need to explain your touch and who you are before she is comfortable. She wants to be alone with you but she's afraid she will jump your bones."

I moaned and felt my face flush. Thanks a lot Hal.

Amanda, Dominic, and Mark shared a silent, yet rapid, conversation. Amanda and Dominic grabbed Hal and glided out to the kitchen.

Mark leaned down to me and said, "Clear your mind." I understood that he didn't want Hal to read me. My mind returned to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

He shut and locked the bedroom door, grabbed the comforter from the bed, and nodded towards the window. In an instant, he was out and standing below, waiting for me to jump down the couple feet. I landed in his arms, and he bolted off, deep into a residential neighborhood, taking several turns along the way.

We stopped in a quaint park boarded by turn of the century mansions. He slowly crossed the bridge at the edge of a pond where gazebos flanked both far sides of the water. We ducked below the swaying branches of an old willow tree. Mark spread out the blanket and sat me down on one corner, and then he sat next to me, wrapping me in the excess blanket. We sat in silence for a few moments listening to the gentle sway of branches in the faint night breeze above us.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it toward his lips. He kissed my knuckles, wrist, forearm, elbow. My breathing deepened, and I didn't pull away. His tongue joined as he continued the journey up my shoulder to the base of my neck. He inhaled deeply into my hair, and my body shuddered.

He whispered in my ear, "Mark is short for Marquez."

His words resonated through my eardrum.

Mark… Marquez

The king of Spain, Armando Marquez.

A chill jolted down my spine, and I jumped to my feet to sprint from the park. I tangled in the blanket and fell to the ground. Mark, Marquez, gripped me tightly.

"_You're_ the king! I will die before I become your whore. You can't buy me!" I yelled as I struggled to free myself from the blanket and his arms. I pushed and pounded on him, but he was a boulder. I quickly lost energy and began screaming. He gently put his hand across my mouth to mute the sound.

"Sookie, Sookie, calm down. I'm not Armando, I'm Manolo, Manolo Marquez, and I have never lied to you. I have no bad intentions. I want to help."

"Dominic is Armando?"

"No, Dominic is Dominic Marquez"

"So, who's Armando?"

"Our brother."

"You're bullshitting me," I said irritably as I struggled to free myself.

"No. Let me explain. My mother provided my father with four sons. He was a proud man, proud to have four sons to carry on the family legacy. Dominic and I were the youngest and favored by our father. He cared very little for our mother. This was a different time and he viewed her as little more than the family baby producer. Several mistresses lived on our estate and he spent his nights with them. When we were twelve years of age, our mother died in her sleep. We buried her on the grounds. Father took on several young wives successively after mother passed. Each one died in her sleep within the first few month of marriage, and none bore children. His mistresses died as well. He grew lonely, depressed, and bitter."

He paused to look at me. I inhaled deeply, realizing I had been holding my breath. I wondered where this story was headed and how it related to him being here, wanting to protect me from his brother.

He leaned closer and put his hands on my shoulders. "Dominic and I lived out our lives as was expected for men of that time. Armando died on his thirtieth birthday. Father buried him beside Mother. On our thirtieth birthday, Mother appeared before us. She was vampire. She turned us and left our bodies for Father to find. Our deaths were his breaking point. He ended his life after burying us alongside her and Armando."

I took another breath. "Your mother took vengeance on your father by killing his mistresses, wives, and children?"

"Yes."

"Because she was upset that he had several mistresses and didn't love her?"

"Yes."

"And now she is okay with Armando having a houseful of mistresses?"

"Now she is dead."

"Oh." I was suddenly at a complete loss for words. My heart was racing. This was a lot of information for one day. I was on overload, afraid my internal hard drive would crash.

"Negotiations were in place with your King, so Armando sent four of his men here to attest to your beauty. Amanda, Clara, and I joined because we wanted to meet the infamous Ms. Stackhouse."

"To attest to my beauty," I said tartly.

"No. To meet the mortal who dared smart off to the Ancient Pythoness. I knew instinctively I had to meet you. I was drawn to you. After meeting you, we were to leave Armando's men here for four days while we took the jet to Albuquerque. My plans were foiled the second we began talking. By the time you threatened me at Fangtasia, I had already decided to help you. We stayed in Shreveport, and I made a pact with Northman. Armando found out we stayed, and now we have gone from our initial four to fourteen plus three mortals."

"Why does he want me?"

"He does not bother with vermin, but he always keeps long-term lovers. He takes care of them emotionally and financially. They are with him by choice and are quite content with their situation and each other. After Virginie's departure, he heard about you."

"Certainly he can find a girl he doesn't have to buy!"

"Indeed, but you were a potential lover and telepath in one. Eight years ago, he secured Hal, however Dominic fell in love with Hal. Dominic does not allow Armando to abuse Hal's talents.

"What if I refuse him?"

"You would be the first to do so," he said flatly.

"You want me to trust you, but how can I believe that you would help Eric over your own brother?"

"I am not helping Northman. I am helping you, Sookie."

"I don't understand why."

"Must be the pixie dust," he chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" I asked nervously.

"Everything and nothing," and at that his lips met my neck. Smooth as silk he ran his lips from my neck across my shoulder, and slowly trailed down my arm. His tongue flickered against the edge of my finger, sending desire ringing through my body. He interlaced his fingers with mine and returned to my neck and earlobe. He kissed my temple and whispered in my ear, "Seeing you smile gives me great pleasure. I want to see you happy, and if that means I get nothing in return, so be it. If that means that someday you will let me into your heart, I would have everything I ever desired."

Mark leaned in to kiss my willing lips, but suddenly pulled back and gave a sly grin. He inched away and looked out into the night.

"What are you two doing under there?" Doc asked from the edge of the tree.

"Snogging!" Hal exclaimed, as he and Amanda bent down to peak under the branches.

Suddenly all three joined us in our little tree fort under the swaying willow.

"I can't believe you two snuck out the window like a couple horny teenagers," Hal laughed.

Amanda laughed and added, "Sookie, are you still afraid?"

"I've been given a lot of information, but I still don't understand anything," I admitted.

Suddenly Doc grew still and motioned for silence. He looked at Mark and said, "You have a problem." They appeared to come to some shared conclusion and motioned to Hal and Amanda. Doc grabbed Hal as they bolted out with Amanda from under the tree.

Mark pulled out a cell phone and said, "I assume you have a direct number for Eric."

I thought about that for a minute. "Nope. But I can call Fangtasia." He looked at me unbelievingly, then shrugged his shoulders and flipped open the phone. He dialed the number as I recited it and then stepped out from under the tree.

Sick of being out of the vampire-loop, I hobbled after him. By the time I caught up, I heard, "We have only minutes before…. She is here with me…" He cringed, "Fine." He swung around and handed me the phone.

I put it to my ear, waiting for his voice.

"Sookie?" Eric soothed.

I relaxed. "Yeah."

"Get in the car and drive. When you are away from the telepath, call me and I will give further instruction."

"Okay," I huffed.

"What are you two doing? I hear the outdoors."

"Are you jealous?" I probed, my curiously getting the best of me.

"Yes." While I tried to fight it, his admission made me feel warm and gooey inside. I fought a grin, and I'm certain he knew the reaction he was inducing within me. "Now _scoot_, Lover."

And he was gone.

Before I could close the phone, Mark grabbed it and made another call. As he waited for an answer, he had me list everything I needed from the room. He recited my list over the line, and suddenly I was back in his arms, being swept to the edge of the park.

Setting me down, he looked at my foot and asked, "Are you okay to drive?"

I nodded, knowing I had enough adrenaline pulsing through my veins to pretty much do anything. The Cayenne approached.

Mark handed me his phone. "Be careful," he said as he bent down and gave me a tight, protective hug.

Doc pulled directly in front of us and hopped out. He motioned for me to hurry. I limped over, and he lifted me to the driver's seat and reached down to pull the seat forward. The passenger door opened. A hand touched my right shoulder. I began to turn my head, expecting to find Mark next to me.

Doc looked up and yelled, "No!"

I heard Mark yell from behind Doc.

I was suddenly alone in the dark.

My body swayed back and forth with the ground beneath me. The sound of moving water surrounded me from all sides. Wind blew my hair. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the moonlight. I looked in the distance to find myself surrounded by water, moonlight dancing on ocean waves. Looking down, I found myself barefoot on a teak deck, a boat. A sailboat. I looked up to see two sails bellowing to the right. My equilibrium adjusted to the slow, methodic rocking of the sailboat in the water as it rushed forward into the night. The salty breeze was warm and moist against my face.

I became aware of someone watching me.

I turned around to face the back of the boat. Mark was watching me with a hungry look on his face. His hunger did not appear to be for blood, but something more intimate. His hair was pulled back and his rich brown eyes glowed hazel in the moonlight. His white linen shirt and tan pants flowed with the wind. Slowly, seductively, he approached. With each step, his gaze intensified. He didn't want to bite me; he wanted to _devour_ me.

He traced the line of my jaw with his finger. A moment later, he retraced the same path with his tongue and lips, sending chills through my body.

He pulled back and knelt before me. Taking my hand in his, he kissed each finger, beginning with my pinky, our eyes locked the entire time. He reached to me and released the belt from my waist. My robe fell open, exposing bare flesh. Mark remained motionless as his eyes inched down my body. I tugged at the robe modestly, feeling my face flush.

"Trust me," he whispered.

Smiling, he reached up and lowered my arms to my sides, urging me to relax. He drew the robe off my shoulders. It slipped off my body and pooled around my feet. He slid his fingers up and down my arms as his eyes devoured my body. He leaned forward, his face touching my abdomen, and inhaled. I shuddered. He kissed the flesh at the same spot, and my body convulsed under his lips. His lips traced my stomach, belly button, hipbone, curve of my hip, and up the side of my breast. I moaned deeply and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pulled my arms from him, kissed my fingers, and put my arms back at my side.

His insatiable grin indicated that he was intent on taking his time pleasing me.

His eyes roamed my body as his hands slid from my hips down my outer thighs and calves. He stroked the top of my feet with the back of his hand and then traveled back up, this time on the inside of my calves, ending at my inner knees. His lips replaced his hand and continued the journey up my thigh. A pool of warmth filled my core. My breath was raspy and deep. I moaned and tilted my head back. My body bucked, and I reached out to his shoulders to stabilize myself.

When he reached the top of my inner thigh, I gripped his hair between my fingers to urge him forward. Instead, he continued his sweet torture with his tongue. He stopped inches from my nub and diverted up the side, his tongue teasing a circle around my core. His hands trailed up my side and circled my breasts, but did not enclose them.

Freeing his hair from my grip, he took each finger in his mouth, one at a time. His tongue found a seductive rhythm as he flicked it across my fingertip. I tried to take a step forward to close the inches that separated us, but he held me back, his hand on my hip.

I writhed and cried out for him to end his sweet torture and take me in his mouth.

He released my arms back to my sides and stood to his full height. Cupping my face in his hand, his thumb traced my lips. His hungry hazel gaze set me on fire. He whispered, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

He glided his fingers from my scalp, down my face and neck, and to the crest of my breasts. As he walked around me, his fingers slid across my collarbone, around my shoulder, and to the back of my neck. He ran his fingers through my hair and moved it to one shoulder as he kissed my ear and the tender flesh at the base of my neck. His lips and tongue explored the length of my spine, from the base of my neck and down. His hands roamed up and down my sides and wrapped forward to circle around my breasts. Once his lips reached my tailbone, his hands began exploring my legs, running down the outer thighs, and up the inner. His lips trailed down to the back of my knee.

My body trembled with yearning. The fire raging through me needed to be quenched. Without touching the most intimate parts of my body, Mark had me teetering on the edge of an internal volatile eruption. In my weakened state, I lost my balance.

Mark held me up, embracing me against his body, his arms around my stomach. I could feel his hardness pressed against my back. He whispered in my ear, "Sookie, do you want more?"

"Please," I urged. My breathing was deep and raspy.

Pressing me against him, he urged me to relinquish control of my body. My full weight fell back into him. His hand slid down past my bellybutton and found my core. He stroked my nub. My hips urged him further. Keeping his thumb on my nub, his finger plunged into my warmth. I moaned and matched the movement of my hips to his strokes. His second hand cupped my breast and rolled my nipple between his fingers. He whispered in my ear, "Beautiful Sookie, do you want me?"

"Please," I begged, needing to quench the fire burning within my core.

Sensing my need, he quickened his pace and deepened his strokes. He kissed my neck and earlobe as his hands threw me off the edge and into a release so strong my body convulsed and quaked against his. He didn't stop. His fingers plunged deeper, faster. His other hand was everywhere, while his lips and tongue claimed my neck, shoulders, and ears.

I came two more times before he stopped. He held me back against him in an embrace as I quivered with aftershocks. He held me until the last tremor ended.

He lifted me into his arms and walked over to a padded bench. He lay me down and began to re-explore my body with his hands, lips, and tongue. I reached between us and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and onto the deck. My fingers roamed the taught muscles of his stomach, chest, and biceps. He was divine, glorious, and beautiful.

I sat up and pulled him to me, needing to feel his lips against mine. He smiled and met my request willingly. He kissed my right cheek, my left, and then settled his silky lips against mine. The kiss began soft and tender, until I gripped my arms around his body and pulled him down on top of me. His hardness pressed between my legs. He growled deep in his chest as his desire let loose. His kiss deepened with an added urgency. Our lips parted, and his tongue caressed me, finding a rhythm in harmony with the rocking boat. His hips rocked against mine. He kissed down my neck, my shoulder, my arm. He took my nipple in his mouth and rolled it between his lips. He turned to the other one while his hand caressed the first. His other hand traveled up my outer thigh and seized my backside, pulling me closer to him. His mouth moved back to mine. After a few minutes, his tongue trailed back down to my breasts, down to my stomach, and further down to the source of my heat. His tongue found my nub and began a new rhythm in a higher frequency than the boat. I moaned out, my head already feeling faint from the endless foreplay. My body was aching for him as if it suddenly realized what it had been missing, as if the missing piece of itself had suddenly been returned. A finger slid into my warmth and matched the rhythm of his tongue. I moved to his rhythm, moaning and pressing my body to him. The pleasure intensified, and I yelled out.

He whispered, "My beautiful Sookie, do you want me to take you?"

I wasn't certain if this was a statement or if he was asking for the green light. I rasped, "Please."

I was filled with a new wave of pleasure as he slid into me. He smiled down and touched my face. His thrusts were not thrusts at all. He slid in and out slowly, millimeter by millimeter, as if surveying me inside out. Each time he moved forward, he would hold himself at the deepest depths inside me, pressing against me for a few moments before once again withdrawing. Each time he pressed, I felt a wave of ecstasy I have never felt before. It was a drug, a drug I needed more of. He was slow and methodic, tender and gentle. He was making love to me, not simply fulfilling a sexual desire. With each feeing of pressure against my depths, my releases accumulated, and my body trembled. His hands continued to explore my body, caressing as he sucked and kissed with his lips. My individual moans merged to form one long cry of pleasure. Sensing my need for release, he pushed against me, but this time he did not withdraw. Instead, he made subtle circular motions with his hips. I felt the movement deep inside me and was catapulted to a new, elevated realm of climax. Fireworks lit the sky. My body burst open with pleasure. I grabbed him and pulled him against me. He lifted me and held me against his chest.

My body went limp in his arms. He simply held me against him and gently stroked my back. He was still inside me, still hard, still waiting for his own release. We rocked with the boat. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled contently and kissed me passionately. Once I regained my breath, his hips began to gyrate below me. He held my hips and moved my body up and down along his entire length. This time he was faster and less restrained. His thrusts were faster and deeper, yet gentle. I arched my back to allow full penetration. One hand held and moved my hips while the other taunted my nub. I felt another release approach rapidly. His pace quickened and his lips pressed to mine passionately, linking our bodies into one. The fire within me raged one last time as I screamed out in pleasure. With his last few thrusts, he cried out into the night, "_My_ beautiful Sookie!"

Once again, he held me against his chest and stroked my back. We remained intertwined and rocked with the boat for endless minutes.

Tilting my head to his, he tenderly kissed my lips, smiled, and moved back. Still smiling, one hand on my cheek, he moved from our embrace. He flew backwards, off the boat and into the darkness, his eyes on me until he was lost to the night. The boat stopped. The boat vanished.

I was alone again in the darkness.

I blinked.

I was tucked in a warm bed, deep under the covers. My eyes strained against the sunlight blazing through the window. Drew was at the foot of the bed. His eyes were wide, mouth open slightly, and he looked momentarily speechless. It took me a moment to take in the abrupt change in surroundings.

"Good morning sunshine," he smiled with a wink.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.


	22. Chapter 22

Drew approached, looking like a misplaced rock star with his fashionable jeans, fitted print T, smooth mocha skin, blazing hazel eyes, and purposefully disheveled hair. "I have no idea what happened, little darling." With a wink he added, "Eric showed up in the wee hours of the morning looking mighty distressed. He directed me to watch over you for the day. You have been out cold since."

"Where am I?"

"Siéntete como en tu casa."

"What?" I demanded impatiently, my eyes narrowing on his.

With a laugh he responded, "I thought your _boyfriend_ was Spanish?"

I rolled my eyes, hardly in the mood for his banter.

He softened his tone and said, "Make yourself at home. This is my pad. You're stuck with me for the day."

He winked.

Suddenly the covers were jerked off the bed, leaving me fully exposed. He gaped at my pajamas and laughed, "No wonder Eric was so pissed. Who did this to you?"

"Amanda," I smiled.

"Ahh, this explains Pam's shitty attitude. Amanda stole her favorite human pet." He grabbed towels and clothing from the chair and handed the pile to me. "I called Tara. She'll help us with this disaster," he said, waving a hand at my pajamas and nearby bag of clothes.

"Oh, I can't…"

"Frankly, you're a mess. You look hungry, pasty, and tired."

I blew out an annoyed breath and scowled. Thanks Drew, you know how to make a lady feel beautiful. Jerk.

He winked and added, "I have a plan. Let's order pizza and lounge in the sun. After that, we'll watch a movie while you finish your homework."

"Homework?"

"Eric left a computer. He said you'd know."

I nodded.

The database.

Drew left to order pizza. I showered quickly and robotically stumbled through my morning routine. My mind distracted. Every thought drifted back to the sailboat. I could practically smell the sweet salty mist in the warm breeze. I could hear the sails bellowing as the wind pulled us further to sea. I could feel the warm teak deck below my toes. It felt so real. But it wasn't. It couldn't have been. It was physically impossible to travel from Shreveport to the open ocean and back in the couple hours before sunrise.

It was just a dream. It was a dream so vivid, realistic, and unforgettable that I could still feel Mark's hands and lips on me, caressing in his sweet torture. I could feel him inside me. I could hear each and every word whispered against my ear.

I dreamt that I relinquished my body to someone I was told to not trust.

And I _enjoyed_ it.

_Really_ enjoyed it.

_Several_ times.

At some level, I must have known it wasn't real. I had never been sailing or out on the open ocean. Yet after being transported on a sailboat, in the open ocean, at night, I was tranquil. I was calm even before I knew Mark was with me. In reality, this would have been an '_oh shit moment'_ the instant I was found myself on the boat.

With a sigh, I resolved to stop dwelling on my dream.

Straining, I focused my thoughts on what _did_ happen. I jumped in the Cayenne, someone touched my shoulder, Doc yelled 'no', and suddenly I was dreaming. Who touched my shoulder? Why did I suddenly fall asleep? And how did I end up here?

Cued by the doorbell chime, I rushed to dress in the girl counterpart of Drew's wardrobe, short boardshorts, Roxy tank, and a matching hoodie. Departing the bedroom, I found myself in a loft overlooking an open living space with floor to ceiling windows. Every external wall contained chinked logs, slate, or glass. The decor was an eclectic medley of unmatched furniture. Several guitars were showcased throughout the room. A drum set loitered in the corner. Trees surrounded the cabin in every direction.

I descended the stairs and followed the music to find Drew in the kitchen. He led me through the house and out the back door. We sat in the afternoon sun, eating pizza and drinking soda. Our conversation was casual, and I enjoyed his mental silence immensely. After a couple hours, we retreated indoors and settled in front of the TV. _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _was playing on HBO. Drew handed me the computer and left me to my task. He excused himself and drove off to meet Tara. His Saab disappeared into the distant trees.

I powered up the laptop and anxiously waited for the SafeBoot Mobile Data Security login screen. Immediately after typing _mariposa_ and hitting enter, a window popped up on the screen.

*

_Sookie,_

_Eric says you need the database for detective work. Below is a compiled list of Armando's top personnel. _

_The damage to your house is mainly cosmetic. Greg Aubert filed your claim. Alcide arranged for contractors. Sam is fine. _

_Please be careful._

_William Compton_

*

I spent the better part of an hour clicking through Bill's profile links. I was thankful for his list, as this saved me from wading through Spain's entire database. As it was, I had over a hundred vampires through which to sift.

Starting with a name I knew, I clicked on Manolo Marquez. His database profile opened, revealing a limited history and a stunning photograph of him in a tuxedo, his hair down, his smile fixed beyond the camera. Born in 783 C.E, and sire to Kveta Horváth, Adéla Szabó, Amanda Sullivan, Clarinda Page, and Sabine Gabrielle. His mother and maker, Jovita Marquez, turned him in 813 C.E. She died in 1951 by fire. Current position and standing is Marshal of Area 3, Spain. Talents include neuromanipulation and neuroprojection.

This information led to far more questions than it answered. Yes, he told the truth about his history. Yes, it appeared that he was indeed Amanda's maker. However, who were these other four, and was Sabine _the_ Sabine? What were neuromanipulation and neuroprojection? Both terms sound straight out of the New England Journal of Medicine. I wondered if Bill invented these evasive terms. This told me nothing about his _touch_ and only implied that Mark may be a brain surgeon on the side.

In turn, I clicked the links for Mark's '_children'_. Amanda was indeed my big vampire sister, born in Ireland in 1668, turned in 1695. Clarinda was Clara, born in England in 1541, turned 1572. Lastly, I clicked on Sabine. The aged photo revealed a gorgeous human with long dark hair and light eyes. She had all the physical characteristics of a glamorous 1940's movie star. Born in 1908 in France, turned in 1950, died 1951 by fire.

This struck me on several layers. First, Mark's mother, Jovita, and lover, Sabine, died in the same year, and both by fire. Second, Sabine was forty-two years old when she turned while Mark's body was that of a thirty year old. Why did they wait? Why not turn her sooner?

I continued down Bill's list, eventually identifying twelve of the fourteen Spaniards. Doc was Marshal of Area 2 and had sired eight vampires, all men. The only other interesting tidbit was that Dopey was really Hugh Marquez, born in 799, turned in 849 by Armando Marquez. Current position was listed as Chief Adviser to the High King of Spain. Talents include neuromanipulation and neuroprojection.

This led to an entirely new train of thought. Hugh was born while the Marquez brothers were still human. I wondered if Armando was Hugh's biological father in addition to his vampiric father. And I wonder if Hugh touched my shoulder last night. Although, if _Dopey_ touched me, why would he 'neuroproject' _Mark_ to me in a dream? Hugh was a middle-aged stout vampire with silver streaks through his dark brown hair. I could not have mistaken him for Mark.

I wrote out my list for Eric.

*

_**Vampires**_

_1. Manolo (Mark) Marquez_

_2. Amanda Sullivan_

_3. Clarinda (Clara) Page_

_4. Dominic (Doc) Marquez_

_5. Hugh Marquez _

_6. Juan Fernández _

_7. Elias Morales_

_8. Manual Gutiérrez_

_9. Paco Martín_

_10. Javier Serrano_

_11. Brian Romero_

_12. Mohan Lal_

_13. (unknown male)_

_14. (unknown male)_

_**Humans**_

_1. Hal (telepath)_

_2. Michelle (concubine)_

_3. Mazeika (concubine)_

*

Rewarding myself for completing the task, I decided to enjoy some downtime. I wrapped up in a blanket, threw my feet on the coffee table, and flipped between channels. The sun was setting in the horizon. I wondered what the night would bring about for yours truly.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had the entire vampire database at my disposal. I wondered if Bill could, and would, track my activities on this computer. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I logged in and typed _'Northman, Eric'_ into the name search field.

I felt a little naughty spying on Eric like this. While every vampire has access to his profile, I knew as a mortal I shouldn't. My eyes flashed across the screen trying to take in his entire profile at once. Alias is Leif. I remembered him using this alias in Dallas as well as in Jackson. He was sire to two vampires in addition to Pam. "Pam Ravenscroft!" I found myself laughing out loud in disbelief. Up until this point Pam was just Pam, like Prince or Madonna or Tupac. I would have taken her for a Jones, Burns, or Smith. Pam Jones, not Pam Ravenscroft!

The dominant component of Eric's profile was a large unabashed close-up. His smoldering blue eyes leered at the camera, and his shirt stretched across his chest, revealing his strapping stature. The mighty Viking lover, I thought as I ran my hand down the computer screen, tracing Eric's face with my finger. I sighed to myself and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself, lover?" Eric whispered in my ear.

I jumped and slammed down the computer screen.

His words resonated down to my toes.

I said dryly, "Just finishing my research." I attempted to appear unscathed by being caught fondling the virtual Viking.

He strutted around the couch, his black pants and Fangtasia shirt hugging every curve, crevice, and bulge of his glorious body. He moved intently, watching me watch him. He sat on the coffee table in front of me and swung my legs up on his thigh. I braced my libido, expecting a seductive grin, a wandering hand, and two traveling eyes. Instead, he looked deep into my eyes, his face impassive.

I knew how to handle the infuriating, relentless, insatiable, entertaining, witty Eric. I had no idea how to handle _this_ Eric. Anxious to fill the silent void I said, "Here's the list," and handed him my notes.

Without turning from my eyes, he set the list aside carelessly. He was pale, his eyes fixed on mine worriedly. Resting his hands on my knees, he said warily, "Tell me what he did to you."

"Eric, I don't know," I said with a frustrated exhale. I was hoping _he_ would tell _me_. "I climbed in the Cayenne, Doc adjusted the seat forward, someone touched my shoulder, I fell asleep, and I woke up here with Drew staring at me."

"Who _touched_ you?" His face remained stoic, but there was a hint of fire behind the word touched.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "But it wasn't the twins."

He took my hands in his and gently probed, "What happened in your sleep?"

I shifted nervously while I thought about the most suitable answer, "I was sailing in the open ocean." This was pretty much the end of what I was comfortable talking about with my former lover.

"And…" he encouraged.

"Eric!" I snapped.

"Please, Sookie." His tone softened and his eyes pleaded. "Who was with you?" I could sense a degree of urgency and significance in these questions.

"Mark," I mumbled, looking away.

"What did he say?"

Oh, boy. Well, I could hardly tell Eric that Mark said, _"Trust me… Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? …Do you want more? ...Do you want me? ...Do you want me to take you?"_ And I said, _"Please… Please… Please!"_

Nope, I remained silent.

His eyes narrowing, he added, "What did he _do_?" His voice had regained a sprinkle of feistiness. He leaned back and studied my face.

"It was just a dream, Eric. No need to overreact." My face flushed at the very idea of my transgression. Every sensation felt so real, every touch, every kiss, and every movement. I was a little upset with myself for blushing about sex in front of Eric. I hadn't been with a man in months. Eric had certainly not been celibate. Yet here I was, blushing at a naughty dream, as if I should have been ashamed.

"He touched you." This was not a question, and now the fire in his voice was obvious. "Did you…?" He appeared to reconsider that train of though and asked, "Did you consent?"

"Eric, really!" I huffed, getting up and rushing away from him. My face was four shades of red before I could move from the couch. I'm certain this was all the answer he needed for both questions.

Before I could get to the stairs, he blocked my path. "Don't run," he insisted, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Eric, I…."

Before I could finish, I was wrapped in six feet four inches of Viking. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him. I inhaled his scent. He was like a big pillow and I wanted to sink deeper. "It was an illusion, lover. He didn't _do_ anything to you," he soothed. I got the impression that this statement was more to comfort and calm himself than it was for me.

"Eric, what are neuroprojection and neuromanipulation?" My voice was somewhat muffled against his chest.

He pulled away and said, "The ability to alter sensory systems of the human brain." I looked up at him confusedly. He added, "Your sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell would all be affected, as would your perception of temperature, balance, location, even the chemical composition of your bloodstream… including hormones."

"I would _feel_ like I was sailing?" I asked.

"Or having sex..." His eyes narrowed, gauging my body language.

"When you found us after the Were attack, did you make me heel because you thought Mark was doing this to me?"

"You do not know him, Sookie. You know less about him than you did Bill or Quinn."

"Or you," I added tartly. "Why do _you_ trust him?"

"I said nothing of trust. His loyalty is to his brothers."

"But you trusted him enough to make a deal with him."

"To guarantee _your_ safety." His voice gained a guarded edge as he spoke these words.

"What are you _doing_? What's your plan?"

He smiled down at me thoughtfully. "To protect you." I knew from his expression that this was all I was going to squeeze from him about his master plan.

"Just tell me. I don't appreciate being kept in the dark like this." My voice had resorted to a louder, more authoritative tone I was proud of.

"Everyone on your list has pledged fealty to Spain, including your telepath friend. Never forget where their ultimate loyalty lies. Knowledge could put you in danger."

"Then why do you keep pawning me off on them? Keep me with you."

"I don't. These are not _my_ decisions."

"You know, Armando wants me for more than my telepathic skills."

From the troubled look on his face and fire behind his eyes, it was obvious he knew, too. He put his hands on my cheeks and said, "It is not your fate. You are too unsullied for his needs."

After a significant pause, Eric added, "Felipe will request your presence tonight at Fangtasia. I am concerned about his intentions. We are in a precarious position, one that is unprecedented."

He kissed my forehead, whispering, "I will be back in one hour, Lover," grabbed the list, and flew out the door.

As soon as the red corvette disappeared down the drive, the Saab returned through the distant trees. Drew walked in carrying two bags from Tara's shop. I changed into a chocolate brown silk top with long, open sleeves and a wide neck that fell to the top of the shoulders. It was flattering on my curves. The top fell just to the edge of my low-cut jeans, exposing my flat belly when I walked. Thankfully, the matching brown ballerina flats were gentle enough on my foot that my limp was mild. The only jewelry was my necklace, although with Victor out of the picture I wondered if it was even a necessary accessory.

An hour later, I was standing in the front yard, watching the stars, and waiting for Eric to return.

I wondered what the night had in store for the _new_ Sookie Stackhouse.


	23. Chapter 23

Standing in Drew's well-manicured lawn, the night sky opened through the scattered clouds. I quickly found Orion, Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor. A relaxing sensation swept through me and I smiled. I wasn't sure if this emotion was elicited by the stars, the fresh air, or the bond. Perhaps all three.

The distant hum of an approaching car interrupted my stargazing. I looked out as the quintessential American sports car, a red corvette, charged into the clearing. Avoiding the headlight beam, I ducked behind a cedar elm and watched it race up the drive. Eric parked directly in front of the sweeping front porch. I marveled at the cosmic irony of a vainglorious thousand-year-old Viking sitting in a car stereotypically reserved for men suffering a mild to severe mid-life crisis. He unfolded from the car and glided effortlessly up the front steps, across the porch, and through the door. Watching him disappear into the house, I found myself enthralled by studying him from afar. It was only a small glimpse. But it was Eric just being _Eric_ when he thought nobody was watching. I smiled to myself and strained to catch a peek of him through the window.

The sudden snap of a twig sounded behind me.

I jumped around, only to face the empty woods. My pulse raced instinctively. I leaned against the tree to steady myself, knowing I was overreacting. I let out a chuckle and returned my focus to the windows, waiting to spy Eric again. He would come back out to the front porch soon. I was inexplicably giddy.

The gazelle was stalking the lion.

Smoothly and quietly, I tip toed through the night to find better vantage point. Settling behind a tree near the front windows, I peaked around to see Drew talking animatedly. I watched and waited for Eric to step into view. He didn't, yet the thrill of a hunt still pulsed through me.

After several minutes, I realized that Drew was on his Bluetooth. I crept towards the side windows, anticipating that Eric was in the kitchen having a quick bottled dinner while waiting for me.

The sudden clank of a rock skipping along pavement startled me. Spinning around, I looked down the length of the drive into the darkness. Nothing.

Turning back to my mission, I inched toward the kitchen window. The exhilaration mounted and I fought back a giggle. Would I actually startle Eric if I tapped on the window? Do I dare attempt to sneak up on a vampire?

After another cautious step, a twig landed in my hair. Frustrated, I untangled it and threw it to the side. With another step, the kitchen would be within view. I slowly, cautiously peeked in the window.

A sudden ping sounded against the window.

With a shriek, I instinctively ducked from view, hands covering my head. I looked through my fingers and saw the profile of a man leaning against a nearby maple tree. I focused. He was watching me predatorily, pebbles in one hand and twigs in the other.

"Eric!" I jumped up in surprise, throwing my hand over my chest. I nearly fell over. My pulse raced.

He grinned mischievously, his brilliant eyes flickering under the moonlight. The lion was stalking the gazelle after all.

Catching my breath I grumbled, "How long have you been watching me?"

His warm seductive voice proclaimed, "Since the first night you walked into my bar."

We stood, motionless.

Eventually he approached, his eyes sizing up my new outfit approvingly. He tilted his head down and softly kissed my lips, seemingly needing to prove something. To whom I wasn't certain. Our lips parted and his tongue probed my mouth, in an apparent search for my tonsils. My knees trembled and my body responded with a small moan.

He pulled back, his eyes closed, his face focused as if sampling something delectable. He whispered, "Everything would be easier if I didn't care." These words were not directed at me. Rather, he appeared to be cautioning himself.

"Why, would you let Felipe pimp me out?" I joked.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest. "For a substantial profit, Sookie," he responded grimly, letting me know an offer was on the table. I hoped Eric had an ace up his sleeve. I wondered why Armando would pay an exuberant amount for a telepathic lover. And what gave Felipe the right to think I was _his_ to barter?

My body tensed. Talk about a buzz kill. "Well then, for my sake, it's good we're bonded. Now you _have_ to care." I said tartly.

After a pause, he said softly, "It is not the bond."

He released me from his grip and we walked to his car. In typical Eric mannerism, he did not open the door for me. This was fine, as I am perfectly capable of operating a door handle. I slid in and buckled up.

Before starting the engine, he took my hands in his cool grip and said, "Something is not right. Why would Armando send so many of his top people just to acquire a mortal?"

Seemingly, there _were_ more of his highest echelon people here in Shreveport than back in Spain. "You think something bigger is goin' on?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, staring out into the woods. It was obviously the _not knowing_ that was the worst part for him. This was understandable. The last time we were in this predicament our lives were on the line.

He slid his hands from mine and started the engine. With his eyes straight ahead he added, "Felipe will keep us separated tonight. Stay with Pam… or Clancy," he added Clancy as an afterthought. "You are clever. Use your judgment and only trust Mark if my people are not available."

And at that we were headed down the drive.

We were silent the entire drive to Fangtasia, tension weighing down the air in the cramped car. Eric's anxiety grew the further we drove, his hands gripping the steering wheel so fiercely I wondered if he might yank it off. He parked in front of the employee door. I was feeling so much internal turmoil, I wasn't sure if it was mine, or Eric's.

"Eric?" My throat was dry and the sound barely left my lips.

He looked down at me, his mind elsewhere. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to say. My emotions were overpowering. I wanted to return to the simplicity of going day to day monotonously, before all this international drama that lay dead ahead.

"I have a bad feeling." My voice was shakier than I had anticipated.

Taking my hand in his he confessed gravely, "Me too."

His admission pierced my chest.

We sat in silence. I realized how difficult this must be for Eric. While his territory and position remained the same, everything else was under scrutiny. He was still proving his loyalty to Felipe. Clearly Felipe had his minions watching everything Eric did with skepticism. Felipe knew we were bonded. Felipe knew it was me Eric came to the night of the takeover. Felipe followed Eric to Merlotte's and heard Eric call me _lover_.

This was the ultimate test of Eric's fealty.

Was he loyal to me?

Or Felipe?

Eric wasn't always straightforward or forthcoming, but he _was_ always honest. I probed, "The last time I was in your office, you refused me. Why?"

"You were not yourself." He said bluntly, his eyes narrowing on me vigilantly. Clearly this question took him by surprise.

"So…?" I urged. Eric, in all his glory, was certainly not one to pass up a _free meal_ from me, figuratively or literally.

"So?" He retorted, raising one eyebrow.

"So, you care enough to not take advantage of me. Does that mean you care enough to make sure Felipe's deal doesn't pan out?" My voice was far more desperate than I anticipated.

"If you go to Spain, it will not be with the king."

I gasped, "I don't want to go _at all, _Eric!"

He turned to me and began, "Sookie, I…" Abruptly he stopped, nodding toward the door. A moment later it swung open, exposing an irritated female vampire. Her arms folded across her chest. She wore a conservative navy suit, buttoned to her neck, and a calf-length skirt. Her dark hair was twisted up in a tight bun. She looked like a preacher's wife, or perhaps a church organist. Pam was by her side, looking aghast. Eric gave her a knowing nod and we got out of the car.

Pam began introductions before I approached, "Sookie, this is Tori Baird. She is a member of the National Council and has a few questions for you."

Pam and Eric exchanged a look. Neither looked pleased by The Suit's presence.

I nodded and introduced myself, "Sookie Stackhouse," although I was certain she already knew. Following Eric, we walked through the remarkably crowded bar and towards his preferred table. I recognized few of the vampires we passed. I guessed most were Felipe's underlings, but I didn't see Felipe or Sandy. I didn't spot any of the Spaniards.

I sat between Pam and Eric. The suit sat facing me. Two male vampires approached the table, standing with their backs to us. They were far from nonchalant and I wondered if they were guarding the suit, eavesdropping, or making sure I didn't run. From their build, I knew I wouldn't get far if I fled the scene. Pam tensed. Eric appeared detached.

"Leave us," the suit demanded, her eyes on me.

I was momentarily eased because I thought she was addressing me. Frankly, there was nothing I wanted more in that moment than to leave them. Just as a relieved smile crept to my lips, Pam and Eric were on their feet. Pam glided towards the front door. Eric brushed his hand down my cheek and gave my shoulder a desperate squeeze. As he left, his hand slid down the length of my arm. I slumped back into my seat.

A black-haired barmaid approached with a gin and tonic and True Blood. She wore short shorts and a modified Fangtasia shirt. All that remained of the original T was a strategically placed band of fabric donning the bar logo. It was slung across her excessively oversized (and unnaturally perky) cleavage. She bent over, unnecessarily, as she placed the drinks on the table, exposing her melons to us and her rear assets to everyone behind her. Naturally, she sized me up and wondered what Eric would see in _me_. I hoped she wasn't expecting a tip.

The suit watched me determinately. I took a long sip of my drink and wished I could blink away as Claudine always did. Despite the loud atmosphere in the bar, the silence at our table was maddening.

Just as her lips parted to speak, a second waitress approached the table. I looked down to my full drink and back up at her overly-processed bleached and permed head. "Your brother says it's an emergency," she sneered and dropped the phone carelessly on the table. The two nearby vampires looked at the phone suspiciously. I wondered why Jason would be calling _me_, let alone calling me in _Fangtasia_. The suit watched me as an owl would a mouse.

I pressed the phone to my ear. "Jason?" I said nervously.

"Sookie," the caller sighed in relief, "You must leave immediately."

It took me a moment to place Mark's phone voice through the background noise. "Jason," I played along, "What's wrong?"

He insisted, "Please, Sookie, trust me. You must get out! I am on my way. I will find you. Do not mistake…"

Suddenly the suit snapped the phone from my hand, an irritated look on her face. She handed the phone to one of the men and commanded, "See that we have no more interruptions." She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.

I took a long, final drink.

She flicked her hand in the air and the barmaid dropped off a second gin and tonic. My smile and thanks went unnoticed. I began to plan my exit strategy.

"Ma'am, may I run to the ladies room?" I said discreetly across the table.

She pierced her lips and closed her eyes as if straining to deal with a screaming child. She waved her hand to dismiss me. Both men smirked as I slid from the table.

As I walked to the back, I felt for Eric. He did not appear to be nearby. I wondered if he instructed Mark to call. I locked myself in a stall and planned my next move. Something was not right, and my gut was telling me to leave, fast. I could easily slip out the employee entrance, hide in the packing lot, and wait for Mark.

Exiting the stall, I nearly slammed into a vampire. She was dark and tall and appeared to be made of all legs. Apologizing, I turned to wash my hands, too caught up in my own plan to wonder why a vampire would be alone in the bathroom.

"He looks for you." Her strong South African accent pierced through my distracted thoughts. I looked up in the mirror. She was watching me, expectantly, her eyes on my neck.

I wondered _who_ she was talking about. Eric? Mark? And why was she was focused on my neck? I turned, ready to leap for the door. "Who?" I croaked.

Her hand reached out for my neck. She was so fast I didn't have time to flinch. My eyes closed impulsively. She would bite me. She would pin me to the wall or drag me into a stall. My strength would be wasted in a fight. But I would fight.

I braced myself.

Nothing happened.

My eyes blinked open. She was looking at me like I were a woman of special needs. Her hand was on my necklace, her face inches from mine. "I call him. He will find you."

Her dark eyes moved from the necklace to my face. She stepped back and held her wrist in front of me. Turning it over, she exposed an ornate gold bracelet embedded with four luminous pale blue gems. The same gems found in my necklace. Bill's necklace.

"Who, Bill?" I questioned warily.

"Sergey Khodkevich," she said on an inhale as if breathing in his essence. Her eyes closed for a moment, an eerie grin crossed her face. When her eyes opened again, she put her hand back on my necklace.

My pulse raced.

_Sergey_?

The same Sergey that Eric declared very old and very dangerous? The same Sergey that is of traditional ways and does not value the worth of mortal lives? The same Sergey whose whereabouts has remained unknown for centuries and suddenly he appears in Bon Temps looking for me and living in Bill's house? The same Sergey that Pam said I should be terrified of?

I certainly felt plenty terrified now. Was this what Mark was warning me about? Certainly Eric would agree with my need to escape. Eric would be pushing me out the employee entrance.

The door flung open and crashed against the trash can. The suit was standing in the doorframe, looking even more displease than she had back at the table. The two male vampires pushed the South African woman away from me. She slammed against the bathroom stall and cursed in a foreign language. The suit approached and visually checked my neck. She nodded to the men and they gently tugged my arms to escort me out of the bathroom.

The suit declared, "I will need to question you somewhere we will have fewer distractions.

I felt panicked at missing my opportunity to sneak out the back door. As the four of us made a turn for the back hall, I felt even more desperate. We were about to exit out the very door I wanted to flee. I hoped Mark or Eric would be outside. The corvette was gone. The BMW was nowhere in sight.

They guided me to a series of nondescript split-level office buildings down the block. We entered the second building and descended down a short flight of stairs. Three vampires waited at the base. The two burly men appeared to be utilized for their brawn, rather than their brains. Sandy waited between them. "Follow me," she said without as much as a greeting. I followed through a door on my left, the suit close behind. The room looked like a dentist's waiting area, sterile and monotone. The only atypical thing about it was a large windowless steel door in the far corner, behind the reception desk. It would have been more appropriate for a bomb shelter than a dentist office.

Sandy guided me through _that_ door and into a dimly lit chamber. In the only illuminated section of the room stood Felipe, flanked by two official-looking vampires, both wearing suits. As we approached, one suit motioned towards a chair in the open space of the room. I sat, facing Felipe, and immediately regretted my decision. My back was to the darkness of the room and I could sense a presence behind me, a vampire, back against the wall. I sat ridged and upright, waiting in anticipation.

Sandy took her place behind Felipe. The suit from Fangtasia explained to the other two suits that there were too many distractions in the bar for proper questioning. They all looked uncomfortable.

"Mortal witnesses are not permissible." One suit declared to the one that dragged me here.

Felipe took a step forward and said, "Miss Stackhouse," his accent humming my voice sweetly, "can we trust your discretion on this matter?"

I nodded. Anything to get me out of this dark windowless dungeon.

He smiled, nodded, and commanded, "Proceed."

"Tell us about the Were attack." One of the suits demanded, with a clear dissatisfaction for obtaining testimony from a mortal.

"I was unconscious." I admitted in a half-truth.

"What evidence do you have against Victor Madden?" He questioned impatiently.

"Before I passed out, he said my talent could be of great use to him, and that when he was king, I would be his, and he would have me in every sense of the word." The words flew out in a rushed one-breath sentence. I was anxious to get out of this interrogation. Hopefully alive.

"Anything else?" He inquired.

"I'm a telepath. I heard a human thinking about Victor marrying her when he was king."

Both suits snarled their lips. I assumed they had already had a _chat_ with this particular vermin. I wondered how she fared.

"Anything else?" He repeated.

"No." I answered unevenly, fear apparent in my voice. Knowing that these vampires could smell my fear and hear my racing heart set me into a new wave of panic.

I prayed it was over.

The interrogation that is, not my life.

A door opened in the opposite part of the room. Felipe and Sandy shared a notable glance. Seeing their discomfort allowed relief to sweep through my body. I turned to peer through the darkness, catching a silhouette lit from the illuminated outer hall. Mark. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing glasses, just like the first night we met. He stepped into the shadows, the door shutting behind him.

"Get her out of here!" He hissed through the darkness. I could sense him approaching the back of my chair. Once directly behind me, his fingers twirled a lock of my hair.

"We are not finished with our questioning." A suit declared, clearly displeased by Mark's intrusion on their procedure.

"Sook…." I heard in a pained rasp from the wall behind me.

My hair stood on end. I followed Felipe and Sandy's heated gazes to back wall. I squinted to focus through the darkness. I began to stand, but Mark's hand pressed down on my shoulder in an attempt to stop me.

"Miss Stackhouse, please remain seated" Felipe's voice was still smooth, but there was an edge to it. I felt the immediate need to identify the vampire. I was in the dark, figuratively and literally.

I shrugged away Mark's hand and took a couple steps towards the voice, sensing him the entire time. After a couple more steps I was close enough to faintly decipher the scene. Victor was shackled to the wall by his hands and feet. Silver wrapped his neck, chest, and limbs, gouging into his flesh. Dried blood matted his hair and chest, stained his clothes. His head was dropped forward. The smell was putrid, like burning and decaying flesh. A wave of nausea swept over me. It was induced by the sight, but also the memory of finding Bill in a similar situation. I collapsed over a nearby bucket, heaving, and closed my eyes.

"Oh my God," I cried.

I could sense Mark directly behind me, our bodies separated by only inches. He touched my back and stroked the length of my spine while I recomposed myself.

"We cannot have a mortal witness," Sandy insisted.

I shuddered at the full implication of her statement.

Mark declared, "Your questioning is over. I am taking Sookie." His business voice was deeper and harsher than his play voice, both authoritative and commanding. I wondered if he was addressing the suits, Felipe, or Sandy. Perhaps all of them. I thought it mighty bold, and potentially dangerous, for Mark to speak to Felipe in such a tone.

A faint growl emanated from Victor. Every inch of my skin crawled. If Victor was ever released, I would probably be his first vengeance. His head turned up and from the look in his worn eyes, he was already planning my slow and painful death. "Run..." he rasped through his dry, cracked lips, his eyes intent on mine as if sending a subliminal message.

"She must consent." A suit declared. I thought it odd that vamps use such medieval torture, yet modern judicial lingo.

"Please let me go," I urged, my voice uneven. Mark helped me to my feet, and stood behind me supportively.

Victor rasped, "No," his eyes pleading with mine. I wasn't sure what he was attempting to relay to me, but his efforts were lost. I couldn't save him, even if I wanted to. Was he pleading for me to try to save him from his final death? Based on his current state, this would not come soon, or without significant pain and suffering. I remembered the torture Sophie-Anne was reputable for bestowing on her stray followers. Felipe was no less a punisher.

Sandy approached with a sharp lightweight dagger, daring Victor to mutter another word. Victor's eyes did not leave mine. She isolated a finger on his left hand, placing the blade above the knuckle. He didn't flinch. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't look away from his gaze.

Mark placed his hand over my eyes and said hastily, "Sookie, do you want me to take you?"

Victor hissed, "No…"

"Please." I rushed in response. I wanted nothing more.

Suddenly, I was spun around as Mark guided me through the darkness and out the side door, his hands on my shoulders. We turned down a hallway just before Victor's screech pierced the air. I clasped my hands over my ears and fought back the fear that threatened to immobilize me. I prayed for Victor's sake that they would put him out of his misery.

I wanted to embrace Mark and thank him, but he kept ushering me down the hall, up stairs, and out into the night. A black limousine was idling near the door. In one swift motion, he lifted me from my feet and flew into the back. He sat along the length of the wide back seat, his back against the far door. He held me against him, my back to his chest, my legs stretched along the length of the bench.

"Drive." Mark commanded.

The driver stammered for a stunned moment before closing the window between us and pulling away. As the car crept forward we passed Mazeika, Michelle, and an attractive blond with tanned skin and high cheekbones. The three women looked aghast. Mazekia scowled and approached the limo, her hands flung up in disbelief.

The limo didn't stop.

"Why is Mazeika always so upset with you?" I asked, watching her angry glare follow us from the parking lot.

"We just apprehended their car." He chuckled.

"A forewarning." I muttered silently.

"What do you mean, Sookie?" He asked hesitantly.

"Aren't they destined to be left behind? I mean, Armando will grow tired of them and, as Amanda said, they _are_ expendable."

"It is their chosen lifestyle." He said somewhat defensively.

I realized I was being rather judgmental. It was indeed their decision, and they were consenting adults. I sighed, "I know. I just don't understand why they wouldn't want more from life. I want love and monogamy."

"They love." He replied confidently.

"Sure, they love Armando now, but would they still _love_ him if he were suddenly penniless and powerless?"

After a moment he admitted slowly, somberly, "No. I do not expect they would."

"And would he _love_ them if they were terminally ill, crippled, or geriatric?"

"They would be provided for."

"Maybe so, but that isn't love."

"What if the king pledged fidelity to you, and you alone? Over time you would learn to love him, giving you both love _and_ monogamy."

I snapped, "Learn to love! You can't _buy_ love. I don't want to be bought." I turned to face him for my reprimand, but he simply wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a soft embrace.

"What _do_ you want?" He whispered in my ear, sending a tingle down my spine. His lips lingered against the back of my earlobe. He inhaled deeply.

I took a deep breath. On the exhale, I admitted, "True love, marriage, family, and to be number one in someone's life." This was the easy question; the difficult question was _who_ I want.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled my head back to rest on his chest. "Relax," he whispered in my ear. In an involuntary response, my body melted and slid back against his. His lips were on my shoulder. I relaxed so fully my limbs were as limp as Jell-O. My eyes closed and my body moaned welcomingly.

I let out a tranquil sigh, "Thanks for pulling an _option three_ for me."

He groaned against the flesh behind my ear. His hand ventured up the back of my neck and down the length of my arms. His fingers interlaced with mine and his lips moved to the nape of my neck. He whispered, "Beautiful Sookie, do you want me?"

My body shuddered.

These were the exact words from my dream.

My _dream_.

I pulled away from Mark instinctively, although I wasn't sure why. The truth was that I liked Mark, a lot, and wouldn't mind a little kissing session with him… or _sailing lessons_. Maybe I was just embarrassed about my naughty dream. Could his words be merely coincidental? Or did he know? My face flushed uncontrollably.

He moved closer, closing the gap I created. He smelt strange and I tensed, ready to slide further away. "Trust me," he whispered against my earlobe. My body obeyed his command, releasing an uncontrolled welcoming moan. I closed my eyes.

I focused with all my mental strength and attempted to break through the lustful trace that had overtaken my body. My eyes felt hazy. My body disoriented. Marks lips were on my neck, but suddenly it felt unpleasing. I wanted to crawl away from him.

"Who touched me last night?" I blurted out.

"I did." His silky voice answered, his lips caressing my shoulder blade.

I knew me was lying. He was behind Doc when I felt the hand on my shoulder. Why would he lie to me? "But… you were behind Doc."

"No." He said, his voice cautious.

"Yes. I heard you." I stated firmly, declaring my confidence of what I saw and heard.

"No." He rebutted.

Growing impatient, I demanded, "Tell me what happened or let me out of the car." I slid away from him and perched on the side bench. My arms crossed in front of me guardedly.

He leaned forward out of the shadow. Streetlight momentarily lit his face. His eyes were the same blazing hazel from my dream. Those eyes bore into mine with the same hunger they contained in my dream. Chills ran down my spine. He grinned and scanned my body, as if waiting for some reaction. Some recognition. He leaned forward further, and whispered, "My beautiful Sookie, we went sailing in the Mediterranean."

I froze.

It wasn't the _sailing_ that worried me.

"But… it was a dream." I gasped.

"O_ur_ dream," he smiled, edging closer.

There were so many emotions and questions flinging through my mind. Was he manipulating me now, making me feel safe and trustful? How could we share a dream? As I gathered my thoughts I felt the odd mental tingle of mind-to-mind communication. I put up my finger to indicate to Mark that I needed a minute of peace. His face hovered over mine, he eyed me apprehensively.

"_Sookie, where are you?" _I heard Hal in my head.

"_In Mazeika and Michelle's limo," _I sent.

"_Where? Mark can't find you."_

"_He found me. He's here now."_

I waited for a response, but none came. I guessed his task was complete and there was no further need for mental commentary. Just as my lips parted to tell Mark about Hal, his phone rang. With the second ring he flipped it open and listened. After a moment he responded harshly in Spanish. His words were sharp and clearly intended with a threatening edge. I couldn't imagine Mark ever becoming so fierce. It was disconcerting. He was a totally different person, his voice, his expressions, his eyes.

After several minutes, he flipped his phone shut with a growl.

"Was that Eric?" I asked warily.

He looked at me blankly and said, "Eric?" as if attempting to place the name in context.

Something wasn't right.

I fought down the panic welling inside me. With the calmest voice I could muster I said, "What did I smell like the first night we met?"

He pulled back, his grin tightened into a forced smile, his eyes probed me. I imagined he was gauging my knowledge of my current predicament. I utilized my rehearsed smile, the one Mark called my _broken smile_.

He responded in a whisper, "Like an angel."

Wrong answer.

This was not _my_ Spaniard.

"_Hal!"_ I mentally screamed, praying for an answer. Looking out the window I gauged my location. We were heading southwest of downtown. We were heading away from Fantasia, away from the Inn, and in the general direction of the airport.

My head tingled. Hal sent,_ "Shit Sookie, tell me it isn't true! Did you agree?"_

Stupid question, of course I didn't agree to let him take me. Then I remembered. The suit said, s_he must consent_. In front of Felipe, Sandy, and the suits, fake Mark said, _Sookie, do you want me to take you_? I responded, _Yes_.

Felipe tricked me.

I sent to Hal,_ "I thought he was Mark. Please help me. He is taking me to the airport."_

"_Sookie, he is the king of Spain. Do you realize what you are asking of us?"_

Armando.

Armando Marquez, in the flesh.

Armando Marquez _touched_ me.

I felt abused. I had induced hallucinogenic sex with the King of Spain. He knew I thought he was Mark. He was still operating under the assumption that I thought he is Mark. Gilt, shame, and anger swept through me. I wanted to cry, scream, and stake him in the heart.

I felt betrayed. Was he just taking me out for a test drive before buying? I wasn't an automobile.

Panic welled inside me. Tears ran down my cheek. I was asking Mark to intervene against his own king. I was asking Mark to choose _me_ over his brother.

Would he?

Eric would sense my panic and track me. Could he get to me before we left the tarmac? Eric could fly, but not faster than a jet. To save me, Eric would have to rebel against his own king.

Would he?


	24. Chapter 24

Several nights ago Bill warned me of the possible scenarios Eric could face. Felipe could maneuver me into going to Spain willingly (in which case Eric must relinquish his claim to me), he could challenge Eric's position as Sheriff (in which case Eric must relinquish his power), or he could kill Eric (in which case Eric must relinquish his 'life').

I walked right into Felipe's devious trap. He maneuvered me into going to Spain willingly. In front of official witnesses, I offered my consent to Armando.

In each scenario, my predicament was the same.

Perhaps this was the best option for Eric, given the choice between relinquishing me, power, or 'life'. I wondered what Bill meant that Eric had to relinquish his claim to me. We were bonded. Eric couldn't renounce or sever the bond. Could he?

I didn't know if Eric would be able to manipulate the situation in my favor. Even if he did, I didn't know if he could get to me in time. I didn't know if Hal would divulge what he knew. Even if he did, I didn't know if Mark would help me escape his own brother.

The one thing I _did_ know was that I was not going to Spain.

Not like this.

And not with Armando Marquez.

Turning onto Airport Drive, I quickly evaluated my situation and options. With one touch, Armando could will me to sleep through the flight, and I would wake in Valencia. Somehow I doubted _sleeping_ would be on his mind during the flight. There was no telling what he would do to me without Mark and Doc present to meddle. I had to stall or divert Armando without letting on that I knew who he was. I had to escape. And I had to act fast.

"Mark?"

Armando looked up, but didn't directly respond to the name.

I continued, "Remember when I told you about my first boyfriend, my first love. I told you that he deceived me and it caused me pain, pain I still feel deep in my heart."

One eyebrow rose interestedly, but he didn't verbally respond.

I rambled on, "You said you wanted to date me. You said you wanted a chance to heal my heart. You said you would never deceive me or cause me pain. You said it would be easy to love me. You said that if I kissed you passionately you would proposition me."

Leaning back thoughtfully, he gestured with his hand for me to continue. The edge of his lip curled up.

I took a quick breath and continued on, "You pledged on your life that I will not go to Spain unless I did so willingly and in your arms."

The smirk washed clean off his face, replaced with a look of disgust. His eyes narrowed on me.

I was all in now. Throwing down my last card, I carried on, "Mark, I trust you. Why are we going to the airport?"

Finally he spoke, "Clever girl." He nodded approvingly and added, "That was well played. What is the correct answer?"

"To what question?" I posed, uncertain of the sudden turn of conversation.

"How did you smell the first night you met Manolo?"

I gulped.

He knew I knew.

With a snicker he advised, "You may have manipulated my brother's vulnerable little heart, but your games are wasted on me."

"No manipulation. We like each other." This was the first I had admitted this to myself. I suddenly felt confused by my expanding list of potential suitors.

Leaning closer, our faces inches apart, he warned, "You are clever, but I am more so. Freely or influenced, you will be on this flight my beautiful Sookie. I advise you to do so willingly, as there is no telling what I will do to you otherwise."

I had no doubt he was capable of carrying out such a threat. I needed to get out of touching range.

The door swung open as the limousine came to a stop. Armando offered me his hand. I shook my head sternly and glared at him. If I ran at this juncture, I was as good as dead. He knew it, and I knew it.

We were greeted by Hugh Marquez, two pilots, and a steward, all nodding deeply. Armando directed them in Spanish and motioned for me to proceed up the stairs. I ascended sheepishly, feeling queasy about boarding a king's private Boeing Business Jet. Entering, I was faced with gluttonous wretched excess. While I had every indication that the Marquez family had monetary luxuries, I was orders of magnitude off in my assessment. This was opulent.

The main cabin was uniformly beige, floor to ceiling. Track and floor lighting ran the length of the cabin, illuminating the interior in a tranquil gold. Plush sofas ran the length of the forward cabin, all facing retractable projection screens. A conference table, eight posh chairs, computer center, and projector filled the back. Five of the seven dwarfs sat around the conference table with two vamps I didn't recognize, the unknowns from my list. Brian and Mohan greeted us as we entered. Everyone stood and bowed.

Armando's voice thundered through the cabin. Everyone remained motionless. Hugh stepped into the cabin, a phone to his ear. As he spoke, the only words I picked out were Manolo and Amanda. Armando clicked his tongue in displeasure, put his hand on my shoulder, and gently guided me toward a narrow hallway to the left of the conference center. I scouted the floor plan as we walked, seeking emergency exits. The first door we passed was closed. The second room was cozy, with a U-shaped plush couch and recliner.

With another step I identified the occupants of this small cabin. Clara, Hal, and Doc. They looked somber. Nobody met my eyes. My heart sank as I realized that they were not going to help me. Were they in on this? Was I betrayed by a fellow telepath?

"You were in on this?!" I cried. My hands balled up into fists, jaw clinched. Hal closed his eyes and turned his head to the floor.

Where the hell were Amanda and Mark?

Armando gave a satisfied sigh at their unspoken compliance, and then guided me through the last door. My stomach lurched at the sight of a lavishly adorned bed. A bench ran the length of the side wall, a lone door in the rear. Peeking into the bathroom, I found my escape beacon…

The rear emergency exit.

I said a silent prayer.

Trying my best to appear spent and submissive, I threw my hands in the air and said, "Fine, you win, I'm on the jet. Congratulations." Nodding my head towards the bathroom, I asked innocently, "Can you please just give me some time alone?" Tears formed in my eyes. For the first time, I encouraged it. They were genuine tears of hopelessness, quite effective for the current purpose.

"Pease don't cry." He said soothingly, actually having the audacity to look like he cared. His face instantly softened as he reached out to comfort me.

Leaping up, I recoiled faster than I had ever moved in my life.

"I'm not _that_ bad." He huffed, appalled by my reaction. He stepped back and after a moment motioned his hand towards the bathroom, granting permission.

I shut and locked the door, knowing full well that a lock would not deter a determined vampire. The cover plate slid silently off the emergency exit handle. To wash out the sound of the surrounding tarmac, I turned on the shower. I braced myself to pull, jump, and run.

I yanked the red handle.

It swung down effortlessly.

Too effortlessly.

The red handle had been tampered with. I held it and gasped what felt like my last breath. Looking back to the door helplessly, I slammed my palms against the frame. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was cornered in a tin can with the king of Spain… and a bed. Two objects I did not want paired together. If I didn't get out now, I would wake up in Europe. Frantically, I pounded on the exit door, tears blurred my vision.

"If it is any consolation," Armando said directly behind me, "it was a very clever escape plan Miss Stackhouse. Unfortunately, I have a few years on you."

"I'm not going to Spain!" I cried, sliding down to the floor helplessly.

"I am not planning on going back so soon." He said, taking a step closer.

I wailed, "Don't touch me!" He smiled, knowing I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. I added, "I'm not gonna sleep with you."

"I am not planning on sleeping so soon." His eyes glinted.

I cringed at the ambiguity of his response.

The floor vibrated beneath my feet as the engines came to life. Terror stuck through me. I was trapped. I demanded, "What _are_ you planning?"

He watched me through the thick steam that filled the air. In one smooth motion, he locked the bathroom door, turned off the shower, and snapped the emergency exit cover back in place. Suddenly he was sitting beside me on the floor, gently pulling the red handle from my grip.

"We are going to visit an old friend of mine," he said evenly.

"Why me?" I muttered, fury in my voice, tears running down my face.

"Oh, little mortal, do you think this is all about you? You think yourself so valuable? You, my beautiful Sookie, will bring me the most valuable asset a modern vampire can possess."

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I wished he would just cut through the crap and get to the point. Whatever it was I could allegedly bring him, I hoped I had to be alive to do so.

"A telepath?" I asked hesitantly.

Laughing, he shook his head, "You think I would spend so much on a telepath?"

"A lover?" I asked, even less certainly.

"I never pay for pleasures of the flesh," he remarked sharply. His eyes raked over my body, "You cast a spell on Manolo. What are you?"

"What am I?" I said perplexed. I was so used to everyone assuming that I was merely a stereotypical uneducated blond barmaid, mortal, incapable, and unable.

He laughed, "Don't get me wrong. You are beautiful, and if our dream was any indication, you are an amazing lover. But there is more to you than that."

I shook my head in denial.

Reaching out, he took my hand and in one swift motion pressed my finger to a fang. Before I could react, he licked away the tiny bead of blood that formed. I tried to yank my hand away, but he held me firmly.

He whispered, "My baby brother is hooked on the damn pixie dust."

I cringed.

"Sookie, relax and yield to me," he requested. An overwhelming relaxation overtook me. My head dropped forward. He cradled me against him and asked, "Who was your first love?"

His question threw me off guard. My brain ordered my hand to slap him. Instead, my lips betrayed my brain as I answered against my will, "Bill Compton."

"And he hurt and betrayed you?" His voice was soothing, comforting.

"Yes."

"Does he still love you?"

"Yes."

"How many times have you been in love?"

This was clearly not his business, and being a private person I wanted to tell him to bugger off. Instead, my mouth kept up its betrayal, "Once. Maybe twice."

"How many lovers have you had?"

"Three." I clamped my jaw in an effort to silence myself.

"Who are the other two?"

"Eric Northman and John Quinn." I cringed.

"The same Eric you thought called me earlier?"

"Yes." I suddenly realized why Eric kept me in the dark these last few days. Who needs a telepath when your touch is as good as truth serum?

He continued the interrogation, "When did you last lie with a man?"

"September, with Quinn, we were together only once."

"Are you falling in love with my baby brother?"

"My heart is torn," I responded, instantly shocked by my own admission.

"Is he falling in love with you?"

"I think so." I gasped in response to myself.

He sighed heavily, meaningfully, and then cursed in Spanish.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and lifted me off the floor. Sitting me on the counter, he said with a devious grin, "We are going to gauge exactly how he feels about you. I will not hurt you." Spreading my legs, he placed himself between my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to the counter edge, as he lowered his mouth to my neck. Teeth grazed and nipped my jugular, but he didn't sink in his fangs. We were frozen in what looked like a lover's embrace, but we were motionless, nothing intimate in our touch. I was screaming to break free, to move from his teeth, to run, but my body wouldn't respond.

"You will make known your true feelings," he breathed into my neck

I heard a piercing moan. It took me a split second to realize that the sound was coming from my own throat. I was yelling for Mark.

In that same second the bathroom door flung open. An unidentifiable blur swept through the room, leaving me sitting on the counter, alone, my arms embracing air.

A woman shrieked. This time it wasn't me. I looked around the barren bathroom.

Women began shouting in Spanish.

Jumping off the counter, I rushed to the bedroom to find Mazeika, Michelle, and the blond hopelessly pulling on a blurred ball of tangled limbs. Looking past the women, I spotted Mark. He had Armando pinned against the wall and was murmuring in Spanish. Suddenly all three women noticed me and went silent. Mark turned toward me, his eyes wild. Armando chuckled, his eyes fixed on me determinately. He raised his eyebrow knowingly.

Mark released Armando and glided to me, reaching out hesitantly to touch my neck. Gently tilting my head to the side, his eyes searched for puncture wounds. There were none. Checking over my body, he looked relieved to find me untouched. His relief turned to confusion.

"What did he do?" he asked, cupping my face in his hands. He looked down at me, eyes full of concern. His thumb traced the outline of my lips.

I opened my mouth to tattle, or berate. Instead, I began sobbing uncontrollably.

He closed his eyes and pulled me firmly into his chest, allowing me a moment silence as he gently massaged my shoulders, neck, and head.

I surged with tranquility and leaned into him.

He tilted my head up to his and kissed my forehead tenderly, whispering, "When this is over, I am going to Bon Temps to sweep you off your feet. I will show you how a woman of your caliber deserves to be treated." Turning to Armando, he growled, "I'm taking Sookie off this plane."

Armando asserted something in Spanish.

Mark snapped back unabashedly.

"She is mine," Armando hissed, inches from my head. "You wouldn't dare rise against me for _her_."

"I would."

Armando let out an extended, intentional sigh and said, "You think you are falling in love baby brother, but it is only the fae in her you seek."

"No, I fell before I knew."

I pulled back to look up at him. He grinned down shyly and apologetically, as if self-conscious by his admission. Vampires were not the most expressive creatures, so I knew it was a big deal that he said this to his brother. I smiled.

He bent down and kissed my cheek, his soft lips lingered.

Mazeika began cursing. I wasn't sure where her anger was directed until a vase crashed against Mark's back. He repositioned himself, folding me into his arms in a protective shield. I inhaled his scent. Suddenly, her flailing ceased, her screams muffled.

Armando suddenly roared, "Amanda, get your strays off my jet!" I was certain his voice boomed through all Shreveport.

I was wrapped so tightly in Mark's arms I couldn't respond when Amanda asked from the doorway, "Did he touch you, Sookie?" I felt the muscles in Marks shoulders tense the moment he looked up.

"Amanda!" Mark reprimanded, a mix of warning and bewilderment to his voice.

I cringed.

What now?

"Your Majesty, they are here at your service and wish to pay respects." Her words had meaning below the surface.

I wondered who Amanda brought with her, with what currency they would be paying their _respects, _and what _services_ they planned to perform. I pulled my tear-streaked face from Mark's (now soiled) shirt and turned to view the strays. Knowing Amanda wouldn't offer Armando trashy vermin, I expected to find a couple runway models.

And I did.

Just not the type I expected. They were tall, blond, and beautiful… vampires… Eric and Pam.

I gasped. Just as I opened my mouth to call out Eric's name in relief, Mark spun me around and covered my lips with his. While I was certain his action was merely an effort to stop me from saying something detrimental, I forgot my surroundings, and audience, and momentarily released into his embrace and kissed him feverishly. His lips were soft and his kiss was tender and passionate.

A jolt of jealousy tore through me.

Eric.

Mark abruptly ended the kiss. Looking around the now crowded room I couldn't tell you who was most shocked by our embrace. Mazeika was tearing up, but not with tears of joy. Armando appeared amused, and looked from Mazeika to Mark. While Eric, Pam, and Amanda were contenders for '_most stunned'_, Mark himself took the cake. He appeared dumbfounded, not by the kiss, but by my fervent reaction.

Armando slowly slid his gaze from Mark to Amanda, "Felipe's minions have no business here."

"She is with Clara. He is an anniversary gift from Dominic to Hal. It's a surprise!"

He closed the distance between them and sneered, "Amanda, we don't have time for your games. Get them off my jet, now!"

She retorted, "They wish to offer their king fealty." Her voice was fierce.

Armando slowly slid his gaze from Amanda to Pam and Eric. This meant something significant to him. He laughed, a slow, evil laugh, and said, "You are wise to jump that sinking ship, but I offer you no protection."

I was lost.

King? Sinking ship? Protection from what?

Apparently I was not the only one lost. Mark, Eric, and Pam appeared as stunned as vampires can get. Eric and Pam shared a glance. Amanda, the underestimated and unassuming vampire of the group, appeared to be the only one of us in the know. I had a newfound appreciation for her. She appeared to be the underdog, but here she was, the only one of us able to stick it to Armando.

Go Amanda!

"It was one of his stipulations." She insisted flatly.

Armando's eyes flashed, "Fine, they stay." He turned to Eric and snarled, "Who are you?"

Amanda spoke before Eric had a chance. "Leif and Raven," she answered, motioning between Eric and Pam. _Leif_ and _Raven_ nodded in turn.

Mark looked between Amanda and Armando and said, "What the hell is going on?"

Yes, indeed.

Armando simply smiled and patted Mark on the shoulder, "Baby brother, please be seated for takeoff."

The jet inched forward onto the tarmac, engines revved.

Mark grabbed my hand and led me towards the hallway, past Eric and Pam.

"She's mine." Armando roared with mirth.

"Only in your dreams," Mark snapped as we exited the bedroom.

Mark flung open the second door, and guided me to the couch. We sat as Amanda, Pam, and Eric filled in around us. Doc and Clara watched us enter expectantly. They probably heard every word through the wall. Wedged between the Viking and the Spaniard, I sat motionless as we jetted forward on the runway. Mark introduced Pam and Eric to Doc. I wondered how Amanda got Pam and Eric to join her. It appeared the three of them arrived together. It also appeared that Mark arrived with Armando's lovers. Why was Mazeika upset with Mark again?

I clinched my fists and closed my eyes. Flying was not my forte. This was certainly not the best of nights for me. One minute I was Mediterranean bound with the king of Spain, and now I am wedged between my former lover and my potential suitor. The only person in the room who had a clue was Amanda, my vampiric big sister. I took long, deep breaths as we lifted off the ground and made our initial ascent.

"You stupid idiots!" Amanda unleashed. "Can't you two see that Sookie is terrified to fly?" She stood directly in front of me, her face full of concern.

"I'm okay." I said, my voice trembling.

"She's fine." Doc affirmed.

"Sookie is tough as nails and extraordinarily independent. Of course she will _say_ she is fine, even if she isn't. Marquez, you help her relax and…"

"Amanda," Mark said slowly, his voice a warning.

She continued, abruptly cutting him of, "And you," she turned to Eric, "send her calm through the bond. Do it _now_ or I'll blow a gasket!"

No doubt she would.

Eric's jaw clenched. He was not one to take orders, especially from a relatively young minion out of her jurisdiction. Mark looked ready to put Amanda in her place. Pam and Clara looked aghast, waiting for the repercussions.

"I'm fine Amanda." I said firmly, hoping to defuse the situation.

Amanda scowled.

Surprisingly, in unison, Eric and Mark did what was ordered of them. Eric put his hand over my clinched fists and sent calm through the bond. Mark put his arm around my neck and massaged the back of my head. The tension and stress vanished. I felt tranquil and peaceful.

"Okay, that's enough. It's not a pissing contest. Sookie, come with me." She grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hallway. After tapping five times on the first door, it clicked and slid open. The two of us squeezed in a bathroom with Hal. This was no ordinary airplane bathroom. There was even a steam shower. Vampires!

Hal was leaning against the counter, his eyes bloodshot. He looked at me cautiously. "Amanda," he sighed impatiently.

"She needs to understand what you did for her." Turning to me, she whispered, "Sookie, Hal is the reason we are all here to save you. I don't know how he gained his information, and I don't _want_ to know. But I'm certain he did something very _stupid_ and very _dangerous_. The last thing he needs is for you to think he turned his back on you."

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

Shaking his head he sent, _"I can't tell you. There is a telepath at our destination and you are too easy to read."_

I was beginning to get the impression that Hal's talents extend beyond humans. If so, this was definitely something that would put his life in jeopardy, and it was best that nobody knew. Did he read Armando's mind? Why did he tell Amanda instead of Doc? The few glimpses I caught of vampire minds, I was too terrified to even tell Bill or Eric. He must really trust Amanda.

"Yes, I do." He whispered.

I looked up at him incredulously. "Why risk it?" It was all I could think to ask, and perhaps the question weighing heaviest on my heart.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You're family, Sookums. That's what we do."

Not being big in the talking department, I did the only thing I knew effective. I walked over and gave him a hug. He tucked me in his side.

"I'm sorry I thought you betrayed me," I mumbled.

He nodded, accepting my apology, and said, "How do I look?"

"_Like hell"_, I thought purposely.

"Yeah, you too," he chuckled.

I turned to face the mirror. He was right. We were both a mess. I splashed cool water on my face and toweled off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled and attempted a southern drawl, "To meet Bevo, y'all." This drawl was quite ineffectively combined with his Spanish accent. But, it added a new level to the humor.

With a grin, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I like you sookie," he laughed, adding, "Now, let's get back in there before they start the joke competition."

I nodded in agreement, realizing that Amanda had left us.

He took my hand and led me back into the room. Amanda now occupied my seat, leaving a void between Doc and Clara. Hal sat and squeezed me into the space between him and Doc. He pulled me into his chest and put his arm around me. It was friendly, nothing more, but certainly didn't go unnoticed by _Leif_ and _Raven_. I suddenly realized that they didn't know Hal, or that he was Doc's lover, bonded, and husband. Certainly based on their faces, they didn't know he was gay.

I fought back a smile.

Hal dug through his backpack, and finally surfaced with a package of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. He opened the package and handed me one. Peeling of the wrapper from the second one, he finally looked around the room.

"Oh. My. God!" Hal's eyes widened, his face flushed red.

The peanut butter cup dropped to the floor.

He spotted Mr. January.

Eric, who had been watching Hal suspiciously, was now raising an eyebrow. Hal jumped to his feet and frantically threw things from his pack. Eventually, he pulled out last year's Fantasia calendar and a marker.

"Can I have your autograph?" He squeaked like a teenage girl at a Jonas Brothers concert.

Doc shook his head and chuckled.

The edges of Eric's lips curled up as he cranked on his seductive charm. What an arrogant Viking. Yes, deservedly so. I guess a thousand years of being told how gorgeous you are will do that to a vampire. Eric stood to his full glory and strutted two steps to met Hal.

"Any friend of Sookie's," his voice was smooth as silk. Clearly Eric was playing this up for all it was worth. Hal practically melted.

Hal looked down at his signed calendar and said, "Thank you. That was very _gracious_." Just when I though the Eric serenade was over, he added, "Can I touch you?"

"Hal!" Doc scolded, with a laugh.

Without consent from either vampire, Hal reached out and ran his hand up Eric's arm and down his chest, paying special attention to the biceps and pictorials. Eric's muscled flexed under Hal's roaming hand. I can't imagine how Hal felt, as I was sweltering from just watching.

"Whew, I'm _gracious_ for that." Hal panted, retracting his hand.

Doc snorted, "Hal, sit down. I think you had _plenty."_

"A _gracious plenty_," Hal smiled, eying Eric hungrily.

Eric's eyes flashed to me, eyebrows raised. My face was so flushed, I was probably purple. I stuffed the entire peanut butter cup in my mouth and looked away innocently.

*

*

*

_**Note:**_ I know _technically_ Sookie has been with four men, not three. I was torn between including men only from the eight books, or the men from all Charlaine's stories. I decided to only include the men from the full books. Preston was technically her most recent lover (after book 8). He is fae, for those keeping track.


	25. Chapter 25

Eric's gaze was relentless. Having rumor of his _gracious_ endowment broadcast to the cabin was enough to make him strut his tail feathers like a peacock in mating season.

He gloated.

Mark grimaced.

Hal marveled.

Pam grinned.

I chewed.

Doc rose and said, "We're descending already."

Abruptly, the gravity of our predicament set in. Clearly the vampires assumed we were bound for Spain. Thankfully, we were not.

Mark stood attentively and observed, "We traveled approximately 300 miles."

"Directly southwest," Eric confirmed, seeming to consult his internal vampiric compass.

All eyes shifted to Amanda.

"What?" She asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

With a single movement, Mark and Doc towered over her, making the cabin feel smaller than necessary. Neither looked pleased. Hal strained, with no avail, to pull Doc back to him. His efforts would have been better spent attempting to drag a boulder.

"Where are we going?" Mark demanded authoritatively, his eyes boring into hers.

She sat, unresponsive, her eyes never once slipped to Hal. I wouldn't classify Mark as livid, but he looked severely displeased. Vampires don't tolerate disobedience very well. It was one of the several reasons I was thankful that they couldn't bear children.

"Amanda!" Doc roared, done playing games. I was becoming frightened for her safety. Hal rotated himself in an attempt to block Amanda. In one swift motion, Doc gently swept him back.

She nodded in my direction. I wasn't certain if she was indicating that I was the reason she decided to remain silent, or if she was indicating that I knew our destination. I understood fully that Armando could make me talk, and that there would be another telepath. I understood that Amanda and Hal would be putting me further in danger by revealing their information to me, but this was annoying. I needed to know what was going on, and at that moment I cared more for my sanity than my safety.

"Clara, take Hal and Sookie into the other room." Mark ordered. Clara looked disappointed, not by the orders, but that she would miss the festivities. I realized that he was protecting us for our own good, but little did he know that Hal _obtained_ all Amanda's information.

"No," I refused, sliding away from Clara, "I need to know too." She could haul me out, kicking and screaming, without batting an eyelash, but I was tired of being in the dark. Facing whatever came next would be easier with full knowledge of the situation, telepath or no telepath, Armando or no Armando.

Mark turned to me, his eyes gentle. I could sense his desire to sweep me up and coddle me, protect me, keep me safe from harm. It would pain him to put me further in danger, and he knew knowledge was a hazard with my current captor, his own brother. He nodded hesitantly in acceptance of my request. Clara backed down. Doc hugged Hal against him.

Visualizing a map centered on Shreveport, I pictured a 300-mile radius. Dallas is due west. Houston is south-southwest. Exactly southwest of Shreveport, 300 miles as the crow flies, was Austin, Texas. Home to Bevo, famed longhorn.

I turned to Eric, "Did Stan Davis move his headquarters to Austin?"

Eric and Pam shared some silent concurrence. It was significant to them that we were entering Stan's turf. He said, "Yes."

Mark and Doc did not appear to recognize Stan's name. I continued, "Armando said we were going to visit a friend of his. Perhaps he knows Stan Davis as Stanislaus Davidowitz." Now Mark and Doc shared a glance, a noteworthy glance that clearly confirmed my suspicion.

We were going to visit Stan Davis, king of Texas, and Barry Bellboy, fellow telepath.

Mark sat next to me, placing a reassuring arm around my shoulder. He wasn't being possessive, or attempting to alter my emotional state. I didn't lean in, nor did I pull away. I simply let him comfort me as we descended into Austin.

Eric's eyes flashed to me, full of disguised emotion. Perhaps he was waiting for me to shove away from Mark. Perhaps he was wondering how I obtained this tidbit of information on Stan. Hopefully Stan's former name was in Bill's database. In reality, I heard it from Stan's mind back in Dallas. If I could read vampire expressions, I would think Eric desperately wanted to communicate something. I couldn't read his expression, or his thoughts. Bill said Eric was likely forming alliances in adjacent states to resist against Felipe. Perhaps Stan was an ally. If so, why was Eric so unreadable and distant?

"Eric, is this good or bad for us?" I asked hopeless. The confidence I intended to portray was stuck in my throat.

"This," Eric waved his hand in indication of the Spaniards as a whole, his gesture ending on Mark, "is not good for _us_, Lover." He whispered _Lover_, his voice light, seductive, making my knees tremble. Lucky for me, I was sitting. Clearly Eric was turning my question into more than our flight destination. He knew the effect he had on me.

Mark scowled at Eric's term of endearment, and said mockingly, "Not good for '_us'_?"

"Stop it you two!" I insisted exasperatedly, sick of their bickering over me. I had more pertinent matters at hand, namely a king wanting to use me as a pawn, or worse.

Amanda shot to her feet and jabbed a finger firmly in Eric's chest. Eric's pupils dilated as he let out a deep, terrifying growl. This was not going to be pretty, I thought. I hoped he left her with that finger. Perhaps that would be all that remained of her. She growled right back at him determinately. Amanda was one scary vampire when she was pissed.

"Listen up _chum_. This," she mocked his earlier gesture identifying the Spaniards in the room, "is damn good for _you_." She looked down to me and appeared to carefully select her next move. She continued her rant in Spanish, relentlessly, despite Eric flashing his fangs and deepening his growl. Pam jumped to his side, eyes wide in disbelief. Doc positioned himself in front of Hal, blocking him from the scene, his own eyes surprised by Amanda's words. Mark leapt to Amanda's side in a protective stance; he wisely dislodged her finger from Eric's chest.

I was the only one in the room not fluent in Spanish. They all knew this. Through gritted teeth I demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

Amanda stopped yelling. The room fell silent. I looked from face to face, all eyes diverted from me. The jet continued its descent, wheels extending in a loud mechanical thunk below our feet. I suddenly felt claustrophobic. My palms were sweaty, body trembling, the cabin seemed to close in around me.

Eric sat, looking down to the floor, his palms against his forehead. Mark slid Amanda to the opposite wall of the small cabin. Pam's fangs were down, her face grim, ready for battle. Somehow I got the feeling that they were not necessarily upset with Amanda, but rather at the information she shared.

I slid over to Eric. Mark's glance suggested that it was best to leave him alone, but I did what felt right and reached out for his shoulder. He didn't move away, but he didn't acknowledge my presence either. My voice came out hoarse and nervous, "Eric, what's going on?"

Eric didn't respond.

This couldn't be good, for us, for any of us.

Finally Pam whispered, "Fangtasia burnt to the ground, Sookie," the words barely escaping her throat. Eric remained motionless. She added, "We would have been inside, if not for…" Her words trailed off.

Unexpectedly, the jet touched tarmac, rebounding once before the breaks engaged. A tiny squeal left my lips. Out of fear, my hands clutched Eric hysterically.

The full realization of Hal's actions weighed down on me. He knew there would be an attack of some sort on Fangtasia, so he sent Amanda for Eric and Pam. This explains their sudden departure. Hal sent Mark for me, but Armando got there first. Armando must have known about the attack because I clearly remember noting there were no Spaniards in Fangtasia. He made certain his people were clear. This explains why Armando was adamant on taking me with him. This explains why Armando told _Leif_ and _Raven_ they were wise to jump the sinking ship. Did Armando setup an attack, knowing Felipe's top minions would be in Fangtasia? Was he teaming with Stan to take over Louisiana? Was bartering me some huge diversion to get all Felipe's top minions in town, to take them all out at once?

What would the king of Spain want with a poor state like Louisiana? Clearly, I was overlooking something. Did he anticipate that Eric would follow? Was I bait?

I looked over to Hal. He shrugged his shoulders, indicating that I knew as much as he did.

Eric hadn't moved. I fought back tears, fought the urge to grab and comfort him. A Viking warrior would find little solace in that. I released my grip on his arm. Sometimes silence is best, so I began to slide back to give him space. He quickly gripped my arm, pulling me back to him. He held my hand between his, looking down. His thumb stroked my palm. I squeezed his hand. He traced my fingers with his second hand.

He straitened and looked up at me, his eyes fraught with emotion. He reached out, ran his hand down my face, and attempted a reassuring smile.

A thick silence blanketed the room, making it difficult to breathe. The jet came to a complete stop, engines whirling down.

Eric stood and turned towards Mark. He avowed categorically, "She has been _mine_, and she will be _mine_ again."

Mark stepped in, eye to eye with Eric, and said, "Sookie is not property. She will never _belong_ to anyone but herself. She was never _yours_."

Amanda hissed in warning.

Eric and Mark froze. Suddenly, in unison, they turned to block me from the doorway.

They were too late.

Armando stood in the cabin, eying Eric with contempt, fangs extended.

His eyes darted to me, a smile curling up on his lips, "Actually gentlemen," Armando challenged, "She is _mine_. She _belongs_ to me."

I gulped.

Mark and Eric shifted, edging closer to me. Armando raised an eyebrow and said, "Sookie came to me of her own accord. Three members of the Council witnessed the transaction."

Everyone turned to me, clearly waiting for me to refute his claim. Eric's eyes begged me to tell him it wasn't true. I looked up to Armando and said, "Felipe tricked me."

"My beautiful Sookie, tell it to the National Council." He looked from me to Eric to Mark and declared, "Sookie will leave with me, and she will do so freely."

"Absolutely not," Mark protested defiantly.

Armando grinned. He was clearly up to no good. Something in the pit of my stomach told me he was about to pull a rabbit out of his hat. Without looking from Mark, he said, "Sookie, it's for you."

"What's for..." before I could finish, a phone rang. On the second ring I located the cabin phone hanging on the wall in front of me. He motioned for me to answer, his triumphant grin relentless.

I stood and lifted the receiver to my ear. "Hello," I muttered.

"Miss Stackhouse," a man's tenor voice resonated. After a dramatic pause he continued, "I have something of yours. If you want it back, I suggest that you do exactly what my King requests of you."

There was an extended pause. I wasn't sure who this was, or what they had, but I didn't appreciate his threat. "No thank you," I snapped coolly, as if simply turning down a telemarketer.

An evil chuckle crawled through the line, "Now, Miss Stackhouse, let's be civilized about this. This is the last time I ask nicely. Will you do as he commands?"

"No."

All jovialness was tossed aside, his voice turned grave, "Have it your way, princess. I will cut the preliminary bullshit. You will do exactly as Armando commands. You will make certain your little friends do not interfere. And you will not attempt to escape. If you do these things for him, I will not kill your friend."

I stared at the wall. My mind flashed to Bill and Sam. He only said _'your friend'_, maybe it was a bluff. I couldn't risk it, I couldn't have Bill or Sam in danger. How could I ever keep Eric, Pam, Mark, Amanda, Hal, and Doc from interfering?

My silence was telling. He let out a sigh and added, "Ahh, you don't know who is missing, do you?"

"No," I whimpered, not certain if I wanted to know at all.

He chuckled, "I will put your friend on. But first, do you understand my terms?"

"Uh huh," I nodded desperately.

"Good girl. The ball is in your court," he whispered. I heard a rush of air, as he moved at vampiric speed. Background voices grew louder and louder. I heard conversation, the clanking of glass, laughter. A party? Finally he spoke, his voice distant as if the phone was held at arm's length. I heard him say, "Pardon the interruption, you have a phone call from the front desk."

I heard rustling as the phone switched hands. "Hello," a familiar jovial voice breathed into the phone. She repeated, "Hello?"

The line went dead.

I gasped for air, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No!" I cried into the receiver, before slamming it back to the cradle. It was Amelia. Her voice was jubilant. She didn't even know she was in danger.

Mark put a hand on my shoulder, "Sookie, what's wrong?"

I turned back to the room of people who had attempted to rescue me, tears clouded my vision. I turned my full attention to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, repeating it over and over in my mind, using all remaining mental strength. I had to block Hal. If he knew, it would be easier for them to interfere.

"No, Sookie," Hal mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Third time's a charm," Armando grinned. "My beautiful Sookie, do you want me to take you?"

"No," Mark answered. Eric moved to his side.

"Please," I sniffled.

"No!" Mark repeated. He grabbed my arms, pulling me into his chest.

Breaking down into a sob, I cried, "Let me go! You can't interfere, promise me." My words came out choppy and breathy, less confident and assertive than I intended. I returned to my mental distraction and pushed away from Mark.

Eric's eyes were wide and feral, pleading with me.

Suddenly Armando's entourage crowded the room, ushering me into the hallway.

I felt the tingling of mind-to-mind communication, but I mentally shoved Hal aside. Armando swept me up and loaded into an idling limo. He did not attempt to _touch_ me. We sat in silence, the two of us, and I wondered what would happen to the others. I was the pawn in his game, plain and simple. The problem was that I had no idea what game he was playing, or who he was playing against. It wasn't Niall, Armando just figured out I was partial fae. It wasn't Eric, he didn't even recognize _Leif _earlier. Why was Stan Davis involved?

"Please don't hurt anyone," I pleaded through the silence.

He turned to me, and said, "If you do as I wish, I will do as you wish."

"I wish that you don't bite me or have sex with me, and that you leave my friends alone."

He let out a forced breath, and grinned, "And I wish that you abide me and not attempt to escape. Are we agreed?"

I had absolutely no reason to believe that he would stick to his word. Hesitantly, I said, "Agreed." What else could I say?

He nodded, his eyes studied my face.

After a pause, I added, "Why did you leave your lady-friends behind?"

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable,"

I snorted, very uncouthly, and whispered, "Said the man who bartered, kidnapped, and blackmailed me."

He chuckled, "Touché".

"Why was your lady-friend angry with Mark?" I didn't want to reveal that I knew Mazeika's name, or that it was the second time.

He leered, "She is loyal."

"Yeah, loyal to Mark," I mocked. She appeared more loyal to Mark than a stray puppy.

"I give them everything they desire. In exchange, they are loyal and obliging. I told them I wanted you as head mistress. Consequently, they will not permit another to take pleasure in you."

"I'm _not_ yours. I will not be your mistress."

He scooted closer, at human speed, allowing me time to recoil. I pressed my body against the door. He leaned in and breathed in my ear, "Would making love to me in the flesh be so bad? You enjoyed our dream… multiple times if memory serves."

I turned my face to his, our lips only millimeters apart. In a rage I yelled, "What do you want with me?" My hands clinched in trembling fists.

He pulled back, his face softened. He had the audacity to look apologetic. "Are you scared of me?" he asked, as if the question was necessary. You could taste my fear in the air.

"Terrified," I admitted.

"Because I could do anything I wanted to you and nothing could stop me?"

I nodded, a tear running down my face.

"Yet, despite your fear, you left the protection of my brother and risked your life simply to save your friend?"

He didn't deserve and answer, but I nodded anyway.

"You also risked your life in Rhodes, running through an exploding building to save lives. Not only lovers and friends, you rescued people you didn't even know."

I looked up into his eyes. He suddenly looked harmless, friendly even. Yet, he wasn't touching me. I turned away. Why would he bring up Rhodes?

He took my hand and refused to let go, despite my tugging. I waited for him to attempt to alter my emotions, but he didn't. He said, "If you do as I request, I promise that you will be safely back in your home within 72 hours. Will you relax knowing this?"

"I would if I believed you. But I don't."

The limo pulled to a curb in front of a grand old Texas boutique named the Driskill. Like an affluent gentleman, Armando gracefully held out his arm and guided me into the arrogant and opulent massive marble lobby. I stood in awe for several minutes, tranced by the breathtaking stained glass dome overhead. I barely noted the other patrons, until a cool hand touched mine. I looked down to my arm linked around Armando's, his hand covered mine. He watched me, seemingly waiting for a response. It was only then that I noticed the concierge and her assistants. They too appeared to be waiting for my response.

I quickly scanned her. Armando ordered her to purchase clothing for me. He guessed I was a size eight, and had asked me for confirmation. She was waiting for my answer. She thought I was a size twelve, too meaty and too uncouth for a king. Bitch.

I smiled, "I'm a ten."

Armando smiled down at me, "A perfect ten, I should have known." A glint of humor in his eyes. Was he taunting the concierge? He addressed her without looking from me, "I expect that Miss Stackhouse's every request will be fulfilled during our stay. If she is not happy, I will not be happy."

Yikes.

She obliged, "_Anything_ you wish Mr. Marquez." And from her thoughts, she truly meant _anything_ he wished.

He didn't acknowledge her offering. Instead, with the flick of his hand, he dismissed her.

"It is beautiful, no?" he turned towards me, looking up to the ceiling. "You should visit my country. We have architecture that rivals any you have seen."

I stepped back, nearly falling over. Armando steadied me. Hal's mind was burrowing into my mine, even from miles away. I pressed my hands to my forehead, as if it were splitting in two. Hal was draining my strength, forcing through my mental barricade. Eric was tracking me, I couldn't stop him. If they found me, Amelia's life would be in jeopardy. I couldn't take that risk.

Armando whispered, "Is Hal communicating with you?"

Unsure how to respond, I confessed, "I'm blocking him, but he's too strong. It hurts." I needed Armando to know that I was not purposely guiding them here.

Armando gently wrapped his cool hands around my head, thumbs at my temples. He could crush my skull, or make me enter another dream with him. Instead, he took my pain. Hal was washed free. I couldn't feel Eric. The persistent background hum of my brain was suddenly turned off. I had never known pure silence until that moment. I scanned the lobby, absolutely nothing. I couldn't hear anybody. I listened to the concierge, focusing all my effort. Nothing. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. I wanted to laugh and cry.

"What did you do?" I gasped.

Armando guided me to the elevator, explaining "I turned off your communication. It is temporary."

We were escorted to a luxurious suite on the fourth floor. The foyer lead directly to a private balcony view of Austin's bustling entertainment district. The common area was complete with soaring ceiling, rich fabrics, and hardwood floor. The door clicked behind the bellboy. I turned awkwardly, realization of the situation trumped the stately elegance of the suite. It was _our_ suite, just me and the king of Spain.

Sensing my fear, he took a step back. He motioned his hands to the two bedrooms and said, "Your choice."

I pointed to the bedroom on the left. For clarification, I added, "And you will be there, right?" pointing to the bedroom on the right.

He grinned, "Your choice."

With anyone else, it may have been cute or funny. With him, it was terrifying.

"Will your… lady-friends be here too?"

"I have an insatiable… apatite, shall we say. You can request that they stay elsewhere, or you can request your own room. Which would you prefer my Beautiful Sookie?"

I stomped off to my bedroom, alone. The lush bed was framed by a drapery of fine fabrics. The marble bath was complete with Jacuzzi tub, large stained-glass window, and marble shower and steam room. An emerald green silk nightgown and robe set were draped across the bed. A bouquet of orchids and chilled champagne decorated the foot of the bed. I stepped closer and spotted a chilled bottle of Royalty, and a basket of massage oils. I cringed.

"You will look lovely in this," Armando said, running his hand along the silk nightgown. He looked down at the Royalty and oils approvingly. His eyes flashed to me, excitedly, in anticipation.

I stepped away from him and screamed, "You agreed you wouldn't have sex with me!"

He moved closer, nightgown in hand. "And_ I_ won't, my beautiful," he said as his hand touched my shoulder.

The room went dark.

*


	26. Chapter 26

Armando faded to darkness.

"Sleep," was the last thing I heard.

I was tranquil, peaceful, and content. A vast emptiness. I couldn't tell if I was sitting, standing, or floating. It was more restful than sleep, more peaceful than lying in the grass on a summer afternoon. It just was.

A remote voice intruded on my serene state. My mind refused to focus. The words drifted past in the darkness. Warmth brushed my forehead, down my cheeks. The smell of mint oil filled the air. The voice grew louder, closer, beckoning me. Yet the words were still an incomprehensible mumble to my resting mind.

Closer yet, in my head now, "Wake."

I opened my eyes and adjusted to the dim lighting. Candles cast golden shadows on my skin. I was standing barefoot in a barren room wearing only an emerald green silk nightgown. It was mid-thigh length with spaghetti straps that cross in the back. A ribbon tie defined my bustline. The floor beneath my feet was black and smooth, free of texture. There were no walls or fixtures to define a room. Hundreds of candles formed a circular perimeter around me, but there was nothing else. The smell of fresh mint strengthened. Warmth brushed down my neck.

"Sookie," a faint whisper filled the air.

I turned. Empty.

A motion caught my eye. I looked up to find Armando standing just outside the bounds of the candles. His skin was glowing, hair shining in the candlelight. He smiled reassuringly and stepped into the circle, his eyes gauging my responsiveness. Keeping his distance, he circled around me, walking slowly, intently. His eyes focused on mine. I wondered if I could will a stake into the dream. I stepped back, but he was faster. Smooth silk caressed my skin as he slid a robe over my shoulders. I cinched it around my waist and stepped back, distancing myself. He watched me curiously, cautiously, as if I were a wild animal about to flee.

"Trust me," he whispered

I stepped back again, the situation too familiar. These were his first words on the boat. I was wearing the nightgown from the bed. Armando had it in his grip when he touched me.

He stepped closer.

I held my hand out, cautioning him to stop.

He hesitated, looking confused by my resistance.

"You promised you wouldn't have sex with me if I did what you wanted!" I yelled. "I know you're not Mark, I won't sleep with you again. Step back, now!"

A look of complete agony crossed his face. "Again?" he muttered. His eyes turned to the floor, masking a series of unspoken emotions. After a long silence, he stepped closer and asked, "You thought he was me, and he… he took advantage of you?" His eyes, his rich brown eyes, were wide and full of concern. His hands clinched.

Rich _brown_ eyes.

"Mark?" I questioned hopefully.

He stepped closer, cupping my face in his warm hand.

"How do I know it's really you?" I whispered.

He paused thoughtfully. A smile swept across his face and he reached for my hand. He held my hand to his face, pressed his soft lips to my skin. When he released my hand back to my side, I felt a soft object slide against my palm. I looked down. It was a corsage. Three pink carnations. I smiled up at him.

I inched closer, asking "Are we dreaming?"

"Yes," he smiled down at me, taking my hands in his and pulling me into his arms. I put the side of my face against his chest, he tucked me against him. He said, "Sookie, what did Armando do?" He voice was soothing, reassuring, but there was a flash of fury behind Armando's name.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the void in an attempt to divert his questions.

His eyes followed mine. "Anywhere you want to be," he said.

A breeze swept through the void around us, carrying the sweet fragrance of flower blossoms. The floor softened beneath my toes. I looked down to a thick blanket of lush green grass. Cherry trees, in full bloom, surrounded us. A temple illuminated the landscape. Tall thick wooden columns towered, each atop a single large stone, supported a green tiled sloping roof with upturned flaring corners. Every inch of the temple was painted in red and gold, metallic in the gold shimmered in the endless candlelight. The song of exotic stringed instruments and bamboo flutes danced through the air.

Mark stepped back and put his hands together, palm to palm, in a prayer position. He bowed. When he stood, he was dressed in a charcoal kimono, with an emerald green obi belt. I looked down to find that I too wore a kimono, a floor-length emerald green kimono with grey obi. My hair was up in a voluminous bun adorned with flowers cascading down my neck. He reached out and cupped my hands in his. A warm breeze returned, gently tossing cherry blossom petals into the air overhead. Thousands of white and pink petals carried through the breeze, swirling through the air around us. The grass was blanketed, delicate petals rained around us.

Gently and slowly, he pulled me to him. Our eyes never parted. I wanted him to kiss me in this perfect moment. Instead, he just looked into my eyes and smiled. In that moment I felt completely content. I stepped closer, our bodies nearly touching, and stood to my toes to lean in and kiss him. He put a finger to my lip, and leaned to the side. He kissed my cheek, temple, and forehead, his lips sensual and soft. From my forehead he trailed kisses to my earlobe, gently tracing the sensitive skin of my ear with his tongue. I released a welcoming moan.

Suddenly he stopped and stepped back. I looked up, disappointed at his withdrawal.

"When our lips meet again I want it to be because you have chosen me, because you want me as I want you. My desire for you is more than physical." He spoke softly, his hand placed over my heart to emphasize his point.

He bowed again, speaking what I guessed was Japanese. When he stood we had returned to the void, only candlelight surrounding us. I groaned in disappointment.

He chuckled, "I can take you anywhere. Where do you want to go?"

"Home," a plain and simple truth. I would go home, alone, wear an old pair of pajamas and watch movies all day long.

He nodded in understanding. A frown crossed his face, "What did Armando do?" His voice attempted to sooth, but he was clearly enraged with his brother. I understood it wasn't his fault. If everyone blamed me for Jason's indiscretions, I would be exiled from Bon Temps. He softened, "Sookie, please trust me. I promise to never hurt you."

"Mark," I protested, shaking my head. I couldn't tell him. He would interfere.

"Tomorrow morning we want you to leave town. Wait an hour after sunrise. Hal has keys and directions. Northman says you will be safe at this location. We will join you in three days and..."

"No," I shook my head, a tear slid onto my cheek, "I can't leave."

His eyes studied my face, questioningly, cautious, "He threatened you." It wasn't a question. The corner of his mouth twitched, the only visual indicator of his raging fury. He tried to smile.

I needed him to stay out, and not interfere. I couldn't risk Amelia. I said, "If I just stay here and help him he said I can leave in 72 hours. You cannot interfere."

"I will help you." From the look on his face I knew he wouldn't let this go. There was no way I could keep Mark and Eric from interfering.

I shook my head, "I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't."

He smiled and said, "Sookie, I am going to wake you now. I am one room over if you need anything."

I nodded.

He put his hands on my temples. He smelt of fresh mint and candles, hands still warm.

The candles burnt out and I was in darkness.

*

I opened my eyes to find myself in bed, lying on my side. I was snuggled beneath several layers of blankets. I should say _we_ were snuggled beneath several layers of blankets. I didn't need to look up to recognize the muscular arm wrapped around my shoulder. But I did. He was watching me, looking thankful that I was finally awake.

He smiled.

I smiled back.

Eric.

My smile faded as I identified the feel of silk against my skin. I whipped the blankets off to find that I was wearing the silk nightgown.

Armando had dressed me, worst yet, he had _undressed_ me. "Oh… Oh no!" I gasped. Panic ripped through me like a tsunami. Armando said _he_ wouldn't have sex with me. If he wasn't, who was? It was a vampire, there had been a bottle of Royalty. It was the most expensive, and rarest, bottled blood on the planet. My hands flew to my neck, desperately checking for any sign of exploitation.

Eric gentle gripped my hands in his. "We found you in time. He didn't have sex with you… But he did…" Eric stopped and looked away. I wasn't exactly what he intended to tell me, but his face was pained.

"What did he do?" I wasn't certain I wanted to know. And I knew Eric wouldn't want to be the one to tell me.

He pulled me to his chest and took my wrist in his gentle grip. He kissed my wrist, and after a pause held it in front of me. He said reluctantly, "You exchanged blood."

"No," I gasped, looking down to the nearly healed marks on my wrist. Anger swept through me. I would not play by Armando's rules anymore. He crossed the line with this. "You walked in while he was doing this?"

The look in his eyes was significant, telling.

"He did this to see if you would react, didn't he?" I asked.

He nodded, "I am certain of it."

I continued, "And when you got upset, he knew who you were and that you care about me?"

"Yes." He admitted reluctantly.

"Eric, he said this whole thing was never about me, but that he was using me for something bigger. Maybe he is really after _you_ and he is using me as bait. He broke our bond temporarily. He must know we are bonded. Why else would be torment you?"

He considered my words, nodding.

"Something is happening within the next 72 hours. I don't know what, but Armando said I could go home after that."

"Sookie, you must leave tomorrow. It is too dangerous for you here and I can't risk…"

"No! I can't leave. I said I wouldn't."

Eric's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You owe him _nothing_ Sookie," his tone scorching.

I took a long, deep breath and decided to get it all out before I could talk myself out of it, "Eric, there are two things that I know. First, I will not leave if you are in danger. You can't say or do anything to make me leave you here. Secondly, Armando has Amelia and he said he would kill her if I try to escape or if anyone interferes in his grand scheme."

Eric stared at me. He had not anticipated this move from Armando, and it upset him. I wasn't certain if he was admiring or enraged by Armando's deviousness. Perhaps both. Whatever was going on around us was well planned and well orchestrated. Eric did not appreciate some else holding the upper hand.

"It was Amelia on the phone," he said sullenly, "This is why you left with him?"

I nodded. "Eric, were you in cahoots with Stan to overthrow Felipe?"

"Stan was badly injured in Rhodes. As he recovers, someone else is calling the shots."

"Who?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"But you're in cahoots with them anyway?"

"It was the only way to save you, Sookie."

"And Armando is in cahoots with them too?"

"It appears so."

"Then how could you and Armando be on opposite teams if you're in cahoots with the same person… unless one of you is being betrayed."

I recalled the fate of Fangtasia. It was suddenly blatantly obvious who was betrayed, "Your bar!" it was all I could get out before tears swelled.

"Your friend Amanda saved us tonight." His words were heavy, weighted with anguish. He clearly had not expected any of the Spaniards to be on his side. Eric didn't expect anybody to be on his side, ever. I wondered if he ever put his guard down, other than the days he once spent with me. _My_ Eric.

"What happened to Felipe, Sandy, and Victor?"

"I do not know."

"Victor was there when Felipe tricked me. He told me to say 'no', but I was too scared of him. Sandy cut off his finger."

Eric looked thoughtful, but didn't comment.

I continued, thinking out loud, "Also, before Armando came for me, a woman followed me into the bathroom at Fangtasia and said that Sergey was looking for me. She said she called him."

Eric shook his head.

Since I was already on a roll, I figured I may as well disclose everything, "And tonight Armando promised he wouldn't have sex with me, but before he touched me he emphasized that _he_ wouldn't have sex with me."

Eric muttered, "This is all unexpected."

I'll say.

"Do you think Sergey is somehow involved with Armando, Stan, or whoever is running Texas?"

"I do not know, Sookie." He looked exasperated. The weight of his many years filled his eyes.

"Eric, I'm really sorry about Fangtasia." The bar was his life. He spent every waking moment in it, basking in the hordes of tourists and fang bangers making their nightly offerings. It was also his, and Pam's, investment.

"The bar is insured for triple its worth. When Amanda told me to evacuate I ordered my people to scatter. We suffered no losses."

It was significant that Eric was telling me this much. From the look on his face I knew he wanted to say more, but was reluctant. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. His brilliant blue eyes returned to their luster and I was suddenly aware that I was in bed with him, wearing nothing but a silk nightie. This clearly hadn't escaped Eric's observation either.

He kissed my forehead, lips lingering above my skin and whispered, "I thought I lost _you_ tonight…" He pulled back, looked around the room as if searching for his lost words. His face softened as he looked back to me, "Sookie, did you love me?"

I fought against tears. The dreaded conversation. Not here, not now, maybe not ever. I did the only thing I could, I told the truth, "Maybe. I don't know. It wasn't really _you_."

"Do you love _him_?" His words were somber. He was clearly asking about Mark.

"I don't know. We just met."

"You don't know many things, Sookie"

I couldn't disagree with that.

"Right back 'atcha," I returned.

He lay down and pulled me to him, resting my head against his chest. I nuzzled into him and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep wrapped safely in the arms of my former lover, an ancient warrior Viking.

I didn't need a man to feel complete, nor did I need a man to feel safe. I didn't need a man at all. Sometimes, however, it's just nice to be comforted in the arms of someone who cares. Especially after being kidnapped and blackmailed.

*

I woke to the simple pleasure of sun in my face. I stretched and snuggled back up against Eric, nestling in against his chest and wrapping my arm around his waist. I put one leg over his. He was warm, very warm, too warm.

And, he had a pulse.

My eyes shot open.

Hal was staring at me, ready to burst at the seams. He roared with laughter, eventually letting out, "Thanks Sookums! That was the furthest I've ever been with a woman. Am I now officially bisexual? Did I just cheat on Dominic?" he was cracking himself up.

I pinched him, laughing.

The door flew open and Armando's _lady brigade_ entered. Did they have to look so beautiful all the time? Did they sleep in makeup and wake with perfect hair?

Michelle saw Hal and said, "Darling, what are _you_ doing in here?" She asked it as if entering Armando's suite in the daytime were a federal offense.

"I invited him," I said snarled. I figured since they thought I was _head mistress_, I may as well be a bitch.

I saw Mazeika eye the silk robe, champagne, empty bottle of Royalty, and massage oils. She looked back up to me and beamed. Apparently Armando set the scene quite effectively; even his concubines thought we had been intimate. I wondered if they realized that Armando left them behind at Fangtasia knowing that there would be a fire. I wondered if he even cared enough to be concerned for their safety. Maybe they were just the vampire equivalent of farm animals to him. I suddenly felt sorry for all three of them.

"_Oh spare me,"_ Hal sent telepathically. He jumped up and declared, "Actually ladies, Armando didn't have her last night." Once they turned to him he smiled, adding, "But I did."

The blond was the first to laugh. Her laugh was boisterous and contagious. The others joined.

She stepped towards the bed, "Your clothing was delivered while you were sleeping. We put everything away for you. We weren't sure what beauty products you use, so we bought some of everything. If you need anything, just ask."

My mouth had dropped open at some stage during her greeting. Was it not bad enough that they had to share a man (a man that didn't truly love them), but now they had to be subservient to me? How degrading.

With a smile, Michelle added excitedly, "Darling, we have several things planned for us today."

Hal quickly chimed in, "Sookie has an appointment at noon."

"Business or pleasure? I will help pick a suitable outfit." The blond declared.

I fumbled for words, "umm…"

Hal turned to me and said, "Why don't you go shower and I will take care of everything on this end."

I nodded, thankful for the opportunity to flee the room, and trotted to the bathroom. I wondered what Hal had up his sleeve. Clearly he knew I wouldn't leave town. Mark must have told him.

Less than an hour later I was cleaned, primped, and ready for the day. I dressed in a strapless sundress with coordinating headband. The accessorizing shoes, purse, and shawl complimented the outfit, without exactly matching. Clearly these ladies knew more about higher fashion than I ever would. Hal and I walked out the foyer, down the hall, and to the elevators. My fellow _mistresses_ did not attempt to follow. As the door opened into the lobby, we were greeted by two suited men. They appeared to anticipate our arrival. Without breaking stride, Hal gave them the address of our destination and headed for a town car.

The hotel was in the downtown commercial district of Austin. We turned south on Congress Avenue. Looking back, the Texas State Capitol anchored the northern point of this major thoroughfare. We crossed a bridge, sweeping views of Town Lake to the left. Minutes later we parked in front of a restaurant. We hadn't traveled more than two miles.

As I slid out of the town car, an identical car pulled beside ours. Two shifters exited, each nodding to us, acknowledging our presence. Hal squeezed my hand and sent,_ "They are Armando's daytime men. They will follow us anywhere we go."_

Oh great.

"What are we doing _here_?" I asked.

Hal was great, but we happen to be on opposite ends of the socio-economical spectrum. I was not expecting him to take me to a place like _this_… We were standing in front of an aged one-story tin building painted in vibrant red and blue. Colorful Christmas bulbs strung from every available height and pole. It must be a beacon at night. A large yellow wooden banner declared, 'Eat here now!'. Chuy's. I thought, "_I love it already"_.

Hal chuckled, "I knew you would."

Walking inside was a visual experience, checker floor, bright colors, salsa, all wrapped up with velvet Elvis paintings and a lethal dose of kitschy Americana. It was a winner. Hal guided me to the bar and ordered two Mexican martinis, the local specialty. I chatted with the barmaid, a kindred spirit, as Hal went to grab chips and salsa from the salsa bar.

"Looking pretty Sookie," a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned to find Barry Bellboy, fellow telepath, fellow Rhodes survivor.

"Barry," I gasped. He was looking good in his designer clothing, posh haircut, handsome. He looked expensive. "What a surprise!"

He looked amused, his brows furrowed slightly, "Didn't he tell you I would be here?" If Barry still worked for Stan, he was now working for whoever was running Texas behind the scenes. For whoever let Eric's bar burn down without warning him. Who, exactly, arranged this soiree? And where was Hal?

"Who?" I asked, certain my face showed the extent of my confusion.


	27. Chapter 27

_Notes: _

_**Reviews**_: A sincere _thank you_ for the reviews and messages! Reading what you write is my favorite part of this… hope to hear from everyone again soon (wink).

_**Nookie**_: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know. You were disappointed by the lack of nookie in Chapter 26. Please note that Sookie has not had sex with _anyone_ in Dead Ahead. I can hardly have Sookie paring with multiple men (while fun for us, it wouldn't be very Sookie-like). And it's just too soon to reveal whom she will choose in the end.

_However_, you have been such a great audience and have entertained me immensely with your reviews and emails… While I won't diverge from my plot or reveal the end, I _may_ give you a little lovin' in Chapter 28 if _lots_ of reviews come in for this chapter (dangling a carrot in your screen). _You want nookie, I'll give you nookie… _Just remember, with me you never get exactly what you ask for (insert devious grin).

_**Grab a peanut butter cup and let's get back**__** to Austin…**__ Enjoy!_

*

*

*

Barry's expression quickly turned from amusement to concern, "Sookie, you okay? You're looking peaked."

My chest tightened as I gasped for air. Gripping the bar for support, I searched the room for Hal. Several emotions tangled like twine in my mind, nearly crushing me. Barry and I were last together in Rhodes. The sight of him brought these memories rushing to the forefront of my mind. While I anticipated running into Barry in Austin, I had not anticipated felling like a victim of posttraumatic stress. Why hadn't Hal mentioned that Barry would be here?

"Sookie?" Barry repeated, cautiously reaching for my arm.

Armando's daytime watchdogs slid effortlessly through the crowd, looking ready to take Barry down, if necessary.

"I'm…fine…" I wheezed, gesturing for them to retreat.

Following my gaze, Barry looked over his shoulder and sighted the two burley shifters ready to pounce on him. He backed against the bar and froze.

Hal slid his arm around me in a protective cocoon. He eyed Barry coldly while he asked me, "Is this guy bothering you?" If I hadn't been busy hyperventilating I may have been amused by Hal's protectiveside. It was a behavior I would have expected from Sam, or Jason. Eric, Bill, or Pam would have simply opted for braking bones.

Barry looked from me, to Hal, to the watchdogs. He looked taken aback and utterly confused, "Sookie, what's going on?"

I wish I knew, Barry. I wish I knew.

Hal turned his gaze to me and questioned, "You _know_ this guy?"

I nodded. After catching my breath, I presented, "Hal this is Barry Bellboy, he's a fellow…"

"Employee of Mr. Davis," Hal interrupted sharply. In a lower voice he added, for Barry's benefit, "I am in town with Mr. Marquez."

Barry nodded expectantly.

The shifters didn't appear to know Barry. Hal didn't know Barry. Clearly Barry was not our expected lunch companion.

I asked, "Who arranged this?"

Still looking edgy and bewildered, Barry muttered, "Mr. Marquez said you wanted to meet. He mentioned something about cancelling another luncheon so you had time for me. He wanted to make sure you knew it was his_ special treat_." He finger gestured quotations to emphasize the _'special treat'_, and then continued, "I guess it was a surprise."

He smiled, feebly.

My mouth dropped open. I looked up at Hal, who looked equally confused. He was staring at Barry fixedly. From what I gathered, Hal arranged to meet someone else. Armando found out and pulled a fast one on us. His _'special treat'_ was his way of flaunting the fact that we had been outmaneuvered. But why would Armando send Barry Bellboy Horowitz?

Hal nodded to the shifters to signify that they could back down. As they retreated he said, "Barry, pardon the confusion." He extended his hand, adding, "I'm Hal Roberts." As they shook I was almost certain he was touching in an attempt to get a deeper read.

I lowered my guard and listened to Barry, but I couldn't hear much of anything other than how much Armando was paying him to meet us. Hal, however, was broadcasting loud and clear like NPR on a Sunday afternoon. I gaped. "_How considerate of my king to book a surprise luncheon for Sookie, he is generous. Barry seems like a great guy. I wonder if he ever dated Sookie. I wonder if they ever slept together. He clearly has goo-goo eyes for her." _His mind had always been impenetrable. Further, I was fairly certain his thoughts weren't usually in English. What was his game?

I looked over at Barry, his face was flush with embarrassment. He diverted his eyes and took a long sip of his Mexican martini.

Hal patted his stomach, as if famished. Tightening his grip around me he leaned in and gave me a wily smile. He thought, _"It's Reese's Peanut Butter Cup time. Peanut Butter Cup brownies. Peanut Butter Cup cheesecake…"_

Without hesitation, I returned his smile. To any other telepath it would simply sound like Hal was craving sweets. This is what Barry concluded. In actuality, Hal was warning me to block Barry from my thoughts. And I did. The only read Barry would get was full of chocolate coated peanut butter. My mind converted into a Reese's commercial playing on autopilot.

I watched Barry, waiting for the moment he realized Hal was a fellow telepath. Perhaps Armando already told him. Barry simply stared at Hal's arm draped around my shoulder, and gave dry smile. He was wondering if we were a couple. He was wondering if that information would be enough to earn the payment Armando offered.

Just after clearly broadcasting the question, Hal asked, "What's it like working for Mr. Davis?"

Barry squirmed and took a quick sip of his drink, "It's good." He had no idea Hal was a telepath. In fact, he was wishing Hal weren't such a loud broadcaster because his proximity to me was making me difficult to get a read. This explained why Hal was draped around me, broadcasting like a lunatic.

"How _is_ Stan?" I asked.

"Recovering quickly," he smiled and added, "Joseph and his companion have been keeping everything rolling." Barry was thinking how everyone had been on edge since Sophie-Anne's takeover. There were rumors that Joseph would be challenged soon.

Hal broadcasted, _"Recovering? Mr. Marquez didn't mention anything about Stan recovering. He will be upset if he traveled all this way for nothing."_ What he said was, "And what of the Mr. Marquez's schedule?"

"Still on for two nights from now." Barry confirmed. This was somehow related to Armando's 72 hour stipulation.

I felt tingling in my mind, as if Barry's mental tentacles brushed against mine_, "Sookie, when did you start working for Marquez?"_

Hal gave my shoulder a teeny squeeze, signaling for me to not reveal anything. I took a drink and sent back, "_I'm only working for three days and then I go home_." I tightened up my shields and returned to my mental distraction.

Hal was watching Barry intently. I knew what he was doing. He was reading every morsel from Barry's brain. A crowded restaurant wouldn't hamper Hal's telepathic abilities in the slightest bit. I'd been an open book for him. Barry would be too. What was most shocking was the stream of normal thoughts he was broadcasting, while simultaneously masking his real thoughts. If I didn't know Hal already, I would simply write him off as a loud broadcaster, a number five on the Barry-Sookie scale developed in Rhodes.

Barry sent, "_Is he good to work for?"_

Uncertain how to respond, I decided on ambiguity,_ "I really don't know. I spend my time with his brothers."_

After sucking down his entire drink, Barry sent, _"What does he want you for?"_

I returned,_ "He didn't say. What do you know about it?"_ I put on my best smile.

I read from him that Armando was paying for information. No dirt meant no pay. Barry was perturbed by my mental distraction and Hal's intensely relentless broadcasting. I was beginning to question Barry's ethics.

He shrugged his shoulders and asked Hal, "Is Marquez good to work for?"

I looked to Hal, wondering exactly how he would answer. He didn't work for Armando.

Hal leaned in and replied, "I'm utterly devoted to Marquez."

Barry smiled, thinking that Hal was being facetious. When Hal's face didn't falter, Barry pried, "And in what capacity do you work for him?"

Hal said nonchalantly, "We're lovers."

"Oh…" Barry replied, his face expressing uncertainty. Hal began broadcasting images, loud and crystal clear, detaining _exactly_ how utterly devoted he was to Marquez. Barry yelped, "Oh!" as if suddenly understanding the implication of being _lovers_.

He flushed scarlet.

I believe I did too.

It was technically the truth. Hal _was_ devoted to Marquez and he _was_ Marquez's lover. However, he was all these things with Doc, not Armando. And I certainly _didn't_ need the intimate imagery to understand the extent of their relationship. Thanks Hal.

He took a drink to hide his devious grin.

Barry watched us with an annoyed look on his face.

"What else is new Barry?" I asked, friendly enough.

He gloated, "I've been doing freelance for the FBI." I read from him that the FBI was paying astronomically for his aid in questioning FoTS zealots. He was considering taking a full time job with them. His only concern was retaliation from the Texas vampires. They would want a cut for themselves.

I nodded encouragingly, saying, "You must be quite an asset to the FBI, Barry. Did they learn about you from Rhodes?" A little ego stroking couldn't do any harm. I caught a flash of Eric. Just a flash. How did the Fellowship, FBI, and my Viking all end up in the same thought sequence of Barry's Brain?

I cringed at the next thoughts purposefully rolling through Hal's mind. _"I forgot Sookie was working for Sophie-Anne in Rhodes during the attack. Many people died. Eric Northman survived. I can't believe Sookie would date him. They are not on speaking terms anymore. I wonder what happened. I wonder if she is dating anyone. I heard some hunk recently asked her out and she shot him down…_" Hal was guiding Barry into thinking more about Eric.

Barry smiled at me and said, "You still working for the Louisiana vamps?"

I shook my head, "Not for months."

He sent, _"So, you hear about what happened in Shreveport?"_

I kept my best poker face, shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head.

He continued_, "The Fellowship blew up Eric Northman's bar. Have you heard from him?"_ I read from his mind that he knew of the planned attack before it happened. Instead of reporting what he knew to the FBI, he sold information to the Texas vampires. Now the FBI was planning a raid on the Fellowship headquarters in Austin. His mind flashed to Barton Springs and then his bankbook.

I froze, a horrified expression on my face. Barry thought I was wondering if Eric was definitely dead. I was simply aghast, wondering how Barry could do such a thing. The gift Hal, Barry, and I possessed could be used for the betterment of humankind, or purely for personal gain. Barry's path had taken him down the darker path. In Dallas I liked him. In Rhodes I questioned his intentions. Now I wasn't sure we could ever be friends again.

I hoped Hal was picking up more than I could from Barry. If the tightening of his arm around me was any indication, he was. And whatever he was getting was not pretty.

Overall, it was a stressful lunch. Barry probed us for information. We probed him for information. Hal broadcasted. I diverted my thoughts.

After lunch Barry parted.

Hal and I remained perfectly silent until Barry was out of range. The watchhounds were out of sight, leaving us a few moments to convene.

Hal sighed and leaned back, relaxing for the first time since Barry arrived, "No wonder Dominic keeps me out of all this shit." He didn't appear to be joking. Hal had been sheltered by one vampire who loved him unconditionally. Lucky for him.

I leaned over and quietly recapitulated our lunch, "So, during Barry's work for the FBI, he figured out that a zealot branch of the Fellowship was targeting Fangtasia. He sold this information to the Texas vampires. Was buying me just a ploy to get all the top Louisiana vampires in one location, the same location at the same time as the Fellowship attack? Why would Armando get involved?"

"Exactly. What is one of the wealthiest men in Europe doing messing with _Louisiana_ politics?" An instant later he looked at me apologetically, adding, "No offense."

I understood. Louisiana was one of the poorest states, and would remain so until New Orleans returned to its vampiric glory.

"Now what?" I wondered aloud.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Since we've already slept together, I'll be blunt. I am appalled that the doofus Barry abused his ability. I am outraged that Armando exploited the situation. And I am furious with the world that vampires have allowed you to endure so much pain and heartache." He took a long breath, grinned slyly, and added, "Personally, I think we should jump on the next flight to Spain."

I looked down to the table and protested, "I can't leave. Armando has my best friend."

"I know."

I looked at him, astonished. Only Eric knew.

He added, "Once you fell asleep, Amanda, Mark, and Northman strategized. Northman said you called him once about business dealings with Amelia's dad, Copley Carmichael. Amanda called and told him she suspected Amelia was in trouble. He agreed to meet you here at noon."

"How did Armando find out?"

"I don't know."

"He said if anyone interfered, he would kill her."

"He will not kill her."

I wasn't so sure. I said furiously, "Last night he undressed me, put me in lingerie, and bit me!"

Hal turned to me, "He staged the entire thing to piss off Mark and to see if Eric would react. He knew exactly who Eric was. He knew _everything_." He threw his arms up exasperatedly and said, "He didn't bite you. That was an accident."

"Why would he do that?"

"Right now I am trying to focus on getting Amelia back. We'll worry about that later."

"No. Tell me _now_! What happened last night?"

"Eric was tracking when your tie was abruptly broken. We knew you were somewhere downtown, so we split up and searched."

"How did you find me?"

"When Mark and Amanda entered the Driskill the concierge lady went smitten. Mark played the part and told her he went out to feed and forgot his room key. She offered '_dessert'_ and a new key."

I fought the urge to gag. I also fought the urge to ask if he had dessert.

"He skipped _dessert_ and proceeded directly to the room. Armando had you arranged as a peace offering in Mark's bed. You were surrounded by orchids, wearing a nightgown, your wrist tied to the headboard. He said he would leave you alone if Mark had sex with you. Mark went into a rage while Amanda frantically tried to get you out of the room. She bit through the silk binding your wrists, but slipped and punctured your skin. By the time Eric walked in all he saw was your limp body, blood on your wrist, and blood on Armando. He went into a blood-fit rage as Armando just stood there, laughing. Mark took you to Amanda and Clara's room and tried to wake you. Once Eric calmed down they left you with him."

I felt a queasy.

After a momentous pause he asked, "May I ask a personal question?"

"You can ask." I replied, hesitantly.

He waivered, tapping his fingers on the table. Finally he blurted out, "When we heard you dreamt you were intimate with Mark, Amanda and I wondered… Does this mean that you _would_ make love to Mark if given the chance? I mean, the man is mad about you. Can't you just give the guy a chance? One date maybe?"

I rolled my eyes, responding, "Cupid, I'm being kidnapped and blackmailed. When, exactly, were you planning on fitting a date into my schedule?" My words came out harsher than necessary.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Fine." He slid from the booth and said, "Barry thought something was going on at Barton Springs. Let's head over and see what we can pick up."

I agreed.

After departing the restaurant, we headed down Barton Springs Road towards Zilker Park. Armando's bloodhounds followed in the second car. I quickly realized that _spring_ was a gross understatement for Barton Springs. Water from these natural underground springs fed into a pool over three acres in size. One end was enclosed by natural bedded rocks, a diving area in the center, and an area for rafts on the far end.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a swimsuit.

"We were going to kayak with the girls on Town Lake." He explained, pulling a bikini and towel from his backpack. The bikini was tasteful, modest enough for public yet small enough for decent sun exposure. I wondered what else Marry Poppins had in his bag.

I quickly changed and wrapped the towel around my waist. Hal waited for me by the pool, wearing only swim trunks, and being ogled by every female within a hundred foot radius. He was true to the old attaché that "_all the great men are either gay, married, or dead"_. Well, Hal was already two of these, and soon to be all three. I didn't know what to expect, but I did _not_ expect to be gaping over a married gay man. In my defense, it wasn't a lustful gape, just a quick acknowledgement of his heavenly body. Tan glistening skin, lean muscles, blond hair, blue eyes. Perhaps he could be Mr. March after he turned. Hal's eyes went wide and I flushed at the realization that he knew everything I thought.

He smiled, staring straight in my eyes, forcing me to nearly giggle in embarrassment. As I approached he asked, "Why March?"

After setting up shop on a grassy hill opposite the entrance, we basked like a couple of iguanas in the afternoon sun. We mentally sifted through the crowd, listening for any sign of the Fellowship.

"Won't you miss this?" I asked, knowing once he turned he could never experience sunshine again.

"Second only to food and wine," he admitted, and added, "Of course, if I don't turn, I will miss out on centuries with Dominic. I would trade food, wine, and sun for him any day."

I certainly didn't understand. I would never turn, not even for true love. I inquired, "What if your personality or feelings change and you no longer love each other?"

"Relationships in this family last a long time," he smiled with assurance.

I found this hard to justify. Armando went through lovers like Paris Hilton went through shoes. Dominic and Hal had been together only eight years. Mark had only turned Sabine for a year before she died in the fire.

Hal tensed. "What fire?" he asked quietly, his eyes straight ahead.

Oh shit.

I could hardly say that I read it in Bill's vampire-only database. I replied obscurely, "Apparently it says in her database profile."

He nodded, letting me believe he didn't read my mind. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "What else did it say about her?"

I didn't want to be a gossip, but I knew if I shared, he would too, "She had dark hair, pale eyes, and was absolutely gorgeous. She turned when she was forty-two and died a year later. She died the same year as their mom, both from fire."

Hal was on his side, watching me attentively as if we were around a campfire telling ghost stories. Clearly this was news to him. "They never talk about it. All I know is that Mark closed his heart after she died."

I knew how it felt to close your heart. I wondered if Mark would love again. I wondered if he would ever find intimacy again. It had been nearly 60 years. I wondered if he was as conscientious, thorough, and proficient a _sailor_ as his brother.

Hal huffed and pinched my shoulder, _"Sookie, Sookie, there's only one way to find out."_

I laughed.

And then blushed.

The pool beckoned. I walked to the edge and dipped my toes in the cold water. Turning back, I found Hal's towel vacant. Suddenly warm hands circled my waist and pushed me in. I hit the water and came up in a shriek. The water was glacial. I glared up at Hal.

He grinned deviously and dove in a moment later. We laughed, but as he swam closer his smile faltered, forehead furrowing. He reached out and pulled me to him in what looked like a lover's embrace. "_Listen to the men near the steps_," he sent, loud and clear. I tuned into their frequency. Hal put his forehead to mine. We played the role of love-struck sweethearts as we swam past the men.

Their minds we obscured, almost like they were consciously shielding themselves. Hal didn't seem to have difficulties with their mental barriers, so I listen with my ears.

"Tomorrow we take out Texas."

"Louisiana was flawless." One stated proudly.

"What's left of her," the third laughed.

We maintained a comfortable distance from them, but one looked over and eyed us suspiciously. I goo-goo eyed Hal to keep their suspicions at bay. He smiled back, genuinely, and touched my cheek. We probably looked like newlyweds.

"Hey," one of the men called in our direction, his tone elevated. I wished they would leave us alone to eavesdrop in peace.

Hal pulled his gaze from me to the man in question.

He snapped at Hal, "What's on your neck, son?"

I glanced down. Hal had subtle, yet fresh, fang marks.

His arms notably tensed around me. I wondered what he picked from their minds, if anything. The last thing we needed was Fellowship zealots noting us. I wondered if these three were directly involved with the attack on Fangtasia. I decided to probe for information.

I lied, "I woke in his arms and saw the bite. We have no idea how it happened. The hotel manager was notified, but we haven't heard anything." I put a hand on Hal's face and looked up to him as if I were devastated.

They approached, clearly broadcasting their fury of vampires. Austin was one of the most laid back cities in the country, low crime rates, high acceptance and tolerance of vampires. It was unlikely that these men were locals.

"You two newlyweds?" The skinny man asked.

Hal pressed his cheek to mine and said, "Is it that obvious?"

The men laughed and made a few '_manly'_ remarks on the joys of honeymoons, from the male perspective.

"Did you see who done it?" One asked, looking back to Hal's neck.

Hal responded, quite truthfully, "I suspect a tall, dark-haired man staying in our hotel." Namely, Doc.

The men looked revolted, "Dude. A _dude_ bit you!"

Hal's chest and biceps tightened. Two strikes against the Fellowship. Genuine anger crossed his face, but the Fellowship cronies read it as anger for the vamps, not anger at their anti-vampire, anti-gay viewpoint.

Skinny added, "At least he didn't touch your lady, man."

Again truthfully, Hal added, "Two vampires eyed her up on our flight. They looked ready to fight for her. Luckily, she was not bitten."

"Why ain't you wearing wedding rings?" One asked.

Shit.

I quickly retorted, "We were afraid of losing them in the water so we left both bands back at the hotel." I smiled at Hal, he bent down and rubbed the tip of his nose against mine. It was just as effective as a kiss, without actually forcing him to kiss a girl. Clever.

"Bet you hate vamps now, huh?" The closest man asked, looking down at Hal's neck.

I wished the question was directed at me. Apparently I had fewer scruples lying to these hooligans. I wondered what truth Hal could use to get out of this.

After a moment, Hal responded grimly, "I was bit by a _dude_, what you think?"

The three men shared a round of nods and turned to Hal, "Wanna get revenge on them blood-suckers?"

Hal's jaw clenched, he leaned in, revealing his eagerness to hear all, "Let's have it."

"Meet us on the Congress Avenue Bridge at noon tomorrow."

Hal nodded.

And at that they climbed up the steps and headed to the grassy hill. We had been in the frigid water for so long my teeth chattered. We quietly got out and returned to our towels, to warm in the high afternoon sun. We dried quickly, dressed, then headed back to the car.

Hal was distracted.

I sent, _"Hal, tell me what you heard? What happens tomorrow?"_

He stopped, turned to look in my eyes, and conveyed,_ "The Congress Bridge is home to a large colony of bats. Tourists used to line the bridge to watch the bats emerge at dusk. Now people come out to see bats and vampires emerge. It's so popular the city shuts down traffic to make the area pedestrian only. They plan to target the performing vampires."_

"_How does this relate? What are you thinking?"_

"_They are targeting local vampires. Joseph Velasquez and Stan Davis would pay for such information. Barry doesn't know about this. Only you do."_

I understood. The Fellowship attacked Fangtasia when everyone was in town. Now Texas vampires were planning an event two nights from now, and the Fellowship would strike while the iron was hot. I could go to Joseph and Stan and trade this information for Amelia. I could do it behind Armando's back and send her somewhere safe. I would also need to guarantee protection for Eric and Pam. All I had to do was meet the Fellowship zealots tomorrow at noon and get detailed plans.

"_Exactly," _he sent.

Jumping in the car, Hal directed the driver to a jewelry store.

We had wedding rings to pick out.

*

*

*

_**Vote:**_ For fun there is a new poll on my profile page: "_If I had my way, Sookie would have the following lovin' in Chapter 28 of Dead Ahead..." _You are voting for a single steamy scene, **not** for the man she chooses at the end of the story. Chapter 28 will **not** contain HMS (hot monkey sex). If you are not registered, put your vote in your review or send it via email.

Chuy's, Zilker Park, Barton Springs, and the Driskill are all real and come highly recommended by yours truly. The Congress Avenue Bridge is home to the largest urban bat colony in North America (over 1,100,000 Mexican free-tail bats emerge from under the bridge at dusk from mid-March to November). I have yet to see any vampires there.


	28. Chapter 28

_Readers,_

_A king-size _thank you_ for the messages and reviews. As a special treat, here is the longest chapter to date. _

_Enjoy,_

_AM_

*

*

*

Without hesitation, our driver consulted his navigation system and charted our path. We left Barton Springs and headed north on the Mopac Expressway. Our chaperones followed in the second car. My skin was still warm from the sun exposure. I was back in my sundress, but my hair was damp and clung to my shoulders. I combed out snarls as we drove.

Eventually the sedan pulled up to the front doors of a jeweler, and I suddenly felt apprehensive. This was not _a _jewelry store, it was _The_ jewelry store. Frankly, I didn't think a jewelry store was even necessary, as we only needed two cheap bands. Given my finances, costume jewelry from Target was preferred.

Hal bumped my shoulder with his and sent, _"No spouse of mine will shop at Target."_

"_Mister, you married the wrong gal!"_ I thought back.

He snorted. _"Sookums, let's not fight on our honeymoon. Don't worry about finances, I have a plan."_

Climbing out of the car I sent, _"Hal, I can't afford anything here." _What was he thinking? We couldn't buy _real_ jewelry for our covert operation.

"_They will have something, come on,"_ he encouraged, practically dragging me by my elbow. He was simply as giddy as a kid nearing a toy store.

As we approached the entrance I thought, _"I don't want you to buy me anything."_ I was not a charity.

He smiled, held the door open, and sent,_ "I promise I will not spend a dime."_

The moment I stepped inside, with my waterlogged hair and makeup-free face, the nearest saleswoman snickered and wrote me off. Spotting Hal behind me, her brain began counting her potential commission. She waltzed over, ignoring me, and purred, "Can I help you?" Her eyes sparkled. She batted her eyelashes.

"Definitely not," Hal said disinterestedly, turning from her and putting his arm around me to guide me further into the store.

An attractive man behind the register eyed Hal and thought, "Hubba, Hubba. I could scoop him up and…"

I put up my mental shield.

Hal approached the attractive man and engaged in conversation while I aimlessly browsed displays. Prices were concealed, on everything, a clear indicator that I couldn't afford to shop there. I was feeling frustrated. Having missed a week at the bar, my savings would take one hit. Now it would suffer a second hit simply because Hal was too proud to shop at a Target. Hal's salesman was busily entering data in the computer, while pressing the phone to his ear.

I looked over at Hal. He smiled at me, deviously. What was going on?

Hal made his way toward me, the grinning salesman on his heels. Hal's new buddy, David, proceeded to show me every wedding band in central Texas. I wanted to tell him to give me the cheapest thing they sold, but Hal was having immensely too much fun scrutinizing the detail of each and every ring.

He sent, _"Relax and have some fun. Just pick out your favorite. We aren't buying anything." _

I grimaced, but played along with Hal's game. I instantly eliminated anything with excessive or colossal diamonds, and anything silver. I was a simple girl and wanted a simple band. I settled on a band ring with a full circle of princess-cut diamonds recessed in platinum. The edges of the band were rounded. It was simple and practical, yet elegant. Hal selected a plain platinum band edged to match mine.

David nodded approvingly at our selections and drifted to the back room. I scowled at Hal and said, "Can we leave now?"

He smiled playfully, responding, "Listen." I let down my guard. David was questioning his gaydar. He was certain Hal was gay, yet here we were buying wedding bands. He thought I was a fag hag and we were getting married to cover for Hal's lifestyle. I glared at Hal. He was grinning in a failed attempt to keep from laughing. David returned and set a coral bag on the counter. He said, "Miss Stackhouse, I just need you to sign here," as he pointed to the lower portion of the page. The invoice was simply a description of my ring, it read _'balance due: $ 00.00'_. I guess I couldn't argue with a zero balance. The check at lunch said the same thing.

Hal shrugged his shoulders.

I said, "Hal?"I wasn't signing anything until he explained. I crossed my arms, and waited. David edged away, giving us space to quarrel.

Hal smiled, took the ballpoint, and forged my signature, flawlessly.

I gaped.

David thanked us profusely and escorted us to the front doors, past the now-brooding saleslady. As we loaded into the sedan, Hal directed the driver to the Congress Avenue Bridge. The sun was low in the sky, less than an hour before sunset.

During the drive I thought through my tasks for the evening. I had to figure out how to contact Stan, or Joseph. Was there a vampire phone book I could consult?

Eric would know how to reach him, but he would insist on knowing what I was up to. He was already on dangerous territory, being in Texas after the Louisiana hierarchy collapsed. Plus, Stan may not know Eric survived the fire. I couldn't involve Eric or Pam, too risky for them. Mark would help, but he would also insist on knowing what I was up to. It would be nearly impossible to keep Mark, Amanda, and Doc from getting involved. Although, Mark _was_ immune to all parties involved. Armando wouldn't let Mark get hurt. The Texas vampires wouldn't hurt Armando's entourage. I just needed to figure out a way to get phone numbers from him without revealing my plan. Doc would be irate if he knew Hal offered to join me tomorrow to read the Fellowship members, a potentially dangerous situation. I couldn't risk Armando finding out the extent of Hal's involvement in all of this. As it was, Armando knew Hal was the one who took me to lunch today. I hoped he didn't suffer any repercussions.

Hal tapped my shoulder reassuringly. I was getting tired of every thought being plucked from my mind. He sent, _"Stop worrying. Just ask Mark for Stan's number. He will do anything for you. Yes, Doc will flip. That's why I won't tell him until _after_ we complete our mission."_

By the time we returned downtown, a crowd had assembled along Congress Avenue. We walked the remaining four blocks to the bridge, flanked by Armando's shifters. Unlike earlier, they were no longer lurking in our shadows. I wasn't sure if it was the sheer volume of people, or the fact that darkness approached, but I felt their protection unlike earlier. We found a clear spot on the bridge to view the bats. At sunset, a red haze still in the horizon, bats cascaded out from under the bridge in an upward-bound spiraling swarm. It was spectacular. Millions of bats flew off into the night, in search of food.

Once the last remaining sunlight faded from the sky, the energy of the crowd shifted. A new herd of entertainment came in search of food. Eight vampires emerged from under the bridge, displaying the grandeur of their talents. They flew, hovered, and glided across the water. Cameras flashed the entire length of the bridge and along the grassy hills flanking the river, illuminating their act. They moved at vampiric speed, taking turns with the audience, exchanging money for photos and rides. It was a genuine vampire circus act. The audience roared for more. Clearly they didn't know the true capabilities of their beloved Texas vampires.

We walked a few blocks back to the Driskill. Once in the lobby, the concierge from last night ran toward me, her spiky heels clacking and echoing through the lobby. "Miss Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse," she flailed her arm, "You have a message."

I opened the card. It read,

*

_My Beautiful Sookie,_

_It was unfortunate that you were not here to greet me at sunset. In your absence, I took the liberty of giving your co-conspirators their special treats. _

_Enjoy,_

_AM_

*

Hal and I looked at each other. Sounding as confused as I felt, I muttered, "What?" And just as I asked the question, I heard from her brain exactly what their _special treat_ entailed. Armando sent vermin to Eric and Mark's rooms for a special "afternoon" delight. His requests for both rooms had been very specific and detailed. Classy, elegant, and educated for Mark. Vivacious, gorgeous, seductresses for Eric. Six girls in total, hand selected for their individual tasks. They arrived forty minutes ago.

None of the _treats_ had been returned.

I felt a wave of jealousy. I had absolutely no right to either vampire, nor did I have the right to be furious if they were currently _enjoying_ their special treats. But if they were… gran would be mortified by my thoughts. I wasn't in a committed relationship, but Mark or Eric with another woman brought rage, despair, and emptiness to the pit of my stomach.

Hal wrapped an arm around me and guided me to the elevators, reassuring me that neither vampire would sleep with vermin. While I was certain Mark wouldn't participate, my doubt in Eric made me queasy. Mark's ability to be monogamous was clear. I had no idea how he filled the hours of his nights back home, but I knew it wasn't with vermin. Eric's aptitude for monogamy was unknown. He spent night after night surrounded by vermin begging for his affection. Would he succumb?

Hal ushered me down the hall to Mark's room, gaining unexpected speed as we passed Eric's door. I stopped and pulled away from him. Hal gripped my shoulder and turned me to face him. He said sternly, "No Sookie!"

The insistence in his eyes gave me doubt. I scanned. There were two vampires and four humans in Eric's room. The sounds of playful giggles filtered into the hallway. My jaw dropped open, I cried out, "No!"

Hal attempted to console me, "I'm sure there is an explanation." His voice was less reassuring. He knew. I knew.

I glared at him, jaws clenched. I reached out and knocked on the door. If there was a non-sexual explanation for four giggling vermin in Eric's room, I would give Eric the benefit of the doubt. In reality, I had to know for my own sanity. Eric's door flew open. I scowled at Pam as she slid the door closed behind her, blocking my entrance. She looked displeased to find us in the hallway. Her fangs were fully extended, her face pure vampire. Perhaps she was expecting more entertainment. She snapped, "We are in the middle of… dinner. Stop back later." The look on her face made it clear that this was non-negotiable. I felt heat in my face, my hands clinched.

A loud, moan of pleasure filled the room behind her.

Tears filled my eyes, but I resisted. I would not cry over vermin.

Pam looked from me and Hal. Hal looked disapproving, I simply looked nauseous. She said, "Don't be such prudes!" and slammed the door on us.

We stood in the hallway, motionless and silent, for a few long minutes. Hal simply gave me space as he walked down the hall to knock on Mark's door. I didn't want Mark to see me like this, but I didn't want to remain immobilized in the hallway listening to lustful moaning and playful giggling from Eric's closed door. My fury and disgust was met with contentment through the bond, making the situation even more intolerable.

I watched Hal raise his hand to Mark's door. He froze, mid-knock, and turned with urgency to say, "Amanda would be better." Hal rapidly crossed the hall on pounded on Amanda's door. There was no answer.

While he waited for Amanda, I stepped over to Mark's door. Hal grabbed my arm and tried to drag me back down the hallway towards his room. I quickly scanned Mark's suite.

One vampire and the remaining two vermin.

I resisted the urge to fall to my knees, crawl up in fetal position, and bawl. I was too proud to let six vermin break me. I was too proud to let either man cause me tears over their promiscuities. I looked to the ceiling and took deep breaths in an effort to calm myself and keep from crying.

Suddenly Doc appeared in the hallway, sweeping Hall off his bedroom, literally. Hal began talking to him in Spanish and I felt my face flush. They clearly wanted alone time, instead they would have to deal with a sobbing telepath upset that two men she was not committed to were enjoying other women. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want Hal to explain the entire situation to Doc.

I composed myself enough to say, "You two go. I want to be alone." I sounded almost steady and assertive enough to convince myself that I was fine.

Before Hal could protest, I walked to the end of the hall and entered Armando's suite. I crept past the foyer and into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. After grabbing fresh clothes from the closet, I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

While the shower warmed, I splashed cold water on my face in the sink. I lowered my head and let the water stream across my face, cool and distracting.

This was not how my night was supposed to turn out.

A voice directly behind me asked, "Did you get my note?"

I froze, my head in a stream of icy water.

His hand brushed my shoulder. I waited, but felt no change in emotions. He hadn't _touched_ me. He whispered in my ear, "You should never upset a powerful man."

I looked up, our eyes met in the mirror. His eyes were calm. Mine were turbulent. Despite my best efforts, all my accumulated tears tumbled out my eyes. I shouted, "Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?" I leaned against the counter and bawled.

He stepped back and handed me a towel. I threw it at him. He stood, eyes wide, looking around the room for an escape hatch.

The big bad king of Spain looked terrified of a wailing telepath.

I snorted a laugh between my hiccups and sobs.

His expression turned resolute. He said, "No. Your tears do not make me happy. This is not what I want."

He stepped closer and rested his hand on my shoulder. I slapped his face, but he inched forward. I screamed and hit, my arms flailing at him. He gently pulled me to his chest and let me hit him, relentlessly. I struggled against him and fought his grip, but within minutes ran out of energy and collapsed against him. He slid smoothly to the floor and held me in his arms, letting me sob against his chest. I gripped his shirt and pounded against his chest. He simply held me, wrapping me in his arms.

I was being comforted by the one man I loathed most.

He cradled my head in the palm of his hand and said, "My delivery was accepted. Is this the source of your sorrow?"

I nodded, a new wave of tears forming. Through my torrent of emotions, I felt an underlying calm. I wasn't sure if it was through the bond or from Armando's touch. Regardless, it wasn't mine. I wanted to reject it.

Armando said, "Do you want me to close the bond for tonight?"

I nodded, mumbling, "Please."

He touched his hands to my temples and massaged gently. His fingers were cool and meticulous. I felt my mind slip to silence. He whispered, "Northman does not deserve your tears. My brother is a better match for you."

Between sobs I managed to splutter, "He's not alone either."

His fingers froze against my temples. He tilted my head to face his, brushing tears off my cheeks. The comforting gesture was spoiled when he licked the tears from his hand. He asked, "You shed tears for Manolo." It wasn't a question, and I wasn't even certain he meant to say it aloud. His fingers stroked my cheeks as he added, "Manolo would never fuck vermin. He is probably lecturing them about self respect, or convincing them to attend graduate school for quantum chemistry."

He smiled.

And darn it if I didn't smile back, despite my resentment for him. It was the first time I had seen a fleck of Doc and Mark in him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy when he wasn't being a manipulative vengeful bastard.

Quite unexpectedly, he said, "Manolo is the rightful king of Spain." His face expressed the seriousness of his claim.

In my shock I stammered, "Why isn't he?"

"He walked away from everything for love. He had no enemies to speak of, yet he didn't want to risk her being a target. Manolo is a great leader, and an ever greater man."

"But Sabine was killed."

He looked surprised by the mention of her name. He explained, "When he stepped down, our mother took rule. She was a vengeful and malicious queen. In retaliation, our people had her daytime resting spot set on fire."

"And Sabine?"

"Nobody expected that they would be with mother. Both women died their final deaths. It took Manolo several years to heal." He replied, solemnly.

I grabbed my chest, feeling pain for Mark's loss. He gave up his position and power for her, and lost everything in doing so. The very people who wanted him to return to power inadvertently killed Sabine, and nearly killed him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I _always_ have a reason, my beautiful Sookie."

The moral of his story was that Manolo was a good guy. Or perhaps he was subtly warning me that a vampire in love is destined to fall from power. What Eric and I once shared was not love, exactly. But was he using me to bring Eric down? Now that Louisiana crumbled and Fangtasia was ashes, what was left for Armando to pillage? Did they have a history? Was this for spite, vengeance? I knew nothing of Eric's history.

In a flash Armando had us back on our feet, his fingers still against my cheeks. He said, "I understand what Manolo sees in you." Then he leaned forward, his lips approaching mine.

I pushed him away, using all my remaining strength. He chuckled, letting me push him against the wall. As I stepped back he swept me off my feet and bolted from my bathroom, out the suite, and down the hall. The movement was so fast I was still orienting myself when I heard three loud wraps on a door. Mark's door.

The door slid open, slowly exposing a nearly naked Mark, donning only a white cotton towel. He smelt of mint and shampoo. His smile faded as he saw me in Armando's arms. I half wanted to rip the towel off to see what he was packing. The other half wanted to scream at him for sharing his room with vermin. I scowled as I inspected his exposed abs, chest, and arms.

"Why are you _rosy_?" Armando asked playfully as he slid me to my feet.

"I ate." Mark responded, his eyes on me.

"And why are you _naked_?"

"I showered."

Armando snickered, and shook his head. He said, "You are not helping your case, brother."

"What did you do? Why is Sookie crying?"

"_I_ did nothing. She is far more interested in knowing what _you_ did."

Mark looked confused and turned an icy gaze to Armando. Clearly he thought I was experiencing Armando-induced emotions. Mark looked back to me, a concerned look on his face. He asked, "Sookie, what's wrong?"

An extended scream of passion filtered into the hallway from Eric's room.

I cringed, looking down to avoid Mark's gaze. A new batch of tears formed.

Armando chuckled.

Mark cursed at him in Spanish. He reached out and touched my unruly hair, still slightly damp from the springs. His hand was cool against my freshly sunned skin. He pulled me towards him, and wrapped his arms around me, covering my ears with his palms. Once the hallway returned to silence, he removed his hands and said, "I sent two away, but Amanda intercepted and lectured them while I showered. She has a doctorate in psychology from University College London." I felt ashamed for thinking he would have _entertained_ them.

I smiled apologetically.

Mark leaned against the doorframe, his eyes intently on me. He began, "You thought that I…"

"I trust you can watch over _my_ Sookie for a few hours while I entertain." Armando interrupted. Grinning, he reached out to run his hand down my shoulder.

Mark pushed Armando's arm from me. He tucked me behind him, gently nudging me into his room and out of Armando's reach. I stepped into the room and leaned against the couch, watching them, but mainly surveying Mark's towel-wrapped tush. His back muscles were equally as defined as the front.

The brothers exchanged several rounds of banter in Spanish. Mark sounded stern, but Armando remained unruffled.

Suddenly Armando was gone.

Taking Mark's towel with him.

Armando's chuckle echoed down the hall. The door clicked shut behind Mark's naked behind. We stood in an awkward silence, staring at each other. _All_ of him stared at me. He may no longer be king of Spain, but he was certainly _king-sized_.

I gaped and attempted to divert my eyes, with great difficulty. Every ounce of his body was well defined. I knew I was salivating, but I hoped I wasn't drooling. Heat rose to my face. My eyes had a goal of their own, apparently involving memorizing every detail of his flesh. I gripped the couch to keep my hands from reaching out to touch him, to see if he felt as good as he looked.

_Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_, I pleaded with my brain to distract my libido.

I bit my lower lip as my eyes raked his finely-tuned muscular body. Biceps, shoulders, pectorals, abdomen, and lower… My eyes drifted from him to the bed, and back.

He cautioned me, his voice ragged, "Sookie… you look like trouble."

I quickly realized that I hadn't been controlling my facial expressions, desire and longing evident on my face. Instead of focusing on getting Stan's number, I was ogling naked flesh and fighting the urge to throw him on the bed.

I did look like trouble.

But he looked like worse trouble.

And trouble was looking _mighty_ fine.

With speed so fast I could barely follow, he grabbed the edge of a pillow and jerked off the pillowcase, wrapping it around his hips.

Did I mention it was a _king-size_ pillow?

"What did Armando do to you?" He whispered as I stepped closer to him.

I could smell the soap on his skin. Reaching out to touch his chest, I said, "I don't think he did anything. He said you were a better match than Eric and brought me to your door." He deflected my hand with his, placing his palm against mine and interlaced our fingers. I reached out my free hand. He grasped it in his. I gripped his fingers and stepped closer, pressing my body against his. I tilted my face to his neck and inhaled. He shuddered.

"Sookie," he breathed heavily.

I kissed the cool, smooth skin at the base of his neck. He released my hands and put his arms around my back. He kissed my shoulder and ran his soft lips the length of my shoulder blade, and up to my cheek. His hand wrapped around my hip and pulled me closer to him. I ran my fingers down his chest, slowly, feeling every muscle along the way. My heart raced. He kissed my brow and forehead. Soft fingers caressed my face. I closed my eyes and felt his fingers trace my cheekbones, jaw, and ears. He tilted my head back and kissed my neck, his hands massaging my temples and then slid down my back, stroking with feather light caress. My skin tingled in response. He slid the zipper down on my dress, and skimmed up my spine to my neck, his fingers on my bare skin. He turned me in his arms, brushing my hair to the side. His lips touched the skin at the nape of my neck, as he rubbed the skin between my shoulder blades. The tension rolled from my body and I leaned back into his embrace.

He slid his hand down my arm and lifted my fingers to his lips. He kissed each knuckle, and trailed his lips and tongue up my arm. He nuzzled his face into my neck and blew gently in my ear, sending shivers down the length of my spine. He whispered softly in Spanish. I had no idea what he said, but I was certain it was romantic, sweet. He kissed along my jaw line and the tender flesh around my ear. His tongue swirled around my earlobe and playfully nipped with his fangs. His fingers smoothly glided the length of my spine, arms, and face, soft as a feather, on the verge of ticklish. He ran his fingers through my hair as his lips traveled to explore my other ear. He whispered Spanish sweet nothings and began his descend down my arm to my fingertips.

I tugged off my dress, letting it cascade down my body into a pool around my ankles. Mark stopped, his hand and lips frozen against my fingers. I turned in his arms, meeting his gaze. He was taking in my body, scanning approvingly, longingly, from toes to my eyes. We were both suddenly aware of where we were headed. We both knew what we wanted, but he looked uncertain.

"Sookie, we can't." He cautioned, struggling to divert his eyes. He fought against the man, the vampire, in him that wanted to take what it was that he so desired. His fangs fully extended. He closed his eyes. He may have been willing his mind against me, but his body was speaking otherwise.

I reached behind my back and unhooked my strapless bra, letting it fall to the floor. He opened his eyes and watched me hungrily. His body shivered. His tongue traced his fangs.

I stepped closer and lifted his hand to my ribs. He skimmed my ribs and down my sides, his hands landing on my hips. His fingers circled the flesh from my hipbone, down and around to my bottom, and back. He lowered to his knees and kissed the fleshy base of my stomach as his hand cupped my breast. He stroked my nipples, gently tweaking them between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed a trail from my bellybutton to my chin, not missing an inch along the route. His lips and teeth nibbled from my neck to my shoulder. I collapsed against him. He carried me to the couch and sat me on the edge.

He took my hands in his and stepped back to view me, all of me. He first whispered in Spanish, and then repeated in English, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

His hands trailed slowly up my legs, reaching my inner thighs. Moisture pooled at my core. My desire grew more desperate, sweeter. I pulled him closer to me. His lips traveled down my chest, evading my breasts. I turned, pulling his mouth me meet my flesh. His lips met my breast. His tongue swirled around and flicked my nipple. He moved to the other breast. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his body closer, pressing his _king-size_ hardness between us. He grunted. He was, indeed, equally as excited as I was. I reached around and ran my fingers along the muscles in his back and rump. His lips traveled down my stomach. I leaned back, desperate for more.

I released a pleasurable moan and reached out to take his length in my hand.

He jumped back unexpectedly, and shook himself. At vampiric speed he sat in the chair across from me, elbows on his knees, palms pressed to his forehead. He was attempting to restrain himself.

I wondered why he was resistant to be with me. I asked, "Is it Sabine?"

He slowly turned his head to look into my eyes. He stood in one smooth motion and was suddenly inches from my face. I couldn't decipher the mix of emotions he expressed. He said, "Sookie, I want nothing more than to make love to you. But not like this. Not forty minutes after you shed tears for Northman's indiscretions. Not when you are discontented."

I looked up to him, his eyes yearning. I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my fingers down the side of his face and neck. He watched me, intently, full of desire. He bent in to close the distance between our lips.

A click at the door diverted his attention.

"What's going on?" Amanda demanded, dragging Hal at her side, "This little pipsqueak claims you are in here with vermin. Then I find a bag from..."

Doc, Hal and Amanda froze in the entry, looking quite surprise to find me there. Looking even more surprised to find me nearly naked, and Mark completely naked.

I was clutching his pillowcase.

Mark jumped in front of me, concealing me from view. He covered himself with an accent pillow from the couch.

The hysterics began.

A sly grin crossed Doc's face and he elbowed Amanda. He leered, "Guys, maybe they want to be _alone_…" Gesturing to the current state of Mark's wardrobe, his _king sized_ excitement evident under the teeny pillow.

"You and Doc really are _identical_." Hal teased, wiggling his eyebrow at Mark.

Mark sighed, "Would someone please grab the robes from the bathroom?"

"No way!" Doc laughed, "You go get them, let's see what you're hiding back there." He pretended to peek around Mark. I cowered against Mark's back.

"Uh no." Amanda shook her head, grinning ear to ear.

Hal snorted.

Suddenly Amanda gasped and grabbed Hal, shouting, "The _bag_!" Doc and Amanda turned to me in unison, both trying to peek around Mark. They had a silent exchange. Amanda beamed radiantly. She looked at Mark, an elated look on her face, "Oh my goodness! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so excited. You didn't do it yet, did you?"

"Amanda!" Mark yelled.

"He was probably going to wait until afterwards, but we rudely interrupted their… rendezvous."

"Well, since we spoiled the surprise, just do it now while we watch!"

"Amanda!" It was my turn to yell at her. Why would she think for a minute that _I_ was an exhibitionist? Hal looked equally shocked by Amanda's suggestion. Mark's back tensed… his buns too.

Hal moaned, "Oh no! Amanda, it's not…"

Mark said, "What are you three stooges doing?"

I moaned, and let my head fall against Mark's back. Amanda found the bag from the jewelry store. She thought Mark was about to propose. She wanted him to _propose_ while they watched.

Hal muttered curse words under his breath and ran to the bathroom. Returning with robes, he whispered, "Sookie, I can't _hear_ you."

Mark slid me into a robe then fastened his own. He watched me, waiting for a response to Hal's inquiry. He looked worried, concerned.

"I asked Armando to block Eric." I confessed.

The look on Mark's face turned to guilt. I wondered if he thought my lust had been Armando-induced. Perhaps it had. Perhaps it was a rebellion against Eric. Perhaps it was my own desire. Perhaps all three.

Hal whispered, "Did you ask him yet?"

Mark raised an eyebrow at me. It was evident from his face that he was thinking, _"Ask me what?"_

I shook my head. I had not obtained Stan's number. Clearly I had been sidetracked. Returning my derailed brain to mission-Amelia, a bolt of revelation went through me. I said, "Where were you last night when you discussed Copley?"

"In Northman's room," Mark replied, eyeing me warily.

"You used the hotel phone?"

"I called from his cell." Amanda said.

Eric's phone or room was bugged, perhaps both. This is how Armando knew of our luncheon. From the look on Hal's face he just arrived at the same conclusion. Eric and Pam needed to relocate somewhere safe, but I was certainly not about to suggest this until their _company_ departed. I flipped on the television, turning the volume up to a moderate level. I needed background noise in case Mark's room was also bugged. Mark, Amanda, and Doc watched me like I was a rabid raccoon.

"Sookie?" Mark questioned, a mix of humor and concern on his face.

I pulled his head down to meet mine and whispered in his ear, "I need a favor."

"Anything, Sookie." He replied, leaning forward with his forehead to mine. He watched me, waiting.

I decided to get it over with, "Will you put me in contact with Stan, or Joseph, or whoever is running Texas?"

"Why, Sookie?"

"Will you?"

"What happened?"

"Will you?"

"Yes, I will." He said, leaning back nodding, "But please tell me what happened today. Why do you need to contact Joseph? Why are we whispering?"

"I may have found a way to get Amelia back."

He stared deep into my eyes, and breathed, "Will your plan endanger Armando's life?"

I paused, looking back, equally as intent. I asked the million-dollar question, "Would you still help me if it did?"

We looked at each other for what felt like hours.

Finally, he whispered, "I would. But once you were safe, I would risk my life to save his. He's my brother."

I understood. I would do the same for Jason. However, just as that thought entered my mind, I questioning myself. Would I?

I tilted his head down and told him everything Hal and I figured out during lunch. That Armando's _special treat_ was sending Barry Bellboy in place of Copley Carmichael. That Barry sold information to the Texas vampires. That rather than using this information to gain fealty from Felipe, the Texas vampires used the information as a means to bring him down, essentially leaving Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada up for grabs. That Armando was somehow meddling in the chaos. And that Eric's, and possibly his, room and phone were potentially bugged.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling my body against his chest. His hand cupped the back of my head. He said, "Sookie, if Joseph is behind this, it's not wise to contact him."

I looked up, my eyes meeting his, "I must get Amelia."

"What _is_ your plan?"

"I can't tell you because it'll put you in an awkward position with Armando. It's best you don't know."

He nodded, although his face clearly revealed his dissatisfaction. He wanted to know my plan.

Amanda, Doc, and Mark had a silent conversation. I eyed Hal for an explanation. He looked annoyed that he couldn't communicate telepathically. I was glad he couldn't read my every thought. He used his hands to charade their discussion. I deciphered a phone, a steering wheel, and maybe pants. Hal was talented, but charades was not his strong suit.

Everyone left. We were along again.

I was suddenly aware that in my haste to share information quietly, I had pulled Mark close to my body, too close. My chest was against his, my hand on the back of his head, my other hand on his chest. It would be so easy to simply pick up where we left off. He tilted his head and pressed his cheek against mine. I slid down to his neck and inhaling his scent. He smoothed my hair, stroking from the crown of my head down to the tangled ends.

We just stood and held each other.

Amanda returned with clothes and toiletries. I was thankful that she hadn't returned with a frilly white dress (and a minister) to follow my supposed engagement. She kept grinning and staring at my hand. She was going to be one disappointed vampire. I knew we should have shopped at Target for those darn rings.

By the time I showered and changed, Doc and Hal had returned. Hal appeared to have concocted a plan he was quite proud of. Mark and Doc watched us reservedly. They clearly didn't want us tromping off to danger, yet knew better than to meddle against our wishes. With simply one touch, either of them could will us to tell them our plan, but they wouldn't.

Mark handed me a folded note containing Stan's number. Hal handed me a cell phone and guided me out the room and down the stairwell to a vacant conference room on the second floor. We shut the doors for privacy.

I took a deep breath, read the note, and dialed the number.

After two rings a woman answered, "Texas."

I thought this was a rather ambiguous greeting. I resisted the urge to respond, "Louisiana". Instead, I introduced myself and asked for Joseph. I waited for several minutes, several long minutes. My heart was racing.

"Miss Stackhouse," Joseph greeted, "For what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm sure you've heard that Fangtasia burnt down."

Silence.

Finally he said, hesitantly, "Yes."

I rushed on, "Well, an attack is planned against you within the next couple days. I was invited to join the Fellowship tomorrow. My talent could be of use to you."

Again, silence. I heard a rustling in the background. It sounded like he put me on speaker phone. Perhaps Stan was there.

"And how much do you expect in exchange for your services?"

"Oh, I don't want money."

"What _do_ you want?" A second man asked. I wasn't sure if it was Stan or not. He had a faint accent.

"I will join the fellowship tomorrow and share with you all the information I read from them. In exchange, I want two things from you. First, amnesty for Eric Northman and his minions, including Eric remaining sheriff of area five. Second, I want Amelia back, unharmed."

"Who is Amelia? His minion?" The second man asked. I wasn't certain if he meant for me to hear, or not. I wasn't sure if they were being serious, or devious.

I answered, "She's my human friend. Armando is keeping her hostage so I won't run."

He laughed, "Clever…" After a moment he said, "I do not know where or who she is."

I snapped, "Well, call me back on this number if you decide to make a deal. These are my terms. If you can't get Armando to release Amelia, we don't have a deal. Barry Bellboy sold out Louisiana. What makes you so certain he hasn't sold you out too?"

Silence.

I added, amiably, "Just let me know by morning. Goodnight gentlemen."

And I hung up.

My hands trembled. Uncertainty overwhelmed me, but I pushed it back. I had the upper hand against Stan and Joseph. I could only hope they had some clout over Armando. Hal gave me a few minutes of silence to recompose myself. Once I was calm, I retold the entire conversation. He sat and listened, patting my shoulder reassuringly. I was glad to have his help in this. I knew I could trust him, even thought I couldn't read him.

As we headed down to the dining room, Hal suddenly stopped and said, "Something is wrong." He held his hand to his chest. Doc was communicating through their bond.

We climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

The second we entered the hallway, Juan and Hugh were on us. They gripped my arms and lead me down to Armando's room. This was not good.

Hal ran to his room, undoubtedly to find Doc. Something told me that Doc intended for us to _not_ return to the fourth floor.

Juan led me into the living area in the suite. Armando sat on one couch, Doc and Mark on the opposite. I walked over and sat between Mark and Doc. Mark looked as uneasy as a vampire could get. All three watched me intently. The tension in the room was tangible.

We sat in silence. I looked up at Armando. His eyes were narrow, aiming at me. He was smirking.

"My beautiful Sookie…" Armando began.

"Stop calling her that." Mark demanded, edging forward.

Armando chuckled, his eyes still on mine, "My beautiful Sookie, I warned you to never upset a powerful man."

Mark slid closer.

Armando continued, "Did you enjoy my special treat?" He said, holding up the receipt from lunch.

"Not really." I replied hastily.

"So you thought you would compensate by spending my money?" His jaw clinched.

"What?" I mumbled. I could feel my nervous smile falter. I thought this impromptu meeting was regarding my call to Joseph. Now I wasn't quite certain what was going on.

Armando held out the bill from Tiffany & Co. The pricing was listed on his copy. I gasped, mainly at the fact that my ring cost more than a new Volkswagen. Armando looked bemused by my reaction. Mark and Doc stared at the invoice for an unnecessarily long time. In unison, all eyes were on me, undoubtedly wondering why I purchased wedding rings. Yes, indeed.

All because Hal couldn't just shop at Target.

I thought fast, saying the first excuse that came to mind, "I want to get married before moving to Spain."

Mark's eyes widened.

Doc gaped.

Armando looked amused, scanning between his brothers. He smiled, questioning, "You plan on marring Manolo and moving to Valencia?"

I smiled at him and answered, "No. I reject your blackmail and I refuse to be your pawn. Instead, I will just let you take me to Spain as initially agreed. I plan on marring _you_."

Armando's smile went flat. He looked like I had stuffed pickled kale in his mouth. He sputtered, "Married…" as if it was a profanity, and I had offered him the highest insult possible.

My smile widened. I added, "I'll expect monogamy, so no more _lady-friends_… forever and ever. Of course, I'm certain Amelia would talk me out of this. Too bad she's not here to consult."

Mark and Doc attempted to hide their grins.

A phone rang.

Armando pulled a phone from the inner pocket of his jacket. I held my breath and hoped this was not the _one_ call that would set my plan in motion.

He lifted the phone to his ear, "Yes… Yes… Why?... Absolutely not…" His eyes fixed on me. This _was_ the phone call. He leaned forward and brushed his hand down my face. Mark gripped his wrist, pushing it away. "Interesting… I will consider… What time?... Understood."

He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket without looking away.

Doc shifted in his seat. Mark put a protective arm around my shoulder.

Armando leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He scanned me up and down. His hazel eyes turned hungry, the same look as in the dream. He wanted to devour me. He smiled "You were merely beautiful when you were Miss Sweet and Innocent Louisiana. Now you dare enter my game."

"What is he talking about, Sookie?" Mark requested.

I glared at Armando, refusing to be the first to look away.

Armando chuckled, maliciously. His fangs extended.

Doc and Mark jumped to their feet. Mark pulled me against him. Doc put his hand on Armando's chest. Armando reassured them that he wouldn't _touch_ me. He reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder. Mark braced for a fight. Armando looked into my eyes, smiled fierily, and said, "This devious side of you is sexy as hell. Now I _do_ want you. And I _will_ take you."

Mark shoved Armando back several yards. Armando jumped to his feet and flew at Mark, smiling. Doc struggled to separate his brothers.

Amanda came rushing into the room in full force, demanding everyone's attention. She yelled, "Clara is injured." Pam was on her heels.

Mark flew from the room in a blur. Doc, Pam, and Amanda followed a moment later, leaving me alone with Armando.

I took a few steps back, watching him watch me. I kept my chin high and proud, although I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, "Please, don't hurt me!"

He glided to me, inches from my face.

Unexpectedly, he held out his hand to shake mine. I wasn't sure if this was a trap or not. He was an unpredictable hurricane. I held out my hand, timidly.

"Well played, my beautiful Sookie." He said, shaking my hand as he nodded his head. "Well played," he complimented again as he scooped me up and flew us down the hallway and into Amanda's room.

Everyone was crowded around one of the queen beds. Armando's entourage cleared us a space to approach. Clara was sprawled out, clutching her stomach. Mark was surveying her for wounds. There was no blood.

I heard, "It's internal." I would recognize his voice anywhere. My Viking. My _former_ Viking. He was dressed magnificently in fitted pants and a tight t-shirt. His eyes met mine across the bed. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled. He scanned me quickly as the corner of his lip rose seductively.

I glared at him and looked away, resisting the urge to flip him my middle finger. I couldn't feel our bond, but I could feel his eyes burn into me. He glided through the crowd to my side of the bed. I kept my eyes on Clara.

Mark said, "Get some blood."

"She says she can't drink more." Amanda responded.

Mark look at her exasperatedly, as if it were impossible for a vampire to fill. He asked, "How many bottles has she had?"

"She had her fill." Pam responded calmly.

I felt a cool hand against my shoulder. Eric turned me to him and smiled down at me. I scowled in return. He tucked a folded envelope into my front pocket and reached out to brush my cheek. I grabbed his wrists. He let me push him away. He looked puzzled. Armando chuckled. They shared an unfriendly glance. I almost got the feeling that Eric blamed Armando for my anger.

"Have you ever seen this?" Mark asked Eric and his brothers. He was clearly worried for his child. Eric and Doc shook their heads. Armando remained expressionless, his eyes flicked from Clara to Eric. Mark leaned back and watched Armando. Their eyes met. Somehow I got the feeling that this current rift had nothing to do with me.

"No," Mark growled, leaping to his feet, his eyes burning into Armando. Doc stood between the two of them, looking uncertain, probably wondering why they were fighting instead of helping Clara. Armando's entourage fell to his side, ready to defend their king.

Turning my attention to the task at hand, I said, "Where are the bottles she drank from? Maybe she drank a bad batch of blood. Maybe it was expired?"

"She didn't drink from a bottle, Sookie." Pam replied.

I looked at her. My mouth dropped open. I gasped, "It was _Clara_ in the room with you!"

She looked at me like I was a numbskull. Eric met my gaze. His eyes went wide as he realized the source of my anger towards him. He raised an eyebrow in reprimand.

I turned to Armando, yelling, "You sent a tainted donor to Eric's room?"

All eyes turned to Armando. He looked at Mark apologetically and said, "Clara was not the intended recipient."

Eric and Mark let out terrifying growls.

Doc yelled, "Hal, get yourself and Sookie the hell out of here. Now!"

Hal gripped my hand and yanked my arm.

*


	29. Chapter 29

_Dear Readers,_

_Don't worry, I didn't forget about you! Thank you for the encouraging emails and reviews. Here is a __**gigantic**__ chapter to make up for my absence. Don't forget to review... it will encourage me to write faster!_

_Chapter 30 will be out next week, perhaps Wednesday. Only 3-5 chapters remain! And, yes, if there is enough demand I will continue with an epilogue._

_Cheers, _

_AM_

*

*

*

Hal yanked my arm, but my legs were immobile. I had to think. It was safest for _me_ if I left. However, Armando had ten members of his entourage to back him up. Mark and Eric had only Doc, Amanda, and Pam. They were harshly outnumbered. It was not safe for _them_ if I left. Armando was as unpredictable as a tsunami, but I knew he wouldn't injure Mark or Doc. Eric and Pam, however, were as disposable as his courtesans. It was not safe for _Eric_ if I left.

I pushed away from Hal and slid my way into the eye of the storm. I stood in the center of a triangle, with Mark, Eric, and Armando at the apices.

Their eyes were on me, disgruntled at my resistance to leave them to their vampire feud. In unison, they each grabbed for me. Their individual attempts to pull me to safety made me feel like a rag doll being split three ways.

I shouted, "Stop!"

The room went silent, but an unmistakable turbulence was brewing between teams. Their hands retracted. Every vampire in the room watched me fixedly, warily. Armando's entourage was guarded, ready to defend their king. They eyed Eric and Pam distrustfully. I was surrounded by rival gangs, moments from blood-lust rage.

And there I stood, haplessly in the center.

I turned to Eric. He was stone, a Viking primed for battle. Clearly Armando had no qualms about attempting to kill him. If Armando opted for battle, Eric and Pam risked their final deaths.

I turned to Mark. He watched me regretfully. It was apparent he was calculating my escape, my option three, should a battle commence. If Armando didn't ceasefire, Clara faced her final death.

I turned to Armando. He smirked at Eric, showing blithe disregard for the fate of my Viking, the Viking _formerly_ mine. I rapidly strategized.

After a deep breath, I stepped closer to Armando. His eyes turned to me, full of surprise, or perhaps curiosity. Hugh and Juan slid to his side, prepared to squash me upon command. Mark, Doc, and Eric stepped closer in response. Armando put up his hand, ordering momentary armistice. Everyone backed away, but their hostility lingered.

I took Armando's hand in mine. He grinned as if I were his comedic entertainment for the evening. Given my makeshift plan, perhaps I was.

My negotiations began, calm and composed as if I were a professional, "One of your retinue is about to die because you inadvertently sent her a tainted donor. As a great leader, and an even greater man, I am certain you will put aside your personal agenda to save her life." His eyes danced. His free hand traced my fingers and slid up my forearm. I continued, "If you declare truce, Eric will call his healer and you will singlehandedly save Clara. If you fight, people will die unnecessarily, including Clara. Are you a _vengeful_ and _malicious_ king, or are you a _great_ king?"

Perhaps comparing his leadership techniques to his mother, who was murdered for her vengefulness and maliciousness, and Mark, who was revered and admired for being a great leader, was not the greatest strategy. But it was all I had.

He looked down at me, his face expressive. He reflected, "I am both."

I pierced my lips in annoyance. Was he even listening to me? I summarized for him, "A truce will save Clara. Only you can declare truce. Will you?"

I tried to pull my hand from his, but he held firmly. The corner of his lip twitched the slightest bit. His unpredictability made me feel hesitant. I never knew what was about to happen with him. He lowered his face to mine, our lips inches apart. His hazel eyes danced hungrily. My heart sped, but I made my face appear calm.

He declared, "The choice is yours, my beautiful queen."

Utter silence.

The energy in the room altered.

Something seemed significant about that moment.

Hugh turned to Armando, clearly in disbelief. The entire entourage appeared surprised. I wasn't certain if they were reacting to Armando's deference or his reference to me as his monarchal counterpart.

As I suspected, Armando resumed, "I will declare truce in exchange for a kiss. Otherwise, they die." His eyes purposefully shifted from Clara, to Pam, to Eric, and back to me. Only a kiss could guarantee that Eric, Pam, and Clara survived the evening.

I clearly lost control of negotiations.

Armando should be begging for forgiveness for poisoning Clara and attempting to assassinate Eric. Yet, somehow, he managed to turn this around on me. I was being forced to kiss a man that blackmailed me, kidnapped Amelia, and attempted to annihilate Eric.

He slowly glanced to his left and right, making it clear that he had the upper hand as far as vampiric brawn was concerned.

He looked amused that I was weighing my options.

I counter offered, "You save Clara because it's _your_ responsibility." At those words, tension released from the men behind me. Their relief was short-lived. I added, "However, I will trade a kiss for truce _plus_ Amelia."

Armando grinned devilishly.

Amanda groaned in disgust.

Mark said something in Spanish. I was certain he wasn't offering Armando pleasantries. Armando looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and looked back to me. He leered, "If I free your friend, what guarantee will I have that you will not flee?"

"You'll have my word." I looked him in the eye, letting him know there was no better guarantee. I turned from him, making it clear that I was done negotiating. He released my hand.

I made my way to Clara. She had turned a pallid gray, even paler than the normal pale of a vampire. Her skin had lost much of its vampiric glow. She wasn't moving. I held her hand and cried, urging everyone to act, "She's worse!"

Mark and Amanda jumped to the bedside. Mark scooped Clara up effortlessly and held her against him. Her limbs hung down lifelessly. Mark's narrow gaze reprimanded Armando, and without exchanging a word, clearly communicating his vengeance if Clara died her final death.

Armando slid to my side and bargained, "I offer truce plus Amelia in exchange for your kiss in two night's time. It will be an event to make history." He clearly thought too highly of himself if he thought kissing him would make history. What kind of spectacle could he possibly turn a kiss into? Perhaps it was not the act of kissing me that gave him jollies, but the fact that it would infuriate Mark and Eric. He added, manipulating my own words, "As a great leader, and an even greater woman, I am certain you will save their lives."

"Sookie, please don't." Mark advised adamantly, looking up from Clara.

I looked down at Clara's lifeless body and up to Eric's beautiful face. His wide and forceful eyes were already on me, communicating something unreadable. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to feel him through the bond, to know what he was feeling, to have him help me negotiate.

I watched him, my eyes begging for his input.

After a thoughtful moment, he nodded, ever so slightly. It was the only way to guarantee he survived the night.

Turning back to Armando, I blurted, "Deal."

Armando looked triumphant. "You hear that?" He chuckled as he forcefully cuffed Mark on the shoulder, "It's a deal." Was there a level to his offer that I didn't understand? I had _only_ consented to a kiss, right?

Mark sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He looked to me, his eyes heavy with distress.

Armando flipped his hand dismissively in Eric's direction and commanded, "Viking, call your healer."

I had exactly what I wanted, but nothing felt right.

Eric dialed Doctor Ludwig. I observed that he had a different phone than any he used in the past. Eric described Clara's ailment, explaining a poisoning from a tainted donor. He listened intently, certain to not miss any crucial detail of her instructions. After obtaining all particulars, he explained to the room, "We must replace her tainted blood with fresh. No more than half bottled. Even then, it may be too much for a vampire her age."

Mark's child faced death. It was his brother's fault. Mark fixed a fierce glower on Armando.

Armando turned from Mark's gaze and left the room. Apparently, he was not planning on assisting. His entourage trailed.

Mark and Amanda didn't waste time. They bit into Clara's wrists and began drawing blood. As to not ingest the toxin, they spat mouthfuls of tainted blood into ice buckets. As they sucked and spat, the scene quickly became blood-spattered. I ran to the bathroom to grab towels to protect the floor and bedding.

Hal and I shared an uncertain glance. We were the only source of fresh blood in the room. Blood on tap. Certainly she would need more than what we could supply, but we were a start.

I offered, "I'll donate first." Everyone looked hesitant.

Eric stepped behind me and brushed his hand down my shoulder reassuringly. He moved me to the end of the bed, and assured, "You will not be first." His eyes made it known that this was not negotiable. It was clear they were planning to obtain volunteers. Were these volunteers going to _volunteer_? Or would this be _conscription_? I didn't want to know.

There was a light tap on the door. I unexpectedly missed my telepathy. Hal raised an eyebrow in surprise, and walked to the door. Mazeika, Michelle, and the blond walked in hesitantly, smiling when they spotted me.

Michelle explained, "Armando said you needed us."

We had our volunteers.

The blond gasped as she saw Clara's limp body flanked by Mark and Amanda, all bloody. Armando's lady entourage was staring at me wide-eyed, they looked scared. Even Hal looked apprehensive. I wasn't certain what was more telling: that they had never seen anything so gory, or that I was numb to it. I think it said a lot for all parties involved. I allowed myself one moment to envy Hal for being sheltered and protected from the violence of the vampire world.

I took charge, explaining the situation, "Clara drank tainted blood and now…" I stopped. Suddenly all three ladies looked dazed, glamoured.

Apparently we were not planning on explaining the situation, or obtaining their permission.

The blond marched forward and lifted her hair, exposing her neck. Doc lowered his mouth and punctured her skin, only enough to draw two pools of blood. He lowered her neck to Clara's nose, waiting for her to smell the fresh bait. Clara latched out feverishly in bloodlust. Had Eric not restrained her, the blond would have had her throat ripped out. Doc and Eric eased Clara forward, positioning her fangs over the existing punctures. She clamped down and growled as she drank.

"Holy Shit." Hal mumbled, his eyes wide in horror of seeing a vampire in bloodlust. He had jumped back, surprised by the force of her attack. Michelle and Mazeika were stationary, but their eyes were glossy. It was clear why Eric requested that I not be the first to donate.

Before too long, Doc called over Michelle. This time he didn't initiate the wound. He simply exchanged Michelle for the blond, as if changing bandages on a wound, effortlessly and without thought. Pam took Amanda's place, sucking blood from Clara's right wrist. Doc took Mark's place on the left wrist. Mark and Amanda were blood soiled. Clara was gaining a tinge of color, but still grey and paler than the average vampire.

Mark took one ice bucket (now a blood bucket) and dumped it down the bathroom sink. Eric followed with the second bucket. I eavesdropped.

"Our bond is suspended, again."

"He brought her to me. She heard moans from your room."

"So you thought you would _console_ her?"

"I stopped. We didn't."

"We have an agreement."

"She should know."

"We _have_ an agreement."

"You have no idea what she just agreed to."

"You want her."

"Yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want her."

I wondered if _they_ even understood conversations they shared. I doubted it.

They returned with emptied buckets. Mark leaned over Clara and tucked her dark hair behind her ear. He climbed on the bed behind her and supported her weight so all she had to do was drink. Her limbs hung limply. He straightened her knit shirt and stroked her arm tenderly, speaking softly in Spanish. It would have been a very paternal scene, had they not been soiled in blood.

Pam spat her last mouthful into a bucket. Doc followed and said, "That's the last of it."

Eric affirmed, "She will need significantly more blood."

After trading Michelle for Mazeika, Doc looked up to Hal and said, "Clarinda will be fine. Why don't you two go get dinner?"

"What about you? You will be hungry."

"We will order room service."

Hal frowned, shuffling his feet angrily. Apparently Hal had a jealous side and was not about to let Doc feed from another.

Doc smiled, "_Bottled_ room service, Harold."

I took me a minute, but I laughed, "Harold?!"

He scoffed at me, "Shut it, Sookums."

Pam eyed me, amused by my pet name.

Amanda said, "We should _all_ order room service. We will _all_ be weak after we donate. I don't want anyone wandering about." She spoke to the room, but her eyes were on me.

Eric concurred, his eyes also on me.

Mark looked up and nodded, clearly declaring his concurrence with the group.

The vampires had spoken.

After rolling my eyes, I walked over to the desk and flipped through the room service menu. Much to my surprise, they had a _blood list_, on the opposite page as the _wine list_. I put my barmaid skills to use, grabbing the hotel-issued notepad to take orders. I welcomed the distraction. We ended up with twelve bottles of TrueBlood (a mix of _flavors)_, four bottles of Royalty for Clara (blood of European royalty with a touch of preservatives), a bottle of cabernet sauvignon for _Harold the pipsqueak_, and two meals. I ordered the least expensive dinner, maple sugar cured porkchop. Hal ordered Sevruga caviar, an assorted cheese plate, a lettuce-free "salad", and the featured prime cut. If Gran were here she would have suggested that Hal had a hollow leg.

Amanda pulled Mazeika from Clara and guided Armando's ladies into the hallway. Mark bit into his wrist and put it against Clara's mouth. She drank from him eagerly, moaning. After she fed from him, Amanda bit down on her own wrist and replaced Mark's arm with hers. Mark continued to coddle Clara.

By the time I placed our order, Clara was feeding from Doc. She was still unresponsive, her skin unpleasantly pale. I said, "She needs more blood. I'll go next."

"She can wait for the delivery." Mark said, nodding reassuringly.

"But she needs _fresh_ blood." While Royalty was real, it was not fresh. I asked, "Is there another option besides the neck or wrist?"

Doc replied with a smirk, "The groin…"

"The femoral artery it is." I declared, earning me quizzical looks from the entire room. The femoral artery was located a private region, but I couldn't risk visible fang marks when we met with the Fellowship. If the zealots suspected that Hal and I were spies, they would threaten or injure us, at best. If I failed my mission Eric would not gain back his position, nor would he obtain the protection of Texas.

Before anyone could protest, I wrapped a sheet around my waist and shimmied out of my fitted cropped pants. I sat on the bed and slid back against Mark, draping the blanket over my body. I slid my freshly tanned leg out from under the sheet. Mark, ever the gentleman, reached down to tuck the sheet around my exposed thigh. When he finished, I looked prepped for surgery. The only exposed skin was a teeny patch at the top of my inner thigh.

Doc questioned, "Why are you avoiding the neck?"

Eric crossed his arms and looked down at me, a mixture of amusement and irritation on his face. Before I could think of a viable response, Eric turned to Doc and said, "Earlier today, a few men harassed your bonded because of his visible markings."

My jaw dropped. From the corner of my eye I could see that Hal was equally shocked.

"What?" Doc roared. He gently lay Clara down so he could turn to Hal.

Eric flashed a knowing smile. I gasped, "How…?" The words wouldn't form so I raised my eyebrow, waiting for his explanation. I looked over to Pam. Neither one of them were mobile in the day.

Pam winked.

Drew.

"Hal…?" Doc said sternly, waiting for an explanation. Hal looked like a child about to get scolded.

"Sookie, who harassed you?" Mark whispered against my ear, his voice full of concern. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me tenderly against him. I suddenly wanted to tell him everything. I suddenly wanted him to talk me out of meeting with the Fellowship. And more candidly, I suddenly wanted him to sweep me off my feet.

Eric unnecessarily cleared his throat.

I snapped back to the reality of my life, and looked up to find Eric in a silent exchange with Mark. Rather than releasing me, as expected, Mark kept his arm around my waist. Eric raised his eyebrow in disapproval, eyes narrowly on Mark. I wondered if Mark was breaking their mysterious agreement.

Just as I began questioning if I would need to interrupt yet another fight, Amanda stepped in. She directed, "Gentlemen, let's focus back on _Clara_."

Surprisingly, it worked.

Mark and Eric glance down at Clara. Mark was wedged between me and the backboard and couldn't control Clara from his position. Eric gently lifted Clara's head and lowered her near the exposed patch on my inner thigh. My pulse was beating in nervous anticipation. I had never been bitten here outside a sexual encounter. Clara didn't respond. Eric slowly lowered Clara's lips to my flesh. We waited… nothing.

Making it painfully obvious that these were the last words he ever wanted to utter, Mark sighed, reluctantly, "You will need to start it." Certainly the last thing he wanted to witness was Eric's mouth against the tender flesh of my nether region.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at me, his face expressing something akin to desire. It had been his preferred artery, and I wondered what, exactly, he was thinking. His fangs extended. After a brief hesitation he bent down and placed his fangs over my flesh. Just as his teeth pinched the skin, he stopped and looked up the length of my body.

Our eyes met. His brilliant blue eyes bore into mine, bringing memories tumbling to the forefront of my mind.

Memories of Eric, _my_ Eric.

I watched him, just as he preferred. He enjoyed watching me watch him as he pleased me, as he pleasured me, and as he bit me. I knew from his eyes that he was remembering those days too.

He turned his face to my inner thigh, nuzzling my flesh.

"Sookie…" He muttered. His eyes were full of something I couldn't decipher. He straightened and reached out to caress my cheek. He opened his lips and began to whisper, "I…" His eyes flashed to Mark and suddenly he stopped.

His eyes turned impassive.

Faster than I could observe, he bent down and punctured my flesh. Clara's fangs extended as he slowly lowered her to the punctures, now welling with pools of blood. He held her shoulders, both to stabilize her and to be ready and pull her back if she became too aggressive. I knew from experience that a hungry vampire could lose control of themselves. I watched Clara, but I could feel Eric's eyes on me. I looked up to him. He nodded his head, one quick nod. He released one hand from Clara's shoulder and swiped a tear from my cheek.

A tear I hadn't even realized I shed.

A tear for him.

A tear for us.

A tear for what we almost had, once upon a time.

"What the hell is this?" Armando said from the doorway, with some hilarity. He entered with two of his dwarfs, Hugh and Juan.

Armando glided to the bed and looked down at Clara, his eyes focusing largely on my exposed thigh. He leered and scanned the length of my body, head to toe, as if he had x-ray vision. He grinned, exposing fangs.

Mark tightened his arms around me protectively, pulling me snugly against his chest. He demanded firmly, "Don't do this."

Armando's eyes flashed to Mark. They shared a thousand words without speaking a single one. His eyes drifted back down to me as he responded aloud, "I am simply giving her _everything_ she asked for."

Mark shook his head and growled, "I will _not_ let you do this."

Armando merely grinned, and then signaled to Hugh. Hugh turned back to the door. Armando shifted his eyes to Eric and mocked, "Did my beautiful Sookie share her exciting news?" From the glint in his eyes I was certain to not like my _exciting news_.

Eric remained expressionless, his eyes on Armando. Amanda jumped over to take Eric's place holding Clara. Eric stood to his full height. Pam slid to his side.

Hugh opened the door, admitting Joseph and a female vampire.

Eric went rigid.

Joseph scanned the room, a cavalier look on his face. He greeted Mark and Doc as if they had known each another for centuries. They spoke in a language I had never heard. He turned to Eric and said, "Your new king has offered to leave you in position." Joseph nodded to me, his eyes flashed a spark. He added, "Miss Stackhouse has negotiated for _amnesty_ for you, and those in your charge, if you swear loyalty to your new king."

"And if not?" Eric retorted calmly.

Joseph's jaw tightened, his eyes unyielding, he responded, "I think you understand."

Eric looked down to me. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked up impassively before saying, "Is Sookie included in my charge?"

Joseph replied flatly, "No."

Eric's eyes flashed with anger. If he did not accept, he was dead. If he did, he would live. Either way, I was in the same predicament. "I accept sovereignty of a new king, but I wish to negotiate for Sookie to remain in my charge. We share a blood bond and she will be of more use to you if she is cooperative."

Armando and Joseph exchanged a glance. Armando stepped closer to me and said with delight, "There is little to negotiate, Viking. Sookie has requested that we marry before she moves to Spain. She will be my queen."

I felt nauseous. The room went still. I managed to clench my jaw to keep my chin from dropping to the floor. Armando planned to marry me and make me _queen of Spain_?!

Joseph added, "As you are a priest, your king has requested that you to officiate their marriage ceremony."

I felt like I could faint. Eric was looking down at me, his face unreadable. My jaw dropped open. Eric was to _officiate_ my wedding?!

A feral sound came from Mark's throat, reverberating against my back. He growled, "There will be _no_ ceremony."

Armando looked from Mark to Eric, and back down to me before saying, "Sookie, my beautiful queen, in two nights we marry. The same kiss that granted Northman a truce will seal our wedding vows. How appropriate that he officiate."

Earlier, in jest, I said that Armando should take me to Spain as initially agreed, and that I planned on marrying him. Now, I owed him a kiss, a kiss in two night's time. Armando said it would be '_an event to make history_' and he was '_simply giving me everything I asked for'_. Indeed. Not only was he planning our wedding, but he was arranging for Eric to officiate. I waited for him to announce that Sam would bartend, Quinn would cater, and Bill would DJ.

Instead, he turned to Mark and requested, "I hope you will be my best man?"

Mark replied fiercely. Whatever his words, they even caused Pam to raise an eyebrow in shock.

Joseph walked over and handed me a note card. He said, "Congratulations. Call this number when you have information on the Fellowship. They will give you Amelia's location." At that, he turned to leave. The lady vampire followed.

Armando remained still until the door clicked shut. He said, "Northman is protected, Amelia will be released, Clara is healing…"

"I negotiated with you for Amelia's release and Eric's safety because I wasn't sure if Joseph would accept my deal. But you _knew_ he was going to accept, didn't you? You _knew_ I would get those things anyway, didn't you?" I leaned back against Mark, feeling weak, physically and mentally. My words were making little sense, but he understood my point.

Armando smirked, "Yes. You should have negotiated for more." His leer faded and his eyes flashed from me to Mark. The spark in his eye instantly turned to concern. He said, "I think you better stop."

"_You_ need to stop." Mark yelled. Eric stepped to Mark's side, as did Doc. The three of them had me blocked from Armando's reach.

Armando took a step forward and held up his hands in a peace offering. He ordered, "Brother, you must stop."

Eric growled, "You will not have her."

Armando grinned, "_She_ propositioned."

Doc and Mark shared a glance. They witnessed the supposed proposition. Doc said defiantly, "That's not how I heard it." Mark nodded in agreement.

Armando raised an eyebrow at his brothers and chuckled, "Gentlemen, I anticipated as much from you two. I will be certain to make you each a copy of the recording to refresh your deficient memories."

"Queen of Spain…" I muttered nonsensically, feeling queasy.

"Don't talk to him." Eric warned, his eyes still on Armando. Doc nodded in agreement.

Armando looked down at me. His eyes softened. He said quite urgently to the group, "This must stop. Look what you are doing to her."

"Like hell. _You_ are doing this to her!" Amanda yelled, "Sookie sure as shit would never marry _you_!"

"She bought _rings_." He responded, his eyes still on me.

Amanda paused. Her face turned harsh. She growled, "You idiot! The ring isn't for you. Manolo was about to propose before we walked in on them all naked and going at it."

"What?!" Eric and Armando demanded in unison. I wasn't sure who was more upset. Armando was irate. Eric was fuming.

Amanda was wrong on all three accounts. Mark was _not_ about to propose, we were _not_ going at it, and I _did_ technically propose to Armando.

All because Hal couldn't just shop at Target.

I felt lightheaded. "No more _lady-friends_…" I said, pointing at Armando.

Armando stepped closer and leaned over me. I blinked, a long blink. Mark reached out to push him from me. Eric held out his arm to block me. In a rage, Armando roared, "Dammit, I said stop!"

The room went still.

Amanda looked down to Clara and back up to me. She gasped, "Shit!"

Suddenly everyone was on the move. Clara had been feeding this entire time. Eric pulled her from my leg. She growled. Her skin had nearly returned to a baseline pale color. Her eyes were closed, but her arms had regained strength. She latched out, her hands constricting my thigh.

I yelped from the crushing pain.

Armando and Doc gripped her fingers, wrenching her hands from me.

"Release!" Mark reprimanded.

She instantly obeyed, loosening her hands, revealing a discolored ring around my thigh. I would bruise. Pam moved Clara to the second bed. Mark reached down and recovered me. I closed my eyes, feeling tired. My leg hurt. I felt the warmth of blood trickle down my exposed flesh. Clara had been ripped from me before her fangs could release an anticoagulant or healing chemicals.

Mark shook me, "Sookie, stay awake." I opened my eyes. The ceiling spun as if I were intoxicated. He turned me in his lap and instructed, "Look at me." He smiled reassuringly.

A cool hand touched my thigh. I looked down to find Eric checking the wound. Armando shoved him from me.

"_I_ am her bonded."

"_I_ am her fiancé."

"Why do men turn into bumbling idiots around Sookie?" Amanda charged over, yelling "Move!" Armando and Eric stepped aside.

I felt her tongue clean my wound.

Hal dug through his bottomless backpack to retrieve items for Amanda. She rubbed Neosporin on the punctures and covered them with a bandage. She held the sheet as I shimmied back into my pants. She smiled down at me, her cool hand reached out to brush a stray hair from my forehead.

Armando looked bemused by Amanda's maternal mannerisms. I tried to imagine her any other way, but couldn't.

"She tastes different." Amanda whispered to Mark. The room went silent. She waited for an explanation.

"Indeed," Armando grinned, making it clear to Eric and Mark that he knew I was part fae.

"Is _that_ why you want her?" Mark asked through clinched jaw.

"It is merely an unforeseen luxury." Armando responded coolly.

Eric said, "Release her and I will get you what you _really_ traveled all this way to obtain."

"What if I _really_ want Sookie?" Armando responded.

"I know what you want."

"Ahhh. After all these years, Leif decides to play. Vikings are renowned for their savagery, not so much for their wits."

"Enough." Mark interrupted, putting his hands between Armando and Eric.

Armando continued, unrelenting, "You were a meager peasant. We were, and have always been, nobility."

Eric glared at him, and chortled, "Yet you always did have to manipulate and blackmail to find a bride."

Hugh lunged for Eric. Armando caught him by the arm, restraining him.

Amanda huffed, "What are you idiots ranting about? Why does she taste different? What is she?"

I stood, a little too quickly. My equilibrium was off and I felt weak. I grabbed the end table for stability. Mark and Eric moved to assist, but I waived them back. I turned to Amanda and acknowledged, "My father was a quarter fae. He died when I was young." I wanted to appease Amanda's innocent curiosity without revealing that I had living fairy ancestors.

Next I spoke to the idiot men of the room, "Personally, I could care less about nobility, power, or rank." I turned to Armando to add, "Especially _yours_."

Amanda snorted.

"You've never had anyone my equivalent."

"Oh, get over yourself." I snapped.

Eric's phone rang. He brushed his hand down my back and glided out the room. Oddly, Amanda watched Eric leave. She suddenly claimed we needed ice and orange juice and trotted out the door. I found it curious that she would claim to need orange juice, and even more curious that she followed Eric.

Hal watched with equal suspicion. He shrugged his shoulder dismissively.

Amanda returned several minutes later. Now that I was privy to her endeavor, I watched intently. Mark glanced at her nonchalantly. She made a small, almost unperceivable, gesture to the hallway. Mark and Doc shared an unspoken conversation before Mark excused himself to change from his bloody clothing. Doc followed his lead, pulling an unsuspecting telepath with him.

Now I was certain they were conspiring.

Pam watched Amanda.

Amanda took a seat on the bed, opposite Pam. She handed me a glass of iced orange juice, complete with straw, and said, "Pam, we should change." Pam looked down her blood-splattered outfit and stood to follow Amanda out the room. Over her shoulder Amanda said, "Armando, keep an eye on Clara. Make sure she doesn't attack your fiancé."

And suddenly I was alone with Armando and his minions.

What were they thinking leaving me alone with this turkey?

For a distraction, I began tidying the room. I rolled up the bloody towels and tucked them into the plastic laundry bag. Other than the ruined towels, we managed to maintain a relatively clean scene. Only one patch of blood soaked through to the carpet. I wetted down a towel, added some hand soap and began to scrub.

Armando was instantly at my side, ripping the towel from my hands. He looked down at me as if I were doing something completely inexcusable. I scowled up at him.

He grabbed my elbow and carefully pulled me to my feet. He explained, "The cleaning was bad enough. I will not have you scrubbing floors."

I was certain my eyes were bulging out of my head. My mouth hung open. I retorted, "I am a barmaid from northern Louisiana!" He looked at me in surprise, as if I had reasoned, "My birthday is July first," or, "I like cats." For clarification, I added, "That wedding band cost more than I'll ever earn in a year. I do all my own cleaning, my own laundry, my own cooking. For employment, I serve drinks at a bar. I clean up after drunks on a regular basis. I'm not nobility. I'm a _barmaid_."

Armando hovered over me and ran a hand down my face. He whispered, "You are no barmaid."

I huffed and slapped his hand away.

He said, "Now that we are alone…"

I rolled my eyes and gestured to his cronies, saying, "Armando, please allow me to introduce you Hugh and Juan." The edge of Hugh's lip twitched as he fought back a tinge of glee. I added, "We are not alone."

Armando raised one eyebrow. Without turning his head from me, his eyes moved to Hugh. He let out an amused, or perhaps annoyed, one-breath chuckle. Hugh and Juan left the room.

"_Now_ we are alone," Armando stated. His hazel eyes bore into me. He lowered his lips inches from mine, and praised, "You are an amazing woman, Sookie."

I leaned closer to him and scowled, "You're an ass, Armando." His eyes sparkled in delight, like the masochistic crazy vampire he was. He grinned devilishly, and began to laugh, a deep genuine laugh.

Mark and Doc suddenly returned.

Armando curbed his laughter and eyed his brothers skeptically.

Doc offered, "Congratulations."

"I am honored to be your best man." Mark said warmly, without the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What?!" I wheezed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes,… _What_?!" Armando griped.

Mark continued, "As best man, I will arrange your bachelor party."

At that, Armando grinned roguishly. I didn't want to know what images he was conjuring up in that mind of his.

His grin faded as Mark added, "I will arrange pensions for Michelle, Mazeika, and Juliette, as you will no longer require their company. I will even arrange for an engagement announcement to be sent to your entire retinue."

Now Armando was grimacing.

Doc added, "Hal is quite the graphic designer. He is working on the announcements as we speak. They will be out by dawn."

"Is there anything else we can do for you in this time of celebration, dear brother?"

Armando rebuked sarcastically, "Could you possibly do more?"

"Absolutely. Would you like us to?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Mark. His eyes were expressionless. What were they doing? If they were counting on the fact that Armando didn't really want to marry me, they better darn well be right. They better have a backup plan, a plan B, an option two.

Armando remarked, "This was the best you monkeys could come up with in twenty minutes?"

They shrugged their shoulders innocently.

Armando sneered, like a father knowing his children were up to mischief. He weighed his options. I could practically hear the wheels churning. He called their bluff with a smile, "Excellent. Plan a party. Arrange pensions. Send announcements."

They all stared at each other for an uncomfortable length of time. I began fidgeting. This was going horribly wrong. Where was Eric?

Time for plan B, option two.

Mark broke the silence and said, "Very well. As Miss Stackhouse is now in your charge, I pass on the burden of keeping her safe from imminent danger. Today she was approached by three members of an anti-vampire group. They plan an attack here in the city and she called Joseph to…"

"Mark!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. The room swished around me. I stumbled, lightheaded, falling to my knees. Armando reached for me, I pushed him away. I knelt on the floor and pointed a finger at Mark. I swallowed back tears, too furious to cry. I yelled, "Don't you _dare_ betray me!"

Mark looked down at me, his face void of all emotion. Armando watched his brother attentively. Mark slowly knelt beside me, lifted my fingers to his mouth, and kissed my hand chastely. He declared, "I will never betray you, my queen." He stood in one smooth motion, and diverted his eyes from me.

I was completely confused. I didn't know if I should cry, scream, or laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Armando demanded, equally confused. He pulled me to my feet and sat me on the bed.

"You have chosen a queen. As your best man, I will do whatever necessary to see that she has her option three." He was not betraying me. He was choreographing an option three. Or so I hoped.

Armando pierced his lips impatiently. He turned to Doc and asked, "What the hell is he rambling about?"

Doc answered, "Your fiancé has an agreement with Joseph. He plans for her to go undercover into an anti-vampire rally tomorrow at noon."

"So?"

"So, the last time Stan hired her she was kidnapped, nearly raped, and almost killed. We cannot risk our queen's safety."

Armando looked to me, "Is this true?"

"Yes." I sulked, furiously.

"You will be of no use to me if you are dead. You will not assist Joseph." Armando declared. "Stan has his own telepath. They can use him."

I exhaled a long breath in an attempt to keep from throwing a lamp at his head. I yelled "I _have_ to do this. I gave my word." I latched my eyes onto Armando's so he knew I planned to stick to it. In actuality I had to follow through to guarantee the long-term protection of Eric.

Armando said, "What did you promise Joseph?"

"That I would obtain details about the next attack."

Armando turned to his brothers and said, "What are you proposing?"

"These men are currently in a club down the road."

"My men will detain them for interrogation. Juan specialized in making mortals confess."

"Absolutely not!" I shouted. Armando looked down at me, disgruntled. I explained, "First, that's illegal in this country. Second, it'll only serve to support the stereotype of vampires being ruthless parasitical heathens, adding fuel to an already raging anti-vampire movement."

He grinned, "I like being a ruthless parasitical heathen."

I grinned back and jeered, "That's because you're so good at it."

He snickered. "Fine. My men will retrieve them and _you_ can interrogate, my queen."

"My telepathy is suspended."

Mark broke in, "I propose a violence-free alternative."We waited with baited breath and tenterhooks. He proposed, "Sookie and Hal lure them to a private room where we touch them, willing them to yield to us. We obtain details of their plan, alter their memories, and leave. No violence. No feeding."

"No fun." Armando added bleakly.

I supposed the only difference between my plan and Mark's was that now I had the protection and assistance of vampires. It would be safer for Hal and me. While something felt morally wrong about luring a group of men, these _were_ the zealots responsible for destroying Fangtasia. While my brain worked out the morality of each option, my mouth opened and formed the words, "Fine, but no violence or feeding."

Always the devious mind, Armando agreed, "Fine. But I demand that only the three of us are present for questioning. I will share select information with Sookie, the rest I will use in my own negotiations with Stan." Evidently, he would only help _his queen_ if he had something to gain from it. He was simply insatiable.

I slumped down on the bed.

Hal and Amanda entered with a loaded food cart. Amanda and Mark shared a meaningful glance. I noticed that two bottles of TrueBlood were missing from the order. It did not escape my notice that two vampires were missing as well. I was certain that Mark and Doc had cleverly excluded _'non-family'_ for a reason. I was also certain that Eric was privy to the entire scheme. If Drew followed us to the springs, he probably tracked the zealots after we left and called earlier to inform Eric of their location. Drew would have informed Eric that Armando sent Barry to our lunch, and Eric would have concluded that his room and phone were bugged. This would not only explain his new phone, but it would explain why he wasn't in his room earlier.

Was Eric one step ahead of Armando? I forced back a hopeful grin.

Amanda and Mark forced Royalty down Clara's resistant throat. She regained what little color she once had, but would remain frail for a day or two. Mark looked relieved. The vampires shared drinks as they sat by Clara's side, conversing in Spanish, and acting like juveniles. Armando took the last Royalty from the bottle warmer and walked over to join us.

Hal and I were sitting at the table. Enough food was spread out to feed a family of six. Armando leaned over to scrutinize our selections. He held up Hal's glass of cabernet sauvignon, smelling it approvingly. His eyes widened at the caviar, "What the hell is that?" He looked like he spotted a turd on a silver platter. He poked at it with the serving spoon.

I giggled, despite myself. It did look absolutely disgusting.

Hal answered, "Salted egg masses from a fully ripe ovary of a sturgeon." He looked into Armando's eyes and said bluntly, "It was once reserved strictly for nobles… I'm surprised you don't know it."

The room went silent. I could feel Doc cautioning Hal. Hal put a heaping spoonful into his mouth and moaned delightedly as he chewed.

"Absolutely revolting," Armando declared.

I agreed and tried not to gag.

Armando sat in the chair across from me and observed as I ate and talked to Hal. He said nothing more. He simply sat, staring blankly, looking like he was being tortured. I wondered if he was scheming ways to get out of our wedding in two night's time. Our kiss that would make history. Our kiss that would seal his fate as a married man. He looked shell-shocked. He looked like I would expect a womanizer to look in the days before his wedding.

Armando looked away as Hal enjoyed the caviar. I suddenly contemplated shoving a handful into my mouth, simply to repulse him. Hal ate slowly, savoring each bite with a moan. I was nearly positive he did so out of spite.

After I ate, I felt significantly better, but still slightly weak. I was certainly not up for a marathon, or even a sprint for that matter.

Mark's phone rang.

It was showtime.

They walked us down the hall as we arranged last minute details. Doc and Hal embraced. Doc was evidently uncomfortable sending Hal off into potential danger. Mark, Armando, and I stood in awkward silence, waiting for the elevator to open. Hal and I stepped in. As the door closed, Amanda yelled from the end of the hall. Doc and Armando turned towards her. Mark grinned and jumped into the elevator in the last moment before the door slid shut.

Armando cursed from behind the sealed door.

Mark spun me into his arms and bent down to press his lips to my cheek. "I will never betray you," he whispered in my ear, as he planted kisses down my neck. He hugged me against him and slid his hands down my arms. He took my hands in his and said, "I want to be the one who makes you happy. I want to be the one who see your beautiful smile every day. And I want, someday, to be the one who gets the honour." I followed his eyes down to my hand. He had slipped the wedding band on my finger. I gaped. It was beautiful, an understated simple elegance. I looked up at him. As the elevator arrived at ground level he released my hands and said, "Be careful, Sookie."

Hal and I entered the lobby, and like that I was Mrs. Harold Roberts, wife of a polygamous gay man. Not exactly how I envisioned my future.

I spotted Drew, and rushed across the foyer to meet him.

He winked as we approached.

Hal was momentarily speechless. He touched Drew, gripping his arm, and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't touch me," Drew reprimanded Hal. He looked at me and said, "Head down Sixth Street to a club named Pure. Eric and Pam are waiting."

"Thanks Drew." I said, turning to head out into the chaos. Sixth Street was not only the hang out for the massive population of undergraduates at UT, but it was where vampire-groupies went after the Congress Avenue Bridge show every night.

Drew caught my arm and said, "Be careful little darling."

He winked.

I nodded and headed for the doors. I looked back over my shoulder to wave, but Drew was nowhere in sight. Once outside Hal exclaimed, "What the hell is he?"

"I have no idea. What happened when you touched him?"

"Nothing, I got absolutely nothing. He is definitely _not_ human."

We walked several blocks down the Sixth Street entertainment district, the center of Austin's live music scene. Pure Ultra Lounge was a misplaced bastardization of Vegas dance club and South Beach art deco. Hal used his charms to bypass the line and slip us straight into the lounge. As soon as we entered, women began approaching Hal. He simply flashed his wedding band and slung his arm around me.

Hal strutted through the crowd like he owned the place. We quickly made our way to the bar and ordered two gin and tonics. We scanned through the swarms of patrons, and eventually found our culprits. Hal held my hand as we casually strolled past the corner booth. Five men sat huddled around the table, looking over a crinkled document. They looked up as we approached.

"The newlyweds!" the skinny man from Barton Springs announced. The other men from the springs cheered and invited us to join them. The remaining two men eyed us suspiciously. The one holding the document slipped it off the table and into his briefcase.

I wondered if Hal was picking up anything from their shielded brains. I smiled and formally introduced myself, and my _husband_.

As he shook my hand, the dark haired man in glasses remarked, "I know you from somewhere…"

I wasn't certain what Hal was picking up, but he gentle squeezed my arm and said, "You look familiar as well… You don't happen to be a fellow domer, do you?"

The man leapt to his feet and cheered, "Class of 98!"

I had no idea what the hell they were talking about. I smiled and played along. The man was waiting for Hal to speak. Hal said, "02 for me. Sookie was a St. Mary's girl."

"You married a Smick Chick!" The man cheered, as if that meant something with respect to the bedroom. I wasn't sure if I should smile or furrow. They cheered, clearly drunk, or stupid. Often the two march hand in hand. The domer ordered a round of shots.

Looking around the bar, I found a stunningly handsome vampire staring at me. Eric. Vermin were flocking to him like bees to honey. His eyes were set on me. He flashed a smile.

"What'cha doing here?" a man from the springs asked.

Hal announced, "Sookie's bridesmaids are still in town so we rented out a room in the third floor VIP area. Would you gents mind helping me entertain four lovely ladies this evening?" Their excitement was palatable. None of the men wore wedding bands. As icing on their cake, he added, "Drinks and food are already paid for." Only the man with the brief case looked the slightest bit dubious. His eyes kept flashing to me. There was something familiar about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I got the impression that he was thinking the same about me.

I glanced back at the bar and saw Eric on his phone. His eyes flashed to Pam. She was slipping a folded bill into a barmaid's cleavage. I turned back to the table.

"Here they are now." Hal announced. I looked up to find Armando's entourage approaching. They looked absolutely adorable, disgustingly adorable, as usual. Mazeika, Michelle, and Juliette beamed at me. Four of the men were practically drooling. Mister Briefcase was not. Hal instructed, "Sookums, why don't you take the girls on upstairs. We will be right up." He nuzzled his face against mine, and without planting a kiss made it appear like an intimate gesture. I stood to depart.

Pam's barmaid was suddenly at my side, announcing, "Your VIP suite is ready." She turned to guide me and my '_bridesmaids'_ up the stairs. Eric and Pam watched us leave the main floor. Eric flashed a seductive grin. I smiled right back.

Michelle said, "Darling, I am so glad you invited us. We were worried Armando was keeping you to himself."

I cringed.

Our suite contained lounge chairs clustered around low tables. There was a fully stocked bar, but, curiously, no bartender. I directed the ladies to a grouping of four chairs and asked what I could get them from the bar. My bridesmaids ordered Pellegrino.

I snorted, "_Pellegrino_?"

"Armando doesn't the taste of alcohol in the blood."

I restrained myself enough to keep from rolling my eyes.

I noticed that they each had their marks concealed with jewelry, scarf, or collar. These were the classiest courtesans I would probably ever meet. Tonight, however, I would teach them loosen up and live like small town southerners. Making a _slight_ modified to their order, I placed shot glasses, lime slices, salt, and a bottle on the table. I taught them the five-step process of drinking tequila: moisten, salt, lick, drink, bite.

By the third round, they were completely uninhibited, and mighty entertaining, but I grew concerned by the absence of my newly-acquired gay husband. By round four I knew about all I cared to know about Armando as a lover, friend, or companion. I was growing impatient. Juliette repeatedly confessed her undying (ha!) love, although it may have been the alcohol speaking. Apparently, Armando did not permit his courtesans to profess love, or ask for his. He was, however, a sensual and unselfish lover. It was difficult for me to imagine him being unselfish about any aspect of his existence.

Mazeika was nearly sobbing as she slurred, "He's really sweet and caring and romantic. I loved him from the moment I met him. I want him for myself."

The other two agreed.

I wondered if they were all talking about the same Marquez brother.

Eventually the men showed up. The ladies were on round five. It was my professional opinion, judging from their behavior, that the men had exceeded the ladies in alcohol consumption. Hal appeared to be the worst of the lot. He staggered over to the table and greeted me with a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek.

He chuckled.

Everyone laughed.

It was awful being the only sober patron in a room of drunkards.

"Where's your other friend?" I asked. Mister Briefcase was missing. Hal shrugged his shoulders and made an awful sound, blowing air through his lips. The guys chortled along and introduced themselves to the ladies. Hal poured another round of shots.

I anxiously awaited our interrogators.

Suddenly Mazeika yelled out, "I love you!" and downed a shot. The table followed her lead, but I followed her eyes. Her gesture may have appeared like a toast, but she yelled in the direction of the Marquez brothers. I wasn't certain which brother was the target of her affection. Judging from their faces, neither did they.

And for the first time ever, Armando looked flabbergasted. He gaped.

His ladies were three sheets to the wind…

Professing their love…

But not all to him…

I stood and headed for the stairs. As I passed, I said, "Good luck boys," and gestured to the drunk-fest. Doc gawked at his drunken husband. Armando remained speachless. Mark tried his best to suppress a grin. And I bopped down the stairs, returning to the ground level to seek fresh air, and perhaps a Viking to walk me back to the hotel.

I scouted the club in search of Eric or Pam. Neither was in sight. Since I was clearly not needed upstairs, I stepped outside and headed back to the hotel. Sixth Street was closed to traffic at this hour. People filled the streets, hopping from bar to bar. Despite the bustle around me, a motion in a side alley caught my attention. Mister Briefcase was pacing under a streetlight, speaking angrily into his phone. I ducked into a shadow and slid along the side of a brick building. As I approached, I caught bits of his conversation, "Newlin… Yes… Stackhouse… alive… husband…"

He hung up his phone and kicked the driver door of a nearby car. He slammed the briefcase down on the hood. Keys fell to the ground. I froze. The bricks were cool against my back.

Unexpectedly, a side door flew open, illuminating the shadows. The sudden movement made my heart pound. A busboy trotted out and threw a trash bag over the railing and into a nearby dumpster.

I looked up, too late.

Mister Briefcase gripped my neck and yelled, "You may have escaped the ambush on your house, the were attack, and the fire, but your luck just ran out bitch."

With all my might, I grabbed his arms and yanked him closer as I swing my leg into his groin. He immediately bent forward with his head while his body folded at the waist into a crouched position. I ran to the car, grab his briefcase, and retrieved his keys and phone from the ground. I raced back to Sixth Street and dashed down the middle of the road, heading for the Driskill. Still weakened from my earlier blood loss, I felt a physical drain on my body. I checked to see if I was being followed. Just as I turned, my eyes met Briefcase through the crowd. We both froze. His eyes narrowed as he lunged forward. He was larger and stronger, but I was smaller and more agile. I used that to my advantage to slide through the masses and zigzag my way to safety.

Suddenly I was knocked forward. My forehead hit the curb as my body slid along the pavement. I feebly pushed myself up and turned on my back. He stood over me, his eyes full of rage.

"You're a dead woman!" He shouted like a lunatic.

I flipped him the bird. It was not lady-like, but he was no gentleman.

He clinched his fist and swung for my face. I ducked just in time, his hand brushed my hair. I kicked out his knee. He keeled over on top of me.

Several college boys rushed forward to restrain Mister Briefcase-less. They waved over a nearby police officer. I blinked several times to keep from passing out. Blood dripped down my forehead. I didn't want to end up in the hospital, or having to explain my situation to the police. A large group formed around us and everyone described what they witnessed. One patrolman took Briefcase-less into custody, while the second called for an ambulance and began obtaining statements. Several people were talking to me at once. I rested my head on my knees.

I just wanted to go home. My home. Bon Temps.

Alone.

Clinching the briefcase, I stood and managed to stumble away from the crowd. Somehow I made it back to the Driskill, although I didn't recall walking the distance. My head pounded. The concierge lady looked up with concern. Clearly I had been through a difficult night. I made my way to the suite, turned on a movie, and curled up on the couch. The room went dark.


	30. Chapter 30

_Readers,_

_If you hate cliffhangers, I recommend skipping this chapter. Of course, if you hate cliffhangers you aren't reading this little story. (wink) _

_I received several messages from concerned readers. Let me clarify… only a few chapters remain in my __original plot__. If enough interest remains after that point, I will continue writing. Enjoy and review._

_Cheers,_

_Ann_

*

*

*

Several men crammed around and began talking earnestly. I tucked my head under my arm to muffle their voices and return to my slumber. Abruptly, the room stilled. A cool hand soothed the surficial wound on my forehead. Voices were replaced by a single soothing murmur against my ear. My body and mind relaxed in response, but my head pounded unremittingly. I was carried from the couch, embraced against a firm chest. He laid me in bed and slowly tilted my head to the side, lightly touching my neck. A warm, damp cloth pressed against my temple, cleaning dried blood from my skin and hair.

"Relax…"

My muscles surrendered. I sunk into the bed.

His parted fingers encircled my head, touching from behind my ears and spanning across my forehead. Slowly, he slid his fingers into my hair, against my scalp. His thumbs remained on my temples and gently massaged. His hands could have easily crushed me. Instead, my pain subsided as if charmed by the rhythm of his fingers. Holding his thumbs stationary against my temples, he began massaging my scalp with light pressure.

"Sleep…"

My mind began drifting back to unconscious. I fought to maintain a small fragment of awareness. My pulse eased, my breathing slowed and depended, and I fought to differentiate reality from dream.

He slipped off my shoes. I felt my shirt unbutton. Lifting my torso, his fingers slid the shirt over my shoulders and down my arms. Holding me against his chest, he traced featherlight strokes across the faint maenad scars on my back. He slowly lowered my head to the pillow, sweeping hair from my face. Cool fingers traced a scar on the right side of my waist before sliding my pants and sox off in one fluid motion. His fingers soothed the fresh ring of bruises on my upper thigh, and puncture on my foot.

A downy bedspread slid up my body and tucked under my chin. Cool lips touched my forehead. My mind began pulling me under.

"Sleep, my beautiful queen."

And I did.

Tinny voices sounded from a television or radio, too quiet to decipher, and then stopped. I woke comfortably enveloped in a soft comforter, surrounded with several down pillows, my skin against soft sheets. I yawned and stretched out my arms, arching my back. I opened my eyes to find Armando staring down at me, his eyes heavy, his chest bare. I was lying across his lap.

He grinned, "Good morning."

I recoiled and cocooning myself into a ball, twisting the blanket around me protectively. He said he wouldn't bite me or have sex with me. I yelled, "We have an agreement!"

He glanced at the door, seemingly having a silent conversation through it. He said, "I did nothing more than prepare you for bed."

I remembered him washing my face. I remembered feeling frozen as he undressed me and touched my wounds. I remembered him wrapping me in the blanket I now clutched. I scowled at him. "Why am I in _your_ bed?"

"Yours is occupied."

"Where are your lady friends?"

"Elsewhere."

Right, I thought. Knowing him, he probably left them in the club. I glanced around the room. It was after six o'clock in the morning. Armando would be retiring soon. Pure had been closed for four hours. I focused back on the mission at hand, "Did you get information about the next attack?"

"My missions are _always_ successful," he grinned arrogantly.

I huffed and demanded impatiently, "And?"

"You had three questions. Now it is my turn." He waited for my reluctant nod and then began, "Who did this to you?" He motioned to my head and neck.

"You did." I retorted. He may not have been my assailant, but he was the reason all of this was happening to me. He pierced his lips, clearly not accepting the answer. Too bad, I thought, and waited for the next question.

"What do you know of the deal between my brother and the Viking?"

Luckily, I could answer this truthfully without putting anyone in jeopardy, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

He looked displeased, but he knew I was being truthful. He used his final chance by asking, "What is option three? You thanked me for pulling an option three when we were en route to the jet. Tonight Manolo said he would do whatever necessary to see that you had your option three."

I clinched my jaw. If he sensed that I was lying, he would simply will me to tell all. I disclosed, "Option three is to run away with him."

"Is that what you want?" He asked derisively, adding "You want to run away with a man that abstains from making love to you?"

Clearly this was none of his darn business. I wanted to slap him, but I knew he wouldn't allow it. Amanda implied that Mark and I had been intimate. How did he know that Mark abstained? He was probably just attempting to frazzle me. I refused to give him the pleasure.

With a forced smile, I said, "You had your three questions."

He looked at me skeptically. My answers may not have been forthcoming, but neither were his. I wondered what he was scheming behind those churning hazel eyes. I said, "Now tell me about the planned attack so I can fulfill my end of the bargain with Joseph."

Surprisingly, he did.

He explained, "These men have secured large amounts of highly flammable materials, currently stored in a warehouse near the airport. In two nights, a celebration is planned to announce new rule of Louisiana, Arkansas, Nevada, and Texas. They plan to alight the building during the ceremony."

Texas clearly had a traitor in the ranks, namely Barry the Bellboy. Armando said he would only give me select information and would use the rest for his own negotiations. I wondered what other information he obtained. I wondered what he was negotiating.

He appeared annoyed as he remarked, "I went through this trouble only to find that you not only managed to get yourself injured, but you managed to obtain all the necessary evidence." He motioned over to the briefcase, now resting on the dresser. The phone was disassembled, perhaps to keep it from being traced to the hotel. The contents of the briefcase were neatly organized into piles. He added, "It was more than enough to appease Joseph."

He said it _was_ more than enough to appease Joseph.

I paused, "_Was_…"

"Yes. You are clear of your obligation to him. At exactly noon, wait under the stained glass dome in the lobby."

"Amelia better not be injured!" I threatened.

"You have my word," he grinned.

I was beginning to dread that grin. I huffed, "I don't trust your word."

He laughed, "It is true, my beautiful queen, few vampires are good for their word. Even so, she is uninjured."

"Tell me how I can be clear of any obligation to _you_."

"If everything goes as planned, you will be clear in two nights."

"I will not marry you."

He grinned suggestively, and leaned toward me to deduce, "Not if everything goes as planned."

"Where's Mark?" I knew he wouldn't answer if I asked about Eric. I figured Mark and Eric were together, wherever they were. The fact that I was undressed in Armando's bed was an indication that they didn't know I was in this suite.

He shook his head and chided, "You had your three questions." His lip twitched up as he bargained, "But I will answer in exchange for a kiss."

"No." I said firmly. Nothing was ever that simple with Armando. Last time I attempted to negotiate with a kiss, I ended up engaged.

I glared at him.

He watched unblinking until he was certain that I wouldn't consider negotiating. His eyes narrowed in disappointment. Shaking his head, he lifted the remote and played a video. I watched as a camera focused. It was a hotel room identical to Mark's. Eric and Mark were yelling at one another in a slur of languages. Doc, Pam, and Amanda were attempting to break them apart. Eric slouched in a chair. His elbows on his knees, he hung his head. A moment later he slammed his fist on the table, splintering it in two. His phone rang. He answered, listened, and reported that there had been an attack a block away. The victim matched my description and an ambulance had been called. They flew out of the room, presumably to search the regional hospitals.

Armando whispered excitedly in my ear, "As you lay in bed with me, he searched the city for you."

I felt a blend of panic and rage. They set out to search for me hours ago. Eric couldn't track me. It was nearly sunrise. I scrambled from the bed, the comforter wrapped around me.

In a terrifying blur he jumped to his feet and stood in front of me. He wore only boxers. I looked up at him, knowing fear was evident in my eyes. He merely handed me a neatly folded pile of clothing and said, "Go." I snatched the clothes from his hands and sprinted for the door.

He did not attempt to stop me. He did not follow. He simply crawled back into bed and flipped between camera views on the TV, as easily as I would flip channels.

I stopped in the doorway and turned around. I stood and watched him watch the screen. Did he show me the video hoping I would attempt to flee? Did he want me to leave the suite? Was I reacting exactly as he anticipated? Was I running into his trap? The answer was most likely _yes_. I had no idea what he was up to, but I knew I was done letting him get what he wanted. With significant effort, I walked back to the bed and sat down. His eyes turned to me in alarm. I forced myself to yawn. I lay down, nestled into the comforter, and whispered, "Goodnight, Armando."

He huffed out a breath. I smiled internally. For several minutes he sat motionless on the bed next to me.

Eventually he chuckled and said, "Do I no longer terrify you?"

I turned to face him. With all the warmth I could muster I said, "You had your three questions." I reached out and placed my hand over his. He looked down at my wedding band and raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. I whispered, "I hope we find love, my beautiful king."

"Holy hell," he reeled, pulling away from me, his eyes widening in anguish.

He went pale, even for a vampire. Of all the weaknesses for a vampire to have, his were love, marriage, and monogamy. All the legends and lore about garlic, holy water, and crosses, when all a victim needed was to yell, "_I love you!" _I resisted the urge to laugh.

Within a blink, he recomposed himself, his hazel eyes on me hungrily.

I gulped.

Suddenly he slid under the blanket, pinning me to the bed. He held his weight off me with his arms, and gently wrapped his cool hands around my head, thumbs at my temples. A flood of emotions poured into me. As he lowered his face to mine, he said, "Why wait to _find_ love, when we can _make_ love, my beautiful queen." He did not resist the urge to laugh.

He hovered over me, smiling. He reached out, brushed my cheek, and said, "Now, would you prefer to stay and make love with me, or leave and find love with Manolo?"

"I'll leave," I cried out in panic.

He grinned knowingly, and lowered his cheek to mine to whisper, "Your ride is here, my beautiful queen."

A moment later glass shattered.

Eric stood on the balcony.

He did not look pleased.

Armando's entourage flooded the room and swiftly crowded around their king. Eric watched Armando with contempt. Armando watched me with a grin. I sprinted from the bed, aiming for the balcony. Hugh gripped my arm, inhibiting my advancement.

Armando waived his hand to the dresser and said, "My queen, don't forget your belongings."

Juan walked over, shoved the contents back into the briefcase, grabbed my clothes, and dropped everything into my arms. The entourage parted, forming a clear exit path to the balcony. Hugh released my arm.

I looked up at Eric hesitantly. He took a step into the room and held out his arm to me, his eyes still on Armando. I ran to him, tucking into his chest. Instantly we were in the air, fleeing the hotel. I rested my head against his chest as he flew.

Minutes later he slid me to my feet and held a finger to my lips, requesting silence. He gently pulled the briefcase and clothing from my clinched hands and searched the contents. His face grew dim. He held up a bra and examined the front embroidery. He stood and stepped to me. With a wickedly seductive smile, he slid his hands under the comforter. His fingers were everywhere, but nowhere. He ripped something from the front of my bra, and held it out for inspection. It was a teeny tracking device, small enough to fit on my fingertip. He handed me the pile of documents, and flew off with everything else.

I looked around to find myself alone and nearly naked on a rooftop above Sixth Street.

Within minutes, he was back, empty handed. His eyes scanned down my exposed flesh. He touched the graze on my forehead and said angrily, "What did he do, Sookie?"

"Nothing," and oddly it was true. I sputtered out an abridged version of the night and added, "Eric, whatever you're thinking, we need to do the opposite to throw him off."

He pulled me to him and again we flew through the Austin skyline. I clutched the papers against my body and gripped around him with my free arm. We flew in the balcony door of a hotel suite. Still holding me, he lowered his lips to my forehead. Sliding under the comforter, his fingers trailed down the arch of my back. He whispered against my ear, "What's the opposite of taking you to my room so I can become reacquainted with every inch of your flesh?"

Yikes! Yeah, what's the opposite of that, I thought. I simply replied, "Eric!"

He tilted my face to his and bore down on me with his radiantly blue eyes, insisting, "Tell me it isn't true…"

From the look in his eyes I knew exactly what he was asking. Frankly it was none of his business, but I wouldn't torment him with the unknown. I sighed, "We didn't. Mark stopped."

"_He_ stopped?"

"Yes."

"But you wanted to?"

"I think so."

"Sookie, you don't know him."

I understood what he was saying. However, while I hadn't known Mark for a long time, I did feel like I knew who he was. I knew he had a heart. I knew he was a good man. I knew he loved his family. I knew he would never _touch_ me. I knew he would never harm me. I knew he would stand up for me. And I knew he wanted to love me. It was a lot, for a vampire anyway.

"What deal did you make with Mark?"

"We agreed to protect you."

I knew that while he was telling me the truth, there was more to their deal than that. I asked, "Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't be with him, Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie. Yes."

While his eyes spoke untold volumes, his lips spoke none.

I asked, "Has he lied to me? Has he been devious or deceitful? Is he hiding something from me? Has he done something unforgivable?"

He admitted somberly, "No."

"Then give me _one_ reason."

He suddenly looked deflated, defeated, devastated. He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead, and said sadly, "He is noted for being a good man, Sookie."

"Aren't _you_ a good man?"

There was a knock on the door.

Ignoring the door, I watched Eric fixedly, waiting for him to speak. We stood motionless. I reemphasized my question, "Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't be with _him_, Eric?"

He diverted his eyes, looking to the door. He knew what I was asking of him, and he knew it had nothing to do with Mark. I exhaled a breath in disappointment. While I was relieved he had nothing bad to say about Mark, I was devastated that he had nothing to say of himself. Just _one_ reason. Just one reason to choose him over Mark.

Hal sent excitedly, "_Sookie?! Get the damn door!"_

The knock turned into pounding.

Eric brushed his fingers down my cheek. Before turning for the door he said, "Come back to me when it ends, lover."

"But...?" I blubbered as he turned away to open the door.

Before words could form, I was swept off my feet into Mark's arms. He clutched me against him, as if I were precious and delicate and missed. Hal and Amanda barraged me with questions. Mark paused and slid me to my toes. His eyes widened at the realization that I was nearly naked. Studying the embroidered Driskill logo on the comforter, his eyes turned to molten rage. He took a step back, causing the room to silence in response.

I was nearly naked. I had been missing for hours. And I was at the Driskill until nearly sunrise. He had clearly arrived at one conclusion… Armando.

"What did he do to you?" Mark attempted to ask calmly, while his eyes traveled from the blanket, to my exposed skin, to my neck and head wounds with concern. He emitted a low, barely audible growl, his eyes fixed off in the distance.

Amanda pulled Hal back a step. She looked uncertain.

Doc stepped closer, putting one hand on Mark's shoulder. He said, "Sookie, tell us what happened."

I gave an account of everything that happened after I left the VIP suite at Pure. Eric explained the tracking devices, and contents of the briefcase.

Mark put his arms around me and requested, "Sookie, we wish for you to leave town and hide. Tell no one of your whereabouts. Northman will find you when it's safe."

"I gave my word that I would be here in two nights."

"You owe Armando _nothing_ Sookie."

"But if I don't kiss him, the truce is void and he can go after Eric again."

Eric insisted, "Sookie, you must take Amelia and go somewhere safe."

"I will not leave if you're in danger, Eric."

Mark offered, "We offer Northman our protection. Armando will not attack him again."

Eric took my hand and pleaded with his eyes, "Sookie, please."

"Give me one reason, Eric."

"Because it would hurt me if you died." And without another word, he turned and glided from the room at vampiric speed, leaving me wondering which version of the question this was in answer to.

Everyone shifted around awkwardly and said their goodbyes. Hal and I arranged to have breakfast. Doc nodded his goodbye the good ol' fashion vampire way. Amanda hugged me.

They departed, leaving me alone with Mark in the last remaining minutes before sunrise.

Mark smiled at me and bent down to kiss my forehead. He leaned back, cupping my cheek in his hand, and said, "Run away with me, Sookie Stackhouse." His eyes searched mine, desperately seeking agreement.

"Mark," I gulped, looking down to the floor, uncertain what he asked of me.

He tilted my face to his. I looked up into his lovely brown eyes. He whispered, "I have everything I want in this world… except you. I want nothing more than to see you happy, and I will do whatever it takes to win your heart." His fingers soothingly stroked strands of my hair. His eyes hungry, he breathed, "I'll give you one reason why you _should_ be with me, Sookie."

I flushed at the realization that he overheard my earlier conversation. Darn vampire hearing.

With a featherlike fingertip, he traced from my cheekbone down and across my jaw line, and ended on my chin. With seeming determination, he traced my lips. My lips parted as I focused wholly on his mouth in anticipation. He bent down and captured my parted lips with his own. His supple lips gently pressed to mine with infinite care and proficiency. His tender caress gradually became more passionate. His arms tightened around me. I gasped, and he used my reaction to deepen our kiss. His tongue brushed past mine, tasting faintly of mint. He indulged in our kiss as if he was born to kiss me, as if he waited twelve hundred years for this one embrace. My hands traveled up his arms, feeling lean and powerful muscles under his cotton shirt. I gripped his shoulder, feeling the need to steady myself despite being held securely in his arms.

He ended the kiss with several gentle, quick kisses between each set of words as he said, "The sun. Must go. Promise me. Be Careful."

I smiled dreamily, still taken aback by the power and passion behind his kiss.

He pulled back and retrieved a valet receipt from his pocket. In a rush he said, "Maps, cash, and clothing are in the trunk." Before I could protest he added, "You can pay me back when I come to Bon Temps."

And he flew out the room and down the hall.

I pulled open the curtains and fell asleep watching the sunrise over the Austin skyline.

After a few hours I woke to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. My stomach growled in response. Hal stood over me holding a tray loaded with breakfast goods. We chatted as we devoured waffles, omelets, sausage, pastries, toast and bacon like feral animals. Hal was clearly feeling the affect of last night's overindulgence. He choked down aspirin with his orange juice.

I showered, changed, and dried my hair as Hal watched the end of Regis and Kelly. By the time I finished, Hal had sorted through all the documents and stuffed them into a large FedEx envelope. We had receipts, locations, maps, contact information, and photographs as evidence. Clearly, I hit the jackpot with that briefcase.

I stood to say farewell to Hal. He stepped to my side, a sly smile perked up on his lips. He announced, "I'm going with you."

I looked at him with surprise, "What!?"

"Dominic booked me a flight home, but I would prefer to go with you. We can hideaway together like two renegades."

"Three," I corrected, "I pickup Amelia at noon."

"Three renegades!" He laughed excitedly.

"Won't Doc worry when he finds out you didn't make it back to Spain?"

He grinned like a child caught doing something naughty, "I left a note." He added, "Plus, I have a lot to teach you. It will take months, we can start this week and then I'll travel back every month for a week-long lesson."

I couldn't say no. Of the three telepaths I knew, he was the expert.

We arrived in the Driskill lobby ten minutes early. We stood under the stained glass dome, anxious for the exchange, excited for Amelia. Hal had the documents in hand. At exactly noon the concierge lady trotted over, calling my name. I turned to find her handing me a phone.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hi," a woman responded. It was not Amelia.

"Uh, hi."

"Where are you?"

"Waiting under the stained glass dome."

"In the hotel?" She yawned.

"Yes," I answered impatiently.

"Why?"

I looked down to the phone blankly. "Who _is_ this?"

"It's Juliette," she giggled, "Armando left me a note that said to call you at noon at this number. Last night was fun, but I think we picked up a stray. Armando hates strays. She is asleep in your bed and we can't wake her."

I dropped the phone. Amelia was in _my_ bed, in _my_ room, in _Armando's_ suite. She was the one occupying my bed last night. She had been only one room away. That sick bastard.

We dashed to the fourth floor. Juliette and Michelle greeted us at the door of the suite. Amelia was sound asleep, tucked under the covers, her packed suitcase at the foot of the bed. She was uninjured, but unconscious. Armando probably _touched_ her after I left. Juliette and Michelle simply thought we were doing them a favor by removing a stray from their hands. They were completely oblivious to the true nature of _their_ Armando. I called the concierge lady to explain that Armando overindulged, leaving us with an unconscious friend. She offered assistance and discretion, letting us take Amelia down the freight elevator and out the back kitchen door. As we left, I informed her that Armando had a vacancy in his _lady entourage_. She beamed excitedly at the prospect.

To each their own, I thought.

We loaded Amelia in the backseat, and drove to a Sonic to plan our route over peanut butter milkshakes. Eric included information on a cabin near Albuquerque. We discussed potential routes and marked our way on the map. We had a long drive ahead.

Before we left, I made an anonymous call to the local Field Division of the FBI and explained everything I knew about the zealots, the attack on Fangtasia, the local planned attack, and the traitor Barry. I told them I would leave all my information in a FedEx envelope at the Sonic under the name Barry Bellboy. Hal approached an employee and explained that someone left the envelope sitting on a nearby table. They put it in the lost and found.

As we turned to walk back to the car, I noticed a black sedan idling across the street. There were two passengers, both with the brain signatures of weres.

Armando's watchdogs.

Hal spotted them as well. He grabbed my arm and rushed me back to the car. He sent, _"How did they find us?"_

"_Eric found several tracking devices in my belongings. We never searched Amelia! Armando could have planted hundreds in her suitcase." _

"_Let's drive to the Austin airport and check her bag on my flight to Spain."_

"_One of us needs to search her on the way."_

Hal smiled unsteadily and said aloud, "Mind if I drive?"

I smiled. Understandably he did not want to search her, or her belongings. Surrendering the keys, I slid into the backseat and began my search. After pulling a small chip off her shoe, I dug through her tote. Anything suspicious was loaded in her suitcase, leaving only cash, credit cards, identification, and a sealed manila envelope in the massive tote, now nearly empty. We drove fast and sporadically, hoping to lose them long enough for Hal to run the bag in without being spotted.

Throwing the car into park in passenger drop-off area, Hal rushed off toward the Delta counter. I hopped in the driver seat and sped to the nearby Hilton. The minutes counted down as I waited for Hal. One airport shuttle arrived with a family of four. I grew anxious, uncertain if I should go back or wait. My heart sunk as I spotted a black car pull into the adjacent parking space. I reluctantly turned my head.

It was a black Camry.

Hal smiled over at me, and sent, _"In case the car is being tracked."_

We wasted no time transferring Amelia and our remaining belongings into the new car. We headed off, uncertain of our destination, but knowing we needed to leave before the watchdogs figured out we were not Spain-bound. If the first car was bugged, they knew of our plans to drive to the cabin near Albuquerque. It wouldn't take them long to find the first car, and once they did, they would track down details of this car. We had to disappear.

"Sookie, where can we go? We need a place where nobody would think to look, somewhere secret."

"I have just the place…" I responded. We changed course and headed northeast. Armando wouldn't expect me to return to Bon Temps. And even if he did, he would never find my hidey hole.

Ominous clouds filled the graying sky, lighting blazed in the horizon.

Five hours later, Amelia was still asleep. Rain poured down on Bon Temps. After parking behind Merlotte's and I scribbled down a note for Sam and ran it up to his mailbox.

It read,

_*_

_Sam,  
__I'm okay. Going into hiding. Hope to be back in a few days.  
__SS_

_*_

We left and headed down Hummingbird Road. A car was parked on the side of my house. I noted the Louisiana plates, but simply figured it was one of Alcide's employees working on my house. I didn't have time to check. Hal flung Amelia over his shoulder, and I grabbed our luggage, thankful to have a lighter load.

Weighed down, we sloshed through the cool rain and mud. Making our way past the graveyard, and through Bill's property, we finally emerged from the row of oak trees. Our journey across the field was significantly slower from how I remembered it with Bill. We drudged uphill to the highest point in the area. We were drenched and muddy. The luggage, and I, had taken a few spills in the mud. Resting against Bill's solo pine tree, I caught my breath and stretched my tired arms. Hal moved Amelia to his other shoulder. We forged towards the woods to the left, aiming for the hunting platform. Before delving into the thicket, I glanced back across the field, down to Bill's house.

Something felt ominous, and this time it wasn't the stormy sky.

This time I saw movement as a man slipped behind the row of oaks at the end of Bill's property. I dropped the luggage and gripped Hal's arm, sending him an image of what I saw. Together we scanned, but the distance was too large. We waited for a few anxious moments and watched the row of trees. With my attention focused down the hill, I was startled when Hal gripped me, pulling me along with him as he began to run.

Three men were approaching, rapidly.

I clutched my purse and Amelia's tote, leaving Hal's suitcase behind, and led Hal further into the thicket. The men were gaining on us. My heart was pounding uncontrollably by the time we reached the wobbly ladder and primitive platform rising up in the air. I stopped and pointed to the little windowless shed secured with a push pad lock. Hal looked at me like I was mad if I planned to live in that shed for a week.

A voice yelled out in the woods.

My hair stood on end as I ran to the lock pad and keyed in 0701. It clicked open. I pushed the door. Hal's eyes met mine, questioning how we would even fit in the shed, let alone live in it. He could read my fear. He knew I was feeling uneasy. He knew I felt something ominous. I motioned for him to enter the shed. He entered and sat Amelia gently on the floor. As he turned back to me, a clear mental vision came to focus in my mind. In one rapid flash I was watching myself from a distance. I was watching myself through the eyepiece of a rifle. The crosshair was aimed on my arm, moved to my shoulder, and finally firm on the center of my back. I felt joy overwhelm his mind as he pictured blood soaking through my shirt. He fantasized my death.

I looked up at Hal. His mouth dropped open, clearly having read the same assailant's mind.

Though the woods echoed the "_click-click_" sound of a pump action shotgun being racked.

Hal lurched forward as the shot rang through the woods. He pushed me to the floor of the shed, landing heavily on top of me, knocking the wind from my lungs. Two more shots rang. I rolled out from under Hal to slam the door. The lock automatically latched. A fourth shot came through the shed wall, missing Amelia by inches. I reached up to the corner shelf to pull up the hidden latch. The wall panel slid open in one motion. I hit the lights button, illuminating the interior.

Hal was still bunkered down. I grabbed Amelia and yelled, "Help me get her in!" There was no time to waste, so I lifted her under her arms and inched backwards, dropping her on the top landing.

I yelled back for Hal, "come on, come on!" The shots had ended, which most likely meant our assailants were approaching the shed, aiming to kill.

Hal remained bunkered down.

"Hal!" I urged again, waiving my hand.

I froze.

My hand was covered in blood.

I looked down to my blood-soaked shirt, quickly feeling for injuries. The blood was not mine.

I looked back at Hal in horror. He was not bunkered down. Hal was shot. A pool of blood ran out from under his chest. He didn't move. I returned to him and urged him to get up, pulling his lifeless arm.

Outside, the sounds of approaching footsteps pounded through the underbrush. Full of adrenalin I pulled Hal into the hole. I ripped off my shirt to mop up the trail of blood leading to the hollow. A man approached the door and attempted to break the lock.

I closed my eyes to pray, but instead was flooded with a surge of love and images of my great grand-dad.

The second slam to the lock jolted it free and felt like it nearly took out the cabin.

A splintering crack sounded. The men began yelling. Something heavy slammed against the shed. A beam of sunlight filtered through the fractured ceiling panel. I dove onto the hidey hole and hit the emergency door button. The door whisked shut, barely missing my feet as I pulled myself inside.

I remained absolutely silent, not a breath. I couldn't hear anything through the door.

I pulled Hal into my arms and held him, hoping for a pulse.

*

*

*

**The following is a brief announcement from Armando Marquez…**

_My Beautiful Readers,_

_It has come to my attention that Chapter 29 had 1465 hits, yet only 45 reviews. Interesting, yes? Ann has her version of Chapter 31, but I have an alternate plan. If 90 people review, you get her version. Otherwise, you get mine. As great readers, and even greater mortals, I am certain you will not let Harold die._

_Enjoy,_

_AM_

_April 1, 2009_


	31. Chapter 31

_My Beautiful Readers,_

_As I told my queen, my missions are __always__ successful. I merely said that in __one__ version Hal died. I did not say __which__ version. You assumed Ann would save the little mortal. Interesting, yes? There is nothing more I can do. The choice was yours._

_I gave my word. Here is her version. _

_Armando _

_*_

_*_

_*_

I pulled Hal into my arms and held him, hoping for a pulse.

He was unconscious but breathing. His pulse was faint but present. I peeled off his shirt to inspect the bullet wound. Blood ran crimson from the hole in his chest. Attempting to move him down the flight of steps could jeopardize his life, but I urgently needed to control the bleeding. He would die otherwise.

I ran down the steps and plastered my hand against the dark screen. A blue light flashed overhead, followed by a click. As the door unlatched to my left, I flipped on lights and ran to the bathroom to grab towels. I rifled through the kitchen and located saran wrap, thankful that Bill had stocked everything I frequently used. Climbing the stairs, I tore off a sheet of plastic wrap and centered it on the wound to stop air from rushing in, to prevent the development of a collapsed lung. I sunk to my knees, holding a towel against his chest, and applied direct pressure to the injury.

Amelia was out cold, slumped in the corner.

Hal was unresponsive, sprawled out on the metal grated landing.

Blood seeped from the wound. The only sound was that of blood droplets plummeting to the terrazzo mosaic fifteen feet below.

He was dying.

I sobbed, pleading for him to stay with me, hoping he could hear. I told him he would be fine. I told him to wake up. I told him to think of Doc. Hal anticipated spending centuries with Dominic. He was willing to trade food, wine, sunshine, and mortality for his one true love. Instead, the note he left would be their last communication, ever.

It wasn't fair.

One bullet was about to take it all away.

I was sad. I was angry. I was overwhelmed.

I checked his breathing and pulse. Both were slowing. I had been applying pressure for nearly forty minutes. He needed medical attention, and I was his only hope. I had to face whoever was waiting for me on the other side of the hidden panel. I hoped the three men had retreated. I hoped I could get to a phone safely. But mainly, I hoped that Hal survived. I couldn't face it if he died saving me. The thought was too painful.

I steadied myself. After a deep inhale, I pressed the door button, edged into the darkened shed, and closed the panel behind me. I scanned the area, it was clear. I found my way to the door and stepped out. A nearby tree had splintered, landing within inches of the shed. To get out I had to push aside branches and climb over the tree trunk. Blood streaked the ground underneath. Once clear, I sprinted towards the field. My mind and heart reeled. Turning at the solo pine, I ran downhill through the field. The lights were ablaze in the second floor of Bill's house. A few nights ago his phone was still connected. I hoped it still was.

My legs came to a halt as I remembered one simple detail…

Sergey was looking for me.

Bubba warned me that Sergey was at Bill's house. Bubba said Sergey was a bad and mean man. Eric said that Sergey was very old, very dangerous, of traditional ways, and did not value the worth of mortal lives. Pam said I should be terrified of Sergey.

The sun had just set.

I scanned as far as I was capable and picked up a single blank mind.

A vampire.

He was approaching from the direction of my house, closing in on me like a stealth bomber in the night. Soon he would emerge from the row of trees marking Bill's property line.

Desperate fear welled up in my throat. I was doused in fresh blood. To a vampire, I looked like a bloodsicle ripe for the picking. My instincts and common sense kicked in high gear, forcing me to dart into the closest thicket, searching for a twig sharp enough to serve as a stake. Knowing I would never outrun him, I aimed to outsmart. Grabbing the sharpest stick in sight, I quickly spun on my heels to face him.

He was quicker.

I was lifted off my feet, clutched in his arms with my back to his chest. He carried me through the woods with a speed and agility that no human could match. With one hand around my waist, his other gripped my makeshift stake and yanked it from my grasp. I released a bloodcurdling scream. His hand pressed to my mouth. I bit down on his hand, hard, and drew blood.

"Sookie," he said harshly, forcing me to focus on his voice, "Stop this right now!"

I stopped struggling.

I gasped a sigh of relief as he spun me in his arms to face him.

"Bill," I cried, wrapping my arms around him and tucking my head to his chest.

I began bawling.

He stopped moving and simply held me.

"What has happened?"

With his eyes on my bloodied torso and hands, his nostrils flared. The blood was not my own, and he knew it. It was like having a bucket of cold water thrown in my face. There was no time for explanations.

"Bill, take me to the hidey hole, snappy."

Sensing my urgency, he took off. Within minutes we stood near the shed.

"You did this, Sookie."

It was not a question. His face was clean of emotion, but his eyes were on the fallen tree and blood stains on the ground. There was no time to question how he thought_ I_ could possibly splinter a tree in two. As he paced the scene, I rushed past him to hurdle over the tree and push through the branches.

I slid open the hidden door, exposing Hal and Amelia. Hal's breathing was strained. I knelt down and held his hand in mine.

The crackling of a tree being lugged away echoed through the night.

In a flash, Bill was hovering above me. His eyes moved from me to Hal. He didn't look very glad to see Hal in the foyer of my hidey hole. I could hardly blame him.

"Help me take him to the hospital."

"He will be dead before we reach the car."

Even though I knew this was the case, it was a kick to the gut to hear it spoken aloud.

"Give him blood. Heal him."

Bill bent down and inspected the hole in Hal's chest. He pressed his fingers to Hal's neck, seemingly searching for more than a heart rate. The moment Bill's eyes met mine, I knew his news was grim.

"It's too late. He has lost too much blood for that."

I understood exactly what he was telling me.

"Bring him over."

"No, Sookie."

"He took this bullet for me. I can't let him _die_ for me too."

"Sookie, when people are near to death already, the process can go... badly wrong... if care is not taken."

"So take care. It's what he would want."

Hal's eyes blinked open, wide open, looking distant and wild. He began coughing up blood and struggling to move. He gripped Bill's forearm. His skin had lost much of its color. I tried to calm him by talking smoothly. I pressed down his shoulders to keep him from moving. His eyes met mine with a brief flash of recognition.

He rasped, "Sookums,"

I tried to smile, but it caught deep in my throat.

He gasped and said with strained breath, "I read him… he… loves you…"

I sat watching him blankly. In the last week he had touched nearly all my suitors. He touched Mark countless times. He felt up Mister January on the jet. And at that moment he was gripping Bill. Leaving me to wonder exactly _who_ loved me most.

I wondered if he was going into shock.

Before I could contemplate further, Hal continued, "Tell… Dominic…I love…"

I cried out, "Don't you dare die on me, Harold!"

Bill gave me a dark look.

"He's one of _them_?" Bill sputtered with disgust.

Controlling my temper, I resisted the urge scream, or pout. Instead, I gently rested my hand on his forearm and looked into his eyes.

"He's one of _me_. He's a telepath. And he's my friend. Please, Bill."

Hal gasped, struggling for each breath. I knelt over him, sobbing.

I turned my eyes to Bill and pleaded, "Do it Bill! Do it for _me_!"

His eyes glowed down at me in determination. His mind was set. He couldn't control the situations with Lorena or Sophie-Anne, but he could control this one. And he would. He would turn Hal for me, and only me. A few nights ago he declared he would spend the rest of his days seeking my forgiveness. He was starting here, now. It was one hell of a start.

It touched me in a way I couldn't describe.

He gave me a sharp nod.

I stepped aside.

With a primal growl, Bill leaned forward and bit down on Hal's neck. He had to drain Hal to the point of death before giving him blood. Bill grunted as he tore flesh from his wrist with his fangs. He squeezed his arm to encourage the flow of blood and pressed his arm to Hal's mouth. Blood trickled down his wrist, into Hal's mouth. Hal's struggling eased. He responded enough to swallow and close his lips to pull from Bill's wound. His eyes eventually closed and his breathing slowed to an end. I held his hand in mine and gently squeezed his fingers. He squeezed mine in return.

It was the last thing Hal did in his mortal life.

His body went limp. I felt for a pulse, there was none. I shed a tear and smiled.

The only turning I had ever witnessed was my Ectoplasmic cousin, Hadley, turning Jake Purifoy. I knew that this process would leave Bill hungry. I ran down to the hidey hole and heated up two bottles of True Blood. Bill drank ravenously. He turned his exhausted eyes to me.

"He is Dominic's… companion?"

"They are married and bonded."

"A blood bond?"

"Yes."

"Then Dominic just felt him die, Sookie."

His voice was grave. I knew he felt no sympathy for Doc, so there was something else behind his intonation.

"Bill, will you have complete control over Hal now?"

"Yes."

"Promise you'll never use it. Promise you'll never do to Hal and Doc what Lorena did to us."

He nodded in concurrence. I knew from the look on his face that he meant it.

"Sweetheart, you look tired. Go shower and change. I'll take care of this."

Hal would lie like a corpse for three days, then rise and walk at night. He would be hungry, very, very hungry. There was no more for me to do. I leaned over and kissed Bill on the cheek.

"Thank you, Bill."

And I meant it.

After a long, hot shower, I wrapped in a robe and walked to the dresser. Amelia was in bed, the comforter tucked under her chin. Her tote sat on the bedside table. Without a word, Bill headed to the bathroom, carrying Hal over his shoulder. He lowered Hal into the jetted tub and turned his gaze to me.

"The turn will be successful. He had much vampire blood in him already."

I sighed in relief.

Bill looked grim as he asked, "He took a bullet for you?"

"Yes. We both read the attacker's mind. The gun was aimed at my chest so Hal pushed me to the floor of the shed."

"Who, Sookie?"

I knew little of the assailants, other than they were human, male, and aiming to kill. I explained the car parked down by my house. I described how we carried Amelia and luggage up to the lone pine before realizing that we were being tracked. I recognized the look in his eyes. He offered an ambiguous head movement and zipped out the hidey hole.

I changed into a long night shirt and stripped Hal down to his boxers. Sitting in the empty tub, I wetted a washcloth and cleaned him. Blood and mud mixed in the stream and cascaded down the drain. I rinsed him until the water ran clean, and then soaped him down, taking care around his healing wound.

Bill returned, reporting his observations.

"I retrieved a suitcase from the edge of the woods. The men fled by car. Two were injured, most likely from the tree. Sookie, when did realize that you could…"

He froze. His eyes fixed on my upper thigh.

I followed his gaze down. In my squatted position, the nightshirt exposed my upper thigh. His eyes were fixed on Clara's fang marks and the resulting band of bruises.

I could feel his anger.

He was all vampire.

Out of fear, I began rambling, "Armando tried to poison Eric but got Clara instead, so Doctor Ludwig said to drain her and feed her fresh. While Clara fed from me, Joseph and Armando entered to announce that I would be queen of Spain, and that Eric would officiate the wedding. Amanda argued that I would marry Mark instead, because she found the wedding rings and walked in on us together. Everyone began arguing and we forgot that Clara was still feeding. When they pulled her from me she latched on."

Bill would have looked less surprised if I'd pulled a rooster out of my ear.

He opened his mouth several times, attempting to form words. Ultimately, he decided to start with the worst of my jumbled words.

"You and Manolo were… _together_?"

From his clinched fists to his inflection, it was clear he was not asking if Manolo and I had played Scrabble.

I gave him a warning glance before responding, "No."

"And the poisoning?"

"Armando sent a tainted donor to Eric's room, but Clara and Pam were there instead. Clara fed from her and got sick. I had to negotiate with Armando to save her. I promised him a kiss tomorrow night, he promised a truce with Eric, and Eric called Doctor Ludwig to save Clara."

"You are wearing his ring."

Looking down at my hand, I responded, "Hal and I were pretending to be newlyweds."

"Armando plans to marry you?"

His eyes were vacant.

"No! I mockingly said I wanted to marry him before moving to Spain. He said he would give me everything I wanted and turned our kiss into our wedding kiss. I couldn't leave because he had Amelia hostage, but once I negotiated to get her back Eric said to leave town and hide. I did it for him. Hal insisted on joining, so here we are."

"The Council reported that you gave your consent freely, without persuasion from either party."

"Felipe tricked me! I thought Armando was… wait… Felipe _survived_?!"

"Yes."

"And Victor?"

"No."

"How did Felipe escape the fire?"

"Armando warned him to move into a nearby building."

"So, Armando knows he survived?"

"Yes."

"But Armando is working with the _Texas_ vampires. He is in Austin now and plans to attend the ceremony tomorrow to announce the new rule of Nevada, Texas, Louisiana, and Arkansas."

"Felipe is powerful, with many powerful allies. Tomorrow they plan to overthrow Texas."

"It will be a war?"

"Yes, Sookie."

"You are siding with Felipe?"

"Yes."

"But Eric pledged loyalty to the Texas vampires."

"Yes."

"Who's side is Armando on?"

"His own."

"Why would Armando want anything to do with this? Why would he bring his top people all the way from Spain for a war that gains him nothing?"

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't stand to gain. Don't underestimate the Marquez family."

"Bill, I can't stay here. I have to go warn them."

"You stay. I will go find Eric."

Through the stillness of the main room came a frightened yelp.

I ran out to find Amelia sitting ridged, looking disoriented. When she saw me she said excitedly, "Sookie, Sookie, you finally made it!"

I ran and hugged her, asking, "Where were you? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

She looked surprised.

"Who? I was waiting for you at the resort, silly! My cell phone broke and I managed to miss every last one of your calls, but my new friend, Juliette, gave me all your messages. I missed you!"

I read from her mind that she thought we won a week-long vacation at a resort on Lake Travis, near Austin. Once she arrived at the resort, she was informed that I was running a few days late. Juliette and Amelia hit it off, spending their days living up _my_ vacation. All the messages were telling her I was delayed because Sam needed me at the bar.

Amelia was on a vacation with Juliette, Armando's Juliette.

I was gaping. Words struggled to form.

"Was Juliette alone?"

"No. She was there with her boyfriend. He was a doll, super sexy and Spanish, a real charmer. He asked all about you. But a few nights ago he left."

"What happened after that?"

She scrunched up her nose, and said, "It's a blur… but last I remember, he asked me to give you that."

She pointed to the manila envelope in her tote.

Inside I found a note clipped to three glossy 8x10 photographs. The first candid image was Sam entering his trailer. The second picture was Jason in his work gear. And the third photo was of Tara and JB.

The note read,

_My Beautiful Queen,_

_Our ceremony is tomorrow night. You gave your word. I advise you to be here at sunset. There is no telling what would happen otherwise._

_Dress in white._

_Armando_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**A note from Ann:**

_Readers,_

_You literally rendered me speechless with your reviews and messages. Bravo! I couldn't possibly make you wait an entire week for Chapter 31 – I'm no Armando!! Keep this up and I will update again this week, maybe twice. _

_Ann_


	32. Chapter 32

I'd already decided to return to Austin tonight. I was returning to warn Eric about Felipe's attack. I was returning to explain the circumstances to Doc. Now, in addition, I was returning because Armando was threatening me.

Yet again.

I crumpled Armando's note and clinched it in my fist. I sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Armando will stop at nothing."

"He's a Marquez." Bill replied coolly, as if deceit and manipulation were implicit in the surname.

It wasn't, and I knew it.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked, shocked by the sudden change in emotion.

Bill gently peeled back my fingers to retrieve the note and photos. His eyes widened as he read. Without looking up he said, "Sam will take Tara and Jason into hiding. I will go to Austin to warn Eric. You and Amelia stay here until it is safe."

I shook my head and said, "If I leave now I can get there before Sunrise."

After a moment of silence, Bill leaned down and held my hand in his, pleading, "Please stay, Sookie. You are safe here."

"I'm going back."

"Eric and I have opposing allegiances, which side will you choose when battle starts?"

The question was loaded.

"I won't choose. I'm gonna make sure this battle _doesn't_ start."

Squeezing my hand, he said, "You are tired. I'll drive."

While Bill hauled Hal's lifeless body to the car, I briefed Amelia on the situation with Armando. She agreed to stay in hiding until I returned in a day or two. She had plenty to keep her busy as the hidey hole was fully stocked with daily luxuries. Bill returned, packed a backpack, and carried me out to the car.

Watching the road pass by, I drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, I woke to the sound of muffled voices in the distance. The car was motionless, engine off. A blanket was tucked around me. Scanning the area, picking up two blank minds, vampires.

I listened.

"You turned him?"

"Yes."

"His bonded is a Marquez. There will be consequences."

"I am aware."

I pulled the door handle and slid out onto loose gravel.

Eric and Bill went silent.

I asked, "What consequences?"

They remained silent.

I waited.

Finally Eric said, "It is forbidden to turn a blood-bonded mortal without proper authorization."

"Hal was about to die. Doc will understand."

Bill looked up and said, "It is not Dominic's authorization that was required, Sookie."

I looked from Bill to Eric to make sure I understood. Based on their faces, I was right. Armando's authorization was required.

"What's the punishment?"

"It will be at Armando's discretion."

"That doesn't sound good."

Eric said, "It's not, Sookie. You shouldn't have come back."

"I had to."

Bill handed Eric the note from Armando. Eric had a look on his face that was a mix of disgust and respect. If they weren't arch enemies, Eric would probably admire Armando for his masterfully devious ways.

"Eric, tell me you know what's going on. Tell me you have the upper hand in all of this."

"I wish I could, Sookie."

Eric grinned. There was a flame burning behind his eyes. The moonlight danced on his face. He was beautiful. He bent down and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him. He put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him, just for a moment. On an exhale, he whispered, "Go to Manolo."

"What?!" Bill and I questioned in unison.

"I will make contact soon."

He took off into the night.

Bill cautiously put one hand on my shoulder and said, "Manolo hasn't always been the vampire he is today. His tie to his brothers is stronger than any relationship you may think you two have. Be careful Sookie."

"If that's true, why did Eric make a deal with him? Why does Eric keep shoving me off into Mark's arms?"

Bill's eyes narrowed on me. "Manolo is one of the most influential of our kind. And not Stan, Joseph, or Felipe would dare stand against him. He is the only one of us with the power to protect you. Eric knows that if you are under Manolo's protection, you will live."

"Kinda like how you told me to go to Eric?"

Pain flashed in his eyes. The moment the words came out, I regretted it. It was a cheap shot.

With a nod he said, "And just like me, Eric did not anticipate that you would fall for someone else."

"Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't be with him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Because I love you, Sookie."

"Bill," I warned.

"Can Eric offer you as much?"

I looked down at the gravel, wondering as much myself. Could Eric ever offer me love? Unconditional put-me-before-all-else kind of love?

"Where's your necklace?"

The question came as a surprise. I replied, "In my purse."

"Wear it tomorrow evening."

And he took off after Eric.

I headed downtown.

It was after four in the morning when I returned to the Driskill. I ran through the lobby and bounded stairs. The entire fourth floor was suspiciously quiet. I scanned Amanda, Clara, Doc, and Mark's rooms. They were all vacant. Scanning the suite, I found two vampires. I slid my room key into the slot, the light remained red. I tried again unsuccessfully.

I knocked.

The door clicked open. Hugh slid into view. Keeping one arm on the door, he leaned against the doorframe, effectively blocking my entrance. His eyes were focused past me, barely acknowledging my presence.

He said, "No one may enter."

I staggered backward, wondering why I was suddenly not allowed, and exactly who wasn't allowing me.

"Not even me?"

"He said to admit no one."

"Not even the _Queen of Spain_?" I asked, attempting a little charm.

He turned his gaze to me. The very edge of his lip curled up as he responded, "Not even _you_, your majesty."

Big bad Hugh made a funny. If he weren't so scary, it may have been cute. This was the first time he'd even spoken to me. Since I'd gotten him to speak a whole fifteen words, I tried for more while I had him in a good mood, for a vampire.

He watched me with mild interest, waiting. I needed to keep his attention before he shut the door in my face.

I said, "So, you're Chief Advisor, huh?"

His eyes glinted as he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and said, "I guess when I'm queen, you will be _my_ Chief Advisor too!"

He flashed a fangy grin. Clearly grinning was not in his usual repertoire of facial expressions. I appreciated the effort. However, I wasn't sure if I should run or smile.

"As my Chief Advisor, where would you _advise_ I go to find Mark and Doc?"

"If you were queen, I would advise you that it is not safe for you here. I would also advise you that everyone left at sunset and have not returned."

They left at sunset to search for Hal.

My eyes teared up.

He clinched his jaw. His eyes lost all spark of amusement. Tears would not go over well with Hugh.

"Something bad happened and I need to find them." My face held the gravity of the situation. "Please ask Armando to let me in. I need help."

He stepped into the hallway and pulled out his phone. He spoke briefly in Spanish and then hung up. Faster than I could react, he scooped me up and glided into Armando's room. Sliding me to my toes, he leaned in and demanded, "He is on his way. Do _not_ leave this room."

I nodded.

On his exit, he leaned his head back in. With a grin he added, "Your highness," and nodded.

The door clicked shut.

Suddenly the lights went out. I tried to focus in the dark. Stumbling to the bed, I felt for the tableside lamp. I sensed a vampire in the room. He glided to me, silent through the darkness. He was so close that he leaned in and smelt my hair. I held my breath

"Armando, I need your help."

"You smell lovely. Are you my diner?"

A chill traveled up my spine.

He was not Armando.

I gulp.

"No." I took several rapid steps backwards, slamming into a wall.

"Why so shy?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_, little girl?"

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm here for Armando."

I could feel his attempt to glamour me through the darkness. He was a strong, old, and powerful. Nonetheless, his glamour was wasted on me.

He asked, "_What_ are you?"

"I'm a barmaid from northern Louisiana."

"Why is a barmaid in a king's bedroom?"

I sputtered, "Where's Armando?"

"He does not feed from vermin… but _I_ do." He slid the back of his hand down my face and neck. His thumb swirled circles on my clavicle.

"I'm not a buffet!" I cried out.

He pinned me against the wall, his arms extending past my waist. His touch was gentle and minimal, but his strength was evident. Struggling would be futile. He moved his torso closer, leaning down to my neck. He inhaled and moaned in delight, "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

I pushed him, uselessly.

He said, "Struggle my little one. It excites me."

He slid his hands around my hips and pulled me from the wall. He pressed his body against mine and tilted my neck to the side. He lowered his mouth, his fangs pinched my skin, nearly puncturing, but holding back just a little. I gulped, a panic rushed through me. A scream welled up in my throat and attempted to escape. He pressed his hand over my mouth.

The door flung open, slamming against the wall. The light flickered overhead.

"Let her go, Sebastián!"

My eyes struggled to focus in the sudden onslaught of bright lights. Armando was suddenly by my side, pulling me from Sebastián. He was livid.

Sebastián reflected, "This one is different from your others."

"This one is off limits."

"She's a _barmaid_," he said, as if it was open season on barmaids and he carried hunting permits. He simply didn't understand why he couldn't nibble.

"She's off limits." Armando replied swiftly, authoritatively.

Sebastián chuckled. It was oddly familiar. He said, "You're not going soft on me, are you little brother?"

My jaw dropped to the floor, and I tried my best to maintain my composure.

I tried.

The fourth Marquez brother.

Mark mentioned that he was one of four. He mentioned three of them turning on their thirtieth birthdays. He mentioned being buried next to his mother and Armando. He did not mention that the fourth brother was a vampire.

I turned around to face him.

He was characteristically tall, dark haired, and handsome, as were all Marquez brothers. His eyes were hazel, like Armando's, but his hair was short and styled with products. He was leaner than Mark, Doc, or Armando, but what he lacked in brawn he made up for in his raw presence. He was scary as hell. He was fully vampire. I saw no trace of human remaining.

His eyes on me fixedly, he said, "I want her."

He wasn't asking permission.

He grinned like and alcoholic about to fall off the wagon.

I felt like a bottle of vodka.

"I want her as a bedmate." he specified, eyeing me hungrily from head to toe.

Armando tucked his arm around my waist possessively. I leaned into him. It was disconcerting that Armando was the less of two evils in the room.

Sebastián watched Armando, seemingly reading his body language. I guessed after twelve hundred years you could do so fairly effectively. He concluded, "You have not had her, brother. Why do you protect her?"

Armando responded, "Miss Stackhouse is the telepath from Rhodes."

Sebastián grinned mischievously, like a Cheshire cat. It was the exact same expression I'd seen countless times on Armando. He said, "Excellent, I've never had a telepath."

"You won't have this one."

He chuckled.

Armando growled, "She's mine."

Sebastián waved his hand apathetically.

"Leave us."

"Not a chance, brother."

Armando looked down at me and said, "You're early, my beautiful. I said sunset."

"Yeah, thanks for the note." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hugh said you were upset and in need of my help."

"Did you send those men after us?"

"Yes. I am impressed, but not surprised, that you outmaneuvered my best trackers."

"Not the shifters. Did you send three men out to kill me?"

Sebastián said, "If Armando wanted to kill you, he would do it himself."

Armando's eyes narrowed angrily, he blazed, "Who tried to kill you, Sookie?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but found myself without words. I had to tell Doc that his bonded died in my arms. I had to explain how I insisted that Bill turn Hal. I hoped that Doc would accept this news and agree that it was the best option. I hoped Bill would not be punished. I hoped Hal was still _Hal_ when he was vampire.

I opened my mouth and began, "They shot at me and..." In the middle of my sentence, I choked up and began sobbing.

Armando folded me into his arms. I pushed him away and pounded my palms to his chest, but he just continued holding me. His fingers glided up and down my back in a stroking motion. I instantly felt oddly relaxed. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I put my head to his chest and cried all over his beautiful expensive suite.

He stroked my hair and whispered, "My beautiful, you are safe now."

"Why are you coddling her? Stop that!" Sebastián demanded.

Armando continued to rub my back. Soothingly, he asked, "Tell me what happened. What did these men do?"

"Where are Mark and Doc?" I snuffled.

"I don't know. I thought they were with you."

"Please call them."

"I have tried several times."

"Force her to talk!" Sebastián demanded, anger and impatience clear in his voice. He needed to work on his interpersonal skills.

I looked up at Armando and gripped his hand in mine. He swept away my tears as quickly as they formed. He looked concerned, uncalculating.

"I need a favor and you are the only one who can help me."

"What do you ask of me?"

"I want you to protect a friend of mine."

"I offered Northman a truce, I will not offer him my protection."

"It's not Eric."

"What do I get in return?"

"A new vampire in your arsenal."

"Your friend has done something wrong? This is why you request protection?"

"He only did it because I forced him to. Eric said he would be punished so I want to protect him. Only _you_ can protect him."

Armando looked amused at the idea of protecting someone from Eric. Little did he know that he would be protecting Bill from himself. He said, "If I agree, will this end your tears?"

"No."

"Is this the only reason you came to me, for this favor?"

"No."

"I will protect your friend for a kiss."

I groaned. I knew better than to make this mistake twice. This time he would have no time to plot. I said, "For one kiss you will protect my friend?"

"Yes."

"Agreed." I said in a rush and then quickly leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Sebastián chuckled.

Armando looked over at me and shook his head in disbelief. He said, "Well played, my beautiful, but you still owe me _The_ kiss. Now, what is the source of your tears?"

"Hal and I took Amelia into the woods to hide. Three men followed us. They tried to shoot me, but Hal pushed me down and took the bullet in his chest."

Armando froze. His eyes went wide, flashing anger.

Behind me Sebastián growled, "I will kill them."

He was serious.

I continued, "Hal was dying in my arms, so I asked a vampire friend to give him blood to heal him. He said it was too late so I insisted that he turn Hal. He said 'no', but it was the only way, so I forced him to do it."

The brothers exchanged glances.

Armando said, "My retribution will be severe."

Sebastián growled, "Death."

I said, "You can't demand retribution _or_ death. He's the one you just promised to protect."

Both men looked at me in utter mortification.

"Who is he? Armando demanded. They waited for my answer.

I diverted the topic, "Doc doesn't know Hal was turned. I need to find him, and I need to put Hal somewhere safe before sunrise."

"Where is Hal?" both brothers asked simultaneously.

"In the car."

In a flurry of activity, they took my keys and set out to retrieve Hal. They brought him into the suite and began shifting around coffins and discussing new daytime arrangements. Heading to the main room, I found myself frozen in the foyer, eavesdropping.

"She's clever."

"Yes."

"You haven't even had her."

"No."

"You were supposed to make her yours."

"It's been complicated. I couldn't."

"You _couldn't_? Have you _seen_ her? She is more beautiful than any of those cattle you play house with."

"It is not that I don't _want_ her. I _do_. She is technically mine, but I encountered an unforeseen setback."

"What setback?"

"She has taken a liking to our little Manolo."

"_Every_ woman takes a liking to Manolo."

"He reciprocated."

"_Manolo_?"

"He stayed in town to get to know her. Now he stays to protect her."

"_Our_ Manolo?"

"He damn near proposed in the elevator."

"This will ruin everything."

"Not necessarily."

I eased back into the bedroom. Hal was safe for the day, which was a relief. Unfortunately, Doc still thought Hal was dead, really dead.

Armando entered and looked at me like he was making an important decision. He walked over to close and seal the sun-proof panels on the windows. Finally, he turned to me and said, "Hal is in my coffin."

I wondered why he was telling me this. I went for a polite option, "Thanks."

He grinned. Clearly I missed his intended point. He was not seeking a merit badge. He rephrased, "I will be sleeping in my bed."

"Oh!" I gasped in understanding, "I'll go across the hall."

He shook his head, "Sebastián is in there."

"The couch?"

"Nonsense. Stay with me."

"Where are your lady friends?"

"Manolo sent them home."

I backed away from him.

He chuckled, "It's a big bed. I won't touch you."

It was probably due to my complete exhaustion, but I crawled in bed. It _was_ a big bed. There was plenty of space between us. I went under the sheet, clothes on. He went over the sheet, boxers on.

Before I fell asleep, I said, "Please, please don't hurt my friend. He didn't want to turn Hal, but I made him. If you break your promise, punish me."

"I could never punish you, my beautiful queen."

"You can stop calling me that. I know we aren't getting married."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because Manolo reciprocated."

He chuckled, realizing that I overheard his earlier conversation. He slid over and pulled my head to his chest, saying, "Tomorrow is a big day. Get some rest, my beautiful queen."

And I did.

*

*

*

_Readers,_

_As promised, here is the second chapter of the week! I was waiting to publish after the 100__th__ review came in… I missed it! It is now 101. Thanks for all the reviews and messages. _

_Here we are. After all these months, the pieces are all aligned and all key people are in play. Only 2 long (or 3-4 short) chapters remain in the original plot. Soon all your pressing questions will be answered… at the ceremony…_

_Keep up the reviews (and/or PMs)… they make me write faster! (plus they make me smile __;__)_

_Cheers,_

_Ann_

_*_

Note:

**_Mystique580_** informed me of a Couples Elimination Game on the True Blood Wiki site. Vote for your favorite Sookie pairing. She added a vote for Mark! Ladies, Bill is in the lead (Bill 43, Eric 29, Mark 26)… FanFiction does not allow links, but she posted one in her review. Vote!!

While there, check out **_KRAUSIE_**'s profile for hand embroidered Eric and Bill photos

Also, the ladies from the "_**let's talk about ERIC/ALEX 30**_" thread are awesome! Go chat! (Okay, yes, admittedly I only chatted once, but it was long enough to form an opinion)


	33. Chapter 33

I'm back, ladies!

As promised, here is the next installment of Dead Ahead. I cannot wait to catch up on your emails and reviews – it's my favorite part of all this, and I sincerely apologize for being months behind! I am excited to catch up on reading all the great fanfic out there, from my old favorites to the new ones (if anyone has a recommendation, please email me!)

Enjoy!

AM

* * *

I woke in complete darkness.

The room was silent.

I lay in bed, nestled against the king of Spain. His arms were wrapped around me, folding me against his chest. I was disconcertingly comfortable. He was motionless, dead to the world.

Tonight was our supposed wedding.

Tonight was the ceremony announcing new rule of Louisiana, Arkansas, Nevada, and Texas. Stan, Felipe, and Armando had their individual agendas. Eric, Bill, and Mark had diverging allegiances.

Tonight was war.

I lifted my head and untangled from Armando's arms. Stumbling through the dark, I made my way to the bathroom. On the counter was a large ornate box. The note read:

_My beautiful queen, _

_Whatever your desire, my daytime personnel are at your disposal. _

_Enjoy, _

_AM_

Inside was everything I'd accumulated the last week on the run, toiletries, cosmetics, ginger scented lotion, even the Essential Bob Dylan CD from Mark. The first time I met Mark, he resolved to stay and get to know me. That same night he gave me a gift, made me hot cocoa, and kissed me on the cheek. After that, Eric and Mark formed a pact for my protection, and for some reason Eric slowly drifted away. If Eric truly wanted to let me go, he wouldn't have said, "Come back to me when it ends, lover." I wondered what their pact entailed, and I wondered why Eric was so adamantly opposed to Mark telling me.

The door slid open. Armando entered, wearing only boxers.

"You fell asleep in my arms." He said, his voice part reprimand, part accusation, part astonishment.

"Oh." I sputtered, lacking something more profound to say.

"With one touch I could have willed you to succumb to me. Why did you trust that I wouldn't?"

"I just knew."

He grinned naughtily, "You overestimate my morality, my beautiful."

I retorted, "Why did _you_ trust that I wouldn't stake you in your sleep?" And, perhaps, I had passed up this golden opportunity.

"I didn't," he chuckled, "I took precautions."

His eyes narrowed on me attentively. He stepped closer and said, "While _you_ slept I considered finding out if your body would taste as sweet as it did in our dream. I considered exploring every inch of your silky skin. I considered how it would feel to enter you, to have you wrap around me, to hear you cry out my name in ecstasy."

His boxers dropped to the floor. He stood before me in all his glory.

I froze. My heart pounded, and not in a good way.

He continued, "I warned you once that I had a large appetite. I did not speak of blood. I am accustomed to having my needs met when I wake. Do you understand what I tell you?"

He didn't need to explain further, his "_evidence_" was standing at attention, practically waving at me.

I offered, "I'll call the concierge, she…"

"I do not want _her_."

I gulped, uncertain of what was about to happen. It would take only one touch. I felt behind me and grabbed the sharpest object I could find, tweezers.

Stepping even closer, he declared, "I want _you_, my beautiful Sookie."

I backed up into the shower door and protested, "Well, too bad. You can't have me."

He inched closer and touched his fingers to my cheek. Towering over me, his eyes lustful, he reached past me and turned on the shower. Steam tumbled out, fogging up the room. He pressed his lips against my ear and ordered, "I must have at least one need met. Perhaps you could call room service and order a bottle of Royalty?"

He stepped past me and entered the shower.

He turned back, his hazel eyes beaming radiantly. He leered, "Or you can join me. The choice is yours, my beautiful queen."

I ordered room service.

I sat, wondering what the night had in store for the _new_ Sookie Stackhouse. I had to find Doc and explain. Hal didn't know that our last room service indulgence would be his last, his last caviar, last wine. I missed _human_ Hal. When _vampire_ Hal rose, I would buy him a Happy Vampire gift, perhaps a bottle warmer.

And I would buy it at Target.

Armando walked in, proudly naked, of course. He sifted through his closet. Unexpectedly, he asked, "Why bond to Northman?"

The question threw me off guard, or perhaps it was his brazen nudity. I replied, "I was forced into it. Sophie-Anne's minion tried making me take his blood so he could control me. Eric got there just in time. He talked Andre into letting me take his blood instead. Eric did it to protect me. He's always been there to protect me."

"Who performed the ceremony?"

I thought this an odd question. I answered anyway, "We were in the back service corridor of a hotel. It was hardly ceremonial"

"What ceremonial artifact did he use for the blood exchange?"

"He cut his chest with the knife from the Indiana-Mississippi wedding. Why?" I narrowed my eyes on him, wondering what he was getting at.

He looked at me cautiously, as if carefully selecting his next words. He asked, "My beautiful, why do you think Northman used that knife?"

"He knew I didn't wanna bite him."

He looked at me with pity in his eyes, as if thinking_, "Poor little human." _From the look on his face, I knew he thought the use of this knife was significant. It wasn't.

I scowled.

After a moment, he asked, "There are ways to weaken such a tie. Do you _want_ to be bonded to Northman?"

He said it as casually as if he were asking if I wanted sugar in my tea.

It was an easy question. I never wanted a blood bond, ever, to anyone. For the rest of my life Eric would feel me, he would know my moods, know where I was. If he wanted, he could control me. I didn't want anyone to have control over me. While at the surface, answering "no" sounded anti-Eric, in truth, not having the bond would help me know my true feelings for him.

I answered ambiguously, "I don't wanna be bonded to anyone, and I don't wanna discuss this with _you_." It was clear he wanted to discuss the issue further. In an effort to redirect conversation, I asked, "Are you doing all this just to avenge Eric?"

"He wouldn't be worth the trouble."

"Then _why_ am I here tonight?"

He simply smiled and turned away. He dressed in expensive dark charcoal pants and white shirt. After pulling on the coordinating jacket, he turned to me and held up two ties. He asked, "Which one?"

I snorted out a laugh. The master manipulator, the master schemer, the master of deception was asking _me_ which tie he should wear. Priceless.

He said, "I will wait to see which one best matches your wedding dress."

I stopped laughing.

Walking for the door, he directed, "A crew will be here to primp you for the ceremony. Go shower." Turning back, he clarified, "Unless you prefer that _I _bathe you."

He scanned the length of my body, making it clear what parts he most wanted to bathe.

I showered.

After wrapping in an oversized robe and lathered in sugary ginger lotion. I opened the door to find two women standing on the other side. I wondered if Armando managed to find himself new lady friends already. I wouldn't be surprised. Without wasting a moment, they took my measurements and introduced themselves, simultaneously. Suddenly my robe was off, and I was donning a corset and slip. A third lady pushed a rolling rack into the bedroom.

It was loaded with wedding dresses.

I was suddenly dizzy, and perturbed, and looking for an escape route.

They looked from me, to the rack, and back to me, then began selectively yanking dressed from hangers. A minute later I was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a strapless white gown. I felt nauseous. Not only was this dress _not_ the perfect dress, but I had yet to find a perfect _groom_. Was Armando really going through with this? Was this part of his master plan? I was not ready to get married to anyone, let alone Armando. Where was Mark? Where were Bill and Eric? Certainly they had a plan. Certainly they would stop this wedding, right?

In a wave of fury, I tugged off the dress. I clutched my fists, feeling short of breath.

I sat down and rested my head in my hands.

The women thought I was simply having wedding day jitters. They gave me some time alone and rummaged through the dresses.

"What's _this_?" one woman gasped, pulling a dress from the rack.

The other two joined her and commented, "I've never seen anything like it."

"They're gorgeous!"

"The petals look like butterflies."

Butterflies.

I stood and walked over to join them. Affixed to the front of the garment bag was a long-stemmed spray of flowers. They were not _merely_ flowers. These exotic white blooms looked like butterflies gracefully dancing along the leaves.

The flowers from gran's grave.

A sign, but from who I wondered.

I slipped into the dress. I could tell from their faces that they were delighted. They pinned it to fit and spun me to face the mirror. I caught my own reflection.

It was simply perfect.

The dress was pristine, unworn, but had a distinct vintage look. It was made of a smooth shimmery silk that flowed to the floor like fluid. A wide swath of raw silk gathered to form an empire waist. The front V-neck plunged down to the empire waste. The cut was mirrored in the back. The dress was simple, classic, and elegant. It was absolutely stunning. It was exactly what I would want, had I actually been getting married. The color was as close to white as possible, without being white.

"It's gorgeous," one said.

The other two remained speechless, nodding in concurrence.

I had the ring, the dress, the wedding date. I seemed to be missing only _one_ crucial part of my wedding… a groom… a true love…

And _whoever_ was behind the flowers.

Reluctantly, I let them pull me out of my dress. While they skillfully began hand-alterations, three more ladies entered and began my hair, makeup, and nails. The room felt awfully small and crowded. I felt like Dress Me Up Barbie. I suddenly missed Amanda.

The bedroom door opened. I wondered who else could possible join my circus.

Armando and Sebastián entered.

A young girl followed, pushing a cart containing four bottles of Louis Roederer Cristal Rosé Champagne. The label meant nothing to me, but a great deal to the ladies of the room. They swooned. Sebastián eyed them like they were chocolates and he was fasting. He settled on a woman that assisted me with my dress. She nearly melted in response to his smile and followed him from the room, giggling. I rolled my eyes. Ick.

As the young girl served champagne, the remaining ladies doubled their efforts in an attempt to garner Armando's attention. I thought it vile that they were fighting over _my_ supposed fiancé on _my_ wedding day. Ignoring the entire lot, he turned his gaze to me and nodded towards the serving cart. My stomach growled as I spotted the flaky-crusted chicken pot pie. I smiled. Armando looked impressed with himself. With his eyes on me, he said to the ladies, "I expect that my beautiful fiancé is having her every need met. If she is not happy, I am not happy."

They hastily scurried back to their designated duties.

He grinned and turned to leave the room, an empty bottle of Royalty in his hand.

After every lock of hair was curled into place in a cascading mass atop my head, and after every eyelash was properly charcoaled, they slipped me back into the dress for final alterations. Everything appeared to be perfect, absolutely perfect.

They packed up, wished me their best, and left.

If it were actually my wedding day, I would have been exuberant. Instead, I was uneasy.

I sat in the bedroom, slowly sipping a glass of champagne. Alone.

After mustering sufficient courage, I walked out into the foyer in full costume. Hugh, Armando, and Sebastián were sitting in the main room, strategizing. Hugh was the first to spot me. His eyes widened.

Armando looked up, following Hugh's gaze. He smiled with delight, or perhaps lust, and stood to greet me. Recognition suddenly flashed across his eyes, causing him to freeze, mid-step.

Sebastián glanced at me, uninterested at first, then abruptly leapt to his feet, facing me.

All three men stood gaping at me in utter displeasure. Sebastián began sputtering in Spanish. I was certain he was offering top-shelf profanities.

My smile faded. Out of fright, I began backing up, aiming for the bedroom. Clearly I shouldn't have entered their little caucus.

Sebastián flew over and gripped my arm. Baring fangs, he growled, "You think this is funny, little human?"

I wasn't laughing. I tried to back away, but he held firmly.

He barked, "Why are you wearing this?" His grip tightened.

I yelped from the pain.

"Take it off!" He roared.

Armando glided over and detached Sebastián's hand from my arm. Folded me against him, he said, "How did you get this dress?"

"Those women brought it to the room."

"_This_ dress! who gave you _this_ dress?"

"They did!"

Armando looked down at me and explained, "Someone has sent a message, my beautiful. The last woman to select this dress died before wearing it."

I had no idea what to say in response.

They continued in Spanish, faces and body language impartial. I was certain they were talking about me.

Turning to me as if contemplating something momentous, Sebastián said, "Who sent this dress to you?"

They watched me, as if willing the truth from my lips. Thankfully, the truth was uninformative. I answered, "I don't know." It was the truth. I had no idea who was behind the flowers.

Speaking in Spanish, Armando directed Hugh, who began barking orders into his phone.

Armando asked, "If you and Manolo fell in love, would you move to Spain?"

"No, my home Bon Temps."

"Would you turn for him?"

"No," I answered with utmost certainty.

They exchanged a fleeting look. These answers were clearly significant. Armando nodded in resolve, and instructed, "This will go no further. Do you understand?"

I blinked, not sure I was following their train of thought, and feeling like this conversation was about to take a turn for the worse. If, indeed, it could be worse.

Armando continued, "Tonight you will reject Manolo. You will tell him that you do not want him. You will direct him to collect Harold and return to Spain. Will you do this for me?"

Sebastián roared, "You allow her too many liberties. Take control _now_, or I will."

I wasn't sure exactly what Sebastián was implying, but I knew I didn't like it one bit. What was more menacing was the look of resolve on Armando's face. He directed, "My beautiful, this is not a request. You _will_ do exactly as I tell you, or Sebastián will control you in ways that would make Andre appear a saint."

"And if you disobey, I will kill your former mate." Sebastián hissed.

Flipping on the television, he displayed a room containing only a chair and a coffin, but otherwise vacant. Silver ankle and wrist cuffs weighted down the empty chair. The coffin was covered in silver netting, making it undistinguishable from any other coffin. Confusion must have been evident on my face because Armando pulled a folded note from his breast pocket, the same note Eric tucked into my front pocket the night Clara was poisoned. Opening it I found myself staring blankly at a travel itinerary for one Mr. William Compton, from Barcelona to Shreveport, with a layover in Austin. Armando assumed his daytime monkeys intercepted _Bill's_ coffin during daylight hours in Austin. His only oversight was that Bill was with me when he should have been boarding the flight in Spain. I wasn't sure who was in that coffin, but it certainly wasn't Bill.

Eric must have slipped me the note right in front of Armando because he _knew_ Armando would intercept it. He _knew_ Bill wouldn't be on the flight.

And just like that, the tables turned.

"Jesus, Sheppard of Judea!" I proclaimed in astonishment.

Sebastián grinned. He wouldn't be grinning if he knew the true cause of my astonishment. "First you will make Manolo and Dominic leave. We cannot have them at the ceremony."

"And then?"

"And then you will devotedly stand by Armando's side throughout the ritual."

"I'd be more use to you if I knew your objective."

"Perhaps," he agreed pensively after considerable thought.

"So, tell me what you want. If I betray you, you can burn his coffin." I pointed to the television.

He snickered, "If you don't do _exactly_ as we command, I will make _you_ burn his coffin. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

Sebastián looked down at me, "Months ago I was thought to have died my final death. On this night new rule is declared for four states._ I_ will be the new king."

"_You've_ been working with Joseph and Stan?"

He sneered, "Yes."

Looking to Armando, I asked, "Then why did you make sure Felipe survived? Why not let him die? He plans to avenge tonight."

"We needed him to lead his loyal followers here tonight. We want war, my beautiful. Once the highest echelon is taken out in the bombing, we step in. By appearing to be on both sides, we have gained fealty from all parties."

"But Joseph knows about the bombings."

"I gave him false information."

"I gave the briefcase to the FBI."

They glanced at each other. Sebastián raised his eyebrow, as if somehow impressed. He said, "Even better."

Armando explained, "The information I gave you was not from the briefcase, my beautiful. All the information I gave you was a setup to implicate the zealots in the bombing tonight. I expected you to go to the police. I was counting on your conscious."

"So… whose gonna blow up the building?"

'I am." Hugh spoke out proudly.

"And the zealots will take the blame?"

"Yes."

"And Sebastián will take over those states and gain the sympathy of the public for his losses?"

They all stared at me.

I added, "You don't need _me_ for any of this. Felipe traded me. Stan could care less. I gain you nothing."

"You gain _Sebastián_ nothing, my beautiful, but _my_ mission is quite different."

"Enough of this." Sebastián waved his hand in the air, "Brother, you know what needs to be done. Don't disappoint me."

Armando lifted me and glided in the bedroom faster than I could open my mouth to protest. He turned me to face the mirror. My back pressed to his chest, he stood watching my reflection. He gently trailed his fingertips across the faint scars on my back, his eyes on mine in the mirror. He whispered in my ear, "Tell me about these scars."

"I ran across a maenad. That was her message for Eric."

He slid his fingers up to my shoulder and down my arm to my fingertips. He traced back up my arm and slid a hand around my hip. He traced circles around the scar tissue on my side. "Tell me about this."

"I was trying to stop a zealot from staking a vampire. He staked me instead."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are all your scars due to the vampires of your life?"

"That's not fair, I…"

"If you were mine, no one would ever harm you again."

"I'll never be yours."

"I would give you anything you desired."

"Money can't buy the things I want."

"You could live like a queen."

"I don't wanna live like a queen."

Releasing a long, intentional breath of disappointment, he sighed, "Then you leave me no choice."

He grinned, fangs extended.

"You said you wouldn't bite me or have sex with me!"

"And you agreed to not flee. You gave your word, and you broke your word, my beautiful."

He pulled his arm tighter around my hip and moved his body against mine. Brushing his hand down my arm, he whispered the last words I wanted to hear from his lips, "Succumb to me, my beautiful."

He slid his hand down my back, unzipping the dress as he did. The dress slid off my shoulders, pooling around my feet, leaving me standing in nothing but a full slip. A rumble seeped from deep within his chest. His eyes swirled with a hunger blood couldn't deliver. He circled around me predatorily and said, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

These were words from our dream.

Terrified, I was frozen in place from his touch. While internally struggling to regain control, I felt his desire pulse through me. He slid his fingers up and down my arm as his eyes devoured my body. He kissed the flesh at the base of my neck, inhaling my scent. His lips traced from my neck to my jaw line, and up to my ear.

He slid his hand down as he ran his tongue along the length of my earlobe. He breathed, "Relax, my beautiful, I will be gentle." His fingers wrapped around mine. He inhaled deeply and whispered, "You smell good enough to eat."

Towering over me, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it in my hand. He bit into his wrist, and lowered it to me, insisting, "Make me bleed, Sookie." His voice was urgent, commanding. I pressed the hankie over the wound and squeezed his arm. Thick blood seeped from the bite marks, gradually saturating the crisp white fabric as he rocked his hips against me, pressing against my stomach. As the minutes wore on, I futilely fought to struggle against him. Trembling, urging my body to fight against him, I tried to scream. My mouth opened, but there was no accompanying sound. It was like a horror movie on mute. I managed to squeak out a protest.

Abruptly he stopped and looked down the length of my body. Our eyes met. He shook his head then looked away, cursing under his breath, "Forgive me, brother."

Releasing a guttural growl, he leaned forward and licked along the length of my neck.

And then he bit.


End file.
